The Dragonborn Empress
by gggg336
Summary: After having assassinated Emperor Titus Mede II and saved the world from Alduin, Janice the Dragonborn found herself being asked to lead the leaderless Empire when the Elder Council remembered that the Dragonborn was supposed to be the ruler of the Empire. As she looked on, her ambitions would soon lead her to follow in Talos' footsteps. Rated T for violence and mild blood.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Welcome to my first ever fanfiction! I am gggg336, or if you are looking for an easier time at calling me, just call me LST. I started this story just as I finish my semester 2 examinations in my school today (8.8.2014). This story/trilogy is probably just a way for me to spend the 2 months or so semester break before I head off to my final semester. Anyway, enjoy the story!

All characters, place settings and other items belong to their respective copyright holders, Bethesda/ZeniMax Media Inc.. Characters that do not appear in the original content of The Elder Scrolls (OC, or original character) that bears a name similar to other popular story character names and/or character behaviour and attitude are purely coincidental.

**Prologue**

The night was quiet around Solitude's docks, the air cool and not a cloud in the sky. Brushing off a bit dust from all the horseback riding, the Dragonscale clad assassin dismounted from the back of Shadowmere and head through the empty pier.

She was one of the Dark Brotherhood's remaining members after Astrid apparently tried to stab her in the back by informing the Emperor's personal guard, the Penitus Oculatus, of the plans to assassinate the Emperor. Had she not arrived a few minutes early, she would probably be the only member left, well, except for that jester she spared back in the Dawnstar Sanctuary. She went by many names in the province of Skyrim, Archmage of Winterhold, Harbinger of the Companions, Guild Master of the Thieves Guild, Lord of Volkihar Keep, Legate of the Imperial Legion based in Skyrim (sometimes she wondered if she single-handedly defeated the Stormcloaks as the soldiers she fights with can barely fight), Thane of [all nine holds apparently], Skaal Friend of the Skaal in Solstheim and, just a few hours ago, the Listener of the Dark Brotherhood, what's left of it anyway. But she had always being known by one tittle universally, and that is Dragonborn. On a more personal level, she just preferred to be called by her real name, Janice S., the Khajiit (A/N: I tried, but I have no idea what to name a Khajiit). She was never told what the 'S.' is in her name; she just remembered her mother saying it represents something important and that it would be known when the time comes. She was born and raised in Skyrim, having not known just how harsh the sandy deserts of Elsweyr are.

Walking down the pier, she was about to jump into the freezing cold water and swim towards the Emperor's ship, The Katariah, when she spotted him. The very one who had tried to kill her when she was escaping the trap with the fake Emperor and had ordered the hit on the Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary in Falkreath.

"By the gods... you! But it can't be. You're dead. You... Yeaaaahhhh!" Commander Maro screamed as he unsheathe his greatsword.

The swung greatsword heads towards the Dragonborn without warning. She managed to duck in time before pulling out her Ghostblade and swinging it at the Commander's knees. He collapses under the injury, but has no will to give up. Swinging his greatsword again, he found that the greatsword has struck something that looks like a pale yellow ancient dinner plate just before he felt a sword slice through his neck.

With that out of the way, the Dragonborn swam towards her objective.

Sneaking around a ship full of guards might sound daunting to an untrained person, but Janice has always been known to somehow disappear in front of a group of people just by squatting. She made her way around the lower decks, killing off all the guards that she hears, even that guard that is slacking off in his bed. She made her way to the deck of the ship, swiftly dispatching every guard with her Daedric Bow. Balancing along the mast, she somehow had expected to find a sword stuck at the end, the knowledge of such a sword seems weird to her, just as her knowledge of what is a follower is. Picking up the sword, she head towards the Emperor's Quarters below deck, unlocking it with a key she found on one of the dead guards. After the lengthy discussion with the Emperor about how he wanted her to stab the contractor in the back, she pulled out Mehrune's Razor that she always had with her as an emergency dagger and proceed to slice his throat open.

Little did she know that this job would see her facing down the Thalmor's own army chief a few years later as the Empress of the Empire.

[Time skip]

After all the talk about buying some furnishing for the Dawnstar Sanctuary, Janice head home to Lakeview Manor in Falkreath. Dumping all that she had looted from the late Emperor's ship and some gems she found on the traitor's body, she changed into what she normally wear, a black, incredibly heavy set of armour that glows red in several places as well as a helmet that completely covers her face (A/N If it isn't clear enough, it is the Deadric armour set). This time, she just wore the three body pieces of the armour, the helmet left forgotten on her bed. She has bright yellow eyes, the mark of a vampire, as well as a long snout, more animalistic looking than most people of her race. She had three big scars running between her eyes, a mark from when she tried to wrestle a sabre cat when she was just 8. She had won easily against the unware sabre cat with just a dagger, but it did some pretty heavy damage to her before she managed to stab it in the throat. She has some black war paint that resembles a tiger on her face and down her neck. For her hair, it was of shoulder length with a thick silver ring wrapped around a lock of hair in the middle. Her hair was jet black in colour, not a common colour among her race and she wore a couple of golden earrings on her ears. Her pelt was quite light in colour and it shimmers in the light at certain angles. The part which makes her stand out the most was the fact that she was abnormally taller than other members of her race, as well as being incredibly skinny and frail looking. That last fact proved to be the downfall of many of her enemies who would dare underestimate her skill in combat. She had once bested a bandit chief unarmed for only reasons that she knew. The poor man got his face punched in, his neck almost snapping clean off before he died. Unfortunately, the only witness has been Lydia, her first housecarl.

She had two adopted children, apparently found by the same mysterious knowledge as she found Windshear, the sword stuck on the mast of the late Emperor's ship. One of them was working in the stables in Solitude and the other was selling flowers in Windhelm for food. Blaise and Sofie were their names, they are always so eager to get their mother or father to show them how to battle that Jancie has to stop asking Derkeethus (A/N if only there were vanilla marry-able Khajiits, oh well) to follow her and stay at home with the kids. Even then, they would also pester the steward, Janice's housecarl for Falkreath, to cook for them. With a very well equipped kitchen, you would think that is not hard, but the poor Redguard, who's only training is how to smash people's head open, had failed to cook anything resembling a meal and had to resort to purchasing meals from the inn all the way in Falkreath town.

As she strolls downstairs, she instructed the bard to sing "The Age of Aggression". She went into the kitchen to fetch a bottle of blood and some apple dumplings for her lunch. As she walked out, her two jumpy, hyperactive children ran straight into her, both hugging a leg while trying not to stab themselves on the spikes those Daedric boots sported. Almost startled, she nearly dropped the food she was holding before managing to steady herself.

"What the hell is going on?!" She screamed over the bard.

"Daddy is angry at us for not practising our sword skills in the cellar", replied Sofie.

"Then where did you practice it honey?" Janice asked, trying to hide her vampire fangs.

"In our room", Blaise replied mischievously.

Just as Janice was going to outright screamed at them for practising in their room, a furious Argonian stormed over, not noticing his wife, picked them up by their collars and dragged them into their rooms and slammed the door shut. Before long, all Janice could hear were the children screaming for mercy. She sat down and begun devouring her meal like it was her only meal for weeks. She flipped through her journal to realized that she had given Alduin a lot more extra time to recuperate than she had wanted to. Afterall, she had thought, she wouldn't want to go after Alduin right after she had defeated him on the Throat of The World; there is no challenge in killing an enemy that had been weakened just a few hours before. Hurriedly tossing the empty Potion of Blood and wiping her mouth, she ran upstairs to grab her Daedric helmet and checked that she had all her weapons ready. For some reason, she had plenty of weapons with her at all times, these include her famous Ghostblade she used to kill just about anything, Valdr's Lucky Dagger that she obtained from helping some random guy in the woods as she worked her way to Sunderstone Gorge to study part of the Fire Breath shout she is all too fond of using, Mehrune's Razor that she kept with her at all times for stealth kills or as an emergency back-up weapon that she never really needed, a random pickaxe she found stuck in an ebony ore deposit at the very peak of the Throat of the World, somehow it has an unique enchantment and was named the Notched Pickaxe. She also carries the Poacher's Axe she found in Halted Stream Camp, a Daedric Bow she found in a chest in a dragon lair and a Daedric Greatsword that she forged and enchanted herself, she calls it the Silencer as the greatsword has killed many enemies in one single almighty sweep. Attaching her trusty Ghostsword to her left hip, she pulled out a pale yellow coloured dome-shaped shield that could be mistaken for a Dwarven Shield but is instead a Daedric artefact given to her by Peryite. With Spellbreaker in her left hand, all she needs to do now is attach the quiver holding her arrows and head out through the front door. Just as she was about to open the front door, she forgot that she needs to tell Derkeethus that she was leaving, this time to save the world, again. After all they had been through, Derkeethus was quite worried for his and her own safety since trouble always seem to find her; he remembered that one time where Miraak's cultist had seek her out just so that they can try to kill her. Derkeethus had not expected to be dragged along to Solstheim, but, for once, he was glad that he was not the one who has to fight together with her against the first Dragonborn. Janice later shared her memories of fighting Miraak with him and he was still uncomfortable with the fact that she was just nonchalantly hitting him with the Ghostsword while Miraak was busy casting deadly spells at her.

[Time Skip]

Janice finally made it to Whiterun, the nice cool air of the night settling within Whiterun's many districts. She headed inside Breezehome to find Lydia had cooked some dinner. As she wolf down the venison stew, she heard Lydia welcoming her back home. Going up, she found, not that it was surprising, Lydia sitting on a chair facing the master bed in the master bedroom. Having lived in the tiny house before she found enough money to buy Proudspire Manor in Solitude, she had always find it creepy that Lydia would just sit there almost 24 hours a day staring at the bed when she wasn't needed as a traveling partner. So, with the comfort that an always vigilant housecarl can provide, she drifts off into sleep.

Waking up to the sound of people walking outside her home, she quickly grabbed some food, bid Lydia farewell and rushed over to Dragonsreach where she found a very impatient looking Jarl.

After getting clearance, she entered the back of the castle where the old dragon trap was located. Jogging towards the balcony, she shouted Ohdaviing's name to the skies. She then grabbed the stupid guard standing in the middle and threw him into the building just as a red dragon dipped its claws in an attempt to grab the guard. Using Dragonrend out of instinct, the dragon landed on the balcony and started to advance towards the Dragonborn who was carefully retreating backwards with Spellbreaker shielding her. The trap came down when Ohdaviing was under it and trapped him like it did the last dragon. After some heated debate over Ohdaviing's loyalty towards Alduin, the Dragonborn saddled her ride over to Skuldafn.

Slashing this way and that, she soon found herself in Sovngarde. After meeting the first tongues and looting everything lootable inside the hall as well as using the Unrelenting Force shout to scatter all the golden wares, she headed outside to deal with Alduin.

She hacks away at his tough black scales as Dragonrend pins him to the ground and his jaws are currently busy dealing with the ancient heroes he once fought. As Alduin begins to visibly weakened, a light came down from the bright star overhead engulfing Alduin and temporarily blinding the Dragonborn as well as sending the heroes over the waterfall.

As she backed away and recovers her sight by looking away, she heard an almost faint angry voice that seems to be directed against Alduin and it didn't seem to want anybody else hearing it. Curious, she decided to eavesdrop.

"Alduin, my son, you have disgraced me…" The voice said like an angry father would to a son who had done something shameful to his father.

"…Your punishment…" She wasn't able to make out the whole conversation, but she did seem to put together the little pieces and it seems that the voice, Akatosh's, as she presumed, is exerting punishment upon the dragon.

"Your punishment", it repeated it a second time as it sounds like it was going to regret doing something, "is to follow the Dragonborn and her family as a pet dragon until you learn to appreciate the world better!" Upon hearing this, she was taunted to snap her head towards the light and stab the dragon dead, but before she could move, she was blown back.

From her crumpled position on the rock formation in the middle of the battleground, she saw the light begin to change colour as well as getting smaller and thinner. As she stood up and walked over to a small black shape lying unconscious in the pool, she noticed that the big black dragon was much smaller than it was before, about the same length from head to tail as her height. It was also much more feminine looking, though she dismissed the thought that Akatosh has changed his sex to go along with the punishment. Picking it up, she motioned to Tsun who has been standing idly at the bridge, watching in amusement. She asked him what had happened and his only reply was that the Gods seem to want Alduin to redeem itself, before he quickly taught the shout to summon the heroes to her and send her back.

Slowly standing up from the teleportation, she suddenly jerked her head up upon hearing the death chant of Alduin from several dragons in front her. Still holding the black shape that was formally Alduin, the World-eater, she shouted them for them to stop and listen to her.

"I know that you may be mourning the death of Alduin, but Alduin isn't dead. He seemed to be cursed by Akatosh to serve as a pet dragon to me. As evidence, I would like you all to take a closer look at who I might be holding." With that, she turned and let Paarthurnax examine the body.

Paarthurnax's eyes widened soon much that Janice thought his eyes might fall out upon recognition of the unconscious dragon. "But… How…" Was all he blurted before the body started to wriggle.

As Alduin's eyes blinked open, the rest of the dragons had already flown off; not caring if their previous leader had, in fact, been turned into a house pet. Only Ohdaviing and Paarthurnax remained on the peak. Janice quickly set the dragon on the ground.

"Ohdaviing? And Paarthurnax?! You traitor! Come here… Wait what is wrong with my voice?" Indeed, Alduin's voice was no longer the deep sounding voice that he used to speak in; it was now sounding much more feminine and light.

Janice, Paarthurnax and Ohdaviing just watched on curiously as Alduin checks itself over. Upon finishing, Alduin seem to be close to tears as it went over to the word wall and sat with a wing over its face, faint sobs coming from underneath. Edging Paarturnax with his wing, Ohdaviing whispered something to the old dragon. Janice just stood there emotionless, just like every time she witnesses something that she doesn't seem to understand.

Paarthurnax bend his neck over to the dragon and spoke "What is wrong, brother?"

Alduin just sobbed some more and said shakily "I… I am your sister now, father seem pleased with cursing me so."

The two dragons and a Khajiit just let their mouths hang open while Alduin proceeds to wail.

After quite some time of non-stop wailing Alduin finally stops and slow made her way towards Janice, now sitting on a rock across from the word wall. Paarthurnax and Ohdaviing just stared, still not getting over the shock of something like that happening to their once great master.

"So…" Alduin started after a moment of contemplation.

"Yeah?" Janice said in an almost uncaring fashion.

"The curse, I don't know..." Alduin started.

"Yes, I know about it, I overheard it while you were being transformed. It said that you have to serve my family until you develop a sense of appreciation for this world." Janice stated like a newsreporter.

"As for you turning into a female, I don't know what that is about", Janice continued after getting an inquisitive look from the dragoness.

"Alright then, let's see what I can do in this form. I hope flight isn't hampered; it is the most useful thing after all." Alduin said.

With that, Paarthurnax and Ohdaviing begun to descend from their position and went over to the dragoness, looking sorry. "It must be hard for you to take all this in bro- sister", Paarthurnax said in a soft voice.

"Don't be sorry, I have already gotten past it. By the way, Paarthurnax, you still owe me, you traitor. As for you Ohdaviing, you will be punished by taking her to Skuldafn when I get my powers back." Alduin threatened, but that just made the two dragons laugh.

Seeing she isn't going to be taken seriously, Alduin took off and smiled that she could at least fly. She flew to the top with Janice climbing up there to join her. She landed and begun summoning whatever magic she still wields within her and spit out a pathetic fire ball. Janice decided to humour her and summoned two fireballs using her Incinerate spell on both her hands and chucked them in the direction of the two laughing dragons.

"HEY!" Both of them screamed after getting burned by the potent spells.

Alduin just chuckle as she flew down to get ready for departure. Hearing the commotion, the Greybeards apparently had trekked up the remaining distance and was gawking at the fact that there is a small feminine black dragon hovering above two angry looking dragons looking up at the Dragonborn who was making her way down. Arngeir decide to approach Janice as she start to walk down the path towards the monastery with the dragoness in tow. "What is going on and who is this?" He practically demanded.

"This is Alduin, she was cursed into this following her defeat at my hands. She is to serve me as a pet. She was just discovering what she can do when powerless like this and it made Ohdaviing and Paarthurnax laugh like crazy people, so I blasted them with some fire." Janice explained.

"I was NOT **DEFEATED!**" Alduin bellowed.

"Sure you aren't", Janice said teasingly.

Meanwhile, the Greybeards just stood there dumbfounded while Janice and Alduin pushed past them.

A/N: What a long write up this had been, I had never written this long before in a single sitting. Don't forget to rate and review! Tell me what you think about this new story direction and give me constructive tips in improving my writing. I wasn't really able to find any story relating the fact that the Dragonborn is supposed to be crowned the Emperor/Empress, so I decide to write one myself. Anyway, if you wish to find out more about the story and future stories, feel free to go over to my profile page where I had listed a small (depends on how you define small) list of things I am going to put into the stories. But, of course as with any other things related to stories, movies, games, etc., _**SPOILER ALERT!**_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry for to those expecting an update on the next day, I have forgotten to discuss my update schedule! Anyway, it will be on Monday to Friday (it may seem like Sunday to Thursday if you live in America), about a chapter per day unless something crops up. So, to my 2 followers, enjoy the story!

All characters, place settings and other items belong to their respective copyright holders, Bethesda/ZeniMax Media Inc.. Characters that do not appear in the original content of The Elder Scrolls (OC, or original character) that bears a name similar to other popular story character names and/or character behaviour and attitude are purely coincidental.

**Chapter 1: The Blades Extinction**

On their way back to Lakeview Manor, Alduin and Janice the Dragonborn were sorting out their differences.

"What do you mean by not hogging all the food? I eat whatever and whenever I want!" Alduin demanded.

"I am not saying you can't eat whenever you please, I am just asking you to leave some for us." Janice explained.

By now, it is around evening and they had just reached Whiterun. Janice had decided to stop there to purchase some food to bring back home, without a regard for all the pale faces staring at them. Carrying her heavy sack of produce, Janice barged into Breezehome, still wondering if Lydia still gives a damn about helping her with some of the load when she is not following her.

Chucking the sack into a random corner, she motioned for Alduin to get inside. Alduin had never been welcomed into another person's home before. She mostly had been summoned to a temple in the past, not so much into a person's personal living space, so she does not know how to behave. Landing at the door, she walked inside. Awkwardly closing the door with her hind legs, she made a beeline towards Janice, her tail bent downwards in a submissive way.

"What's the matter with you? You were acting so brave in almost all situations we met in, but now you are acting like a puppy who is awaiting punishment for doing something wrong." Janice asked.

"I… I just never experienced something like this before, I had never been welcomed by a mortal into their dwelling before." Alduin stammered in nervousness.

"Just relax, it isn't a castle or anywhere formal, just act like yourself. Now, what do you like to eat?" Janice assured the dragoness.

"Are there any beef?" Alduin perking up once she was assured that it was alright to be loose.

"Who is that?" Lydia exclaimed from her chair upstairs, interrupting Janice before she could answer.

"Umm, would you come down? I seriously don't know how you could possibly guard the house from up there!" Janice shouted.

"Lydia's a weird one. For one, she sits in my room 24 hours all the time. She doesn't sleeps and I didn't even see her taking any food I had prepared when I was taking a break after saving Winterhold from Ancano. She just had a mysterious, never ending piece of bread and a mug that does not need refilling with her. I don't know what kind of magic this is, it just ain't normal." Janice explained to Alduin who is now walking about, inspecting the place.

"You know that I haven't break my personal record for sitting right?" Lydia exclaimed.

"YOU HAVE BEEN SITTING THERE FOR THE PAST MONTH, HOW YOU STILL MAINTAIN YOUR FIGURE IS STILL A MYSTERY! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW OR I WILL USE THE MOST PAINFUL WAY POSSIBLE TO REMOVE THAT BUTT FROM THAT PIECE OF WOOD!" Janice screamed, though it was mostly muffled by the helmet.

"Fine, don't get your sweetrolls in a twist." Lydia muttered as she went down.

"Come here Alduin, I've got someone to show you." Janice beckoned after the dragoness who is now looking through her potion chest.

"Some collection of poisons you have, though I don't see any healing potions. Shouldn't you have one in case of emergencies?" Alduin asked Janice as she walked towards her.

"Didn't need them, this armour has protected me against any injuries since I found it in a chest inside Saarthal." Janice explained as she eyed Lydia climbing down the stairs.

Upon spotting the dragoness, Lydia nearly brought out her glass sword given to her by Janice when she was forging weapons and armour for her followers. "My Thane, stand back! I will deal with this intruder!" Lydia announced as she got into her battle stance.

"No need for the hostilities Lydia! Stand down now!" Janice demanded as Alduin curled up into a ball, nearly frightened by the somewhat intimidating facade of the housecarl and the fact that she can't do anything to protect herself other than a good bite from her jaws.

"Give a good reason for me to not kill you now, worm!" Lydia proclaimed as she begins poking Alduin in her flank, blatantly ignoring her Thane's orders.

"Stop this nonsense Lydia!" Janice exclaimed as she tackled Lydia to the ground, nearly knocking the chair closest to the stairs over.

Before Lydia could retort, Janice spoke again, "she was Alduin; Akatosh wanted to punish her for her disobedience by making her my pet."

Getting to her feet, Lydia finally puts her sword away and gently pat Alduin on the head, saying "I am sorry about that just now, I won't hurt you again unless you attempt to hurt her. Is there anything I can do for you?"

Uncurling from her position, Alduin said "I could do with some beef steak."

"Right, I almost forgot, here you go", Janice said as she fished out a cooked steak from somewhere and handed it to Alduin.

As Alduin eats up, Janice said, "Lydia, I would need you to follow me to Lakeview Manor tomorrow, help me carry this sack of produce would you?"

Lydia just nodded before returning to her seat upstairs. Janice sat down near the fire and drink a potion of blood and ate some venison stew. Looking up at her 'master', Alduin saw the bottle of blood and asked, "Is that blood in that bottle?"

"No, it is a mixture of tomato juice and carrots. Of course it is blood, shouldn't you already know from your experience in killing hordes of humans before?" Janice exclaimed with a mouthful of meat in her mouth.

"So you're a vampire? We are probably more alike than we care to acknowledge", Alduin said, smirking.

"Probably, I just enjoy killing those who deserve to die, you know, villains and bandits. You probably kill just because you can; come to think of it, killing you would not be enough to atone to the crimes you had committed in the past. The only time where I killed an innocent is when Boethiah wanted me to kill one of my many friends on her shrine." Janice grimaced at the last thought.

"Just curious, but exactly how many Daedric Lords do you owe allegiance to anyway? I see you have Mehrunes Dagon's gift as well as Peryite's and you mention Boethiah…" Alduin trailed off.

"All of them, somehow I was hearing a voice saying that he needs me to collect all the artifacts for some Steam achievement or something, I don't know. All I do know was that this voice has guided me to where I am now. Come to think of it, I had found that it was getting rather quiet in here without the voice, where could it have gone to?" Janice explained the reasons behind her weird obsession with the Daedric artifacts.

Alduin just stared at her wide-eyed, she couldn't believe that she was to travel with a person who is not only known throughout the land as a very important figure, but also serves all the Daedric Lords as their Champion, one more so than all others. _Hermaeus Mora had certainly found a good replacement for Miraak. But how is he going to get her soul if she is immortal due to vampirism?_ She thought.

"There was a good reason why I wanted to be a vampire, having seen how helpless the people of this land was, I think I should stick around to help them. Besides, it can only mean greater adventures in the future." Janice said as if reading Alduin's mind.

Without another word, Alduin just walked off to entertain her own thoughts about the 'mortal' she once thought of as weak. Tossing the empty bowl and bottle away, Janice picked up Alduin and went upstairs.

Snapping from her thoughts, Alduin fidgeted against the iron grip of the Dragonborn. Janice just said, "Just relax, you can sleep with me on my bed tonight. If you want, you can take Lydia's bed since she doesn't use it anyway."

"Okay", was all Alduin muttered before returning to her thoughts as Janice set her onto the right side of her bed and then slipping in next to her from the left. Lydia just looked on.

[Time skip]

Lydia was panting under the load of food as the trio left Whiterun. Apparently, Janice had decided to buy more food before leaving and now Lydia has to carry all the food on her back.

"Can... we... rest... up... in... Helgen?" Lydia said between breaths.

"Help me kill the bandits there and I may consider it." Janice said dismissively from the back of Shadowmere.

"Yes.. mdm", Lydia muttered.

"You are an incredibly cruel woman", Alduin said.

"Just because I don't kill innocents does not mean I can't be nasty to them", Janice retorted.

As they reach Helgen, Janice dismounted from her horse and drew her Ghostblade out, ready to fight. "Put the sack on Shadowmere and follow me Lydia. Stay with Shadowmere, Alduin, he will protect you." Janice commanded with a smirk knowing that Alduin has became weaker than Shadowmere in terms of combat.

"Have fun while I get my ego bruised by a horse", Alduin said sarcastically.

"**So, you are Alduin the World Eater? Why are you so… small?**" Shadowmere said. (A/N: Only Alduin can interact with animals. I think I will focus on this conversation than the battle, it serves more humour than the battle itself.)

Alduin explained what transpired to the horse as the horse just stared at her, piercing, glowing red eyes meeting cold, deathly black irises surrounding an intense red pupil. "**So you are saying Akatosh punished you and that you can't use any powers what-so-ever? Wait till my friends finds out about this, hoho.**" Shadowmere laughs in the face that once meant certain doom.

"You pathetic horse, I should have had one of my dragons kill you when I had the chance!" Alduin threatened.

"**Don't you know who I am, dragon? I am Shadowmere, the steed of the Listener of the Dark Brotherhood, an undead horse that can come back from the dead, how do you kill something that is immortal?**" Shadowmere retorted nonchalantly.

"Why you… you…" Alduin stammered in defeat. Shadowmere just laughs.

Perking up at the sound of a shrill whistle, Alduin took off from where she was fluming beside the horse and followed the sound. Shadowmere, having recognised the signal to move into the once thriving settlement, followed suit.

"**Recognise this place? She said that this was all your doing when we were chasing after a telepathic dog named Barbas.**" Shadowmere asked the dragoness.

"Yes, I remembered clearly that I saved her from getting executed on that block." Alduin said as she jabbed a wing at the block Janice had almost died on.

"**I guess you are regretting that you saved her, eh?**" Shadowmere asked.

"What do you think, stupid horse? If it wasn't for her, I could have been enslaving mankind once again!" Alduin said just before a firebolt slammed into her.

"Ow! what do you do that for?" Alduin questioned the source.

"For calling Shadowmere stupid and you still wanting to enslave humanity again." Janice shouted from where she was resting.

"Okay, I get it. Anyway, you still haven't told me what you were doing to get yourself captured by the Imperials back then." Alduin said as both of them headed to where Janice and Lydia were resting.

"I was stealing food off Ulfric's desk in his camp when I was caught by the Stormcloaks. I had never knew that the Imperial Legion was preparing an ambush along the circumference of the camp. They captured me along with the other soldiers and a horse thief who was trying to steal a Stormcloak horse. I kept screaming that I was not one of them but they just knocked me unconscious to shut me up." Janice explained while she pry off one of the bandit's head to fill a bottle with blood. Lydia was too busy relaxing on a burned chair that she didn't notice it.

"I see, well you still haven't thank me either. Also, why did you try to kill me when I saved you?" Alduin demanded.

"Well, you were busy trying to revive your dragons and trying to kill all those who wants to oppose you. That makes you more of a villain in my book than a saviour. But now that you are not, I suppose I should thank you for saving me." Janice said as she gently patted the dragoness on the head.

[Time skip]

It was evening when they arrive at Lakeview Manor, Lydia had asked that they went slower so that she could keep up. Janice dismissed Lydia and told Alduin to wait outside as she quietly brought the sack in. Apparently the reason for it was to not have to deal with two problems at once. Once that was done, Janice threw open the doors and went back inside with Alduin.

"Hey honey, what took you so… long?" Derkeethus said as he went from wife to pet dragoness.

"Is that Alduin?" Derkeethus said as he prepared for a fight.

"Don't worry about her, she was cursed by Akatosh to be our pet", Janice stated monotonously.

"Why aren't you surprised?" Alduin asked the Argonian as he put his Daedric sword down.

"If you have lived and travelled with her for more than a year, you would find that she has a knack for finding strange things and circumstances. Like how she was once sucked into a special soul gem once to uncorrupt it." Derkeethus said.

"Did someone say PET?" Two childish voices sounded from inside the main hall.

Two blurs rushed into the small house and started cuddling the dragoness who was muttering all kinds of profanities in both languages.

"Aw, how cute!" Sofie exclaimed as she pinched Alduin's checks together like one would do to a dog.

"Alright, get off her!" Janice said as she pry Sofie off Alduin's face and Derkeethus trying to do the same with the much stronger Blaise off the back.

"But mom!" Sofie said as she throws a tantrum.

"She is not a pet like Meeko is, she was a fire breathing dragon that had tried to enslave humanity before your mom stop her!" Derkeethus shout over the protest of Blaise.

"Ah! Dragon!" Sofie and Blaise said in unison as they started to run around in circles. Janice just facepalmed.

"Don't scare them too much, honey. Do you think you can tolerate their nonsense Alduin?" Janice asked.

"If they don't ride me like the boy did, then I suppose gentle cuddling is fine." Alduin said as she looked at the chaos the kids are causing.

"Alright, come you two, let me set some ground rules." Janice screamed at the two children.

"Kill it mom!" was the response she got as the children continue to run in circles.

Regretting her next action, Janice grabbed both of them by their hands and yelled, "she is not going to harm you two! So just calm down already!"

"Yes mom", both said as they calm down.

"I don't want to see you two mistreating her, okay? And no riding on her. If you want to have a ride around the estate, ask the steward to let you ride on the horse." Janice said authoritatively.

"Okay", both said again in unison as if they were twins.

They both went up to the dragon and said their apologies, hugging Alduin gently to show sincerity. "So, what's for dinner?" Alduin asked.

"Is your mind always on food?" Janice glared, though it wasn't really visibly due to the helmet.

"Yes it is." Alduin just stated.

[Time skip]

Next morning, a courier arrived looking for Janice. "What could it be?" Janice said absentmindedly as she stretched herself.

She usually wore some simple clothes while sleeping, clothes that was not designed to combat cold weather. She shivered slightly as she opened the door to look at the courier standing in the rain. Being undead means that she isn't as susceptible to the cold, but that does not mean she enjoys freezing weather like this. As she quickly snatched the letter from the courier and dismiss him with a quick wave before slamming the door, Alduin, who was sleeping on the bed in the small house (A/N: the small house is the first building you build when you start building the house in Hearthfire.), stirred and walked towards the still quivering Dragonborn.

"Who is it for?" Alduin blankly asked.

"For me, let's see what it says." Janice said as she opened the letter.

Dear Dragonborn,

Delphine and Esbern here. We remembered that we wanted you to kill Paarthurnax for the crimes he did in the past, why haven't you? Go kill him now and you can become a Blade like us, slay all the dragons in Tamriel.

"Oh great, its them", Janice groaned.

"The Blades?! They want you to kill Paarthurnax, my brother and traitor, and want you to join them to slay my kind? You better kill them first Dovahkiin!" Alduin yelled in frustration.

"That was what I was planning to do… Wait, you don't want me to kill Paarthurnax for you?" Janice asked in astonishment.

"Revenge is best when you do it yourself." Alduin said menacingly.

"Okay then, I will get my things ready, you just stay here until I get back from killing them." Janice said as she walked off to put on her Dragonscale armour.

As an added emphasis on killing them, Janice pulled out two vials of poison that she concocted a while ago using some Jarrin' Root she ordered through the trading centre in Windhelm. Coming out to the small house, Alduin just looked at her with a shocked expression seeing her wear the scales of her deceased brethren.

"How could you?" Alduin said, nearly crying.

"This isn't just all that I have you know, Derkeethus has a set too and I give my housecarls armour made from dragon bones. I used to also have a set of Dragonplate armour, but I left it in Solitude after getting my hands on the Daedric set." Janice said in an offensive tone.

"Did they die... well?" Alduin said between sobs.

"No… They didn't inflict a lot of damage before I killed them." Janice said as she left, leaving the dragoness to cry in misery.

[Time skip]

Janice sneaks along the stairs towards the bunkers inside Sky Haven Temple, noting that Esbern was still sleeping and Delphine is no where to be found. Seeing her chance, she sunk her teeth into Esbern's neck as she slide a bottle of poison into his pocket. Pulling her teeth out, she broke the vial and watched in satisfaction as the old man writhe around the bed before falling silent, the incredibly toxic poison doing its work quickly.

Sneaking to the backyard, she saw Delphine practising her marksmanship. Digging out her Mehrunes' Razor, she poured the other bottle of poison on it and return it to its sheathe. Taking out her bow, she sneaks to a place above the target Delphine is shooting at, noting that Delphine is missing the bullseye by a mile. Drawing the Daedric bow to full length, she aimed for Delphine's right eye and let loose the arrow. The arrow struck Delphine in the eye, blinding her. As she stumbles around, Janice saw her chance and landed another shot in her other eye. Taking out Ghostblade and Valdr's Lucky Dagger, she tackled the blind Blade and stab her in the shoulders with the two blades, securing her in place as the two weapons sunk into the stone ground.

Feeling a weight on top of her and two burning injuries in her shoulders, Delphine screamed "Who are you?!"

"Hello Delphine, or should I say, a Blade in the literal darkness?" Janice said as she pinned Delphine's legs down with the axe and pickaxe.

"Janice?! I thought we told you to kill that dragon, what are you doing here?" Delphine said as she tries to struggle with her restrains.

"He helped me during my quest to become the Dragonborn, I will not so easily betray him!" Janice expressed as she toy with the poisoned dagger, not really caring if it cuts her as she was immune to poison.

"Why would you turn on us then? You could have said 'no'", Delphine tried to reason.

"This dagger is dipped in poison that can kill a hundred men a thousand times over", Janice begun, "you might want to come up with a better reason than that."

"We would have left you alone!" Delphine said, quivering from fear.

"As if! I know that you wouldn't and would have tried to sneak past the Greybeards to do it yourself once you got the manpower. It was only a matter of time!" Janice shouted at her and pressed the tip of the dagger against her throat.

"Any last words?" Janice asked as she put more force on her stomach and chest.

"May Talos have mercy", Delphine muttered before Janice sunk the dagger into her throat, killing her.

Janice removed her Blades armour as a keepsake before throwing her body off the side of the cliff with the Unrelenting Force shout and cleaning the two daggers she used. After that, she rode home on Shadowmere, not caring that there was someone dressed in noble clothes with imperial guards dragging a posh looking wagon following her as she past by Old Hroldan.

A/N: I skipped lunch to finish this, hope it is worth it :). Don't forget to R&R! See you guys tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Welcome back even though it is only the next day. Anyway, this chapter is a semi-filler chapter, if you want to skip this chapter, just know that Alduin had developed some small affection for the Argonian. This chapter will focus on what Alduin did when Janice left the estate to kill those pesky Blades. This is a humour focused chapter through the use of hurt, viewer discretion is advised.

All characters, place settings and other items belong to their respective copyright holders, Bethesda/ZeniMax Media Inc.. Characters that do not appear in the original content of The Elder Scrolls (OC, or original character) that bears a name similar to other popular story character names and/or character behaviour and attitude are purely coincidental.

**Semi-filler Chapter 3: The Grieving Black Dragoness**

"_No… They didn't inflict a lot of damage before I killed them."_ was all Alduin heard before she got hit by a wave of sadness, sadness that she had never experienced before since Miraak begun killing off the dragons in rebellion. She was curled up on the cold stone floor near her bed, too weak from the intense emotions to pull herself up onto the warm, fuzzy, pelt-covered bed.

"They don't deserve to be turned into armour! They didn't attack any town unless I told them to!" Alduin complained amidst her tears.

Woken by the noise the dragoness is making, Derkeethus had thought that an intruder was in the house and slipped on his Dragonscale armour, picking up his Dragonbone Bow and the huge stack of Dragonbone Arrows his wife had crafted and given to him (A/N: I don't know where to stop torturing Alduin really, probably after this). Sneaking quietly to the door leading into the small house from his bedroom upstairs, he did not see anyone other than a quivering black, spiky ball at the other side of the bed, the side nearest the entrance. Moving closer, he saw that it was Alduin sobbing. Seeing nobody else around him, he asked softly, "where is the intruder? And are you injured?"

"There is no intruder!" Alduin snapped from her emotions, the tears still flowing freely from her eyes.

"I see, then why were you-" He never got to complete that question before Alduin started wailing like a kid who got left in the kindergarten on his first day.

"Oh, right…" Derkeethus said after realizing what Alduin must have seen as he stow away his weapon and ammo into an invisible bag.

"Come on Alduin, if it makes you feel any better, I could ask for a change in weapons." Derkeethus said soothingly as he hugged the dragoness in a gentle embrace.

Startled by the act, Alduin just froze up, not exactly sure how to deal with such a situation. "Come on, she didn't kill **that** many dragons… I remembered I only went with her to kill dragons for their souls in powering up her shouts. Other than that, she didn't really went out of her way to hunt them down to make armour, these were just the remains of those battles and battles where the dragons were trying to kill her, trust me." Derkeethus said, trying to calm the dragoness.

"That still… doesn't explain the... large number of arrows you are carrying, surely she must have... hunted to craft that many." Alduin said shakily, having calmed down enough to talk.

"Okay, maybe she had been hunting them without me, I wouldn't know." Derkeethus said, still gently rubbing his hands on her back in a calming gesture.

"Don't you ever check her store of materials?" Alduin said.

"I don't know where she keeps them, she has quite a number of houses you know. I've been to all of them, but never had I seen her opening boxes to put dragon remains before." Derkeethus said, not daring to let go.

"Do you know where she craft items? Maybe that would help." Alduin said, trying to ignore the feeling of sadness once again.

"In Windstad Manor, she puts a lot of crafting materials in the cellar." Derkeethus said, trying not to alarm the dragoness.

"Just exactly how many dragons did she kill when you were with her?" Alduin said, trying very hard to fight back the new tears that is already welling up within her eyes.

"You might not like that answer. I would say it is in the hundreds…" Derkeethus said went into a whisper at the end.

"Surely there must be more", Alduin said as tears now starting to flow freely down her neck.

"I think it is better that you don't ask for more information." Derkeethus said.

"Alright, but I need to know to know soon to properly perform their rites even if it is without their bodies." Alduin said as she finally hugged Derkeethus back, putting her wings around the skinny man's waist and laying her head on his shoulder.

"Where is Janice anyway?" Derkeethus asked when he finally noticed that Janice wasn't up cooking.

"Who?" Alduin asked as she retracted her head to looked at Derkeethus with a questioning look.

"You know, my wife, the Dragonborn? She hadn't told you her name?" Derkeethus answered.

"No, she hadn't. Is this normal?" Alduin asked.

"Yes, she didn't even tell me her name until we were finally married." Derkeethus said in a sad tone.

"Anyway, I need to go prepare breakfast now, the kids will be up soon. Feel free to explore the house a little more, but whatever you do, don't go into the trophy room at the back of the house1." Derkeethus warned.

"Why?" Alduin said as Derkeethus leave the small house.

"You don't want to know", Derkeethus said.

"You probably just fanned my curiosity further, you know", Alduin said as she follows Derkeethus.

"Right, so what do you want for breakfast? That was a huge sack of food she brought home." Derkeethus said.

"Are there meat pies? Could do with some warm pies", Alduin asked.

"Strangely, there is no such recipe for meat pies, would apple pie suffice?" Derkeethus asked as he opened the door to the kitchen.

"Can't you just stuff some minced beef into a pie casing?" Alduin asked.

"I'll try." Derkeethus said as he knead the dough.

Seeing Derkeethus will be busy, Alduin walked out and nearly got frightened when the bard asked her what she wanted to hear. Just dismissing her with a wave, wondering how she had gotten over the shock she had displayed the night before. Shrugging it off, the bard just sung "The Dragonborn Comes". Hearing that tune had been so infuriating many months ago when she was spying an inn, but now it just reminds her of how hopeless her situation had become. Ignoring that sad tune, she strode up the stairs, ignoring the fact the steward is still sleeping.

Looking through Janice's chests in her room, she discovered an assortment of books, weapons and gems collecting dust. The weird part was that there wasn't any worthless items in there like she had expected, most of the weapons were items that had held significant value back in the day or was otherwise named uniquely or had special enchantments. _I wonder why she doesn't use them, especially that Chillrend sword_, she thought as she fished it out to examine it closer. _Wonderfully crafted, seems to be made from high grade Stalhrim ore__2__, wonderful tempering as well. No wonder Janice's armour is nearly impenetrable, she must be very good at smithing._ Putting the blade aside, she dug deeper to find a broken steel sword. _What is this piece of crap doing here? I must make a note to ask her later,_ she thought as she chuck it to one side of the strangely spacious chest. Looking at the pile of books stacked against the left wall of the chest, went through it quickly, dismissing books of no particular importance. _The Lusty Argonian Maid Book 1, Book 2, Oblivion Crisis, Alduin is Real…_ she grinned slightly at the last one before noticing a black book with a silver coloured dragon logo on it. _The Book of the Dragonborn, this should be interesting…_ She thought before hearing Derkeethus announced breakfast is ready.

Walking down the stairs with the book tucked under a wing, she went over to her plate; a steaming warm pie sat on top of it. She looked around to see that all the inhabitants sat around the table, each with a pie in front of them. The kids were hurriedly trying to gobble up their meal while Derkeethus, the bard and the steward just calmly eating their fill. Meeko, the adopted dog, is still wary of Alduin as he scooted over to the other side of the dining table, bringing his food along. Seeing everyone is eating, she decided to start enjoying her meal. Biting down on the pie, she was instantly met by the pie exploding in her face, covering her snout and the area immediately around her.

"Derkeethus!" Alduin screamed in anger.

"I tried, but it seems that some magic won't allow me to create meat pies. You are lucky that the pie did not explode when you went near it. That was the fifth one I tried to make!" Derkeethus responded quickly as he finished his last slice.

"Alright, but this dough you made is really good", Alduin said as she licked the remains of the meal surrounding her lips.

"Aw, the little dragon suffered an accident!" Sofie exclaimed as she finished her meal.

"I AM MILLIONS OF YEARS OLD, I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!" Alduin protested as Sofie wrapped her arms around Alduin's waist to bring her to a bath tub outside of the house.

_How is she so strong?_ Alduin wondered as she stopped thrashing, the book left forgotten on the floor when she dropped it among the thrashing.

"Here you go!" Sofie said as she dropped Alduin into a tub of cold river water.

Scrubbing her scales with a stiff bristled brush, Sofie asked, "Do you like living here, Alduin?"

"I would if you give me the brush." Alduin said in a clearly annoyed tone.

"Alright, be like that! You're no fun." Sofie said as she tossed the brush into Alduin's wings and left to chop some firewood for some reason.

Alduin sat in the tub, rolling the brush absentmindedly in her wings. _Why are these people being so hospitable to me even though they had knew I tried to enslave them just a year ago?_ Alduin thought with a shudder of realization that she was being treated as family instead of an outsider ever since Janice took her under her wing. _No, Janice had slain many of my kin, she must be up to something._ Alduin thought as she proceeded to clean herself with the brush, not noticing Sofie had placed some firewood around the tub to heat up the water to a nice temperature. The air was still quite damp and cold from the rain, but at least the dragoness was comfortable in her warm tub of water. _This water is quite nice and warm… Wait what?_ She thought as she finally realized the rise in temperature. Looking down, she saw some flames licking the sides of the tub.

"Sofie!" Alduin shouted to the girl who was tending to the chickens around the estate.

"Yes, Alduin?" Sofie said, still scattering some seeds to the chickens.

"Did you do this for me?" Alduin asked in a gentle tone.

"I figured that you must be cold if you stay in the cold water for too long, so I lit a small fire for you." Sofie said monotonously.

_Just like your adoptive mother, she is just so detached sometimes,_ Alduin thought before saying, "Thanks, Sofie."

"No problem, would you like to play later?" Sofie said, now looking at Alduin in interest having finished feeding the chickens.

"I've got some... things to do and I still need to settle down here; besides, don't you have to be practising your sword skills?" Alduin asserted as she climbed out of the tub; she had remembered that Janice had said that the children were supposed to practise their combat skills after breakfast.

"Way to go to kill the mood," Sofie said as she stormed off.

Reentering the house, Alduin made a beeline to where the book laid opened in the small house. She picked it up to read it.

"... The last wheel turns upon the last Dragonborn", Alduin mouthed as she finished reading it.

Chucking the book under the bed in anger that the prophecy she had seen before the Dragon War had came true down to the last detail, - okay, maybe it was wrong on the last part about her dying by the Dragonborn's hands - that she regretted not paying any attention to it when she had the chance. _I wish I could travel back in time, wait, my father could do it! Though I doubt he would want to help me now_, she thought as she hung her head low in shame.

Wanting to get rid of the painful feelings, she went back to Janice's room to look through her closet. Upon opening it, she immediately wished she had not as she saw a set of Dragonplate armour and a set of Dragonscale armour. Shaking in mental pain and a new feeling - anger -, she yanked the two armour sets out and inspected them. A label was attached to each set. "Oh, come on!" She groaned as she read the labels; apparently both labels bears the name of the children, the Dragonscale set for Sofie and the Dragonplate set for Blasie.

_May whoever's remains this is rest in peace._ She thought as she chucked both of them in the back of the closet in disgust. Looking at the rest of the armour sets in the closet, she recognised most of it as being the attire from the various factions in Skyrim. _What's this?_ She thought as she pulled out a folded set of worn out leather armour that was missing the arm guards. Unfolding it, she immediately recognised it as the armour Janice had worn when she escaped Helgen, she had caught a glimpse of the two survivors exiting a cave entrance when she had finished destroying Helgen. _Why did she keep this set of armour with her? This offered little protection against anything she must've faced other than wolves. I should ask her later, and probably ask her why she have so many dragon related items,_ she thought, the last one bringing back some of the intense anger in her eyes as she faced off against the Dragonborn on the Throat of the World.

Walking to the dresser, she pulled opened the drawer to be immediately assaulted by the same smell that fills the tombs of the nordic dead. Not minding it, she peered in, carefully balancing herself on her hind legs. _My priest masks are not meant to be trophies!_ She mentally screamed as she saw her dragon priest masks that she had bestowed to the leaders of the dragon cult placed on busts inside the drawer. _She will pay for this! First killing off __**MY**__ kin for crafting materials then killing off my priests again to collect their masks as trophies is not something that should be __**FORGIVEN SO EASILY**__!_ She mentally screamed in rage. Trying to vent her anger, she went outside, not wanting to scare the kids that had shown nothing but hospitable intentions towards her.

[A few hours of intense profanity laden destruction of a nearby tree behind the house later]

"Alduin! Where are you? Lunch is ready!" Derkeethus shouted from the front door.

"Ah!" Alduin jumped in surprise before tumbling down the cliff towards a necromancer practising her craft.

Seeing her chance to nab an undead mini - dragon, the necromancer lunged at Alduin with her dagger. "Help!" Alduin screamed as she tries to take off, not knowing that her tail was stuck under a root.

Hearing her scream, Derkeethus ran down the slope leading down to the lake, pulling out his bow. Reaching the scene, he saw the mage firing firebolts at her, most of them missing their mark. Sniping the mage in the knees to make her fall over, Derkeethus ran over to Alduin to unhook her tail before the mage recovers. Taking the opportunity, she flew off towards the estate as Derkeethus cuts off the mages head.

Unsteadily flapping her wings, she hovered at a safe distance, still unsure what just happened that had prompted the man to come to her rescue. Walking towards her, her saviour grabbed her just as the adrenaline wore off and forced her to succumb to her pain.

"Here, drink this, it will make you feel better", Derkeethus said as he took out a bottle of red liquid and stuck it in her maw gently.

"Thank you for saving me", Alduin said as she regained some strength.

"Let's go inside, you need to rest." Derkeethus said as he walked towards the door.

Settling Alduin on her bed, Derkeethus fetched her lunch and brought it to her. Eating it slowly, she did not notice Derkeethus taking out a scroll of Grand Healing and begun reciting it.

Feeling the sudden surge of energy, Alduin looked up from her steak to realize Derkeethus had used a healing spell on her as a piece of paper disintegrated from his hands. Feeling less weak than before, she quickly finished her meal and tried to get up before being grabbed by a hand.

"You still need to rest, my skill in magic is just a tiny fraction of the power Janice possesses, so you need to take it easy." Derkeethus said as he picked up the plate and stood up.

"Thank you for everything Derkeethus", Alduin said as she stretched herself out and lay her head on the pillow.

Inside, Alduin was fuming furiously, angry at herself for being so easily submissive during the encounter. But soon, another feeling wormed its way into her mind. The only other time the dragon had found love was the first dragoness her father had created to give her some company other than her close brothers, namely Paarthurnax and Ohdaviing. Recognising this feeling, she quickly dismiss it as a spurred moment of infatuation towards the Argonian. Letting her eyes close, she drifts off into a deep slumber.

A/N: Sorry for the relative late-ness, my father deemed it fine to drag me around the malls we had lunch and dinner in for the next few hours. Also, I may have to do some minor edits to the previous chapters to correct some small mistakes and to correctly change the name of the Ghostsword to Ghostblade.

1. The layout of Lakeview Manor is small house, main hall, children bedroom on the left, kitchen on the right, a cellar and a trophy room at the back.

2. This is the best possible theory of mine as to how the Chillrend blade is blue instead of green like a normal glass sword. Also, the high grade of the ore allows it to be shaped into a much finer blade than the normal stalhrim sword which looks like it was just a shard attached to a handle.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Welcome back! If you were wondering where the Imperial guards came from, I have made some amendments to chapter 2 which states that they were at Old Hroldan Inn.

All characters, place settings and other items belong to their respective copyright holders, Bethesda/ZeniMax Media Inc.. Characters that do not appear in the original content of The Elder Scrolls (OC, or original character) that bears a name similar to other popular story character names and/or character behaviour and attitude are purely coincidental.

**Chapter 4: Revelations**

Having being stalked by a group of official looking guards can be unnerving, even if you are an all powerful, highly skilled, gifted-by-the-gods warrior. Trying to get away, she led them north, the night coming in at a steady pace. Being a Khajiit has its advantages, at least Janice appreciates the fact that they can see in the dark whenever they please; it has helped her numerous times in dungeons while Derkeethus or Lydia (her usual travelling companions) stumble around in the darkness like total idiots.

Using her Telekinesis spell on the metal hooves fixed to Shadowmere's feet to lighten the horse's weight, she gave a silent command to the horse to speed up, galloping in the direction of Windstad Manor where she have an armoury stocked with custom weapons of her design; all more powerful than those she left in Lakeview Manor, except for one.

"I wish I hadn't left Chillrend there, that was my finest tempering I had done thus far", Janice mumbled as she gripped the reins tighter.

Hearing multiple hooves stomping the ground furiously behind her, she knew she had to reach the mansion as quickly as possible if she wants to defend herself, knowing full well that she needs a lot of weapons in case these highly trained soldiers manage to disarm her.

Skidding to a halt just before she crashed into the door, she jumped off Shadowmere and was hit by a paralysis spell.

"Wait up!" Huffed one of the guards who was unfortunate enough to not be given a horse during this simple assignment.

"Here, sorry about that, Your Highness", said the nobleman as he dismounted and poured an antidote into Janice's mouth.

Recovering from the paralysis, she looked up in shock at the nobleman, asking him in a surprised tone, "Your Highness?! What do you mean by that? More importantly, who exactly were you referring to? And who are you?"

"I am Mamercus Cocceius Geta (A/N: I had to use a Roman name generator since Imperials have close links to Romans. BTW, the English name I typed in was John Lee if you were curious.), the High Chancellor of the Elder Council. You can call me Cocceius for short. I am referring to you of course, Your Honour. Me and the council dug around some books after the assassination of the last Emperor looking for a possible successor when we heard about your heroic act in saving Nirn from the World Eater. That was when we realized that you were the Dragonborn in our books that was supposed to lead the Empire. We had thought Martin Septim was the last one, but apparently we were wrong." He explained with his head bowed in respect.

Getting up to a comfortable sitting position, she just stared at the man with her mouth agape. "Please, get up and accept our sincerest apologies for scaring you like that." Cocceius said, offering his hand to the disorientated Khajiit.

Still in disbelieving shock, she grabbed the outstretched hand and stood up wobbly. Shadowmere had apparently trotted off before the dust settled, obviously hiding to avoid framing Janice as the assassin.

Standing up to full height, she easily dwarfed the old Imperial and several of the non-nords in the small contingent. Saluting respectfully, the guards shouted, "Long live the Empress! Long live the Empire!"

_Long live indeed, I am basically immortal,_ Janice thought as she slowly recovers from the initial shock.

Stepping out of the door, Gregor the housecarl looked around the scene before spotting his charge. Grabbing the Dragonbone greatsword he had requested, he slowly made his way to Janice. The guards, noticing this after the salute, grabbed their weapons and surrounded him; some of the more mischievous ones poking him with their swords.

"I am her housecarl! I demand that you give me a reason for not cutting your heads off!" Gregor exclaimed as he gripped his sword tighter.

"Release him! He is with me." Janice said as she snapped out of her confusion.

"You heard our Empress! Put down your swords at once!" Cocceius commanded.

"Empress?! What have they done to you, milady?" Gregor said as he approached Janice with caution.

"Is this how you address your ruler, boy? Put down your sword at once!" Cocceius scowled at Gregor.

"It's alright, Cocceius, he is just confused. Show him the amulet." Janice said.

"How do you know about the amulets?" Cocceius said as he showed the disgruntled housecarl the amulet of the council.

"Well, I wouldn't be a good Imperial soldier if I don't know how the Empire works, now do I?" Janice partially lied as Gregor fainted from shock. A couple of guards dragged him into the house and the rest prepared the carriage that was messed up during the chase.

"You mean you were the Legate that General Tullius wouldn't stop talking about in his report following the war?" Cocceius said in mild surprise.

"I guess so, I mean I was the one who did all the leg work while he and Legate Rikke sits there planning." Janice explained as the pent up frustration of her needing to do everything in Skyrim came back to her.

"What were your other achievements, my lord?" Cocceius asked as he led Janice to the waiting carriage.

"Well, I am the Archmage of the College of Winterhold, the Harbinger of the Companions, Thane of all the nine Holds in this province and I saved Tamriel twice from certain unworthy rulers as well as Solstheim from Miraak. I am also a bard." Janice listed as she carefully avoid mentioning her ties with the Dark Brotherhood and the Thieves Guild as well as not mentioning she was now the lord of a vampire clan.

"Wow, you have certainly achieved a lot, Your Highness", Cocceius said as he stopped in front of the carriage. "Please, step inside, we need to head back to the Imperial City for your coronation." Cocceius continued as he opened the red silk curtain to the carriage.

"Can we go to my house in Falkreath first? My family is there." Janice asked as she stopped mid stride to admire the interior.

"Yes, Your Highness, anything for the Empress." Cocceius said as he bowed his head.

"Here you go, don't want to get lost now", Janice said as she gave the location of Lakeview Manor to one of the guards. "By the way, Cocceius, I thought it was supposed to be 'Your Majesty'?"

"It is a matter of formality, we only officially recognise the Empress or Emperor after the coronation." Cocceius explains.

"I see, good night then" Janice said as she climbed in and Cocceius closed the curtain.

Inside, the floor is covered by a thick red carpet, the walls are tiled with red cushions, tied down with gold string in a diamond pattern. On the left side of the entrance was a silver basin of water. On the right side was a table that has a bowl of fruits on it. In the middle was a red and gold throne with a symbol of the crown on the top of the backing.

Grabbing an apple, she sat down on the luxurious throne as the carriage begins to move. She thought about how she is going to explain this to everyone as she finishes the apple, tossing it aside. Soon, she was lulled into sleep by the rhythm of hooves stomping the ground.

[Shadowmere, third person POV]

Hiding inside the horse shed, he could not believe the fact that the Listener was to become Empress. _How would she continue her leadership in the Dark Brotherhood if she can longer meet the Night Mother? I must find a way to communicate this with her._ Shadowmere thought as he sees the carriage and guards leave the estate.

"_Fear not my dear, she will find a way"_, a dry voice boomed in his head.

"_**Who is this?"**_, Shadowmere mentally exclaimed in shock.

"_I am the Night Mother silly, I have let you hear me temporarily. After all, my dear Lucien's pet should not get too worried during his/her undead life. By the way, if you would stop switching your gender, that would be nice."_ The Night Mother said, a tone of disapprovement near the end.

"_**It isn't like I had a choice. When Lucien died, I had to find a way to not get too attached to him…"**_, Shadowmere mentally went soft in the end.

"_You loved him, did you not?"_ The Night Mother teased.

"_**Yes…"**_ Shadowmere replied as he bowed his head in shame.

"_Well, go now, and find a way to get that saddle off, you are a walking piece of evidence!"_ The Night Mother instructed.

"_**Well, if you give me the ability to talk to the humans inside the Dawnstar Sanctuary, I think I can find my way back to the Listener inconspicuously."**_ Shadowmere requested.

"_Very well, I will grant you the ability to use telepathy__1__."_ The Night Mother said.

Feeling a power coming down on him, he felt that he had gained a new ability. Testing it, he peered through the window of the house and sent the bard inside a message using his mind. The bard jumped and nearly fainted, getting up disorientedly to go to bed, exclaiming that it probably was because of all the mead he was drinking.

Feeling satisfied with the results, he proceed to give the sleeping horse inside the shed a good kick in the head, snapping the neck and killing it. Using his teeth, he unhooked the saddle and sling it over his back. Galloping to a shallow pond, he summoned the dark energy he possessed and melted into the water.

A loud roar of thunder in front of the Dawnstar Sanctuary woke the three remaining members that were asleep in their rooms. Getting up, Nazir said grudgingly, "This better not be one of Shadowmere's pranks again."

Indeed, when Shadowmere was bored at night, he would often go out to drag some innocent people to the hideout only to let them go when Nazir comes out to kill them for witnessing the entrance to their hideout only to realize Shadowmere had wiped their memories. He would often announce an emergency through a loud clap of thunder, much like what is happening now.

Heading outside, the trio was greeted by a black puddle forming near the shore. With a much softer clack of thunder, the black shadow of Shadowmere took shape before materialising. Noticing the strange entrance, Nazir immediately knew that something was amiss. Cicero spoke before Nazir could express his surprise, "What is the horse doing here? Surely to mock us again didn't you, hmm?" He spoke in his usual manner.

Ignoring the jester, Shadowmere telepathed as he stepped onto the shore, _"Hello."_

"What?! What sort of trickery is this? Clearly this is someone else here mocking us! The real Shadowmere cannot-", Cicero was cut short when Babette, the child vampire and potion master she is, chuck a sleeping potion into his face. The jester quickly collapsed, unconscious.

"Well, if we have enough of that, tell us, what do you want? And how do we know that we can trust you, because, like what that idiot said, Shadowmere couldn't talk." Babette asked as Nazir just gaped like a fish.

"_If I was here to destroy the remnants of the Dark Brotherhood, I wouldn't bother talking anyway. Besides, the password for the Black Door of the Dawnstar Sanctuary is 'Innocence, my brother', is it not?"_ Shadowmere calmly said.

"Alright, I believe you. How do you talk anyway? And where is Janice, aren't you always with her?" Babette said as she tried to snap Nazir out of his trance with some foul smelling concoctions.

"Bwahh!" Nazir exclaimed as he choke on the foul scent before Shadowmere could answer. "What… she… said… Ughhh…" Nazir told the horse before vomiting.

Laughing, Shadowmere replied, _"we got a slight problem, Janice had been crowned the Empress of the Empire. Before you ask, The Night Mother talked to me, assuring me that she would find a way to continue her work with the Dark Brotherhood. She also gave me the gift of telepathy to talk to you guys about it. Now, help me get this saddle on so that I won't be 'a walking piece of evidence' as she so put it."_ The black horse said as he pick up the saddle and hold it in his mouth.

Seeing as both of the conscious members had their lower jaws on the ground, he just sighed and telepathed _"I can wait for you both to pick your jaws off the ground."_

After a few minutes, Nazir managed to regain his composure to say shakily, "the Listener, Empress. To think we got that far in the contract… I now seriously doubt whether she lied about the five thousand gold we got as payment."

"_I don't know about that, but can you help me with this? I should get going, I want to be in time for when she reach home."_ Shadowmere demanded.

"Alright, here we go", Nazir said as he replace the saddle.

"I'll keep this here at the sanctuary, now go, you have fun now." Nazir said as he drag Babette and the unconscious jester into the sanctuary.

"_Of course I will."_ Shadowmere said as he stepped into the water and teleported off.

Back at Lakeview Manor, a black puddle formed in the shallow banks of the lake behind the estate. As quietly as he can, he tried to materialise without too much noise. Seeing it was successful, since the necromancer who was sleeping near the summoning table on the shore had not stirred in the slightest. Trotting to the horse shed at the front of the house, he nudge the horse occupying it to the side rudely. "**What do you do that for?**" Snorted the horse.

"**Shut up**" Shadowmere commanded, baring his teeth to let the other know that he is superior.

"**Fine, just because you are her favourite horse.**" The horse said, going back to sleep.

[Time skip, back to Janice, third person POV]

Waking up as sunlight begun to creep in from the thin curtain, Janice took off her helmet and proceeded to wash up before realizing where she is. _So it wasn't a dream_, she thought as she reached for some towels under the basin. _What should I say to them though?_ She wondered as she sat back down on the throne, the road becoming bumpy again.

Blaring trumpets and the sudden stop of the carriage jerked her out of her thoughts. "Empress Janice has arrived!" Announced one of the guards when the trumpets end.

"The Empress?! They chosen a replacement already? And why does she want to visit a random mansion? Oh, right, probably because of my wife." Derkeethus talked to himself as he emerged from the door, holding a stirring spoon. He was wearing his usual miner clothes even though Janice has offered him some better looking clothes before.

Janice stepped out of the carriage with a hand gripping her Dragonscale helmet as Cocceius held the curtains opened. "Hello hubby!" Janice said as she walked towards a very shocked looking Argonian.

"Uhh? Wha… How?" Derkeethus babbled like a fish out of water as he let go of the spoon.

"Come on, we'll talk inside. Stay here will you?" Janice said to the guards and a very excited looking Cocceius.

"Yes Your Highness" Cocceius replied as he looked at the couple, one of which pushing the other into the house.

Going inside, she spot a bloodied Alduin sleeping peacefully on the bed. "What happened to you?" Janice said as she tried to gently shake the dragoness awake seeing Derkeethus was still in a daze.

"Huh? Wha…? Oh Janice! Are they dead?" Alduin said as she wakes up.

"Yes Alduin, now tell me, what happened to you?" Janice asked as she prepared a Grand Healing spell, the helmet being placed next to the bed, on the floor.

"I fell off a cliff and a necromancer wanted me as her prize." Alduin replied as the spell did its work.

"I see." Janice replied as she looked Alduin once over before helping her up.

"I have something to announce", Janice told Alduin.

"I have something to ask you", Alduin said in a mildly angry tone, the anger from yesterday coming up.

"If this is about the stuff you found inside my room, you can ask later." Janice said as she grabbed the protesting dragon under her arm, her still frozen husband in the other and shouted for the kids to gather at the dining table.

Setting Derkeethus' stiff body on the chair carefully and Alduin on the other side, she saw the kids coming out of their rooms slowly and sitting down. "Now." Janice begun.

"Would you snap out of it Derkeethus?!" Janice said as she slapped the Argonian.

"Mom?" Both of them said as they watched the exchange.

"Would you fetch me a bucket of cold water sweetie?" Janice asked Sofie.

"Right away mom!" Sofie replied as she went into the kitchen to fetch some water from the storage tank.

Grabbing the bucket, Janice chuck the water onto the Argonian. "Wake up!"

"Ah! Cold, cold!" Derkeethus said as he snapped back to reality. Everybody just chuckled, the sudden shouting waking up the bard and steward.

"As one of you know…" Janice started, ignoring her shivering husband. "I… have been crowned the Empress of the Empire." Janice decided to drop the topic directly without a build up.

As her children, steward and bard looked on, stunned, "well, look at you! not only have you taken down me and all the others who wanted power, you just got handed the position without some challenger coming to you." Alduin said scornfully and with immense jealousy.

"How…" Derkeethus said, still acting like a fish gasping for air on dry land.

"I was coming back from… a meeting with the Jarl of Markarth when I was stopped by the the guards and the Head of the Imperial Council who is currently waiting outside." Janice answered, hiding the real truth.

"Is dad going to be the Emperor now? Are we going to prince and princes?" Sofie asked with glee, having recovered fast.

"I don't know, I will have to discuss it with them." Janice said.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to talk with Alduin." Janice said, motioning the angry dragoness to follow her.

Once Janice reached her room, Alduin, not wanting to wait any longer, screamed at the Dragonborn, "How many of my kin did you kill? And is killing my undead dragon cult really necessary?"

"Do you really want to know? And I killed them because they were in my way to learning all the words of power." Janice replied coolly.

"Of course I want to know! I need to give them a proper send off after all." Alduin said as she bit back her tears again.

"Alright, lets see… About a few thousand." Janice said. "You're lucky that they seem to be spawning everywhere, popping out of nowhere and attacking me. There seem to be an infinite number of them. Also, your 'dragon cult' was weak. I beat them down **alone**, barely powerful enough to do any damage." Janice continued nonchalantly, not caring when the dragoness broke down crying halfway.

"I hate you…" Alduin spat when she recovered a little.

"You'll get used to that. Is that all you are going to say?" Janice said as she opened the chest at the foot of the bed, taking out Chillrend. "Better keep this with me from now on", she whispered.

Walking over to the closet, she took out all the armour sets and weapons related to the Thieves Guild and Dark Brotherhood and set them on fire, effectively destroying all evidence of her connection.

Having recovered from her crying, Alduin walked over, staring at smoldering heap. "So whats with the broken steel sword and the armour you wore when escaping Helgen?"

"Memories of you trying to kill me when you had the chance", Janice said, rubbing it all over Alduin's face. "I just found the broken sword inside an opened chest inside a dungeon. I find it as a really good motivator to not craft anything with such a low level of craftsmanship." Janice continued.

"I… see", Alduin said, lowering her head knowing full well that should she attempt to attack Janice, she could easily have killed her without any struggle on her part.

"Aw, cheer up, at least you didn't become a statistic." Janice said, trying to cheer the dragoness up.

"I guess so", Alduin said as she raised her head.

"Anyway, let's go eat breakfast, I need to talk to Cocceius." Janice said as she swept up the ashes and threw it away.

Both of them went down, the bard coming up to Janice asking her what she could do for her2 royalty, Janice dismiss her with a wave.

Seeing Derkeethus cooking and just about everyone looking somewhat normal now, Janice went outside to talk to Cocceius.

"What is it Your Highness?" Cocceius immediately said as he saw Janice came out the door.

"I want to ask, what will happen to my family?" Janice asked the politician.

"They will be treated with the utmost respect, they will also be assigned the rightful places they should hold. Your husband would be Emperor and your children prince and princesses, your highness." Cocceius explained.

"Good, do you want anything to eat? I have bought a big sack of food the other day." Janice said.

"There is no need for that my liege, we brought our own rations, see?" Cocceius said as he pointed to where the group of soldiers were seated, enjoying breakfast.

"Alright, I will need some help packing later." Janice said as she walked back in.

"No need to lift a finger, Your Highness!" Cocceius called out to her retreating form.

_This is going to be a long day_, Janice thought as she sat at the dining table, thinking of a better way to break the news to the housecarls and her right hand men in their respective factions. _I know, I will get Shadowmere to do it! He can teleport, can't he? I will just need to give him a letter_, Janice thought as she quickly penned a letter.

'To all who receive this letter, please meet me at the Blue Palace. Signed, Janice S.

PS: Put this letter back'

She quickly folded the paper and made for the door. Seeing his liege coming out again, Cocceius went forward to greet her, "Is there something wrong?"

"I need to see my horse", Janice said as she made for a beeline towards the horse shed.

"Of course", Cocceius said, not really caring that Janice wants to talk to a horse.

"Shadowmere, how are you? Why do you have a different saddle on you?" Janice asked, the other question being blurted a little too loudly.

"_Hello Listener, before you ask, the Night Mother gave me this neat gift."_ Shadowmere telepathed to Janice.

"Alright, now I am hearing voices in my head, as if this whole Empress thing isn't already weird enough. I must be dreaming." Janice said as she pinched herself.

"Ow! Okay, so it isn't a dream. Anyway, Shadowmere, can you show this letter to all my housecarls, Tolfdir of the College and Aela of the Companions? Just show it to them, don't scare them alright?" Janice said as she put the letter into a pouch in the saddle.

"_Sure, I can try a different teleportation method as some of these places does not have any water. It will be risky, but I will do it."_ Shadowmere said. _"I got rid of my former saddle so as to like like a normal horse."_ He continued.

"Before you go, I need to ask you a question. Was your telepathic message private?" Janice asked.

"_Yes"_, Shadowmere replied as he step out.

"Should I be so bold, where is your horse going?" Cocceius asked as Janice approach the door.

"He always went for walks alone, it isn't a real problem." Janice explained as she went inside.

A/N: Alright! That's where Janice finally finds out that she is to become the Empress! Moving day's next chapter, so stay tuned for humour! Please review! I need to know if I am doing things correctly, or at least know if everyone who is viewing is happy with the direction!

1. I guess I have to make Shadowmere a main character now, eh?

2. I forgot the sex for the incredibly unimportant bard, it is a male in the actual game, sorry about that. I don't really care though, the bard would be gone in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Welcome back!

All characters, place settings and other items belong to their respective copyright holders, Bethesda/ZeniMax Media Inc.. Characters that do not appear in the original content of The Elder Scrolls (OC, or original character) that bears a name similar to other popular story character names and/or character behaviour and attitude are purely coincidental.

**Chapter 5: Moving Day (again)**

"Pack your things children, we are leaving soon", Janice said as she finished her venison stew. She always loved to eat venison ever since she had her first taste when she got enough money to splurge on expensive items1.

"Yes mom!" Blasie and Sofie said in unison, both enthusiastic about the prospect of being royalty.

"What about me?" Alduin asked, looking up from her meal.

"I need to give you an alias, that way the guards won't try to kill you if they find out. How does Alice sound?" Janice said as she put down the empty bowl.

"I could live with that, it isn't that bad of a name." Alduin said.

"It could have been worse, I saw her trying to name a sword she used for crafting practice, 'Sharpy' once." Derkeethus said with a giggle as he collected the dishes.

"Right, I need to give you a convincing background story too, you know, for possible explanations and such. How about 'I found you as an egg and decide not to kill you'?" Janice suggested as she stood up.

"Really convincing, what is your speechcraft level?" Alduin asked as she snatched the small portion of beef from her plate as Derkeethus removes it.

"I can persuade just about anyone." Janice replied as she moved upstairs to change.

Flipping open the chest, she collected some other weapons that she would like to have with her, namely, the Wabbajack, the Staff of Magnus (she doubts that the guards would handle it with care given the nature of this incredibly powerful staff), Auriel's Bow, the Skull of Corruption and the Ebony Blade. Moving to the dresser, she took all the Dragon Priest masks with her as well as the Masque of Clavicus Vile. Moving down, she took out all the unique rings that she had stowed there, not wanting the guards to find out that she had connections to certain Daedric Lords that were seen as evil.

Changing into her Daedric armour set (without the helmet), she gave her mental checklist a nod before remembering something important. "Can't show them I am a vampire! Hmm, I guess I should start preparing potions of blood." Janice whispered to herself, already forgetting that she had a few hundred bottles of them stashed inside a barrel in the cellar.

Looking through the house again as the other residents quickly packed their things, Janice slipped into the cellar to look for her potions and poisons. "Can't leave without some Jarrin' Root based poison! They really are handy when you need them." Janice almost hissed evilly in the empty cellar.

Looking around again, she spotted a small barrel sticking out from under the coal pile used to fuel the forge. _The blood! Yes!_ She thought as she fished it out. _I need to find a way to disguise it though, I think I could pass it on as my special mixture of tomato sauce. Maybe I would make a recipe to make it seem legitimate._ She thought as she haul the barrel up the ladder.

Seeing Derkeethus wearing his Dragonscale armour with his helmet off, Janice walked over to him to discuss the packing progress. "I'm just about done Derkeethus, what about the others?" Janice asked.

"I have finished my packing, the steward preparing the horse for herself and the children and I have dismiss the bard for you." Derkeethus replied.

"Where is Alduin? I would like to show her something before we leave." Janice said as she put down the barrel that is now labelled 'Janice's Special Tomato Sauce' in scratch marks.

"Over there, in the small house", Derkeethus pointed.

Walking over there, she saw the dragoness looking over the Dragonscale helmet left there by Janice. "Nice crafting, our scales are tougher than most of the daedra's armours." Alduin commented with a tear still visible in her eye.

"Thank you. Anyway, I would like to show you something, but before that, take this stone, I think you may need it." Janice said as she pat the dragoness on the back while fishing out a big oval pebble with a flat base.

"Thanks, I needed an incredibly hard pebble to hug anyway." Alduin said sarcastically as she exchanged the helmet for the pebble.

"Its not for hugging. You will know soon. Come with me", Janice said as she beckoned the dragoness.

Leading Alduin to the entrance to the trophy room, she said "You may not like what you find inside, but it is for the best. And you might want to start the ritual for honouring your fallen before we go, you really need to start a new beginning."

"I will try not to break down this time." Alduin said weakly as she hugged the pebble tighter under one wing.

"Prepare yourself," Janice said as she threw opened the doors.

Inside, on the middle trophy base, sits a dragon skull. Flanking it on either side were two draugr statues in different poses. On the other trophy bases sits various other kinds of enemies such as dwarven spheres and spiders.

Hiding her face under the other wing, Alduin started to sob again, not wanting to face the remains of the dragon. "Come on, it is time you say your prayers. You really need to let go." Janice as she rubbed the dragoness on her back.

"I suppose so, wait, this skull looks familiar." Alduin said as she examined it more closely, stepping into the trophy room.

"He was an easy target, too arrogant, too careless. You should have picked a better dragon than Sahloknir to fight me." Janice said.

"I hate you so much." Alduin said, "just leave me alone to do my ritual. Bring me some candles will you?"

"Sure," Janice said as she handed some candles to the dragoness from a drawer outside the room. "Anything else?"

"Some raw beef and venison." Alduin replied as she arrange the candles in a semicircle with the pebble in the centre of the line of candles under Sahloknir's skull.

"You just had breakfast you fat dragon!" Janice exclaimed.

"It is for the ritual, not for stuffing myself fool." Alduin spat.

"Fine," Janice said as she went to the kitchen.

With the arrangements in place, Alduin closed the doors and spoke in Dovahzul (A/N: I am just going to bold the English words here, is not spitting out English characters) "**To the souls that are still trapped within the Dovahkiin's body, to the souls she already used, to the souls who are lucky enough to escape capture and the Dragon Cult, I speak now to thee. As your leader and King (Queen?), I wish that you had a good life, even if it was cut short soon after your rebirth. I wish that you have seen the many sights you had wished to see after so many years of suspended animation awaiting rebirth. I wish that you had a glorious fight with the Dovahkiin, that you died well during the battle with no regrets. To my fallen generals, I wish that you had a good time serving the cause. To my beloved Dragon Cult, I hope that you have fought well against the single most powerful person to oppose us since Miraak. May you forgive me for letting you down as your leader. May you forever be at peace.**" Alduin finished with a bow.

Feeling dizzy all of the sudden, Janice sat down on the ground with her back leaning against the door. With a jerk, she fell unconscious. Alduin turned around with shock upon hearing a bang from the jerk. Observing the Dragonborn, she walked closer to prod the limp body with a wing.

Janice suddenly jerked again, opening her eyes, though it wasn't her normal orange vampire eyes, instead it was a deep purple, an incredibly intense, deathly red marks where the pupil is. This drove the dragoness backwards, whimpering in fright. Speaking in Dovahzul and gripping the dragoness with her hands, Janice said in a voice unlike Alduin had ever experienced, "**Oh great one, how you too had fallen to such a pathetic state at the hands of this Dragonborn. If even you can't best this warrior, what can the rest of us do against such a mighty opponent that seems to have wield the power of demigods in her hands? Do not bother yourselves with us, great one, we have already resigned to our fate. We can, but only, offer you the assurance that we will always be watching over you through the Dragonborn's eyes.**" Said the thousands of voices echoing within Janice's creepy, haunting voice. Janice seems to have to emotions displayed what-so-ever.

Shaking within the grasp of the Dragonborn's vice-like grip, her tail between her legs in a protective fashion, Alduin replied, "Who are you?"

"**We are the dragonsouls she has absorbed, great one. We have no body here, just the other souls and the dragonsoul of the Dragonborn to keep us company. Her Dragonsoul is beautiful, so pure is her cause that she have such a nice soul.**" The voices replied.

"Can you communicate without letting her get knocked unconscious? I would really like to talk more." Alduin said after calming down significantly.

"**To do that, we would have to establish some form of connection with her own dragonsoul. We would have to share some of the latent power to do that and that may lead to some… side effects. We should be able to manifest ourselves better after that though.**" The voices explained.

"What kind of side effects?" Alduin asked.

"**Would you like to proceed? Even we do not know the full extent of the effects, but one thing is for certain, we can speak with you telepathically.**" The voices explained in some slight mirth of excitement, however, Janice's face is still devoid of expression.

"Sure, go ahead, I don't want to feel lonely. Besides, what is the worse that could happen? Like is she going to become a weredragon?" Alduin said as she grinned broadly.

"**Stand back, great one. We will begin.**" Said the voices as Janice stood up and placed Alduin on top of Sahloknir's skull.

"Ready!" Alduin said as she braced herself on the horns of the skull. "You really do have some nice horns, Sahloknir." Alduin praised a little too loudly.

"Thanks!" Janice blurted, although this time it was just a singular voice, the voice of Sahloknir.

"Wahhh!" Alduin exclaimed in astonishment, nearly falling off the skull.

Not answering, Janice started to go into a trance, muttering all sorts of things in Dovahzul. After a few minutes of intense chanting with Alduin looking on curiously, Janice begun to glow faintly. Before Alduin could react, her body started to change shape, her tail fur molded into scales, the tip forming a triangle with webbing, much like a dragon's tail. Her armour melded into her flesh, giving her black and red skin while scales of the same colouring started to grow. Her head takes on that of a legendary class dragon and her arms transformed into wings. Her neck grew out like a dragon's and her body takes on the shape of Alduin's, except with fewer spikes. Her legs buckled and she was on all fours, her legs apparently taking on the short, but strong legs of a dragon. She had been transformed into a dragon by the souls she had absorbed since her journey begun1.

Opening her eyes, she stared up at the black dragoness on the skull. "**We did not expect such a strong effect.**" The voices said.

Alduin just looked on, not really sure how to react. "**We think it is best that we wake her up, we can continue our chat later. Tell her to use the Dragon Aspect shout if she wish to change back freely.**" With that, Janice fainted again.

Flying down to her face, Alduin was not quite sure how to break it to Janice. Examining her, Alduin noticed that she was about the same size as herself. Her colours were not natural though, being black primarily with red spots along the sides of her back and under her belly, kind of like her Daedric armour in pattern.

Alduin was not given a warning before Janice's eyes flew open, her normal orange vampire eyes returning. "What… happened?" Janice asked weakly.

"Umm… Apparently my prayers summoned the souls residing in you and for me to communicate with them further, they have to turn you into a… dragon?" Alduin explained quite frantically.

"What!" Janice screamed as she bolted up before collapsing again, not used to how wings work.

Hearing a scream, Derkeethus stopped helping the children pack and head through the trophy room door. "Where is Janice? And where did this dragon come from? Speak Alduin!" Derkeethus demanded as he took out his sword.

"Relax Derkeethus, the dragon is your wife. She got turned into a dragon by the dragonsouls she had absorbed." Alduin said.

"Okay, see you," Derkeethus said as he walks off.

"What's with him?" Alduin asked. "Why doesn't he seem to care?"

"I might have turned into a werewolf and a vampire lord in front of him before…" Janice said guiltily.

"That explains it, anyway, they told me you can change back using Dragon Aspect." Alduin relayed.

"I see, I would like to try this out later though." Janice said before using the shout to turn back into a Khajiit. She is still wearing her Daedric armour.

"Let's get going, I still have to tell them to carry some of the items here. And it is already ten in the morning." Janice said as she got up, apparently staring at a blank space when referring to the time.

"Get your men ready, I have quite a number of items needing transport, Cocceius." Janice said as she emerge from the house.

"Yes Your Highness!" The guards saluted as they went inside.

Following Janice in, Cocceius commented that the house is quite beautiful. "Thanks, I built it myself" Janice said.

"Really, Your Highness? This is such a magnificent manor. You built it well, not to mention you look fantastic in that armour of yours. Throw on a crown and a cape and you would look as good as Tiber Septim was back in his day." Cocceius said before spotting Alduin on the bed, curled up slightly looking at them.

"Who might this be, Your Highness?" Cocceius asked.

"She is my pet dragon, Alice. I found her as an egg, buried under several layers of snow on the Throat of the World." Janice explained.

"Hello," Alduin said.

"It… It can talk?" Cocceius jumped in surprise.

"All dragons can talk in two languages, don't you know that?" Janice said.

"Of… of course, Your Highness." Cocceius said.

"Right, you two get along with each other, I need to oversee the packing, there are some things here which needs extra care. After that, we are heading to the Blue Palace, I need to speak with some of my associates." Janice instructed Cocceius.

"Certainly, Your Highness," Cocceius called after her.

[Line break (Different from a time skip)]

"NO! The staff needs to be carefully handled, its ancient wood is quite fragile you know!" Janice exclaimed as the guards packed up her weapons.

"That is a lot of weapons, most of them being legendary artifacts, Your Highness. Where did you obtain them?" One of the guards asked.

"I found them in dungeons." Janice semi-lied.

By now, they have already packed all of her stuff into the carriage driver's carriage. "You work quickly, I like that." Janice praised Cocceius.

"Anything to please the Empress," Cocceius bowed.

"We have sent word of your arrival at Solitude. The Jarls of Skyrim are already there. General Tullius is heading the security there, he had complained that things would be a lot easier when you are the one in charge." Cocceius told Janice as she ushered the kids into the red carriage.

"He will be in for a surprise then. By the way, what happened to the Penitus Oculatus? Weren't they supposed to head the security?" Janice asked Cocceius.

"They were removed when an assassin killed Commander Maro, proving how ineffective they were at protecting the Emperor." Cocceius explained.

"I see," Janice said as she picked up Alduin and place her into the carriage. "Meeko, we don't have enough room for you, so you will have to follow us outside, is that okay?" Janice said as she pat the dog on the head.

Giving her a happy yelp, Meeko went to follow Cocceius.

Seeing Shadowmere appearing from the back of the house, Janice walked to him and climbed on. "Did you get to everyone?" Janice whispered into Shadowmere's ear.

"_Yes I did, Lydia was tough though, she doesn't want to leave her seat to meet me outside."_ Shadowmere replied.

"Nice horse, Your Highness. I did not get a close look at it when it was still in the shed." Cocceius said as he walked up to her.

"Glad to hear that, his name is Sha… Shade, his name is Shade." Janice said, almost revealing Shadowmere's true name.

"_Couldn't pick a better cover name myself."_ Shadowmere commented.

"Lovely name, especially when it's fur is so black, just like shadows." Cocceius praised. "You sure you will be alright there, Your Highness?" Cocceius asked in concern.

"It is okay, I always ride horseback in between cities. I can defend myself." Janice said as she slips on the Daedric helmet. Eyeing Derkeethus on the other horse, Janice said, "Are we ready to leave?"

"All set, Your Highness," Cocceius said as he mounted his horse.

[Time skip]

It was evening when they arrived in Solitude; Janice had wanted to collect her custom weapons along the way, thus slowing them down a little.

"Your Highness! Welcome to Solitude… ?!" General Tullius said in surprise as he opened the gates to let the convoy in, all having dismounted before hand, of course.

Taking off her helmet, Janice said in mock salute, "reporting for duty, sir!" Before laughing wildly at the shocked expression of the General and Legate.

Leaving the two behind, they were met by the people of Solitude who were equally surprised that a certain Thane had been crowned the Empress. The city guards were busy holding off the crowd of twenty people to notice. _They are struggling with just twenty people? Just how disastrous were the training sessions?_ Janice thought.

[Elisif's POV, Third person]

_The Empress! they had already chosen a worthy successor and she is coming here tonight before going for her coronation in the Imperial City! This is so exciting, I wonder who could that be though?_ Elisif thought as she paced frantically around her room, having some time off from entertaining the other Jarls and Janice's housecarls for some reason.

Hearing the blare of the trumpets signalling the arrival of the Empress, Elisif quickly snapped out of her thoughts and went to the lobby to welcome the new Empress. As the door opens, she, as well as the other Jarls nearly had a heart attack.

A/N: That is it for today! Please review and remember to favourite or follow if you like this story! It really helps my motivation. PS: If you are wondering why I haven't hit a writer's block yet, then check out my profile, I have already planned the fic from start to finish so I don't have to think of ideas out of the blue. Spoiler alert if you do though.

1. This idea literally forced itself into my head, it isn't even on my to-do list! So Janice is now a fire breathing black dragon, I am going to need to up the skill level of the enemies she is going to fight later on.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Welcome back! Please considering leaving a review, I really need to know if I am not accidentally destroying the story for you readers. PS: Almost 500 views! Great, well not really, but whatever, it is something considering my Youtube videos don't get more than a 100.

All characters, place settings and other items belong to their respective copyright holders, Bethesda/ZeniMax Media Inc.. Characters that do not appear in the original content of The Elder Scrolls (OC, or original character) that bears a name similar to other popular story character names and/or character behaviour and attitude are purely coincidental.

**Chapter 6: The Reveal**

[Janice POV, third person, Blue Palace's courtyard]

"Are you ready for your reveal, Your Highness?" Cocceius asked.

"Of course," Janice replied.

"Wow, I've never been to the palace, not even once considering that I have been living here since I was born. I wondered what is in there?" Blaise exclaimed excitedly.

"You'll see," Derkeethus said as he rubbed the boy's short hair.

"You should have seen the Palace of the Kings in Windhelm, it is so big!" Sofie replied.

"Sure it is, now come on, we don't got all day." Janice said as she proceed to the door.

"Let me get that for you, Your Highness," Cocceius said.

"Its fine, I've got something planned," Janice said with a cunning smirk.

"I see…" Cocceius said.

Opening the door herself, Janice stepped in to face the anticipating crowd of Jarls, housecarls and two faction co-leaders. "What are you doing here, my Thane?" Balgruuf asked.

"Your Thane?! She's my Thane, you indecisive bastard (A/N: If you hadn't play through the Civil War Questline, here is a spoiler tidbit: Balgruuf can't really decide who to join until Ulfric attacks Whiterun)!" Maven yelled like the angry matron she is.

"She is also my Thane!" The rest of the Jarls, except Elisif, yelled before shoving each other.

"Break it up, my Jarl!" Each of the housecarls yelled as they tried to protect their respective Jarls, Rayya stepping in from behind Janice to help.

"Why are you here though?" Elisif asked Janice.

"Why, I thought as being Thane of all the nine holds, isn't it important for me to meet the new Empress?" Janice said, hiding a slight chuckle as the Jarls still haven't notice Cocceius behind her looking a little concerned.

"Why are your housecarls, Tolfdir of the College and Aela of the Companions here then?" Elisif asked as she pointed to the mess of Jarls and housecarls resisting each other's attempts at going at each other's throat and then over to the two faction co-leaders sitting far away, watching in amusement.

"I suspected that would be the case," Janice said as she pointed to the group of Jarls. "As for those two, I asked them to come here to see the new Empress with me, they needed to know who would be the new leader now, am I right?" Janice continued.

"Enough of this, it is time for the announcement, Your Highness!" Cocceius said with a bit of impatientness, pushing through the gap between Janice and the door.

"Cocceius! Nice to see you here, is the Empress in the courtyard?" Elisif asked, the mass of Jarl and housecarl finally stopping their fighting.

Brushing herself off, Idgrod, Jarl of Hjaalmarch, said irritably, "I should have foreseen this."

"No, she is right here, I present to you, our new Empress! Empress Janice the Dragonborn!" Cocceius announced with glee, bowing as he lift his hand to Janice in an introductory manner.

"What?!" The people in the lobby, except Rayya, exclaimed in surprise. "I definitely should have seen this coming." Idgrod exclaimed.

"Can we head inside? It is getting rather cold here." Janice said as she push past the frozen bodies of the Jarls.

"Sure, Your Highness." Balgruuf said, being one of the first to recover, already slightly used to all the weirdness happening around Janice.

_Good lord, she is the Empress! Maybe I can use it to my advantage._ Maven thought cunningly as she looked on. _Directly threatening her would not work, so I must play it softly. Maybe I would ask her to endorse my mead? That would definitely drive sales up! Maybe I could even come up with a special Empress edition brew, hehe._ Maven thought as she started plotting.

"I haven't been officially recognised yet, so I am technically still your Thane." Janice said to them from the stairs. Derkeethus and their kids followed her, the children at awe at the furniture inside the building.

"Come here housecarls." Janice said to the group still opening and closing their mouths like a fish.

"Yes… Yes, Your Highness?" They answered nervously.

"Would you like to be my personal guard?" Janice asked them.

"It would be an honour, Your Highness!" The group saluted.

"Great, but the three of you," Janice said as she pointed to Gregor, Valdimar and Rayya. "You need to stay behind to guard the house, you may dismiss the bard and the carriage driver, but I expect them to be back if I send word of my return." Janice said to them.

"Yes, Your Highness," the three bowed.

"Great, you three are dismissed." Janice said with a wave of her hand.

"What are your plans for your term, your Highness?" Balgruuf asked as Janice sat down on Elisif's throne.

"I am not quite sure, but I would do my best to see that the Empire can survive and thrive in these tough times." Janice answered.

"May the feasting commence!" Cocceius said after half an hour of talking.

"This isn't half bad," Janice said as she sipped her venison stew.

"It could have been better, the Gourmet Chef we have stationed in Skyrim tried to kill the Emperor, luckily it was just a double after Commander Maro had been alerted of the plans from a traitor within the Dark Brotherhood." Cocceius told Janice.

_May Astrid find peace in the void_, Janice thought as she remembered killing Astrid for her treachery.

"Send word to all the chefs in the Empire, I want to sample their venison stew. The winner shall be my personal chef." Janice told Cocceius.

"It will be done after your coronation, Your Highness." Cocceius said.

[Downstairs with Alduin and Meeko]

"This is some steak!" Alduin exclaimed.

"**Yes it is, this is great!**" Meeko said.

"Shut up, dog." Alduin said rudely.

Meeko's ears drooped down as the apparent opportunity to converse with the dragon got shattered.

[Time skip]

After dessert and some more talking, Janice announced that it was time that everyone leave. "I will be going to my house here to stay for the night." Janice said.

"We insist you stay at Castle Dour, Your Highness. The castle is meant for the Empress after all." Cocceius said on behalf of the Jarls.

"No, I prefer my house here. I don't prefer staying there when I have a house in the city already." Janice said.

"We will be in Castle Dour should you need us, Your Highness." Cocceius said politely, not wanting to argue with Janice over trivial matters.

"It is good to be at home!" Janice said as she threw open Proudspire Manor's doors. "I want you five to look after my husband, the kids and the dog for me, I have some things to do." Janice instructed the housecarls.

"Yes, Your Highness!" The housecarls saluted.

"Come on Alice, it is time for you to know some of my secrets." Janice whispered to Alduin as they head out the door.

"What secrets?" Alduin asked as she followed Janice.

"The kind that I need to make sure no one knows about or I am dead." Janice replied. "Let's go outside the city."

"_**She has many secrets to hide, great one. Would you like to be spoiled?"**_ The dragonsouls spoke in a telepathic connection with Alduin.

"_I think I will find out soon enough. How does it feel to get absorbed and be bounded to her anyway?"_ Alduin replied through the connection.

"_**It was horrible, it is like something is draining your power in the most painful way possible. Fortunately it is comfortable inside, we have a nice view of the world through her eyes. We would often scream at the unfortunate dragon that is being attacked by her, but, of course, we fail to warn them."**_ The souls replied.

"_I see,"_ Alduin replied back in acknowledgement.

[Outside Solitude, about 500 metres from the stables]

"Alright Alduin, I need you to teach me how to use my dragon form." Janice said as she uses Dragon Aspect to turn into her dragon form, flopping to the ground again, still not fully capable of supporting herself probably with her wings.

"Ow… Maybe you should teach me how to use these wings first, I think I know how to use magic in this form." Janice said as she tried to rub her chin with a wing.

"Step one," Alduin begun instructing like a drill instructor. "Use the joint connecting your fingers to the arm, what you call as wrists, to lift yourself up."

"I see, I was using my hands to push myself up, not great for balance I suppose." Janice said as she put her legs upright and tucked both her wings under her, using her wrist to push against the ground.

"Put your right wing and your left leg forward and repeat with the other set to move forward." Alduin continued.

"Alright," Janice said as she made it across to the dragon.

"_Couldn't you have given her the knowledge to her?"_ Alduin asked the souls.

"_**We could, but she needs to consume one of us first on her own accord. Besides, this is much more fun, isn't it?"**_ Replied the souls.

"_No it isn't, I am going to tell her to consume one of you."_ Alduin replied.

"_**Kill joy,"**_ replied the souls.

"The souls said you can consume one of them to get the knowledge of flight and other things dragon related if you want to." Alduin told the black and red dragoness.

"Oh good, it will take me forever to master flight anyway." Janice replied as she begin the process.

"Hey, want to race to the Throat of the World?" Janice asked Alduin as she took off with the knowledge of flight.

"That was fast, sure I'll race you." Alduin replied in astonishment.

"Let's go then," Janice said as she flew off.

[Janice first person POV]

"Let's go then," I said as a flew away from the road leading to Solitude towards the mountain.

Feeling the wind going across my scales, I felt very free, like I can go anywhere I wanted. I had always wanted to fly, to feel the thrill of flying above the trees, in the clouds and over those pesky, claustrophobic mountains that was always in my way. Looking back, I saw Alduin trying to catch up, was I really flying that fast? I remembered when I tried to aim my dragonrend at her when we were fighting, it was really hard to hit her with it, yet here I am flying faster than the fastest dragon I had encountered in my travels. Maybe it has something to do with my combat training.

"Look out!" Alduin called.

Swinging my head forwards, I saw a rapidly approaching tree. Before I can react though, I felt my snout smack against the tree trunk as I cringed from the impact. Without the flapping of my wings, I fell to the ground with a loud thud.

[Third person POV]

"Ow…" Janice groaned as she tried to recover from the drop.

"Are you alright?" Alduin asked in concern as she landed beside her.

"I will be fine, I just need to cast a healing spell." Janice replied as she chants the spell under her breath.

"I wonder if you can use your other magic spells while you are in this form." Alduin asked.

"Only one way to find out! Incinerate!" Janice shouted as she collected a ball of fire in her jaws and fired it towards the tree that had caused her to crash.

"I wonder if I can do that." Alduin asked in awe.

"I wouldn't trust you." Janice replied.

"I just wanted something for self-defence!" Alduin retorted.

"Sure, self-defense that random poor beggar," Janice shot back.

"I hate you so much," Alduin replied.

"Whatever, let's go," Janice said as she flew off.

[Time skip]

At the Throat of the World, Paarthurnax was sleeping on his usual spot on the word wall and Odahviing on the snow. Approaching Paarthurnax quietly, Janice shouted "Hey wake up!" In her usual tone whenever she wants to talk to the dragon but found him sleeping.

"What? Janice! How many times have I told you not to disturb me?" Paarthurnax replied with a yawn, not bothering to open his eyes.

"Wake up or I will turn you into a chicken!" Janice said as she landed to take out her Wabbajack staff.

Landing beside her, Alduin whispered, "isn't that a little harsh?"

"Nah, now wake Paarthurnax!" Janice said as she charged the staff1.

"There is no such thing as a spell that can turn me into a chicken!" Paarthurnax replied groggily, still with his eyes closed.

"Fine then!" Janice shouted as she let the spell go.

Paarthurnax begun to shrink, growing feathers over his scales until he turns into a chicken. "Wha… WHAT?!" The chicken that is standing on the word wall screamed, tumbling from the perch.

"Roaaaar!" Janice said as she opened her jaws in a mock eating fashion.

"AHHHH!" Paarthurnax the chicken screamed as he backed into the wall, shivering.

"Haha! You should have seen the look on your face!" Janice said, laughing.

"Who-who are you? And where is the Dragonborn? Why do you sound like her anyway?" Paarthurnax asked the black and red dragoness, oblivious to the fact that Alduin was there.

Calming down from the hysterical laughter, Janice replied, "I was turned into a dragon, Paarthurnax. I am Janice the Dragonborn?"

"How is that possible?" Paarthurnax asked.

"A certain black dragon prayed for the souls of the departed dragons, apparently Alduin wanted to speak with the dragonsouls within me and they had to infuse their power with my own. Apparently I had absorbed too many and the power managed to transform my entire body." Janice replied before Alduin could cut in.

"I see, so how long would this transformation last?" Paarthurnax said, referring to himself.

"In about thirty seconds, as for me, I can use the Dragon Aspect shout I learnt in Solstheim to transform back and forth whenever I want." Janice said.

"I see, I better get to a bigger space then." Paarthurnax said as he walked towards the slope leading to the monastery.

"Odahviing is a very heavy sleeper," Alduin commented as she prod the red dragon.

"OD-AH-VIING!" Janice shouted the name as if summoning the red dragon in his face.

"The Dovahkiin needs help!" Odahviing screamed as he got up.

"The location is… here?" Odahviing said as he traced the call.

_Where is she though? Hmm? There is a black and red dragoness in front of me. She looks very hot…_ Odahviing thought. "Hey, what is your name?" Odahviing said, trying to sound sexy.

"What's yours?" Janice said, playing along. Alduin had scooted back near the word wall, giggling at the exchange.

"I'm Odahviing, my love," Odahviing replied.

"I'm Janice," Janice replied, showing off her body.

"Lovely name, it shares the same name as someone I knew," Odahviing said, trying to resist his temptation.

"Thank you. My, what nice muscles you have," Janice replied.

"Show me your thu'um, my lady," Odahviing said.

"Show me yours first," Janice said.

"Okay," Odahviing replied as he used fire breath shout on Janice. Without his knowledge, Janice had a ward up, blocking the shout completely.

"Strong muscles, but such a weak thu'um," Janice said as she twirled around to show that she had suffered no damage.

"How? Show me your thu'um then." Odahviing said as he bit back at the anger welling up.

"Sure thing, brace yourself." Janice replied before blasting Odahviing with a roar of fire bigger than any dragon had ever breathed. It even sent Alduin scampering.

"Ow… That... was a good... one." Odahviing coughed before fainting, his face showing severe burn marks.

"Janice?" Alduin said, shivering in fright as she approach the Khajiit-turned dragon.

"I think he is almost dead." Alduin said as she prod the burnt flesh.

"I will fix him up." Janice said as she conjured a ball of light in front of her and fired it into the dragon.

With his wounds self-stitching themselves, Odahviing woke up and stared at the dragoness that had almost killed him with a single breath. "Who are you, really?" Odahviing said as he got up.

"I am the Dragonborn, and that is what you get for trying to get it on with me!" Janice replied.

"What? But how…?" Odahviing asked in shock.

"The souls of the dragons she had killed turned her into a dragon when they attempted to form a telepathic link between themselves and Alduin. Speaking of Alduin, where is she?" Paarthurnax said as he lands on the word wall as a dragon again.

"Over here!" Alduin said, waving her wings around, trying to get attention.

"There you are, how are you getting along, sister?" Odahviing said, still not used to calling Alduin his sister.

"I'm fine, though I believe Janice has something else to announce." Alduin said as she pointed her wing towards the black and red dragoness.

"Right, I am to be the Empress of the Empire!" Janice exclaimed.

"Woah, Empress? Don't you already hold a leadership position in, like, 5 factions and across all nine holds? Isn't that enough for you?" Odahviing exclaimed in surprise.

"I believe it is due to the fact that she is the Dragonborn, the real ruler of the Empire according to the history books." Paarthurnax replied.

"Exactly, anyway, I need to be off, I need to talk to some other people too. But first," Janice said. "I need to tell the Greybeards about it." She continued.

"We will come with you." Odahviing said, "I want to see their faces when they see you as a dragon, the face they made when you showed them Alduin was priceless!"

"I am not only a dragon you know." Janice said, "I am also a vampire lord."

"Right, whatever, can we go now?" Odahviing said impatiently.

"You want me to fry you again?" Janice retorted.

"No…" Odahviing said, bowing his head in shame.

"Thought so, let's go." Janice announced.

[Down in the monastery]

Odahviing and Paarthurnax landed loudly in the courtyard like all big dragons do, while Janice and Alduin landed in front of them gently. Hearing two big landing outside, the Greybeards headed out to the courtyard to find four dragons looking at them.

"Paarthurnax, Odahviing, Alduin? And who is this?" Arngeir said, still a little bit sleepy from waking up.

"Hello Arngeir, I am Janice the Dragonborn in dragon form!" Janice announced proudly, a smile forming on her lips.

"But how-. Nevermind, it is what we feared, your quest for power has driven you to find a way to turn into a dragon. I told you power corrupts!" Arngeir shouted at the dragoness in a disciplinary tone.

"Or, Alduin here prayed for the dragons I had slain and that their souls transformed me." Janice retorted.

"So it wasn't on purpose?" Arngeir asked as the other members stood frozen in shock.

"Yes, though I find out that I have incredibly powerful powers. Like how I can fry Odahviing here into a crisp just now." Janice said as she smirks cunningly at Odahviing who is trying to back away in fear.

"Would you show us a demonstration?" Arngeir asked the dragoness.

"Sure, hold on to your underwear." Janice said before using Unrelenting Force shout on the Greybeards, blowing them back, through the heavy bronze doors and into the craving at the entrance. Borri was unlucky enough to get sent through the doors and over the side of the cliff.

"Oh crap." Janice muttered as she flew off to grab the falling Greybeard. Borri was lucky that Janice had saw him flying through the door.

Flying as fast as she can, she grabbed the Greybeard by his hood with her claws, just a few centimetres away from the stone rocks at the bottom of the mountain. Borri, unable to speak due to his strong voice, just grabbed Janice's claws with his hands and weakly pulled himself into a comfortable position as Janice flew up and into the opened doors of the monastery.

Setting the incredibly frightened Greybeard down, she charged a grand healing spell in her jaws as she examined the crumpled bodies of the others. Arngeir's legs and arms were bent unnaturally, indicating fractures, Wulfgar seemed to be paralyzed from the waist down as he tries to crawl away with his hands and Einarth seemed to be unconscious.

With bones cracking into place, the Greybeards got up. Arngeir was going to open his mouth when Janice interrupted, "with that kind of power, comes incredibly great responsibility," Janice imitated him.

"Right -" Arngeir started before Janice interrupted him again. "And that I need to be careful of who I trust." Janice imitated him again.

"Would you stop that?!" Arngeir shouted at her, nearly using Unrelenting Force, although that might not even phase the dragoness.

"Okay!" Janice said as she cooed to Borri patting her, in thanks for saving him.

"I wonder, now that I am a full fledge dragon, would you like to try shouting at me?" Janice asked as she walked out into the courtyard, the trio of dragons seemingly hadn't notice the rescue.

"She called my thu'um weak!" Odahviing cried.

"Are you really going to try to compare mine with your little puff of fire?" Janice taunted.

"No…" Odahviing replied.

"Good, now I want to test your voice Paarthurnax," Janice said as she turned to the old green dragon.

"You're going to regret this, especially for turning me into a chicken just now." Paarthurnax said as he charged his fire breath.

The great heat of the flame-thrower like breath was enough to create smoke from the Greybeards' cloaks from where they were standing on the porch, the snowing weather to turn into a rainstorm and the snow around High Hrothgar to turn into warm water. "You done?" Janice yawned as the fire subsided, seemingly unscathed.

"What? That is not even possible, not even if you put up a ward." Paarthurnax exclaimed in surprise.

"I didn't, now, try mine." Janice said as she prepared her frost breath. Seeing this, Alduin and Odahviing quickly flew to the top of the monastery, not wanting to be caught in the line of fire.

"Nonononononono, NO!" Paarthurnax screamed as he backed away from the dragoness, splashing water all around.

Letting loose her frost breath, she froze the pool of water into ice, the splashed water creating beautiful sculptures and pillars. The wet green dragon got frozen in a cocoon of ice, his eyes darting around inside. "H~welp," Paarthurnax managed to mutter.

"Do you want me to melt you?" Janice said as she approach the green statue, silently wishing that she had a drawing kit with her.

"Nee~oh," Paarthurnax muttered.

"Too late," Janice said as she fired her fire breath at point blank range, instantly melting all surrounding ice and snow as well as setting the Greybeards on fire. By some strange miracle, that was the only collateral damage from the fire. The Greybeards had to roll themselves out on the ground, no water that is not hot enough to burn them being available. Paarthurnax, instantly having been thawed from the ice, was subjected to the full wrath of the ungodly inferno. As the fire died out, Paarthurnax's body was nearly devoid of skin, though some small miracle had left him barely able to breathe. Quickly healing the smoldering flesh of Paarthurnax to a stable degree, Janice quickly instructed the Greybeards, who was nearly in their underwear, having their cloaks brunt off almost totally, to bring her lots of linen.

As she transforms back into her Khajiit form, she quickly lifted the body up like it was made of foam, and told the Greybeards to wrap up the dragon like one would do with a present. Casting more healing spells, Paarthurnax slowly came into consciousness. Feeling restricted, he asked, "What… happened?"

"You got badly injured during our little battle of Thu'um, it is best you rest." Janice told the dragon.

"Never challenge someone who had killed thousands of dragons, it is not worth it…" Paarthurnax said before blacking out again.

Finishing her work, she turned to the Greybeards and asked, "so, think you could hurt me with your Thu'um?"

"Paarthurnax wielded the strongest Thu'um of us all, I don't think we could even challenge you." Arngeir replied.

"I thought you said Borri, Wulfgar and Einarth have such strong Thu'um that they cannot speak?" Janice said. "Besides, your Empress commands it!"

"What?!" Arngeir exclaimed.

"Yes, you heard right, the Elder Council has appointed the Dragonborn as the new Empress, like the old days." Alduin said as she lands on Janice's left shoulder.

"So, are you going to do it or not?" Janice said as she transforms back. "I don't got all night you know."

"Sure, Your Highness." Arngeir said as he and the other members prepare their own Fire Breath shout.

As the four waves of heat wash over her, Janice realizes that each of their Thu'um had an unique strength. Arngeir's was hot, Borri's was light but harsh, Wulfgar's has some dark energy in it and Einarth's was cold for some reason.

"Wow, never thought it could display such emotions." Janice said in awe.

"Well, the Thu'um is somewhat a projection of our emotions really, so I am not really sure what is going on in yours that cause such a huge effect." Arngeir replied.

"Anyway, I need to get going, come on Alduin." Janice said as she takes off.

"One last question, how is it that I didn't end up like Paarthurnax?" Odahviing asked.

"Simple, I was holding back." Janice told Odahviing as she flew off with Alduin.

"Next stop, Dawnstar." Janice told Alduin as she pick up speed.

[One ear shattering sonic boom later]

"Never knew I could go that fast! I wasn't even using Whirlwind Sprint!" Janice said as she circled Dawnstar, waiting for Alduin.

"Slow down would you?" Alduin said, panting.

"Okay, but it is like 2 in the morning already and I still need to go to Riften after this!" Janice shouted.

"How are you not tired anyway?" Alduin said as they land outside Dawnstar Sanctuary.

"I am a vampire remember? Vampires don't really need to sleep." Janice replied as she transforms.

"Come on, it is time you meet my other 'family'" Janice said.

"What is that door anyway?" Alduin asked as she pointed at the Black Door.

"Innocence, my brother," Janice whispered to the door.

"Woah!" Alduin exclaimed as the door opens.

"Come on, they are probably sleeping." Janice said as she picks up the dragoness and puts her on her shoulder.

Closing the door, Janice shouted, "Nazir! Babette! Where are you?"

"Down here, Your Highness!" Nazir replied.

"Where is the Jester?" Janice asked as she went down into the gathering area below the level where the Night Mother's body is.

"He is knocked out, I gave him a good dose of my sleeping potion, he is so annoying." Babette replied.

"Okay, but how do you know I am the Empress now?" Janice asked, not really caring about the dragon looking around the underground hideout in amusement.

"Shadowmere told us." Babette pointed out.

"I see," Janice said.

"So do you have a plan as to how to continue your work, Your Highness?" Nazir asked.

"Yeah, transport the Night Mother into the Imperial Palace's dungeon." Janice said.

"That would be too difficult, any other ideas?" Nazir asked.

"I will need two crystal balls, some mead and two goats." Janice said.

"What's with the goats?" Nazir asked, clearly not getting the joke.

"Nothing, I really just need the crystal balls." Janice said, sad that Nazir did not get the joke. "I just need to project my presence through two connected pieces of crystals to communicate with the Night Mother and to you guys."

"I see, would these do? I found them when I was doing a contract to kill a fortune teller that can't tell the name of the person even if he has a big sign on his head with his name on it! HA!" Nazir exclaimed as he brought out two pieces of crystals.

"Perfect. Now I just need to synchronise them…" Janice said as she begins enchanting.

"Aren't you forgetting someone?" Alduin said, feeling left out.

"Who are you?" Babette asked the dragoness on Janice's shoulder.

"I am Alduin, the World-Eater. My father saw it fit to curse me to this feeble form." Alduin explained.

"Okay, I'm out." Babette said as she head to her room.

"So, anything else of interest going on lately?" Nazir asked the dragoness.

"If you count her being turned into a dragon, then yes." Alduin replied.

"What?!" Nazir exclaimed.

"Yes, though I would have preferred if a certain dragon wouldn't spill the beans. There is a lot of explaining to do you know." Janice said as she finished the process.

"Show me," Nazir said.

"I need to put this in the Night Mother's coffin first." Janice said.

"I think you should include a note for the idiot." Nazir suggested.

"Right, hmm. 'Do not touch this crystal or I will kill you, and this time I wouldn't be so kind hearted!'" Janice said as she penned the note. "How's that?"

"Perfect!" Alduin and Nazir both said in unison.

"You still haven't told me what is this place." Alduin asked Janice as she came back down the stairs.

"This is the last Dark Brotherhood sanctuary. I thought the term 'Night Mother' would be significant to you." Janice replied.

"The same group that murdered Emperors, including the last one?! Oh my!" Alduin exclaimed.

"She did it all herself, the way she had with daggers was amazing." Nazir said.

"How did you know that?" Janice said.

"I've seen you practice." Nazir replied.

"So you're the one who killed the Emperor? I can see that you are certainly no different than me, murderer!" Alduin shouted into Janice's ear.

"Not so loud! They weren't innocent anyway, the last Emperor was a coward." Janice retorted.

"Right, so you want to go now?" Alduin asked.

"I suppose so, see you later Nazir!" Janice said as she transforms into her dragon form and flew directly into the glass covering covering the alternate exit.

"Ow, little help here?" Janice said as she rub her snout.

"Sure, just don't bite me." Nazir told the dragoness as he lifted the glass covering.

"I am a vampire, Nazir, not biting people is not my style." Janice retorted.

"Great! Anything else I should know?" Nazir asked the dragoness as he set the glass covering aside.

"I am a vampire lord, Lord of Volkihar Keep!" Janice told the redguard as she flew off with Alduin, leaving the assassin's mouth hanging open.

[A second ear splitting sonic boom later]

"Come on Alduin! I told you to use Whirlwind Sprint!" Janice said to the panting black dragoness.

"Don't... go… so... fast, please." Alduin said in between pants.

"Whatever, our third last stop is down there, in the cemetery." Janice said as she pointed with her snout.

"Why are going to a cemetery?" Alduin said, having recovered.

"You'll see." Janice said as she flew down and transformed.

Settling herself down on Janice's shoulder, the duo proceeded to a tombstone with a peculiar stone button. Pressing the button, Janice walked down a flight of stairs and down a hatch. "Welcome to the Thieves Guild," Janice told Alduin as she climbed down.

Before they could react, Brynjolf, Vex and Delvin jumped out from where they were hiding and shouted, "How can we serve the new Empress?"

Jumping from shock, Alduin had to grip onto Janice's neck to stop herself from falling. Janice had other emotions though. "I can see you three from a mile away! Especially you Vex! You claimed to be the best infiltrator, someone who can blend into the shadows to avoid detection. But I saw you sneaking behind that barrel from the top of the ladder! What is wrong with you?! Also, stop looking at her ass, Delvin! You are such a pervert." Janice screamed at them in anger.

"What?! Come here you bastard!" Vex screamed at Delvin who was running away.

"That was sharp, Your Highness." Brynjolf said to Janice. "Anyway, could you turn into a dragon, please? I really want to see how you look like."

"How did you know that?" Janice exclaimed.

"We have spies everywhere, remember? Wulfgar had been quick to send us a letter as soon as he found out." Brynjolf replied.

"What? Wulfgar is a thief? That would explain the dark energy in his shout. Anyway, I just wanted to make sure that I can leave with the knowledge that everything would be fine." Janice said.

"Everything would be okay. You did a good job at building up the reputation of the guild, we are running at full capacity! The old guild is back!" Brynjolf happily announced.

"Alright, come on, follow me upstairs, I will show you." Janice told the man.

Brynjolf followed her up into the cemetery. Alduin managed to jump from her shoulder in time to see her transform into her vampire lord form.

"What?" Janice said in a creepy haunting voice, not realizing her mistake.

"Umm, you might want to look at yourself." Alduin replied, backing away slowly.

"Oh crap! Sorry about that Brynjolf, I just had vampire on my mind just then." Janice said to the frozen Nightingale.

"Umm, Brynjolf?" Janice said as she transforms back into a Khajiit.

"Don't hurt me!" Brynjolf screamed as he ran around the cemetery.

"I am not going to hurt you!" Janice screamed after the thief.

"Who are you? What are you? Go away! I don't know you!" Brynjolf screamed like a child.

"This was even worse when I was still a werewolf." Janice said as she grabbed the man by the hood and pulled him towards her. "I AM NOT GOING TO HURT YOU!" Janice repeated.

"Mommy!" Brynjolf yelled.

"Was I that scary?" Janice asked Alduin. "Alduin? Alduin! Where are you?"

"Stay away from me!" Alduin spat from her curled-up position near the entrance to the Thieves Guild.

"Good lord, not you too! Especially if you were an immense, powerful demigod! Come on, you are afraid of a vampire?" Janice shouted at Alduin.

"Not in this state I'm not!" Alduin retorted.

"Fine! Brynjolf! Get yourself back together alright?" Janice said to the quivering man as she cupped her hands around his face.

"Yes, mom!" Brynjolf said, clearly delusional.

"Great! Let's go Alduin!" Janice said as she let go of the man, crumbling under the fear.

"Okay…" Alduin replied shakily.

"Stay close this time!" Janice said as she transforms and flew up.

"So, a thief too, eh? You are really living two different lives after all. And you are just that close to taking after me." Alduin shouted to the black and red dragoness.

"I guess so, well, our next stop is Markarth!" Janice shouted at the black speck behind her.

"Give me a break already!" Alduin shouted at nothing in particular.

[A third ear shattering sonic boom over the city of Whiterun later, Proventus third person POV]

"What is with the noise?!" Proventus exclaimed. "This is the third time already!"

"Sir, there have been reports from the spotters outside. They say it is some sort of dragon, black and red in colour! They didn't get a good look at it though, it was flying so fast that it was a blur against the moonlight." A guard reported.

"Fine! Just bring me my winter earmuffs, that should be able to stop the noise." Proventus said.

[Janice, third person POV]

Arriving at Markarth, she silently flew down into her house she bought as the thane, not bothering to change back. Alduin soon followed her inside through the opened door. "Why are we sneaking?" Alduin asked the crouched dragoness quietly. "Shouldn't this place be empty? It is your house you know."

"Shush! Don't want to wake up the old man!" Janice whispered.

"Old man? You mean you let someone else live here?" Alduin whispered back.

"I let my parents live here, they were living in an old shack before I was captured by the Imperials. I couldn't stand it and bought a house here to house them." Janice replied.

"I see," Alduin replied.

Creeping into the bedrooms, they saw two old looking Khajiits sleeping on the master bed together. "Wake up mom!" Janice said as she nudged her mother with her wings.

"Janice? What are you doing here?" the old Khajiit said silently, not bothering to open her eyes.

"Wake up!" Janice roared.

"How rude can you... get?" Janice's father shot up and faced the black and red dragoness.

"Who are you?" The man said as he grabbed a Glass Greatsword that Janice made and swing it at the dragoness, pushing his wife behind him, equally shocked.

"I made this blade you know? I know where its weaknesses are." Janice replied as she runs a wing over the sword.

"Janice? But how?" The Khajiit asked in awe, lowering the birthday present.

"The dragonsouls I absorbed decided to give me a gift." Janice said.

"No, it was because of me! I wanted to talk to them longer!" Alduin said as she stepped into the room.

"Right, whatever." Janice said dismissively.

"What is the World-Eater doing in a place like this? And why is he so small?" The old Khajiit asked, raising the sword again.

"First off, he is a she and secondly, she is my pet." Janice replied calmly.

"Okay…" The old Khajiit said.

"You still haven't told me their names you know." Alduin said to Janice.

"Oh right, I want you to meet my father, J'Zhar Senior and my mother, Jane." Janice replied. "By the way, dad, I found uncle J'Zhar dead in Alftand. I had to kill my other uncle too, he was mad that he didn't have his skooma."

"Those two always get themselves into trouble, it is good that they have finally died!" Jane said.

"You are a very insensitive mother, you know that? Look at her! She is crying already!" Alduin said as she points to the dragoness.

"They were the best uncles I had before one of them found some skooma!" Janice said as she sobbed. "Being forced to kill a family member is hard you know!"

"There, there, do you want some sweetrolls?" Jane said as she picked up the black and red scaly ball and rubbed Janice on her head lightly.

_Seriously, how are they all so strong?_ Alduin thought as she witness the act. _Janice got to be at least one hundred and fifty kilogrammes in this form! Then again, she did lift a five hundred tonne green dragon like he was made out of paper just a few hours ago. Wait, how do I even know these numbers anyway? Ow, my head hurts._

Burying her head in her mother's chest for comfort, she cooed softly, "that would be nice."

"Alright. Dear? Would you mind bringing the sweetrolls I made yesterday afternoon?" Jane said as she rubbed the dragoness on the neck as she sat down on the bed. "Come on, it would have been you instead of J'darr, that no good idiot of a brother-in-law."

"I guess so," Janice said as she nibble a sweetroll her mother gave her. "Oh! I almost forgot! But let me change first." Janice said as she jumped off and transformed.

"I am going to be the new Empress!" Janice announced in excitement.

"Really? That is good news, we always knew you will excel!" Jane told her child. "There is one thing we need to tell you though, it is best that you sit down."

"What is it, mother?" Janice said as she grabbed a chair.

"I think it is finally time I tell you our heritage," Jane said.

A/N: Cliffhanger! So stay tuned next week for the next round of updates! See you!

1. I am just going to ignore the fact that dragons can't be changed into anything in the game.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Welcome back! Please consider leaving a review, I need to know if the Dragonborn is getting too overpowered, though that doesn't mean I won't add overpowered characters too.

All characters, place settings and other items belong to their respective copyright holders, Bethesda/ZeniMax Media Inc.. Characters that do not appear in the original content of The Elder Scrolls (OC, or original character) that bears a name similar to other popular story character names and/or character behaviour and attitude are purely coincidental.

**Chapter 7: The Reveal Part 2**

[Akatosh's POV, somewhere in Aetherius.]

"So, my Chosen One has been transformed into a dragon. I would say that I did foresee this, but it is still surprises me none the less. The Elder Scrolls that I had written since the beginning of Time has already been broken once before, so this new break in the prophecies is certainly startling. I would never have expected to intervene with Alduin's death myself, but the kid was taking a hefty beating from my Chosen One. I kind of have to take pity on her, she certainly does not deserve to die with THAT much pain." Akatosh, the Great Dragon of Time spoke as he addressed the other eight divines through a portal.

"Finally! It looks like my plan at hiding a bloodline works! She lives, I tell you!" Talos, the human turned god exclaimed in excitement.

"Why you didn't want to do it with another one of your race is still a mystery to me, considering I am the God of Love." Mara told the Dragonborn nord.

"Whatever! And look! She is going to take her rightful place as the Empress after these long years of having some fake losers! I hope she takes back the Empire from those filthy Elves. I will be a very proud great-grandparent to her!" Talos exclaimed in excitement.

"Well, do whatever you want, but I intend to have a little chat with her soon." Akatosh said as he closed the portal. For reasons unknown, he had decided to promote the nord conqueror to godship even though he knew what an over enthusiastic person he could be.

[Sheogorath's POV]

"So, my Champion shall take her place as Empress, eh? She probably wants to find out who is the most powerful warrior in the Empire. Well, even if I had given up my place at the Arena a hundred years ago, I will go back and challenge her in a duel that will echo throughout history as the most thrilling one-to-one battle of all time! HA! If she loses, I will just have to turn her into cheese!" Sheogorath exclaimed in excitement.

"Well, I better start practising again, it has been too long since I needed to use mortal weapons. Ever since I had defeated Jyggalag two hundred years ago, I never had the need to use my weapons again. Magic definitely made life easier for me! Haskill, can you go get my equipment for me?" Sheogorath said in delight.

"Yes sire," Haskill replied as he teleported a black bucket-looking helmet with red eye-holes and some red spikes on it, a black and red cuirass, black thigh guards with a red felt skirt, a pair of black boots, a pair of black gauntlets that had nasty looking spikes on the outside and a black rectangular shield on an armour stand next to him. The Daedric armour Sheogorath had crafted ages ago still looks as good as new, despite the old design (A/N: This design is the same one from TES IV: Oblivion, not the new one from TES V: Skyrim).

Another light formed beside the steward, after a while, a weapons rack appeared. The weapons rack holds a myriad of weapons, including a staff that Sheogorath crafted himself as he was still Archmage of the Mages Guild and a Daedric Longsword that he had always depended upon to kill people. Most of the other items consists of weapons of the Daedric quality. Notably missing from the weapons rack was his Daedric Artifact that he had prayed to himself to be given it to… himself, only to be given to the Dragonborn two hundred years later.

"Perfect," Sheogorath said as he steps down from the throne, inspecting the armour and weapons.

[Janice's POV]

"Our heritage? Mom, you always told me our bloodline was special, but the only thing you told me so far was that we were connected to the Empire in a very deep manner." Janice said as she picked up Alduin to pat her, the black dragoness cooing in an uncharacteristic manner.

"That is true, but there is more to it." Jane told her daughter. "Have you ever wondered what your surname is?"

"No, I hadn't," Janice said in interest.

"Well, our surname, at least on my side, is Septim." Jane told the eager looking youth.

"What?!" Janice exclaimed loudly, almost causing Alduin to fall off her lap at the sudden jerk.

"Look, to be honest, I was planning to tell you that on your next birthday, but you had to get yourself caught by the Imperials and gone on an adventure throughout the land." Jane told the shocked young Khajiit.

"That would explain why we don't have Khajiit names," Janice said as she recovers.

"Right, also, our ancestor, believe it or not, was Tiber Septim himself. He wanted to make sure that our bloodline survives, thus he hid the fact that he had chosen one of the least popular races in the Empire to breed with." Jane told the youth as her jaw hung wide open, so does Alduin's.

"You… you mean that you are Dragonborn too?" Janice asked her mother after she recovered.

"Well, technically yes." Jane told the young Archmage.

"Can you use shouts and absorb dragonsouls like me?" Janice asked the old Khajiit.

"Yes, but I never wanted to go near the dead dragon carcasses you left behind when you decide to spare it's soul, though I did learn all the words of power." Jane explained to the Harbinger.

"Were you the one who sent me all those letters about some treasures in some dungeons then?" Janice asked the old Dragonborn.

"Yes, I have always been travelling with you since I heard the Greybeards' summon." Jane told the young Thieves Guild's Guildmaster.

"Why are you even stalking me anyway?" Janice said in annoyance.

"I wanted to ensure your safety! After all, what is a mother got to do if her daughter gets kidnapped?" Jane told the three time saviour of Nirn.

"You know that I am too strong to succumb to anything!" Janice retorted.

"Sure, you definitely are too strong to succumb to anything, but an arrow tipped with a paralysis poison? I don't think so." Jane said to the Listener.

"What else do you even know about me anyway?" Janice exclaimed upon hearing the fact her mother knew about Karliah's arrow.

"I knew how you were a werewolf, a vampire lord, the Archmage of the College of Winterhold, the Thieves Guild's Guildmaster, Thane of all nine Holds, a bard, the Legate that almost stopped the Stormcloaks by herself, the Listener who killed the poor excuse of an Emperor and that you saved Skyrim and Nirn three times over." Jane told the now guilty looking Khajiit. "The only thing I hadn't known about you was that you had became a dragon."

"How…?" Janice blabbered like a fish while Alduin made herself comfortable on her lap.

"I 'borrowed' your older 'stealth suit' when you weren't looking." Jane explained as she took out a set of Glass armour.

"Great mom, just great. Do you want to go to the Imperial City with me?" Janice asked her mother as she stood up, ready to leave.

"Sure, but I will make my own way there. Oh! And remember to challenge the Arena when you get there!" Jane told the Dragonborn as she transforms into her dragon form.

"Why? Would I get to battle you there?" Janice asked her mother.

"Yes, actually." Jane told the dragoness with a smirk. "It would be a battle to remember!"

"What else are you hiding, mom?" Janice asked the frail looking woman.

"You will find out soon enough!" Jane told her child-turned-dragon.

"Fine, see you later," Janice groaned as she prepared to leave.

"Tell Serana to lead the vampires in Volkihar Keep! Those two bickering idiots don't deserve the honour!" Jane exclaimed to the dragoness opening the door.

"What?! No way, how could you had even snuck into that castle? And how do you know I am heading there?" Janice questioned her mother.

"You clearly left the custody of the convoy that picked you up to visit some 'friends' didn't you?" Jane told her child.

"I guess so…" Janice said guiltily.

"I won't keep you, so goodbye!" Jane told the dragoness as she gave her a final hug.

"Your mother's creepy," Alduin said to the embarrassed black and red dragoness as they took to the skies.

"Wasn't your father that too?" Janice retorted.

"Well, if you put it that way, then I guess you are right." Alduin said, feeling slightly shameful for disobeying Akatosh.

"Let's go before the sun rises, I don't want them to start worrying that I am gone." Janice said as she sped up.

[Volkihar Keep]

Janice landed on the island and transformed, not noticing that a trio of Dawnguard members were stationed at the old tower. "I'm going to stay here, Janice" Alduin told the Khajiit.

"Aw, is a certain big bad black dragon scared of a few vampires?" Janice teased the small dragoness.

"NO! I am not scared… of vampires…" Alduin trembled.

"Liar," Janice said as she noticed the dragoness quivering.

"Okay, I give up! I do alright? Just don't drag me in there!" Alduin retorted.

"Alright you coward, but use this whistle to call me if you are in trouble." Janice said as she gave Alduin a whistle.

"I AM NOT A COWARD!" Alduin screamed after the shrinking figure of the vampire lord.

[Alduin's POV, Janice has done the usual shock and awe with the Empress announcement]

Kicking a pebble into the water, Alduin briefly wondered if she could swim before dismissing the thought. Suddenly, a crossbolt shot out of nowhere and hit the ground next to the black dragoness. Screaming in terror, she quickly blew on the whistle as she runs about, dodging more crossbolts.

[Janice's POV]

Quickly exiting the castle upon hearing the whistle, not really caring if the others in the castle were still frozen in place at the announcement and that Serana was to lead the band after their former leader's departure, she pulled out her bow and sniped the crossbow wielding Dawnguard member in the head, instantly killing him. Using Whirlwind Sprint down the long bridge, she stabbed Ghostblade into a battle axe wielding Dawnguard and threw Mehrunes' Razor into the throat of another.

"You alright?" Janice asked the black ball hiding behind a rock as she retrieves the dagger.

"Yeah, that was close! Thanks for saving me." Alduin said as she uncurled and went to Janice. "We should go now, the sun's rising soon."

"Yeah," Janice said as she puts on her helmet. "The full set of armour protects me from the sunlight1."

"I see," Alduin said as she took off into a hovering position.

Transforming, Janice and Alduin flew back to Proudspire Manor, glad that their visits had been worth it.

[Proudspire Manor, 6 a.m.]

Flying into the opened window of the bedroom, Janice flopped down on the bed, not bothering to transform, seeing nobody that doesn't know her dragon form was nearby. Alduin had gone to a makeshift pet bed that Jordis had prepared, pushing the old dog aside to make room for herself.

Snugging up close to Derkeethus, Janice let her head rest next to the man's head and her wings wrapped around the thin frame of the lizard's body. She slowly drifts off to sleep, not knowing that a certain housecarl had watched the entire scene in silence from the chair on the other side of the bedroom.

[Same time, Lydia's first person POV]

Sitting in silence as I guard my Thane's husband and soon to be Emperor in my Thane's other home in Solitude, I spotted two black figures approaching the opened bedroom window at high speed. As the first one draws closer, I could make out that it has the shape of a dragon and had red markings on it's belly, back and wings, much like my Thane's Daedric armour that she was so fond of. The other dragon looks like Alduin, though I can't be sure. I was wondering where my Thane and Alduin had went for the past 10 hours since we came back to Proudspire Manor.

The black and red dragon went through the window and landed on the bed. I was about to go up and attack it, but for some reason, it just snuggled near the Thane's husband, Derkeethus, if I recall correctly, in a manner one might hug a lover. The Alduin look-alike slept next to Meeko, the dog that me and my Thane had went out to collect when she found out about a shack whose owner had just died from an illness.

Quickly, fearing for the safety of Derkeethus and the dog, I silently creep out of the room, wearing the Dragonplate armour that my Thane had given me. Going down, I spotted the other four housecarls, my colleagues from now on, sitting at the dining table doing nothing. Going up to them, I announced, "there seems to be a problem, there are two mysterious black dragons inside the bedroom. They flew in from the opened window."

"Take this, use this to keep them from becoming conscious as we tie them up for questioning." Iona said as she threw me a bottle of purple liquid. "It is a sleeping poison that our Thane had made. I will go with you to subdue them."

Sneaking into the room again, very thankful that our Thane had enchanted our boots with sneak boosting abilities, I gently opened the mouth of the dragon that was hugging Derkeethus and poured the poison down it's throat, Iona doing the same for the Alduin look-alike. After checking that they were not going to wake up, we bound their wings and legs with some string and hauled them into Castle Dour's dungeons with Cocceius, the Imperial Council's leader, following us.

[Castle Dour dungeons, 8 a.m.. Janice first person POV]

Slowly waking up, I noticed that Derkeethus wasn't there and I was on a stone cold floor. I noticed that my wings and legs were bounded and that I was on my back. Flipping over, I could see Alduin still sleeping, but what was most troubling to me was that I noticed that we were inside a prison cell. "What is going on here?" I screamed.

"What's going on is that you better start explaining why you were hugging our soon to be Emperor!" Cocceius demanded as he walked to the gates of the cell.

"Cocceius?! Did you do this to me? Why?" I asked the man in slight surprise.

"How do you know my name, dragon? More importantly, why do you sound like our new Empress?" Cocceius demanded again, more curious this time.

Before I could answer, I heard a voice I knew all too well. "Unhand her at once, Cocceius! She is my wife!" Derkeethus demanded from the stairs leading to my prison cell.

"How can this… this animal, be your wife, Your Highness?" Cocceius exclaimed in surprise at the statement. I was trying to wriggle free from these bonds, whoever did this didn't really do a good job it seems.

"Janice! You should be more careful next time. Transform and show them." Derkeethus exclaimed as he ran to the cell door.

"What?!" Cocceius exclaimed in surprise as I got loose and begin to transform.

Seeing me stand in the cell in my full glory, Cocceius started to gape like a fish as he fumbled with the keys to the gate.

"So-so… rry… Your Highness. We didn't know." Cocceius said in apology as I collected Alduin's sleeping form and untied her.

"It is alright, I should have been more careful about my transformations." I said to the trembling politician.

"Please, accept my sincerest apologies, Your Highness!" Cocceius exclaimed as he squat down to bow at my feet.

"I said it is fine!" I told the man at my feet. "It was my fault that I did not change back when I got inside my house."

"Ye-yes, Your Highness!" Cocceius said as he got up to follow me outside.

[Castle Dour courtyard]

"All hail the Dragon Queen!" the soldiers in the courtyard squatted and bowed as I step outside the building with Alduin still sleeping in my arms.

"The Dragon Queen? You told them?" I asked Derkeethus, seeing Cocceius might be the only one who hasn't known about my dragon form.

"Yes I did, that should keep anyone from trying to harm you if they didn't recognise you in your dragon form." Derkeethus explained. "I had also taken the liberty to tell the entire continent of Tamriel about it. Oh look! A package has arrived for you."

"Umm, thanks I guess." I told Derkeethus as I took the parcel from the courier.

There was a letter on the parcel, it reads:

To the Dragon Queen of the Empire,

Congratulations on your new title. In this package, is a little gift from me, suitable for one of such high status and power.

Humbly yours, A Friend.

"Huh, I hope this 'friend' isn't my mother again." I said as I opened the parcel.

Inside it, I find a necklace with a large blue jewel surrounded by a gold metal piece. It almost look like the legendary Amulet of the Kings, except it is blue in colour and is missing the eight smaller gems representing the gods. "Put it on, I think it looks good on you my love." Derkeethus told me as he inspected the amulet.

"I think this could wait until I get to the Imperial City, I could see that it might be connected to Akatosh somehow and I want to wear it when I get to the ruins of the Temple of the One. Something tells me that this 'friend' will reveal himself when I get there." I told Derkeethus and the politician behind me. "Keep it safe." I told Cocceius as I gave him the parcel containing the amulet.

"Yes, Your Highness," Cocceius said with a bow.

"Could Your Highness please show us your dragon form?" General Tullius, who I did not notice until now, spoke up from his position.

"No problem, general." I told my former army commander as I transform, handing Alduin to Derkeethus as I shouted the words.

"Please, just call me Tullius, Your Highness." The army head of the legion in Skyrim said as he and the other soldiers stared in awe at my black and red colouring.

"Shall we depart?" I told Cocceius as I flapped my wings up to his eye level.

"Right away, Your Highness." Cocceius said.

[Akatosh's POV]

"She's on to us!" Talos yelled through the portal.

"I don't even know how that is possible. But no matter, she thinks something will happen if she visits the Temple of the One and wearing the amulet at the same time." Said a courier looking down at the water outside Solitude. Apparently Akatosh had transformed into a courier to give the amulet to Janice himself.

[Outside Solitude, Janice third-person POV]

Flapping her wings, Janice led the convoy as well as two excited children who were still in awe that their mother is now a badass dragon. She went up to a sleeping Shadowmere and nudge him awake using her snout.

"Hi Shade! Ready to go?" Janice told the horse as he stirred from his slumber.

"_What?! How does a black dragon like yourself know that name? Who are you?"_ Shadowmere asked the dragoness.

"I am the Listener, you know, your master Janice?" The dragoness whispered to the horse.

"_Janice? How- Nevermind, if you are who you claimed to be, what date was it that Astrid died?"_ Shadowmere asked the dragoness.

"Simple, a week ago, exactly. You were outside killing the rest of soldiers, Shadowmere." Janice whispered to the horse as the others were still walking down the road, out of earshot.

"_So it really is you then? I guess I should have expected that much since you were a vampire lord."_ Shadowmere calmly telepathed.

"Before we go, is there something anyone of you wanted to tell me?" Janice asked the group at the stables.

"We are sorry for the mistake, Your Highness." Lydia and Iona spoke up from their positions in front of Derkeethus and the kids.

"It is fine, I was the one at fault here, I should have been more careful." Janice told the guilty looking housecarls.

"One more thing, how is it that you have recovered so quickly from the poison?" Iona asked the dragoness.

"I… I have an amulet with an enchantment to resist poison." Janice lied to cover up her vampire traits.

"I see," Iona said in realization as she mounted her horse.

[Line break]

"Alright, if everybody is set, let's go" Janice said as she landed on Shadowmere, Alduin being placed in front of her at her request.

"_You know I am not going to carry you in that form, right?"_ Shadowmere telepathed to the dragoness on his saddle.

"Why?" Janice whispered.

"_It is degrading!"_ Shadowmere mentally screamed at her.

"I don't see what is wrong." Janice whispered, not cringing from the volume Shadowmere had used.

"_If you were bigger, I suppose I should ride you, see what difference that will make."_ Shadowmere retorted.

"I hate you, just as I was having the most fun in this form too." Janice whispered.

"_Fine, I will carry you like that, but I want some venison later."_ Shadowmere bargained with the dragoness.

"Alright," Janice whispered as they set off.

[Noon, Markarth]

"My horse wants some meat it seems," Janice told the supply manager as she pretended to give Shadowmere some horse feed.

"That horse is incredibly picky, Your Highness," the manager said.

"Yes, just the other day, he wanted some mushrooms instead of his usual feed. Then there was that one time he wanted to eat some Deathbell and Nightshade flowers too." Janice told the manager.

"_They were delicious, mind you."_ Shadowmere told the Dragonborn.

"Deliciously deadly," Janice whispered as she brought a chunk of venison over using her claws.

"_Whatever, I am an immortal undead horse, I can't die from mere poison."_ Shadowmere telepathed as he ate the meat.

Rolling her eyes, Janice whispered, "See you in about an hour, I will be having lunch with the Jarl."

"So, when do you want to change back, Your Highness?" Igmund asked the Dragon Queen as she nibbles on a piece of venison in the stew.

"When I am satisfied!" Janice spoke after swallowing a piece whole.

[Time skip, after dinner, Whiterun, Breezehome]

"So, when does Alduin wakes up?" Derkeethus asked as Janice entertain the children.

"Iona, what sleeping poison did you use, exactly?" Janice asked the housecarl.

"Here is the bottle, Your Highness." Iona said as she pass the dragoness the empty bottle. On it, the label reads:

Warning!

Do not use unless target really deserves it.

"Oh no, that isn't good." Janice exclaimed.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Everyone in the room except the kids exclaimed in slight shock.

"This poison was one of the weird ones, not only it makes the target sleep for a very long time, there were some side effects when used on animals or magical creatures like Alice." Janice explained.

"What kind of side effects?" Everyone asked in unison.

"When I tested it on animals, they seem to hallucinate for the entire day after they woke up. When I used it on a flame thrall I had summoned, it caused them to start go crazy. I didn't try it with a dragon though." Janice explained as she helped Blaise ride on her.

"We better be prepared for anything then." Derkeethus announced.

"Yeah, anyway, I want to give Blaise here a ride outside, so see you guys later." Janice said as she made for the door with Blaise riding her.

"Ready Blaise? You would want to hold on tight!" Janice told her adopted son as she took off with Blaise's arms wrapped around her neck tightly.

As she circled low around Whiterun, Blaise exclaimed, "Wow mom! This is beautiful!"

"Yes it is, my son." Janice told the young soon-to-be prince.

[Time skip, noon, somewhere south of Helgen up the mountain tops]

"Tell me again Derkeethus, why are we going into the mountains? The gate to Cyrodiil was straight ahead from Helgen!" Janice screamed at her husband as she hang on to Alduin, not an easy thing to do when you got wings for hands.

"My parents live here!" Derkeethus replied.

"Right, why would two poor lizards live all the way up here?" Janice asked her husband.

"Whatever," Derkeethus snorted.

[Half an hour later]

"Here we are!" Derkeethus announced as he dismounted.

"Woah… You never told me you were rich. I thought you were a mine worker making ends meet." Janice said in amazement as she looked on.

Indeed, for standing in front of the convoy was a gigantic villa, much bigger than all of Janice's houses combined, even those she had built herself. It was five storeys tall and about two square kilometres of land surrounded what must be a one and a half thousand square feet villa made of wood and stone. The villa itself has four visible balconies, one on each side at different floors. Moss covered the villa's facade in an artistic manner and there is two nord gardener tending the yards as well as two high elf cleaners sweeping the stone paths leading to the front door and through a maze of hedges. Surrounding the entire compound was a five metre tall metal fence with stone foundations that had incredibly complex looking cravings of the Dragonborn and other famous historical figures.

"I tried to keep it a secret." Derkeethus said as he fished out a golden key to unlock the gate. "Hondor! I'm back!" Derkeethus called out.

"What can I do for you, sire?" Hondor the Imperial butler asked the Argonian with a bow, having appeared out of thin air without warning.

"Show these kind folk around the place would you? And treat the dragon on the horse with respect, she is the Dragon Queen of the Empire and my wife." Derkeethus told the butler in a posh, noble voice; very out of character for the supposed poor miner he acted before Janice married him.

"The Dragon Queen? Oh, that must make you the Emperor, yes? Have my most sincere apologies for not recognising it immediately, Your Highness." Hondor bowed to Derkeethus and Janice, who is now hovering beside the green lizard.

"Well, get on with it, I need to talk to my parents." Derkeethus said as he leave for the villa down the incredibly long pathway through the front garden.

"Yes, Your Highness," Hondor said respectfully.

[Derkeethus, third person POV]

"Mom! Dad! I am home!" Derkeethus called out as he stepped into the luxurious interior of the villa. The foyer of the villa was simple, with candles lining the walls every few steps to light the way and a red velvet carpet covering the red wooden floor panels.

To the right of the foyer was a spacious two storey living room with a huge wooden couch with red cushions on it. In front of it was a coffee table and a large glass window with a very good view of the front garden. To the left of the foyer was another spacious recreational room two storeys high. It was filled with all sorts of small sporting equipment as well as an archery range. Leading on into the grand hall, there were two staircases that join in the middle leading up to the second floor. The grand hall itself had a giant golden candle chandelier decorated with all manners of jewels and the floor was tiled over with marble tiles. On the stone pillars that lined the circumference of the grand hall were intricate, incredibly complex and expensive looking carvings of animals and plants.

Stepping into the grand hall, Derkeethus called out again for his parents. Feeling no particular anxiety over the delayed reaction given the size of the house, he went to seat at one of the benches lined along a wall in the grand hall.

After about five minutes, an Argonian couple descended the stairs wearing clothes that only the very wealthy and powerful could ever hope to purchase for it is made of silk and covering the clothes were thick fur coats to help with the weather up in the mountains. "Oh, Derkeethus, or should I say, Your Highness?" The Argonian woman spoke to her child.

Lifting his head up, he stood and went over to the foot of the stairs where his parents were waiting. "Mother, there isn't a need for formalities." Derkeethus told the woman as he embraced her in a hug.

"Oh, but there is. Meeting someone of your title is a great honour after all." The man told his son. "Where is your wife, the Dragon Queen?"

"I asked Hondor to give her and the rest a tour of the mansion. They should be coming in for lunch soon, though." Derkeethus answered his father.

"Hey Jack! Prepare some of your delicious venison stew for our guests would you? Make sure it is good, our guests are very important people after all!" The Argonian man shouted in the direction of which might be the kitchen.

"Now, go change out of whatever it is you are wearing, you know that you shouldn't be wearing armour at the dining table." The woman told her son.

"Yes, mom," Derkeethus answered as he went to his room on the fourth floor.

His room was filled with all manners of toys, not something that befits a man of his age, but it is to be expected since he hasn't been to his room longer for more than a day per year. He didn't really want to clear out his toys since he knew giving his toys to someone would be very out of character for someone working in a mine. He didn't really wanted to be seen as rich as it made people around him quite fearful to confront him knowing he had the money to bring about great pains to them if he wanted to and of course of the fact that shopkeepers will pester him to no end until he had bought all the items they have to offer. His own reason for working in a mine at Darkwater Crossing was to experience the life of a poor man first hand, not that he has no money to make ends meet. There wasn't anything eventful until he got caught by some Falmer and dragged into a cave up the waterfall unconscious. There, he had stood for about a day without food or water until a certain cat freed him from the cage, killing all the Falmer as quickly as they had knocked him unconscious. From then on, he no longer worked in the mine, but instead, travelled with the powerful Khajiit as a tag-along-partner until they got married. He had tried to ask her the real reason how she came to know that he was there in the cave, but all he got for an answer was 'The Voice'.

Shaking those memories from his head, he went over to a closet to retrieve a set of noble clothes that looked suspiciously like the late Emperor's clothes and put them on. Going down the stairs again, he saw his parents welcoming Janice in her normal form, their adopted children, Cocceius and a very paranoid looking Lydia who insisted that she stays by Janice's side for her safety. "There is the young Emperor!" The man announced as he spotted his son at the top of joint platform between two flights of stairs in the grand hall.

"Lunch is ready, Your Highness (es?)." Hondor said, holding out an inviting hand pointed towards the dining room.

The dining room was very spacious, with all manners of art hung on the wall, most of them looking really old and expensive. The most recent painting was that of Akatosh's Avatar that had appeared during the end of the Oblivion Crisis to fight off Mehrunes Dagon. In the middle of the room sits an incredibly long table made of red wood. Carved onto it was intricate designs of flowers and vines that curves nicely around the table in a manner that exhibits poshness to an incredible degree. There were two throne-like chairs at either end of the table, but one was moved to one end of the massive table for this occasion. Normally Derkeethus' parents would be sitting on the chairs, but today, they were reserved for the new rulers of the Empire.

[Janice POV]

Sitting down at one of the chairs, Janice asked the Argonian parents, "So, who are you?"

"Oh, pardon my rude manners, Your Highness. I am Ushaei Caleemareen2, Lord of the Argonian clan here in Skyrim. This is my wife, Beeht Lafmuseeth2. You may address us as Ushaei and Beeht, Your Highness." The Argonian man bowed from his seat.

"I see, pleasure to meet you Ushaei and Beeht." Janice said as she held out her hand for a handshake.

"The honour of meeting you in person is ours," Ushaei politely said as he reached for the outstretched hand.

After a series of chatting about the improvements of the quality of life for the Argonian salve workers in Windhelm after the defeat of Ulfric, Jack the Wood Elf chef arrives with a couple of female Khajiits to serve his specialty of venison stew to the royal family as well as the Argonian family and the politician. Lydia just took out her never ending piece of bread to eat.

"This is some good stew!" Janice exclaimed as she devours the contents of the bowl as gently as she can, not wanting to break her table manners around so many important people.

"Your Highness, do you want some more?" Jack asked the woman in Daedric armour.

"Of course, you are the chef, yes? Would you like to participate in a contest that I would be holding after my coronation in the Imperial City?" Janice asked the Wood Elf.

"Certainly, Your Highness. As for your invitation, you have to speak to my employers about it." The Bosmer said as he took the empty bowl to fill it out again.

"Would it be alright? He makes such a nice stew." Janice asked the Argonian couple as another bowl of stew got placed in front of her.

"Of course, Your Highness. He wanted to visit the Imperial City ever since he came to us looking for work. I would gladly allow him to go there. Besides, we have another chef that wants to work with us." Beeht said to the Khajiit Empress.

"Alright, Cocceius, make a note about Jack here." Janice told the politician while pointing at a very excited looking Bosmer.

[After lunch, villa backyard]

The backyard was a lovely place, but for some reason, there was a sparring court at one side of the vast area that is the back garden.

"Want to have a friendly battle, Your Highness?" Ushaei asked Daedric clad warrior.

"Are you really sure about this, dad? She is not the Saviour of Tamriel for nothing you know." Derkeethus whispered to his dad.

"I would be fine," Ushaei said as he put on his ebony armour set.

"Are you really sure?" Janice asked the man in ebony as they went into the sparring court. "I am not just some regular bandit you know."

"Yes I am, Your Highness. Show me what you got!" Ushaei said as he brandished an ebony sword and took out an ebony shield.

"Fine," Janice said as she prepared herself, though she decided to only use her Ghostblade with her left hand crossed behind her back.

Charging at full speed, the ebony clad warrior swung his sword down on Janice who blocked it with her sword, seemingly without effort. Throwing the warrior backwards, she twirled the Ghostblade around in a circular pattern, taunting the Argonian. "Are you seriously sure about this?" Janice asked the Argonian who is getting up.

"I am serious, Your Highness," Ushaei said as he attempts to trip Janice, but she blocked it with a well timed stab on the ground.

Failing the trip, Ushaei swung his sword downwards on the seemingly exposed torso of the Dragonborn only to be blocked again by the Ghostblade. Seeing this, Ushaei thought of a way to try to disarm the seasoned warrior. Blocking with his shield, he waited for Janice to strike.

"I am not that dumb," Janice announced as she let go of Ghostblade and levitated it with Telekinesis.

"What?!" Ushaei exclaimed in surprise.

Twirling her right hand, she made the levitating Ghostblade attack the man through a series of swipes and stabs. Fortunately for the Argonian, he was fast enough to block it with his shield.

"Swift learner, eh?" Janice said in a taunting manner. "Very well then." Janice said as she threw the man backwards using Telekinesis on his armour.

Using her left hand, she pulled out her quiver of Daedric arrows and levitated the arrows inside into the sky. "Oh my god…" Derkeethus said as he stared in amazement. The arrows had formed a cloud thick enough for no sunlight to peek through the wall of arrows.

Going wide eyed while continuing to block the barrage of incredibly powerful strikes from the blue translucent sword, Ushaei quickly hunkered down behind the ebony shield, forming a tight ball. Seeing that he had his eyes averted from the scene, Janice smirked as she repositioned the cloud of arrows behind the Argonian. Sending a single arrow down to poke the exposed tail of the Lord of the Argonian Clan, the said Argonian looked up in time to see the thousands of arrows coming straight to him. Fortunately for him, the arrows stopped right before piercing his flesh. "I think I've won," Janice announced as she recalled her Ghostblade to her right hand.

Staring at the cloud of death, Ushaei said shakily, "Ye… Yes, of… course, Your Highness."

Recalling all the arrows, Janice moved from where she had stood for the entire battle towards the shaking Argonian. "Come on, you should know by now that this isn't a fight that you could even win." Janice told the Argonian as she helped him up.

[Talos third-person POV]

"See that? Did you see THAT?!" Talos screamed in excitement through a second portal, the first one replaying the battle scene with Janice.

"She is so good that she do have to move to defeat her opponent!" Talos continued.

"Yes, for the hundredth time, we get it!" Akatosh exclaimed in annoyance.

"I wish I had such good mastery over magic back in my day." Talos said as he wiped a joyful tear from his eyes.

[Back to the battlefield]

"I want to battle too, with my son." Beeht announced as she put on her Glass armour set.

"Mom, is this even going to be fair? She trained me you know." Derkeethus told his mother as he wore his Dragonscale armour.

"Don't worry about me, there are somethings I have kept hidden from you." Beeht told the new Emperor as they stepped onto the battlefield after Janice and Ushaei vacated the area.

"Let's begin!" Janice announced excited, waiting for the moment where Derkeethus could finally put his training to good use.

Dashing rapidly around the field, Beeht was a blur to the new Emperor as he tries to snipe the old lady in the legs with his bow. Seeing it as futile, he grabbed his sword and shield and tried to intercept the blur. Just as he had thought he blocked his mother using his shield, he felt two sharp stabs on the back of his knees. Succumbing to the pain he fell over.

Flipping her son around to face the sky, Beeht put a dagger to his throat and calmly announced that she had won.

"That wasn't even fair!" Derkeethus complained as Janice healed the Argonian Emperor.

"Nothing is ever going to be fair when you face a Shadowscale." Beeht told her son.

"What?!" Janice and Derkeethus exclaimed. "You are with the Dark Brotherhood?" Janice asked.

"Of course… Listener." Beeht whispered that last part to Janice. Janice just gawked at her as she went to comfort her son.

"Please consider a visit some time soon!" Ushaei and Beeht called out to the convoy at the gates.

"Sure, mom!" Derkeethus said after having recovered from the fact that her mother was an assassin.

[Bruma, after dinner, castle lodging]

"So, any ideas how to wake Alice?" Lydia asked her Thane, using Alduin's new name was quite a change to the housecarl.

"She should be waking up anytime now. The fact that she is a dragon should make the poison easier on her" Janice announced in her dragon form.

Sure enough, the black bundle soon opened it's eyes, though something was very wrong about what happen next.

A/N: Janice's age in this fic is 20 and her mother is about 40.

1. It is dumb that a full suit of armour covering everything still allows sunlight to harm you.

2. I had to use an Elder Scrolls name generator for their names.

Edit, 18.8.2014: Sorry about the edits, I found out that I called the council Imperial Council instead of its true name of the Elder Council! I have also fixed Cocceius' title.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Welcome back! Please favourite this fic if you find it enjoyable and follow if you want to see more chapters till the fic is complete! Not saying that not following implies I won't continue, I am enjoying the story as I write too! The ideas are as fascinating as reading other fanfics. Oh, and I am currently having a hard time deciding whether a certain god should participate in the Arena fighting Janice. So I will leave a poll on my profile for you guys to vote on. The due time for the poll will be when I am finished with the Sheogorath battle in the Arena, about this Friday. If there is no votes, it will default to the god fighting Janice in the Arena.

All characters, place settings and other items belong to their respective copyright holders, Bethesda/ZeniMax Media Inc.. Characters that do not appear in the original content of The Elder Scrolls (OC, or original character) that bears a name similar to other popular story character names and/or character behaviour and attitude are purely coincidental.

**Chapter 7.5: The Dragon Baby **(You can skip this bit of fluff if you want, chapter 8 is down below.)

After almost forty hours of unconsciousness, Alduin finally woke up. At first, the people in the room thought that the poison would only do minor mental damage to the mini black dragoness and that everything would be fine after the poison wears off. But when the dragoness woke up, it immediately started crying like a baby.

"What is going on?" Lydia asked her Thane in her dragon form.

"Hmm, it seems the poison has regressed her mental age to that of a baby." Janice voiced her observation to the crowd as she got closer to the black dragoness.

"Mommy?" Alduin asked the black and red dragoness as she approached cautiously.

"Umm… Yeah, don't you remember me? I am your mother." Janice spoke softly to the dragoness.

"What are you doing?" Derkeethus whispered to his dragon wife. "You know that is not true."

"Well, we will have to play along until she snaps out of it." Janice whispered back.

"Daddy!" Alduin said as she clumsily crawled towards Derkeethus and hugged his legs.

"Alright, fine…" Derkeethus groaned to his wife as he picked up the dragoness.

"I'm hungry!" The black baby dragoness grumbled.

"What do you want to eat?" Derkeethus asked the baby.

"Some sweets!" Alduin proclaimed as she clumsily shifted into a lying position in Derkeethus' arms.

"No sweetie, you can't have sweets for a meal." Janice said to the black dragoness as she flew up to her eye level.

"But mom!" Alduin complained as she gave Janice the 'cute baby eyes' treatment, well, as cute as a black death dragon could be anyway.

"Don't look at me like that!" Janice said as she turned her head away, trying not to give in.

"Daddy?" Alduin asked the lizard man with her cute, adorable black eyes.

"I must resist!" Derkeethus whispered through grinded teeth.

"Aw! Fine, you can have some sweets!" Janice gave in.

Going over to the stockpile of foods that were provided for the family by their hosts, Janice fished out a sweetroll and a honey nut treat in her claws and fed it to the mentally young black dragoness using her jaws.

"You gave up to easily." Derkeethus commented as he watch the young black dragoness slowly nibble on the sweets, not knowing that it was big enough to eat them in one bite.

"What can I do? Look at her, she is so cute and adorable! Besides, we Khajiits are drawn to the cuteness of our offsprings, we can't resist anything that is cute." Janice mumbled through the food.

"Do you want a ball of yarn to play with?" Derkeethus asked his wife sarcastically.

"Very funny," Janice huffed.

When Alduin finished, Derkeethus placed her on the floor, though without the mentally childish dragon crying again. "There, there, mommy will be with you." Janice said as she wrapped her wings around the black dragon in a hugging fashion.

Before long, a foul smell started permeate the rose flavoured air in the room, indicating someone's less than appropriate bowel movement. "She is not potty trained!" Complained Lydia.

"I know! But help me clean it up will you? I have to put some diapers on her!" Janice shouted as she grabbed a towel in her jaws to wrap around the black dragoness' nether regions.

"Aw! Isn't she cute?" Sofie exclaimed as she came into the room from her own room across the corridor.

"Sofie? Please, don't do anything drastic." Janice told her adopted daughter as she picked up the black dragoness to cuddle with.

"Of course mom. I always wanted a baby sister!" Sofie screamed in excitement as she dragged her make-up kit from her room.

"Oh boy," Derkeethus said, suppressing a giggle.

[Sofie's third person POV]

Searching through her make up kit, she pulled out a pink one metre long ribbon and wrapped it around the black dragoness' neck, close to her horns. The black dragoness doesn't seem to care, thinking it was a game. Tying it into a bow with the knot slightly off-centre towards the left on the underside of the long neck, she pulled out some red lipstick and applied it to the scaly lips of Alduin's snout. Looking more girly than the black dragoness had been in all her long, immortal life, she took a good look at herself in the mirror Sofie had placed in front of her and cooed in delight. (A/N: Remember, this is a dragon with a baby mentality, after she returns to normal, she will definitely not do this again. This portion is just for laughs really.)

Taking out some red eye liner and dark purple eye shadow, Sofie begun the delicate process of putting the make-up on the adorable eyes of the dragoness. Patting some pink powder on the cheeks of the dragoness, Sofie finished up by putting a straw hat with a blue ribbon tied around the cone on the dragoness' head.

[Janice third person POV]

"Oh my, she looks even cuter now! Good work Sofie!" Janice praised the young girl.

"Thanks mom!" Sofie said.

Suddenly, there was a brilliant flash in the room. Before anybody could ask, a loud voice announced, "This is going onto Reddit! HAHA!"

"Who was that?" Derkeethus asked as the voice stopped echoing.

"It's 'The Voice'" Janice said as she looked around.

"Oh I see, blame it on someone living in your head." Derkeethus rudely told the black and red dragoness.

"Hey! 'The Voice' seems to be stronger than anything in this world. Just a few months ago I saw a gate that was blocking my way disappear all of a sudden and reappear as soon as I was through! 'The Voice' was mumbling some sort of spell then, something along the lines of 'disable 10ea98' and 'enable 10ea98' (A/N: Do NOT do this in your game! I don't know what item 10ea98 is, I just made it up, though I believe it was an enchanted amulet or something.)." Janice exclaimed. "It was also using some weird magic to fix what it called 'bugs'."

"I see," Derkeethus said in an understanding tone.

"Anyway, there is still a little bit of time left before bedtime. Do you want me to call an artist to draw the scene?" Janice asked Sofie.

"That would be great, mom!" Sofie exclaimed in excitement.

"Hey! Get the best artist in here right now!" Janice called to the servant outside her room.

"Right away, Your Highness." The servant bowed in respect.

[Line break]

Derkeethus sat on a chair with Janice curled loosely on his laps. Sofie was seated on the wooden floor with both her legs bent sideways. Alduin was curled up in her lap with her head held high for the artist. Blaise was seated crossed legged on the floor smiling with a hand on the back of the black dragoness' head.

After an hour of intense painting, the artist was finally done. Inspecting the painting, Janice announced that it was perfect seeing the brush strokes go across the picture in an uniform pattern as well as the artist's incredible attention to details. Giving the artist an incredibly handsome payment of one hundred thousand septims, she passed the painting to the servant outside to stow it inside their travelling luggage.

[Morning, 9 a.m.. Alduin third person POV]

Waking up from her sleep, Alduin immediately knew something was amiss as she felt some cloth wrapped around her nether regions as well as her neck. Bending her neck backwards to take a closer look, she noticed that she was wearing diapers! Of all dragons, she was the eldest and the most disciplined when it came to bowel movements, so why was she wearing a diaper? Grabbing the knot with her jaws, she yanked the towel off of her before noticing a straw hat that came off of her head. Releasing her jaws from the towel, she noticed some red marks that was left on the towel from her bite. Looking at it closely, she almost screamed so loudly that the entire town could hear her. "WHY DO I HAVE LIPSTICK ON?!"

"Oh, good morning Alduin." Janice greeted the furious dragoness. "You finally returned to normal it seems."

"Normal? What do you mean… Oh… oh shit." Alduin asked before realizing what had transpired the night before.

"Umm… Don't mention this to anyone would you?" Alduin asked the black and red dragoness who had stayed behind in the room to look after the black dragoness.

"Only the family and Lydia knew of it, so don't worry." Janice told the dragoness who was furiously cleaning her face in a water basin.

"Oh good then." Alduin said as she finished. "I think I will keep this ribbon, it does look quite nice." Alduin said as she eyed herself in the mirror.

"Fine by me, let's go for breakfast, I'm starving." Janice announced as she turned back into her Khajiit form.

**Chapter 8: The Coronation**

[Janice, third person POV. Imperial City, 3 p.m.]

Arriving through the northern gates of the Imperial City1, the convoy was meet with an uproar of cheering for the new Empress and Emperor. "The Dragon Queen has arrived!" Called out a man.

Taking off her helmet and brushing off the immediate effects of being exposed to sunlight, Janice waved her right hand up in the air to greet her people as Shadowmere and the rest of the convoy made a circle around the incredibly crowded streets of the city. Coming in from the Market District's entrance of the Imperial Palace, Janice was greeted by the servants of the Palace in a welcoming manner.

Dismounting from Shadowmere, she orders the servants to treat the horse as a royal pet as they lead him away. Continuing into the throne room, Cocceius explained that Janice would have to be officially recognised as the Empress before she could sit down on the throne she rightfully deserves. Not really caring, she moved on to her quarters.

Stepping into her room, she saw that her weapons and armour had been neatly arranged along a wall of weapon racks and closets. In the centre of the room sits a huge bed with enough room for two people, presumably for the Empress and the Emperor. On the bed was two sets of neatly folded clothes for the new rulers of the Empire. The floor was tiled over with marble and there was a red woolen carpet under the bed. The bed had a large chest in front of it filled with Janice's other items. To each of the bed's sides sits a bedside drawer with a lighted candle on top. In right corner, next to the bed sits a big shelf filled with books. In the same side, near the door, sat an enchanting table. Beyond it sits a red wooden table with a couple of chairs with red cushions on it. In the space beside the left bedside table lies a pet bed with soft white cushions inside. Seeing as it was for her, since the dog had been assigned to sleep inside Blaise and Sofie's rooms, Alduin pushed past the Khajiit Dragonborn and settled into the cozy bed.

Placing the communication crystal inside the drawers of the bedside drawer, Janice went to collect her Empress gown from her side of the bed and got changed with Derkeethus doing the same. Looking herself over, she noticed that she was wearing what the late Emperor had been wearing since she killed him in the assassination contract. Pulling on her custom enchanted gloves, she changed into a set of normal looking clothes and went over to the enchanting table to enchant her robes with the same effects she had on her other armours and apparel.

"That is much better," Janice said as she changed back into her robes.

"So, what shall we do now?" Derkeethus asked. "The coronation is tomorrow."

"I want to see the armoury of the Imperial Legion here. Maybe I will also visit the royal forge." Janice said as she exited from the room at the very top of the White-Gold Tower.

"Cocceius, could you lead us to where the armoury is?" Janice asked the High Chancellor who was waiting outside the room.

"Of course, Your Highness." Cocceius replied.

[Line break]

Going down into the armoury, Janice looked around seeing that there was a lot of armour lying around, most of them for the soldiers. "May I test one of these armours out?" Janice said as she drew out a steel sword she had crafted back in the day.

"Of course, Your Highness." Cocceius said as she showed Janice a mannequin with a fresh set of armour placed on it by some workers.

"Who is the forge master here?" Janice asked as she examined the Imperial armour set.

"It is me, Your Highness. I am Minta Ohovus, or Minta for short." Minta the forge master said as he step out into the area.

"Good, now let's see what we got here." Janice said as she finished her inspection.

Using all her enormous strength, she sent the steel sword through the armour, the steel sword embedding itself in the stone wall a few metres behind. "You're fired," Janice calmly told the gaping blacksmith.

Pulling out the steel sword, she tossed it to the blacksmith saying, "See this sword? A normal steel sword would have shattered under the impact, but this sword is special, is it not? It doesn't even have a scratch on it."

"Here, I have brought my own Imperial armour I made back when I was a Legate of the Imperial Legion in Skyrim." Janice said as she tossed it to a worker who swapped the set of armour on the mannequin, quickly sewing back the hole left by the sword.

Using the same maneuver, she sent the steel sword into the same spot of the armour. The sword, instead of penetrating the armour, bounced off harmlessly, the force of the impact only knocking the mannequin over. "Not a scratch," Janice announced as she picked up the sword and tossing it to the now jobless blacksmith. "Keep it, it will serve as a reminder of how not to craft things badly."

"Ye… Yes, Your Highness. I need to improve my smithing skills." The blacksmith said as he ran out of the armoury, crying.

"What can the Empress not do?" Cocceius said in awe at the master of crafting and combat.

"Nothing short of gods are beyond my skill." Janice said.

"I want to see the royal alchemist." She announced after collecting her armour.

[Line break]

"Here we are, Your Highness." Cocceius announced as he invited Janice into a room in the basement of the Imperial Palace.

The room is filled with all kinds alchemical ingredients as well as alchemy tables. The head alchemist, a short, old Imperial woman with thick glasses, stepped out from her table to greet the Empress. "My name is Arcaine Blanrnian, or Arcaine for short. How may I serve you, Your Highness?"

"Show me your best potions and poisons." Janice asked the woman, grabbing some lab rats from a shelf labeled 'test subjects'.

"Of course, Your Highness. The mice had been bred to have a very high health level so that they may withstand some of the nastier poisons." The old woman said as she looked through a shelf chocked full of potions and poisons.

"Here we go, a potion of healing that can recover any ailment that befalls an adventurer. And this poison made from the deadliest ingredients in the Empire, guaranteed to kill an unlucky man in minutes." The woman announced as she slowly shuffled over to the Dragon Queen.

"Let's see what it could do, compared to mine." Janice grinned as she took out her own poisons and potions.

Pouring poison on a rat inside the cage, Janice watched as the woman's own poison started to work, as slowly as she had been walking. As the poison finally stopped its effects as it wear out, the rat was still mostly quite alive. Pouring the potion on the rat seems to heal it as slowly as it had been poisoned.

Not really caring about the healing process, Janice grabbed another rat and poured her own concoction on the rat. The rat immediately dissolved into ashes as soon as the poison touched its fur. "Too slow, you may want to use these ingredients instead." Janice said as she handed the old woman a note with the recipe written on it.

"To make one of those requires a Nightshade flower, a Deathbell flower and… and a piece of Jarrin' Root?!" The old woman exclaimed in shock.

"There isn't any time for slow killing on the battlefield!" Janice shouted at the entire room; the workers inside already looking up at the sudden disintegration of the rat. "Let me show you what my potion of healing can do." Janice said as she stabbed the other rat with her dagger.

"See this enormous wound?" Janice said as she held the injured rat up in the air, not really caring if it's guts are coming out. "My potion can fix it."

Carefully pouring the potion onto the wound, she held the rat high again as the wound magically healed itself. "That is incredible, Your Highness." Exclaimed one of the workers.

"Of course it is, now, here is the recipe. I want these two solutions to be turned into bombs for the military." Janice said as she leaves the room with Cocceius behind her.

"Yes, Your Highness!" Arcaine called after Janice.

"Where would you like to visit next, Your Highness?" Cocceius asked as they exit the basement.

"Let me see the training grounds of the Elite Imperial Soldiers." Janice commanded.

"Alright, right this way, Your Highness." Cocceius said as he lead Janice back to the Imperial Offices they had past by on their way to the armoury.

In the basement, they see a group of heavily armoured Imperial warriors sparring with each other in marked out courts. "Who is the strongest among you?" Janice announced as she stepped into the room.

"That would be me, Your Highness. I am General Cacco Macrelian, or Cacco as my comrades know me by." The general greeted the Dragon Queen with a salute.

"Spar with me," Janice said as she equip her Daedric armour. "Let me see what you are made of."

"Yes, Your Highness." Cacco said as he lead the Dragonborn to an empty court, all the other soldiers had since stopped their training and had gathered around the court.

"Hand to hand combat or a full weapon battle?" Cacco asked the Empress.

"Let's start with your one-handed skills." Janice said as she pulled out her Ghostblade and her Spellbreaker shield.

"Certainly," Cacco said as he brandished his trusty ebony longsword.

Charging in, Cacco swung his sword down hard only to be blocked by Janice's shield. Repeatedly dealing blows to different areas of her body, Cacco found that her shield was always in the way, not letting the owner get hurt. "Tsk, tsk. You're weak, strike harder, soldier!" Janice yelled as she blocked all the man's blows without breaking a sweat.

Not wanting to prolong the fight any longer, she bashed the shield into the soldier's face as another hit landed unsuccessfully on the shield. Taking the chance that he was stunned, she quickly swiped his feet with the Ghostblade, effectively tripping the heavily armoured and clumsy warrior. Pressing Ghostblade down on his neck, she said, "never overestimate the opponent and always stay focused."

"Yes, Your Highness." Cacco said as he slowly get up.

"Next, I want you to show me your two-handed skills." Janice said as she pulled out Silencer, the Daedric Greatsword she had always kept by her side.

Gulping, Cacco pulled out his ebony greatsword and readied himself. "Have the first strike, Cacco." Janice told the soldier.

Swinging his sword down with more force than before, due to the increased weight, Janice quickly parried the ebony sword using the heavier Greatsword she has. Seeing this, Cacco quickly summoned all his stamina to strike the young Khajiit woman with incredibly fast strikes. Janice just parried this barrage passively. "Do you have more moves than that?" Janice asked as she yawned, only using one hand to parry Cacco's lightning fast strikes.

"Our greatest is being beaten by young woman!" One of the soldiers watching shouted. "She is the greatest now!" Another soldier yelled.

_My Empress, not only is she strong, she is highly skilled._ Cacco thought as he increased his number of strikes per second. "You got to do better than that!" Janice yelled as she continues to parry the strikes.

[A few minutes of metal on metal clashes that has so far not landed on Janice]

Getting bored with the tactics, she swung her Greatsword upwards as the ebony greatsword was swung downwards. This had effectively lodged the other warrior's weapon into the stone ceiling. Seeing her chance, she quickly sweep her Greatsword around on the ground, tripping the general over again.

[Lydia's third person POV]

Walking around the Imperial Offices, Lydia suddenly felt the ground trembled. Soon after, a sword tip protruded through the stone ground in between her legs. Following the clashing of metal she had heard earlier from the basement, she quickly went down to see what was happening. Looking around, she saw her Thane and Empress fighting an incredibly tough looking man.

"Ah! Lydia!" Janice said as she spotted the housecarl at the door. "Come here would you?"

Going over, she asked, "What is going on here, Your Highness?"

"Oh, I was just teaching this noob how to battle." Janice said as she pointed to the general that was slowly recovering from the fall.

"Oh my gosh! That is General Cacco! He was the legendary general that had battled valiantly in the Great War with the Thalmor! Oh, it is a pleasure to me you, general." Lydia exclaimed in excitement as she helped the general with his recovery.

"Legendary? Why is he so weak?" Janice asked.

"Clearly my level of skill is way below yours, Your Highness." Cacco said.

"Who is the general's second man?" Janice announced to the group of soldiers.

"I am, Your Highness. I am Legate Galterio Rosdes, or Rosdes if you prefer." The Legate said as he saluted.

"Spar with my housecarl here, I will watch." Janice said.

"Yes, Your Highness!" Rosdes said as he stepped into the court as Janice pulled the tired general out.

Drawing out her Glass Sword as well as putting on her Dragonplate armour, Lydia bravely stepped into the ring. "Are you ready, my fair lady?" Rosdes nonchalantly taunted the housecarl.

"More than ever, whelp." Lydia shot back.

Charging in with anger at the last statement, Rosdes swung his ebony longsword down on the warrior. Blocking with her shield like Janice did, Lydia taunted again, "You have to do better than that."

"Take this!" Rosdes said as he begun a series of lightning fast strikes like Cacco had done.

Blocking all of it with her shield, she bashed the young man in the head, his sword striking the helmet first. Swinging her Glass Sword around, she hit the man in the torso before he recovered. Settling into her usual blocking stance again, she yelled, "Aw… Is the man hurt?"

"Screw you!" Rosdes screamed as he charged. Sidestepping, Lydia swung the flat side of her Glass Sword down on the Legate's head, knocking him unconscious.

The entire room gasped as it seems that two of their greatest had seemingly been defeated by two woman without so much as a scratch.

[Janice's third person POV]

Rising from her place, Janice asked the general, "It is time for your hand to hand combat test."

"Yes, Your Highness," Cacco said, his voice trembling slightly.

_Anything but the hand to hand combat test!_ Lydia thought as she stepped out, dragging an unconscious Legate with her. "Tell me you aren't serious, Your Highness." Lydia whispered to Janice as they walked past each other.

"I will be gentle on your crush, Lydia." Janice teased the housecarl.

"He is NOT MY CRUSH!" Lydia screamed in anger, causing Cacco to lift an eyebrow under his helmet at the sudden outbrust.

"Denial only means the opposite, Lydia." Janice said as she took her fighting stance.

"I hate you sometimes…" Lydia grumbled as she sits next to Cocceius.

"Come on Cacco, show me your true strength as the 'legendary warrior' who faced the Thalmor in the Great War." Janice taunted the muscular man.

"AHHH!" Cacco screamed as he threw punch after punch in rapid succession against the Daedric clad Khajiit.

"You seriously need to step up your game, Cacco." Janice said as she blocked every successful strike with her forearms.

Not wanting to prolong the fight for the war veteran any longer, Janice, seeing an opening, kicked the general of the Elite Imperial Contingency in the stomach, sending him hurtling into the crowds of soldiers seated behind the man. "Is this all my army got?! No wonder the Thalmor easily won the war." Janice exclaimed in disgust. "There is a lot more to learn it seems."

Seeing that Janice's back was turned, Cacco, who had quickly recovered due to the held backed kick, quickly ran up to the Dragonborn and attempted to tackle her to the ground. Not really bothering, Janice just threw her right fist backwards and connected with the lower jaw of the general. "Poorly timed ambush, what a pity." Janice said as she helped up the wobbly warrior.

"Lydia! Go fetch Calder and Jordis in here, they are going to coach this bunch of whelps." Janice commanded as she finished checking the injuries on Cacco.

"Right away, Your Highness!" Lydia said as she stood up and leave. "By the way, do you want me to find someone to remove the sword stuck in the ceiling? It went through the floor of the offices upstairs." Lydia asked her Thane.

"That would be good, Lydia." Janice said as she went out of the ring, not caring about the shocked faces of all the soldiers around her.

[Time skip, 9 a.m. the next day. Imperial Palace Throne Room. Janice first-person POV]

Shifting around nervously, I sat behind the veil to the side of the throne with Derkeethus beside me. I was wearing my Daedric armour set without the helmet and my husband was wearing his Dragonscale armour without his helmet as well. We were both given red cloaks that stretched for about thirty centimetres on the ground behind us when we walked. On the cloak was the symbol of a silver dragon, the same insignia of the Empire during the last dynasty. On the collar was a thick, warm fur collar that I, as a Khajiit whose body is covered with fur, was not too fond of.

"Nervous?" Derkeethus asked as he held my hand. Both of us were wearing our matrimony band given to us by Marmal in Riften.

"A little, more nervous than when I was summoned to High Hrothgar, that is for sure." I replied.

"- May we welcome our new Emperor and Empress! Derkeethus and Janice Septim!" Cocceius announced after a long speech about how Titus Mede II had led the Empire into commercial success and ended the Great War by chickening out.

Hearing our cue, we stepped out from under the veil and made for the thrones. "We are to be led by animals?! What has to world come to?" A racist Nord screamed at the back of the gathering.

"Hey! Get out of here before something bad happens to you!" A guard near the man announced as he dragged the offender off.

Looking around, I could see the bruised face of Cacco in his ceremonial uniform as well as his contingency of incredibly tired men. _Jordis and Calder did a good job at training those weaklings it seems._ I thought as a looked towards the crowd. There, I spotted the Jarls of Skyrim, the Counts and Countesses of Cyrodiil and the Kings and Queens of the kingdoms of High Rock (I have been briefed that the Imperial Empire has fallen to only control three provinces, that information greatly infuriates me). Most of the other people near the back were the influential people of their respective provinces. Moving on to the right of the group of leaders, I spot the one person I really dislike, Nirrne Gaeoth, or High Chancellor Nirrne as she wanted to be called. She was the leader of the Aldmeri Dominion in Tamriel and her being here was to see that I am to adhere to the White-Gold Concordat that had ended the Great War a few decades ago. Looking around some more, I spotted a hint of red on one of the ceiling supports. Looking at it closer, I saw it was Nazir and Babette up there. They gave me a friendly wave before they slinked back into the shadows. I noticed that I was also surrounded by Imperial Guards and Thalmor soldiers, presumably for my protection, not that I needed it. At the sides of the throne were two smaller seats for Blaise and Sofie, both of which were already seated at their respective seats. Sofie was stroking Alduin on the head with her on her laps and Meeko was beside Blaise. Both pets were wearing a red coat around their bodies with the same symbols on my cloak.

"Please, sit down on your throne and the ceremony shall begin, Your Highness." Cocceius in his ceremonial costume politely said.

[Line break]

"- May the gods bless our new rulers!" Cocceius announced as he placed a golden, gem studded crown on my head and proceeded to put a bigger one on Derkeethus.

_I am supposed to be the de-facto ruler here!_ I thought angrily. Hiding a sigh, I stood up and announced, "Let the feasting begin!"

[Line break]

Standing in front of the ruins of the Temple of the One, I saw a giant stone statue of what must be Akatosh's avatar that had battled with Mehrunes Dagon two centuries ago. Whipping my cloak around as I turn, I took out the amulet that was given to me by 'A Friend' and proceeded inside the ruins with Derkeethus, Alduin and Cocceius following me.

Standing in front of the stone statue of Akatosh, I put on the amulet and everything blacked out.

A/N: Alright, that is it for this edition, please do remember to favourite, follow and leave a review if you like the story! Also, please do consider participating in the poll on my profile.

1. I imagine the Imperial City not changing much since TES IV: Oblivion other than the rubble from the Daedric battle having been removed and most buildings repaired.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: WARNING! This chapter contains quite a bit of lore components as well as the beginning lore being tweaked slightly to include some situations. But, the lore starting from where TES lore starts would not be changed. 1.2k views! Thank you viewers! I have not gotten anything more than that before, it really is an achievement.

All characters, place settings and other items belong to their respective copyright holders, Bethesda Games Studios/Bethesda Softworks LLC./ZeniMax Media Inc., Game Freak/The Pokémon Company/Creatures Inc./Nintendo. Characters that does not appear in the original content of The Elder Scrolls and/or Pokémon (OC, or original character) that bears a name similar to other popular story character names and/or character behaviour and attitude are purely coincidental.

**Chapter 9: A meeting with the divines**

[Somewhere in Aetherius, Janice first-person POV]

"Wake up," A voice echoed from somewhere.

Opening my eyes slowly, I noticed that I was lying flat on my stomach. Looking directly in front of me, I saw a swirl of colourful nabulas orbiting me. I tried to get up, but I immediately flopped back down with a very loud thud, something that could not have happen if I had fallen the same way in either my normal or dragon form for they were lighter, much lighter. Moving what might be my arms, I found that they had taken on a characteristic of dragon wings. Thinking that I might be a dragon this time, I got up again using a more draconian way.

Something was very off about the amount of strength I needed to exert when I got up. Whipping my head around to the side, ignoring the fact that I had to use my strength to get up, I saw Derkeethus and Alduin still unconscious on the force-field like ground. For some reason, they seem to be smaller than I remembered, much smaller. Finally wanting to get some immediate answers to my current form, I turned my head even more to look at my back. What I saw shocked me.

I see that I have the body of Alduin's, down to the very spike. But for some reason, instead of black or black and red like my regular dragon form, I am coloured pure white. Wanting more answers, though I probably have guessed that I was somewhere in Aetherius, I called out, "Anyone here? Akatosh, Mara, Dibella, Stendarr, Talos?"

"Did someone call me?" A deep nordic voice echoed out from the swirling colours.

"You aren't due yet!" A draconic voice shouted back.

"Fine, have it your way Akatosh." The nordic voice retorted.

Suddenly, a flaming orange dragon that looked like the Avatar of Akatosh I had seen on some pictures from the Oblivion Crisis appeared from nowhere.

"Akatosh?" I asked carefully.

"Yes, my child." Akatosh replied.

"So, you were the one who sent me the amulet? I should have expected that much, nobody crafts an imitation of the Amulet of the Kings to just give it to a person of high status. Especially since the crafting that went into it seems to be the work of an incredible metal worker." I said to the flaming dragon.

"Great, what else did you already divine from this experience?" Akatosh replied as my husband and Alduin slowly stirred.

"I know that you probably want to congratulate me, tell me how I was the Chosen One to fix the mistake that you made," I pointed my wing at Alduin at the last part, Akatosh just looked on with some small hint of guiltiness on his draconic face. "Tell me to continue to do good things, probably tell me to stop helping the Daedric Lords, tell me how to control my dragon form's power even though I have quite a good control over it, tell me how fate had led me to do most of the things I did and then tell me that you manipulate it to your liking, talk to your child and tell me why I am a white coloured version of Alduin." I listed, the god's face becoming more shocked by the second.

"The Greybeard's human leader had the same expression as you, I can wait for you to recover, I mean, after all, two of us here are immortals, not including you." I spoke to break the silence as Derkeethus just kept gaping at his surroundings and me while Alduin seems to be trying to recall something, staring at me absentmindedly.

"Right," Akatosh finally said after 5 minutes, 29 seconds and 53 milliseconds (I was told of the duration afterwards by the God of Time himself). "I think you already know what I am going to say, so I am just going to tell you why you are a white coloured version of my daughter."

"The form you are now in was what the form of your dragonsoul would have taken if you were born as a dragon naturally." Akatosh continued.

"Okay then. On further thought, was that nord voice Talos?" I asked as I thought back.

"Yes," Akatosh said slowly as heavy metal boots clanged from somewhere.

"Hello, my great-grandchild." The man who looked like the statutes of Talos in Skyrim said as he pat my white snout.

"My ancestor! How are you Tiber Septim?" I exclaimed in slight shock seeing my great-grandfather here even though the blasted Altmers think that he doesn't exist.

"Busy being dead." Talos huffed, "You living people have all the fun while I, being a god, had to deal with all sorts of problems, some are not even about Nirn! And I also have to talk with other gods not from this univer-" Talos said but was cut off by Akatosh with a swipe of his fiery wing.

"What was that about?" I asked the dragon God of Time.

"Nothing… Nothing," Akatosh said defensively.

"So, are we done here? I am not exactly sure why you bother bring Derkeethus here since he technically has no real connection to the divines." I asked the orange flaming dragon.

"Not quite. I want to bestow a gift to your husband that should help him in helping you. I also want to talk to my, daughter, for a while as well as tell you two something important." Akatosh said to me.

"Go on then, I'm listening." I said.

"First, Derkeethus!" Akatosh bellowed to my lizard husband who looks a little faint due to the shock. "Show me your bow."

"Ye… Yes, don't eat me!" Derkeethus cried in fear as he held out the Dragonbone bow I crafted for him.

"Calm down, Derkeethus!" I called out as I tried to hug him, nearly crushing him with my wing instead.

"Wahh!" Derkeethus cried as he saw me looking down at him. He faints from fright soon afterwards.

"Do you have to do that? You could have killed your husband due to your size you know." Akatosh said as he looked at the bow that had fallen on the ground as I tried to hug Derkeethus.

"I guess not, though I don't need this enormous size to kill him." I said as I got off Derkeethus. "How can he die here, though? I thought we are all just souls here, no real bodies."

"He can die from injuries, the pain inflicted here goes directly to the soul. If the soul can't take it, it dies. Also another thing, why do you craft your husband's bow from the remains of your kin?" Akatosh asked me.

"What do you mean 'my kin'?" I shot back in slight surprise.

"I guess it is time," Akatosh said as he finished his enchantment on Derkeethus' bow. "I should explain that soul of yours."

"What are you getting on about?" I asked the god.

"Come here Alduin." Akatosh beckoned to the mini black dragon. As she got closer, Akatosh levitated her to the top of my head.

_Now I kind of get what Shadowmere was talking about,_ I thought as I balanced the black dragon on my head. "How sweet, two sisters back together at last." A form said that I immediately identify as Dibella stepped out from a portal.

"Sisters? What are you going on about?" I asked the goddess.

"You shouldn't delay any longer," A muscular sounding voice (A/N: I imagine it sound like Thor since I never heard Stendarr talking, I only played Oblivion and Skyrim to tell the real truth. I am gathering the other things written as lore from the UESP) sounded as a muscular figure with a lion's mane stepped out from another portal. From the portraits of the divines I found on some of the walls in the palace, this new person look like Stendarr.

"Right! If there are no more interruptions, I can get started!" Akatosh snapped in anger, nearly knocking the nordic man-god standing near his jaws over again.

"As you know, your dragonsoul is unique since no other dragon had the same look as Alduin, not even Paarthurnax, Alduin's closest brother." Akatosh continued after calming down. "The fact is, and I don't know how to break it gently enough, your soul was of the dragon I had created as a pair millions of years ago. You and Alduin were twin sisters, one white, the other black, like how good and evil balanced each other out. Yin and Yang as one of my other counterparts in another universe so put it, in fact, that very god had his own black and white dragon (A/N: a reference to Zekrom and Reshiram from Pokemon, only going to be one though, so don't worry, this is not crossover time) Though, I see that something is wrong with your form, your eyes were used to be pure white with red pupils, now they are… of a vampire?! Why?" Akatosh exclaimed as I felt a tiny impact on my head as both of my and my apparent sister's lower jaw fell in shock.

"Yes, I thought I am going to be like the rest of the mortals and I had wanted to live longer." I confessed as I recover quickly, already used to surprises I had been getting considering myself. "So, what happened? Why am I a Khajiit?"

"You had an argument with your sister over certain matters, like who gets to take care of the young Paarthurnax and Odahviing among the others that I know you hadn't talked to. You got killed when a dragon teamed up with Alduin. Also, it is true that you would die like the rest, but you would be reincarnated in your true form." Akatosh, or my real father now, said in sadness over the memory.

"Seeing that she had killed you over trivial matters, Alduin couldn't bear the thought that she was responsible and turned herself into a male. After that, with you gone, there wasn't anybody to stop her from committing the atrocious acts she had committed in the past." Akatosh continued.

"So, she isn't my great-grandchild?" Talos asked the orange flaming dragon.

"Shut up, mortal fool!" Stendarr shouted at the mortal turned god.

"Wahh? What is happening?!" Derkeethus shouted as he recovered, before promptly blacking out again after noticing the other gods in the micro-dimension.

"Anyway, I decided to keep your soul in a suspended state of animation until now. I wanted to wait to the time where Alduin would reappear again to send you back down to Nirn to fight her." Akatosh said as I stared on.

"So… So why didn't I have my memories with Alduin?" I finally stammered.

"Memories don't travel with souls, besides, I don't want you to suffer with the knowledge of you being a dragon before." Akatosh answered.

"What about the other Dragonborns?" I asked.

"They have generic souls, like Talos here." Akatosh said as he pointed to the Nord with his snout. "He had it lucky and was born with a legendary class dragonsoul."

"I see, that would explain why I am so powerful. So what now… father?" I asked Akatosh.

"Nothing really, I have enchanted your husband's bow so that any arrow will always seeks out the target. It also have the added benefit of only being usable by him. Go on now, somebody's waiting for you." My father said as he opened a portal.

"Not so fast," a feminine voice sounded.

"What is it now, Mara?" Akatosh said as I spot a portal opening and a woman I identified as Mara stepped out.

"Why did you marry an Argonian? Wasn't a Khajiit good enough for you, hmm?" Mara said in a scolding manner, jabbing a finger at my retreating head. Alduin had already made for the exit.

"Umm, now that I am a real dragon, isn't it kind of okay to marry a reptile?" I tried to joke.

"THAT IS NO EXCUSE!" Mara shouted as she levitated higher in an attempt to intimidate me.

"It isn't my fault that your amulets don't attract any Khajiits in Skyrim!" I retorted.

"Oh fine! Have it your way!" Mara said as she opened a portal and leaves.

"What's with her?" I said to no one in particular.

"She is a bit sensitive with cross racial marriages, especially those that goes cross species, like Khajiit and Argonian." Akatosh explained. "Go on now, your people need you."

Without another word, I stashed Derkeethus' bow in his pocket gingerly and pushed him into the portal. Stepping into the portal, everything suddenly went black again.

[Cocceius, first-person POV]

_What is going on? They were fine when they entered the ruins! When Her Majesty put on the blasted amulet, she as well as the Emperor and that pet dragon fell unconscious!_ I thought as a paced behind their bodies in worry.

Suddenly, a glow emanated from Alice, after the glow had settled, the dragon woke up. "Alice! Would you care to explain what had happened?" I asked the small dragoness.

Not saying a word, she just stared at Her Majesty in concern. I don't know what is going on here!

Pacing around some more, I soon saw His Majesty's body glow, though he was still unconscious. Soon after that, however, Her Majesty's body glowed, but something was off.

Her Majesty begun to grow in size, quickly becoming as big as Alduin had been in the legends. As the glow fades, I saw a big white dragon which look like Alduin himself!

[Janice first-person POV]

Opening my eyes again as I regained consciousness, I saw that I had my wing pinned under me and that I was on my side, apparently in the position I had been in when I fainted.

Going upright, I saw a small piece of jewellery that was under my neck. Upon further examination, I recognised it as the fake Amulet of the Kings, now shattered into a few pieces.

"Yo… Your Majesty?" A familiar voice sounded behind me.

Turning around, I saw Cocceius trembling from where he stood. "Yes… That is me, Cocceius." I calmly said before using the Dragon Aspect shout.

Looking down, I saw that my armour had changed colour, the once black portions of the Daedric armour was now as white as my scales had been. Taking out the helmet of the set, it had also been coloured white.

"How…?" Cocceius asked.

"Akatosh spoke to me, apparently my dragonsoul was the same one that was Alduin's sister. Now I know what you are thinking, this all happened before Nirn was attacked by Alduin, so all history books would have said that Alduin was the only dragon from Akatosh and that she was a male." I explained.

"I am not worthy to stand in your presence, great one!" Cocceius started bowing in a worshipping fashion.

"Rise Cocceius, you don't have to fear me. I was the demigod for good moral beliefs, I won't harm anyone who is good." I said as I helped the man up. "It has been a long day, why don't we go back to the palace?"

"Yes, Your Majesty." Cocceius said as he got up slowly.

[Imperial Palace Throne Room, 3 p.m.]

I was in my dragon form, looking at Derkeethus' crumpled body on the throne in concern. Cocceius had summoned an artist to draw me so that the people of the Empire may recognize my new dragon form.

_I think I better make him a vampire__1__, he isn't going to last long if this keeps going. After all the surprises, I am really worried about him getting a heart attack sooner or later._ I thought as the artist finished up. Alduin was still in a daze next to Derkeethus and hadn't talked much. Transforming, I handed the artist his fee and examined the art piece.

The artist seemed to have captured every last detail of my form, down to the tiny spike on the end of my tail. Satisfied, I called out to Cocceius to take it away for it to be copied into newspapers.

Seeing no one else was in the room, I went over to Derkeethus' unconscious form and bit into his neck, giving him the same power Harkon had given me when I returned with his daughter and Elder Scroll. Alduin just stared at the act, not really sure what to say.

Finishing, I finally spoke after these long hours of silence, "so, I guess we were closer than we thought." I spoke to Alduin.

"I guess so, but we had always fought, not exactly sure how to do our jobs. You were supposed to keep me in check, that I only destroy worlds that was due. I guess when I killed you, I went away from the path, whether out of sadness or despair, I would never know." Alduin said sadly, recollecting the memories.

Bringing her up and settling her on my lap as I sat down on my throne, I said, "That is in the past now. I don't have my memories, so I guess that doesn't matter." I hugged my sister tightly to comfort her. "Come on, let us go visit Paarthurnax, Derkeethus needs to rest for quite sometime."

"Our brother, remember that." Alduin said softly from where her head was buried in my chest.

"Right, anyway, you ready?" I asked Alduin.

"I guess so," Alduin said, lifting her head to face me, tears still running freely.

"I think I better take Shadowmere with me, the populace might not know of my new form yet." I said as I got up and place the dragoness on my shoulder. "Cocceius! You are in charge until Derkeethus wakes up or when I come back, I am travelling." I called out to the politician who had just returned from the press room.

"Yes, Your Majesty! Would you like a convoy to escort you?" Cocceius asked me.

"That would not be necessary, tell the servants to get Shade ready. I will be down in five minutes." I told Cocceius as I fished out a pencil and a piece of paper.

"Right away, Your Majesty!" Cocceius said as he leaves.

"Right, now what do I write to tell him about his new powers?" I mumbled.

"Oh, I know! Tell him that you turn him into a vampire lord because you were concerned for his health." Alduin suggested.

"And that is one way to get myself kicked out of the palace." I shot back. "I need a better reason, something along the lines of 'if you feel something is trying to come out, just go to our room and lock the door before it happens. I will explain everything when I get back.'" I said as I scribbled it down and put it in Derkeethus' hands.

"That is good," my sister said as we head to the royal stables in the courtyard.

[Line break]

As I arrived in the stables, the servants helped me pull off the red cloak and showed me where Shadowmere was being housed. His royal red shed was quite large, about three to four times his size and was decorated with paintings of green scenery on the inside. On the edges of the shed were gold trimmings, fit for the horse that was chosen by the ruler him/herself. I spotted Shadowmere in the corner looking at his trough of horse feed.

Shadowmere's horse saddle had been replaced with a red velvet coat that has a brown leather horse saddle on it trimmed with gold trimming. The coat sported the usual symbols for the Empire, indicating that this was the horse of the Empress/Emperor.

"He is ready, Your Majesty." A servant said invitingly.

I said nothing as I mounted the horse, Alduin fluttering down in front of me to land on the saddle's front edge. "Come on, Shade!" I called out to snap Shadowmere out of his daydream.

"_I never thought you would come back so soon. And why is your armour white now?"_ Shadowmere telepathed as he trotted out the shed and towards the northern gate of the city.

"I will talk to you later," I whispered carefully, not wanting the onlookers to know that I, their Empress, is talking to a horse.

[30 mins later, outside the Imperial City, going through some woods]

"Alright Shadowmere, you can stop now." I said to the horse who had been galloping non-stop for the past thirty minutes since we left the city.

Panting, Shadowmere telepathed, _"So, are you going to explain what is going on?"_

"Yeah, though you might want to catch your breath first." I said to the horse as I dismounted.

Hearing his breathing slow down to normal (A/N: do undead horses even breathe?), I said "You might want to brace yourself." I transformed right afterwards.

"_Wha… What happened to your old one? And why do you look like Alduin, except you're white?"_ Shadowmere exclaimed in surprise as I lowered my giant head to the slightly smaller horse in perspective.

"Akatosh summoned me to Aetherius for a talk. He revealed that the dragonsoul I possess was that of Alduin's sister and was the main reason why my magic is so potent and that I am more powerful than any supernatural creatures I had met in my time." I said to the slightly stunned horse. "I was supposed to be the representation of good morals, though I guess I didn't know when I joined the Thieves Guild and the Dark Brotherhood. I was killed when I got into an argument with Alduin here."

Hopping onto my head, Alduin said, "this was before I came to Nirn, I was distraught then. My sister's representation of good morals was keeping me from getting out of line. When I killed her, my ambition of controlling a populace through absolute rule and fear had caused me to become what I was not to be."

"_Right, so where are we going?"_ Shadowmere asked me.

"You recovered fast, anyway, we are going to the Throat of the World. I umm… need to talk with my brother." I said to the horse.

"_Are you going to ride me like last time then? I can't possibly transport you all the way there considering your weight! You might crush me with your size!"_ Shadowmere exclaimed telepathically.

"I… I thought you might enjoy riding me for a change…" I said dejectedly, not liking the fact that I am giving my horse a ride.

"_Definitely, hehe!"_ Shadowmere telepathed cunningly, smirking as he got onboard.

"You two might want to hold on tight!" I shouted to the passengers as I took off, Shadowmere chomping down on one of my horns as I lift off. "Ow!"

"_Sorry about that."_ He telepathed. _"I don't have hands you know."_

"You two might really want to hold on tight this time." I announced as I leveled off above the clouds, seeing that no one is going to see me.

"You better, she goes really fast." Alduin said to Shadowmere as she gripped my other horn tighter.

Speeding up, I quickly went to my usual speed when going across Skyrim that night to reveal that I am the Empress.

[One ear shattering sonic boom over Bruma and Whiterun later]

"Alright! we are close now!" I announced as I slowed down, the destination still a kilometre away. "Umm… Guys? Hello?"

Worrying, I quickly landed in the forests surrounding the mountain. As soon as I landed, two thuds were heard on my left. Whipping my long neck around, I saw Alduin and Shadowmere on their sides, looking incredibly pale. Shadowmere's face was a deep green, slightly unoticeable due to his dark pelt. "Are you two okay?" I asked the trembling figures.

"Please don't do that again, sis!" Alduin said, being the first to recover. "I would prefer to fly back alone this time."

"Umm… What about you Shadowmere?" I said as Shadowmere got up wobbly.

Before any of us could react, Shadowmere threw up his lunch and what seems to be his breakfast as he emptied his stomach. _"What… she… said."_ Shadowmere managed to telepath before fainting.

"Should we pick him up?" Alduin said as she proceeded to prod my horse with her wings.

"I guess so," I said as I gingerly picked Shadowmere up with my jaws, carefully avoiding the black goo that was his meals. The taste of horse in my mouth tasted good, but I tried to resist any urge to swallow as Alduin and I made our way up the mountain.

Leveling off at the altitude of the summit of the Throat of the World, we proceed to fly towards it. Odahviing was doing his normal rounds around the summit with Paarthurnax following his every action with his head. _Good to know he had recovered fast_, I thought_._ As I got closer, Paarthurnax seemed to noticed us and flew towards us.

"Haassotkul? What are you doing here? I thought you were dead." Paarthurnax exclaimed. "And why would Alduin be here? I thought you two hated each other. And how come you have the Dragonborn's horse in your jaws?"

"Who is Haassotkul?" I mumbled with the horse in my mouth.

"That was your name. I failed to mention it for it brings about painful memories for me, back when we were younger. We were very close then." Alduin whispered, sadness welling up in her tone.

"Can we go to your place, Paarthurnax? I can't speak with this horse in my mouth." I managed to mumbled.

"It is this way," Paarthurnax pointed with his snout.

"how do you know I live here anyway?" Paarthurnax asked me as we landed. Odahviing had also landed on Paarthurnax's favourite spot, looking at me with wide eyes.

Dropping Shadowmere's unconscious form, I said, "Simple, I am the Dragonborn."

"What?!" Paarthurnax and Odahviing exclaimed.

"The soul I have as the Dragonborn was apparently our sister's." I explained as I transformed. "See? I am really the Dragonborn. Our father, Akatosh, had put me in suspended animation to await the time when the prophecy of the last Dragonborn to fight Alduin was on hand." I said as I picked up Alduin and hugged her as one would do to a younger sibling.

"I don't remember anything from the past though, what was it that you call me? Haassotkul? I can't even remember my own name. Care to fill me in?" I asked the green dragon.

"Well, I don't know anything that had happened before I was born. By then, you and Alduin were already adults. You were always looking out for us, taking care of us when we got ourselves injured. Your healing abilities were as great as Alduin's ability to cause damage. When Alduin wanted to do something that causes damage and destruction, you know, anything villainy style, you would always stop her. When me and the other dragons were just adolescents, you had an argument with Alduin and she won with the help of another dragon, killing you in the process." Paarthurnax explained. "Perhaps it was because it was this same soul that made your Thu'um more powerful than any dragon's."

"I see, so what made you betray Alduin?" I asked as a certain black bundle shifted uncomfortably in my arms.

"I remembered your dedication to stopping Alduin from doing undue destruction. With the help of Kaan (A/N: I dug around, Kaan was the name the dragons gave Kyne), I was able to protect those rebels from Alduin's dragons." Paarthurnax said. "Like you had said once, 'I like this world, I don't want it to end'."

"So, you were inspired by my once dead sister to betray me?! I hate the both of you right now!" Alduin spat as she wiggled free from my grasp. "And you! Even if you weren't my sister, do you really think killing our kin was okay? They were acting on my order to kill you! You could have just sought me out!"

"I… I guess you are right. Sorry about that." I stammered.

"So, what now?" I asked Paarthurnax after a few minutes of silence.

"Well, sister, if you want, you could go tell the Greybeards." Paarthurnax said, eyeing Odahviing as he took off to circle the summit again.

"Could I at least hug my brother before I go?" I asked as I transformed.

"Umm… That would… not be necessary…" Paarthurnax mumbled as I wrapped my wings around him in a tight hug.

"One last thing, what about Durnehviir?" I asked as I let go of the green dragon.

Opening his eyes wide in surprise, Paarthurnax quickly said, "Don't mention his name! He is cursed! He wanted as much power as Alduin had and had turned to the forbidden art of necromancy that we dragons should never take part in! He had the right to be cursed! When I was patrolling my territory of what is now Whiterun Hold and this mountain, he attacked me with his undead hordes! I was almost dead when Kaan found me hiding up here and granted me strength in return for betraying Alduin. I was glad that he had disappeared after the Dragon War. Where did you find him?"

"He was serving the Ideal Masters of the Soul Carin when I went to collect an Elder Scroll from Harkon's ex-wife. I easily defeated him in battle and he called me Qahnaarin. He also gave me a shout to summon him, you want me to summon him?" I asked the green dragon who is going pale by the second. Alduin had saw it fit to ride my head again.

"NO! NO THANK YOU!" Paarthurnax shouted as he flew off faster than what I would expect an old dragon like him could fly.

"So, why is it you like to hang out on my head, sis?" I asked the black dragoness.

"You always liked carrying the little juveniles on your head when you play with them. I wanted to see what the fun is." Alduin replied, putting her tiny head in front of my right eye.

"Right…" I said as I scoop up the unconscious horse in my jaws and flew down the mountain to the monastery.

Landing in the backyard, Arngeir was out first. "Hello Arngeir!" I shouted to him as I dropped Shadowmere.

Seeing his lower jaw hanging slack, I explained my transformation to him, with Alduin helping me.

"I see…" Arngeir finally said. "I guess this flips the lore over on its head. I should see to it that the books get rewritten, Your Majesty."

"Right, I don't care though, the less people know about me, the better. Something tells me that the dragon who sided with Alduin to kill me is still lurking somewhere in this continent." I said before I heard a voice calling out.

"Important news! Straight from the Imperial Palace! Her Majesty is one of the First Born of Akatosh! History books are getting rewritten!" A courier shouted from the front of the monastery.

"Great!" I said as I slapped my snout with a wing, nearly knocking Alduin off.

"Well, I better get going, there is more things I want to do!" I said as I depart, Shadowmere having already recovered and hanging on to me.

"See you, Your Majesty!" Arngeir shouted to me.

"_If you set me down near the rivers in Whiterun, I think I can teleport myself back to the lake surrounding the city."_ Shadowmere said to me.

"Sure, I will meet you outside the northern gates." I whispered as I lowered my head for the horse to get off on the river bank, ignoring the looks of the patrolling guards.

"What is it?" I asked the guards.

"I would never have imagined that I went to kill a dragon with one of the daughters of Akatosh that night!" One of the exclaimed excitedly. "May I get your autograph, Your Majesty?" Another asked.

"Which name?" I said as I transformed, taking the pencil and paper from the guard.

"Umm… Both?" The guard clumsily asked.

"Alright, 'I wish you a safe passage through life, signed Janice Septim, Haassotkul.'" I mumbled as I signed the paper.

"We really got to go, it is getting late." Alduin said from my shoulder as more guards and people swarmed me for an autograph.

"Was it hard to kill your sister as the Dragonborn?" One of them asked.

"I didn't know it then!" I shouted back.

"I really think I should go now, sorry folks!" I shouted as I transform, having made sure a wide berth had been made for me.

[Imperial Palace Emperor and Empress room, 5.30 p.m.. Janice third-person POV]

Janice had finally reached the top of the stairs, really wishing that the balcony outside the corridor's window was big enough for her dragon form. For some reason, while she was enjoying the fact that she was bigger than anyone else, she sort of miss being small at certain times, this being one of them. She could have easily flown all the way up the stairs if she still had her black and red dragon form like Alduin could, not like she was really tired of going up stairs anyway. Sighing, she tried to open the door, but found it locked.

"It's me, Derkeethus! It's Janice!" She shouted to the only occupant that she know that was in there.

"Couldn't you have done it later?" Alduin asked her sister.

"These things works best if the subject is not strong enough to take it head on while conscious." Janice explained to the dragoness.

"So you are saying your husband is weak?" Alduin shot back.

"Pretty much," Janice said with a false smile.

"You are very bad at increasing morale." Alduin replied.

Suddenly, the haunting and cold voice of the lizard turned vampire lord sounded from behind the door. "Janice?! You turned me into one of your vampires didn't you?!"

"Just open the door already!" Janice shouted back as Alduin hid under her sister's red cloak.

"Fine! Just tell me how to control my powers and give me a reason for the change!" The vampire lord named Derkeethus said as he opened the door.

Not frighten one bit, Janice stepped into the room and shut the door. "Okay, first, focus on your normal form," Janice instructed. "Let it overtake your current form and you should change back into that green lizard I know."

After changing back, Janice taught Derkeethus how to control his vampire form and powers. "So why do you want to turn me?" Derkeethus asked Janice.

Not so frightened anymore, Alduin stepped out from under the cloak and said, "because she was concerned that you would die too soon!"

"Really?! I thought you never really loved me." Derkeethus said to the blushing Khajiit.

"Come here you!" Janice said as she cuddled with Derkeethus and kissed him.

Seeing this, Alduin felt a strange feeling of jealousy, jealousy that could only come from loving the same subject that was another's affection. Knocking it off as spurred emotions, she went to her bed.

"So what happened at the temple?" Derkeethus finally asked as they separated.

"Oh, where do I begin." Janice said as she sat down at the table, beckoning Derkeethus to do the same.

After a long explanation, Derkeethus finally snapped from his daze and started to regard his wife like a god, which, technically, Janice was.

"So, your real name is Haassotkul?" Derkeethus asked.

"Well, technically, yes." Janice answered.

"So what does that make me? I am just a powerless mortal with some vampiric powers!" Derkeethus exclaimed.

"Aw, don't be sad, there are like a billion other people who were like you and don't have any powers at all." Janice assured her husband.

"Like I said, you aren't a good motivator." Alduin said as she crawled out of her bed.

"Oh shut up, like you know how to motivate." Janice retorted.

"Sibling rivalry it seems," Derkeethus whispered to himself as the two sisters started to argue.

[The next day, 9 a.m. after breakfast.]

"So, you want me to sign the White-Gold Concordat again?" Janice asked High Chancellor Nirrne from her Throne.

"Well, technically it is the second reiteration of it." Nirrne told Janice using a proud tone of voice.

"Let's see here," Janice begun as she opened the agreement. "'The terms of this treaty are as follows: 1. Neither side would attack or be attacked as long as none of the terms are broken. 2. Talos is not to be worshipped. 3. The Empress is not to meddle in the Thalmor's affairs.'" Janice read the agreement aloud.

"What is the last one supposed to mean?" Janice asked the High Elf.

"It means you are not to be caught spying, stealing or doing anything that impedes our progress, you little spy!" Nirrne exclaimed in anger. "I know what you did at Elenwen's little party. But since it helped stopped the dragons, I am willing to let it slide."

"Fine, but I want to be assured that the citizens of both empires would be safe." Janice said calmly as she prepared to sign the treaty.

"Oh, they will, don't you worry." Nirrne assured the Dragonborn. "Don't you lose the colour in your scales over it, Your Godliness."

Janice, having becoming more in tuned with her senses, could see the malice rolling off the High Chancellor at that last declaration. Hiding the emotion of anger at such a false declaration and the intent of hurting the innocents, she quickly signed the treaty and let the High Elf go.

"Are you sure that is a good thing?" Alduin asked her sister when she talked about the feelings she had during the encounter.

"We will wait and see, for now, I need something to distract me." Janice said as she summoned her steward for Cocceius was busy with other matters.

"Send out an invitation to all the chefs in the Empire, tell them that they have a week to travel here and prepare a sample of venison stew. Include Jack from Cocceius' notes as well." Janice ordered the steward.

"Right away, Your Majesty." The steward bowed and leave for the press room.

"Right, in the mean time, I want to challenge the Arena." Janice said as she prepares to put on her armour, changing out of her formal clothing as she went along.

"This would be fun!" Alduin exclaimed as she followed her sister, not caring about Derkeethus' worried looks over the feelings Janice had spoken of.

A/N: Alright, so Janice is now formally a demigod, that I didn't expect. Anyway, the arena battles are coming up. I know that the lore here is a bit bent, but since it happens before Alduin invaded Nirn, I guess it should be fine that the TES lore still holds water. If you are going to worry about balancing, don't be. The arena and future battles will have much stronger opponents, opponents that are of the demigod level.

1. I know Derkeethus can't be made a vampire in the game if he is married to the Dragonborn, but I am going to ignore that fact.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: 4 followers and 3 favourites! Thank you! Remember to participate in the poll on my profile to vote whether Talos should battle Janice by next Monday (Sunday if you are in either continents of America)!

All characters, place settings and other items belong to their respective copyright holders, Bethesda Games Studios/Bethesda Softworks LLC./ZeniMax Media Inc.. Characters that does not appear in the original content of The Elder Scrolls (OC, or original character) that bears, but not limited to, a name similar to other popular story character names and/or character behaviour and attitude are purely coincidental.

**Chapter 10: Little Whelp**

[Arena, 10 a.m. Janice third-person POV]

"Oh! Welcome to the Arena, Your Majesty. My name is Armrod. Are you here to watch the matches or challenge the Arena?" A burly Redguard at the entrance to the Arena called out to the Empress in white Daedric armour.

_I think I should spectate these battles before lunch, see what kind of competition I am up against._ Janice thought. "Alright, can I sign up for the afternoon matches? I want to spectate the morning matches." Janice told the Redguard.

"No problem, Your Majesty." Armrod said as he gave Janice a ticket and asked her to sign up for the Arena.

Sitting down at the VIP box of the stands, Janice had a clear view of the battles to come. For one, she notices that there were two teams, Red and Blue. Red was the current favourite of the crowd, Janice, however, was rooting for Blue as she had signed up for the Blue team.

Two warriors stepped out onto the battlefield. The Blue team sent out a heavily armoured Orc while the Red team sent out a lightly armoured Dark Elf. The Orc was wielding an orcish warhammer and the Dunmer had two elven daggers. "Your Majesty, since you are in the Arena, you have the honour of starting the fight." An attendant assigned to work in the VIP box said to the warrior Khajiit.

"What do I have to do?" Janice asked the attendant.

"Just shout 'begin', Your Majesty." The attendant answered.

"Alright, begin!" Janice shouted from her seat.

The heavily armoured Orc tried to hit the nimble Dark Elf, swinging his warhammer around himself in a defensive pattern so that he may land a lucky strike when the Dunmer gets close.

Watching in boredom, Janice thought, _these guys are a bunch of whelps! Especially the Blue team, no wonder the Blue team is struggling. No matter, team loyalty isn't my concern, I just want a good fight!_

Soon, the Orc managed to land a hit on the Dark Elf's head, knocking him back a few feet, blood trickling down his head. Raising his hammer, the Orc seems to be waiting for a signal. "Your Majesty, you have the honour of choosing whether the defeated lives or dies. Just give a thumbs up for life or thumbs down for death." The attendant politely told Janice.

Not replying, Janice immediately put her thumb down, indicating a kill. _I'm bored of this fight, the Dark Elf should have proved an interesting fight considering his training. He is beaten by an Orc who does know how to strategize!_ Janice thought as the Orc flatten the Dark Elf's head.

"Next up, we have a special fight! Two of the Empress's personal guards are here to settle a dispute!" The announcer sounded from somewhere.

Janice's eyes shot into interest in an instant when she heard the announcement. _Only two of my housecarls have a dispute with each other! It can't possibly be Jordis and Calder, could it? I hope not, Jordis isn't called the Sword Maiden for nothing._ Janice thought.

Unfortunately for her, it was Jordis and Calder stepping into the ring, Jordis from the Red team and Calder from the Blue team. Jordis was wearing an Imperial heavy armour set complete with the kite shield and Calder was wearing his Stormcloak Officer's armour set from when he was in the army. Luckily for him, he had quit when Ulfric got captured or he would have been killed by Janice.

Pulling out their respective weapons given to them by Janice, a Daedric sword for Jordis and a Dragonbone Greatsword for Calder, they awaited Janice's signal to begin. "Begin, I guess… Good luck Calder." Janice shouted, cumulating into a whisper at the last part.

"For the Imperial Legion!" Jordis shouted as she charged with her shield up.

"For the Stormcloaks!" Calder shouted as he prepared himself for a strike against the nord woman.

_Oh for my sake! The Stormcloaks are gone!_ Janice thought as she saw Calder swinging his mighty sword down on Jordis' shield.

Jordis didn't flinch from the impact, instead, she immediately deflected the sword that was still close away from her before swiping at Calder. Calder managed to dodge the counterattack in time and managed to turn the deflection to his advantage. Rotating his body, he put his full strength into the attack as he jumped at the last second, bringing his sword down on the nord woman with a battlecry. Unphased, Jordis quickly sidestepped and brought her sword down onto Calder's exposed back.

Knocking the wind out of the bear pelt wearing housecarl, Calder tried to get up, but was pinned down by one of Jordis' feet. Managing to remove the foot before defeat was declared, he manages to roll out of the way of a sword swipe from the furious female.

Not caring about defense anymore, Jordis brought out a second sword1, a Dragonbone sword. Spinning rapidly to apply more force to her strikes, she quickly dispatches a series of attacks in rapid succession. Not wanting to be caught off guard, Calder quickly brought his sword up to block the series of strikes.

The clashing and clanging of swords had the crowd on the edge of their seats, wanting to know if Calder would slip up and get hit by Jordis' furious attacks.

Jordis, seeing that attacking head on is futile, quickly stop and dashed backwards, equipping her shield again. Seeing his chance, Calder quickly charged towards the other nord, sword raised above his head and shouting a battlecry like a barbarian. As Calder brought his sword down vertically, Jordis quickly kneeled with her shield above her, blocking the attack while giving her a small window to strike at Calder's right knee.

Almost shattering the joint, Jordis quickly withdrew her sword to prevent further injury, not wanting to harm a crucial member of the team. Though, deep inside her heart, she knew that wasn't the only reason.

Falling on his side, Calder managed to continue fighting, swinging and blocking with his sword as Jordis tries to take him out for a defeat verdict. Seeing that attacking head on is futile again, Jordis employed a defensive stance, kneeling so that the shield protects her entire body.

Calder, not daring to fall for another one of Jordis' trap, crawled to within his striking distance, not getting any closer to Jordis'. Swinging his sword sideways with a hand, he managed to knock the shield away. Seeing his window, he quickly threw a dagger into the nord's thigh.

Taking the injury, Jordis quickly checked that her thigh was alright as she repositioned her shield, sticking it deeper into the dirt for a more secure anchor. Seeing this, Calder starts to worry at what the Imperial supporter had planned as he saw Jordis bringing out a dagger of her own.

Seeing that her opponent is unable to get away fast enough, Jordis threw the dagger into the man's right shoulder, earning a pained shout from the former Stormcloak. Pulling out Calder's dagger from her thigh, she threw the bloody dagger into the owner's other shoulder, effectively disabling him from using his hands for fighting.

Standing up wobbly, she limped over to the injured nord, waiting for her Empress' signal to end the fight. _I hope she would not command me to kill him…_ Jordis thought in concern.

Janice, snapping from her trance seeing how well Jordis had fought and had taken an unnecessary trip down memory lane, quickly opted for the man to live, eliciting a heavy sigh from the secret lover.

Jordis picked up the man and straddled his arm around her as they both limped from the battlefield towards the exit.

Seeing that no interesting battles are going happen for the next hour before lunch, she asked the attendant to give her a list of all the Grand Champions of the Arena. _Hmm, interesting, most of these people are Khajiits or had been a Dark Brotherhood member. I wonder why?_ Janice thought as she went through the list, the earliest Grand Champions being first on the list.

Getting to the last page, she saw a name being scrawled out and replace by a 'Sheogorath'. _Sheogorath?! One of the Grand Champions was a Daedric Prince?!_ Janice thought in surprise before seeing the date of the entry. _Fifth of Hearthfire 4E 1, eh? I remembered Sheogorath going on about the Oblivion crisis when I met him in that blasted mind of Palagius Septim III. So the Champion of Cyrodiil had become the Daedric Prince of Madness… Well then, as his Champion and another great hero of Tamriel, I might want to go talk to him at his shrine here in Cyrodiil sometime soon._ Janice thought.

She went down the list to the current Grand Champion, eyes widening in shock at the name. _Jane Septimus! That is my mother's name, the surname that she used to hide the real one! What is she doing here? No wonder she asked me to challenge the Arena. This should be a good battle._ Janice thought cunningly as she issued another kill order.

[After lunch, 1 p.m.. Arena, Blue team HQ, Janice third-person POV]

Getting everything ready, she made sure that she had more of her weapons on her just in case she got disarmed. Right now, she is carrying her usual set of weapons as well as two unenchanted Daedric Swords, two unenchanted Dragonbone Swords, The Longhammer, The Mace of Molag Bal, Zephyr, an enchanted Daedric battleaxe, several Dragonbone daggers for throwing, Chillrend as a second compliment to Ghostblade, Dawnbreaker to fight necromancers as magic is allowed, a full enchanted set of Stalhrim weapons and an enhanced crossbow as well as its steel bolts. "Umm… Isn't this a bit too much for the first half of the matches you are going to go up against?" Alduin asked as she inspected the pile.

"Oh right! I almost forgot my poisons and potions! Thanks for reminding me." Janice said as she quickly dashed out to collect her poisons and potions.

"That isn't what I meant!" Alduin yelled as she flew after her sister.

[Line break]

Derkeethus shifted uncomfortably in his seat in the VIP box, not entirely sure he should be watching his wife kill a bunch of people in rapid succession. Knowing her, she would probably have no trouble dispatching the small timers that are sent first into the series of matches.

"This afternoon, we have the greatest honour of witnessing Her Majesty fight in the Arena! Today would be a day to remember as an Empress participates in the Arena for the first time!" The announcer shouted in excitement. "First up, an Orc!"

Dropping her cloak, Janice stepped into the Arena from the Blue team's gate, Ghostblade and Spellbreaker in hand as always. She was met with the wild cheers of the audience while the dazed Orc got none.

"Begin!" Derkeethus called out.

Seeing her first opponent is going to be a slow one, Janice quickly dashed at the Orc, boosting her speed with Whirlwind Sprint. Before the Orc could even react, Janice drove her Ghostblade into the Orc's gut, silently commenting that the armour was poorly made.

This continued for several rounds, Janice quickly killing anyone who couldn't react fast enough to her speed.

"Her Majesty's combat skills are impressive! But how would she do against a mage?!" The announcer shouted in excitement.

Soon after that, a High Elf wearing some light armour stepped out into battlefield.

As soon as the signal was given, Janice had to roll out of the line of fire as several Incinerate spells hit her last location. Continuing her rolling, Janice got ready her own spell in her right hand and a ward in the other. As soon as she stopped, kneeled down as it were, she quickly put up her ward and fired back.

Cartwheeling, the High Elf nimbly dodged the barrage of Fireballs that was exploding around her. _Fast one, I would give her that much,_ Janice thought.

Still with her ward up, Janice uncorked a potion of regeneration that she had made herself. _This should keep me from getting injured during this maneuver._ She thought as she drank the potion.

Quickly putting down her ward, she started to charge the Lightning Storm master spell, ignoring the feeble spells that weren't hurting her due to the potion. Finishing her charging, she shot the beam at the shocked High Elf, almost managing to disintegrate her for not Janice's memory of not killing the opponent unless given the order. The High Elf slumped over from being fried, drawing incredibly short breaths.

"Woah! That looks incredibly nasty! Would the Emperor let her live and suffer or let her die quickly?" The announcer quickly said.

Derkeethus quickly issued a kill order out of pity.

[Line break]

At the end of the day, Janice had quickly worked her way up into the Champion tiers, retiring to her room for a quick rest.

Remembering that she wanted to meet Sheogorath, she went out onto the balcony that she had ordered the builders to expand on and transformed. Lifting off, she flew in the direction of Sheogorath's shrine, thankful that she had received a map of Cyrodiil with all the locations marked out for her.

[At Sheogorath's shrine]

Landing, she transformed and walked to the statue, not minding the other people staring at her.

Offering the Wabbajack to the statue, a telepathic voice sounded in her head, "So, if it isn't my Champion! What brings you to my shrine? Perhaps to seek a spell to turn stuff into cheese? Or maybe you want to journey through another madman's mind?"

"Sheogorath?" Janice asked around. "I am not going to do any of that, I just want to talk to you, you know, hero to hero, Arena Champion to Arena Champion, Listener to Listener." Janice whispered the last part softly with a harsh tone, not wanting any sane person that was there hear her.

"Oh fine! You were no fun anyway." Sheogorath telepathed before teleporting Janice into his throne room. He was wearing the same outfit that he had worn when Janice had saw him inside Palagius' mind.

"Where am I?" Janice asked as she notice the change in scenery.

"You were summoned to the Shivering Isles by my master, Sheogorath. I am Haskill, his right hand man." Haskill said with a bow to the Empress.

"Hello there, Your Majesty." Sheogorath greeted the Khajiit. "You wanted to talk didn't you? Well, talk!"

"Right, anyway, I notice that you were a past Grand Champion of the Arena? How did that happen? How did you enter as a Daedric Prince?" Janice asked the Mad God.

"Oh, that was before my predecessor turned into Jyggalag! I changed my name in the register after I got the title!" Sheogorath answered.

"So, what are your other accomplishments, besides saving Cyrodiil from Mehrunes' Dagon?" Janice asked.

"Oh, I was the GuildMaster of the Fighters and Thieves Guild. I am sure you already knew about me being the Dark Brotherhood's Listener too. I also became a Divine Crusader for the Nine!" Sheogorath answered.

"I see, well, that is all I wanted to know, is there anything you want to tell me, seeing that I am here?" Janice asked the Mad God.

"Oh, yes actually. I am planning to return to the Arena to challenge you! I was never defeated in the Arena, so I became a sort of Ex-Grand Champion after I quit. I was allowed to return at any time I wish!" Sheogorath exclaimed in excitement.

"How am I going to defeat a Daedric Prince?" Janice thought aloud.

"Oh, that is simple, just use that dragon power of yours!" Sheogorath answered.

"Why are you telling me how to defeat you?" Janice asked, a little surprised that the Mad God is telling her how to defeat him.

"What makes you think I am going to make it easy?" Sheogorath shot back, his hero mentality coming back to him.

"Alright, fine. What are the conditions?" Janice asked the Mad God, knowing full well that he could be unreasonable.

"If I win, I will turn you into cheese and make your husband eat you! If you win, well, I don't know." Sheogorath answered.

"How about you serve me?" Janice told the Daedric Prince.

"Me, a Daedric Lord serving a mere mortal? Unthinkable. I like it!" Sheogorath answered.

"Right, so would you let me go back already?" Janice asked.

"Right, right, see you soon!" Sheogorath said as he teleported Janice back to where she was.

[Arena, Blue team HQ, 8:30 a.m. Janice third-person POV]

"So, are you ready to fight your own mother?" Alduin asked Janice.

"You know that she technically isn't." Janice replied.

"Still, she is YOUR body's mother." Alduin shot back.

"Right, though I really guess I should still call her 'mother', after all, she took care of me." Janice said reluctantly. "You know, since the temple event, I really don't know who to call my parents."

"Just remember who gave birth to you, our father just gave us our souls." Alduin told the Khajiit in white Daedric armour. For some reason, the Arena manager had allowed the use of the individual's armour just for this special occasion.

"Alright, what else do I know about my mother? I knew that she is sneaky, so I have to look out for sneak attacks, I know that she could have studied with the Greybeards for the knowledge on how to use shouts, I believe she heard me use Dragonrend, so I definitely have to watch out for that now that I am a dragon. She might be a werewolf, after all, I spilled quite a lot of blood in Saarthal fighting that invincible draugr before Tolfdir managed to subdue it's power. It is possible that she drank the blood I spilled during the encounter since I was still a werewolf. I have to watch out for the possible use of Dragonbane since I did not see it on my weapon racks this morning, not that I care about the weapon though." Janice carefully listed the possibilities that could surface during the fight.

"You do know that Dragonrend only effects your flight capabilities, right?" Alduin told the Khajiit who is now checking her weapons.

"But it made you weak! Since we share the same powers, wouldn't that be true too?" Janice exclaimed.

"I guess you are right, just make sure you have a ward up." Alduin suggested.

"With Spellbreaker, I don't think that is a problem." Janice replied.

"Alright, let's see here, I still can carry a few more weapons other than what I had yesterday, so I guess I want a silver sword that I looted from the Silver Hands just in case she is a werewolf." Janice mumbled as she packed her weapons.

"You might want to take a health siphoning weapon too." Alduin suggested.

"Right, I will carry more potions too. I don't think I will need any other poisons other than the paralysis ones, don't want to kill my mother immediately." Janice mumbled to herself again.

Going through her inventory again, she now have her usual set of weapons (Ghostblade, Daedric Greatsword named Silencer, Daedric Bow, Mehrunes' Razor, Valdr's Lucky Dagger, Poacher's Axe and Notched Pickaxe), the previous set of weapons she brought with her into the Arena yesterday (two unenchanted Daedric Swords, two unenchanted Dragonbone Swords, The Longhammer, The Mace of Molag Bal, Zephyr, an enchanted Daedric battleaxe, several Dragonbone daggers, Chillrend, Dawnbreaker, a full enchanted set of Stalhrim weapons and an enhanced crossbow), a silver sword she got from a Silver Hand and the Daedric Sword of Vampire General Tullius had given her when they confronted Ulfric.

"Who knew the general likes Daedric weapons?" Alduin commented to nobody.

"Everybody likes Daedric weapons, they are second to Dragonbone weapons after all." Janice answered. "Now, why don't you go and spectate with Derkeethus? This battle is going to be interesting."

"You sure you don't want to bring some extra shields just in case your mother does the whole Telekinesis trick that you can do?" Alduin suggested as she lifts off from the table where Janice was sorting out her inventory.

"Right, that is why I had craft several Daedric shields when you were sleeping." Janice said as she brought out a stack of black and red shields.

"Wouldn't the Imperial shields be better? They have more surface area." Alduin suggested.

"But they are made from wood! How can something made from wood block strong attacks?" Janice complained. "That is why I give my housecarls something much stronger, like Dragonbone shields. The only reason why Jordis managed to get away with it was because Calder isn't as strong as some of the draugrs in those ruins!"

"Right, go have fun now. I will see you soon." Alduin said to the Khajiit as she puts on her helmet and remove the cloak she was wearing.

[9 a.m., Arena battlefield Janice third-person POV]

"Today is a very special occasion indeed! Today, the Empress is going to face off against Jane Sep-. Umm… Hold on... I have just been told by the Empress' pet dragon that the Grand Champion is not Jane Septimus, but Jane Septim, the Empress' mother! This is going to be a very interesting battle indeed! In other Arena news, the Arena manager had saw fit to let the contestants battle it out in their own armours for today! What will Her Majesty be wearing? What will Her Highness be wearing? Time will tell!" The announcer shouted to the fully packed stadium.

"Entering from the Blue corner is none other than our beloved Empress, Janice Septim!" The announcer shouted as Janice walked onto the battlefield, hand waving to the ecstatic crowd. "In the Red corner, our current Grand Champion and the mother of Her Majesty, Jane Septim!" The announcer announced again as Jane stepped onto the battlefield, hand waving to the cheers of some loyal fans.

"It looks like you are gaining popularity!" Jane shouted to Janice with a Dragonscale gloved hand.

"I would never have expected you to have a Dragonscale set, mom!" Janice shouted back.

"And I would never have expected my child to be one of Akatosh's first borns!" Jane shouted at the white and red figure.

Not hearing the conversation over the cheering crowds and from the high position the VIP box is, Derkeethus blindly gave the signal to begin.

Quickly putting her shield up, Janice managed to block the incredibly fast strike her mother had produced using Dragonbane with both hands. "Cheater! I thought you always told me not to cheat!" Janice exclaimed as she blocks the subsequent attacks.

"There is no cheating when I am just using an advantage over you, great dragon." Jane said calmly as she retreats with Whirlwind Sprint.

Not letting her mother go that easily, Janice brought out Chillrend as she dashed towards her mother. Seeing this, Jane used Unrelenting Force to kick a cloud of dust up and quickly hide. Using both her swords, Janice slice through the dust cloud to find her mother is no longer there.

"Where might I be, I wonder?" Jane's voice echoed throughout the quiet Arena, the crowds holding the breaths in anticipation.

Not wanting to be caught off guard, Janice quickly used Telekinesis on her shields to form a wall around her. "Attack me if you can, mother." Janice calmly replied as she walked into the middle of the Arena.

"Oh, that will be delightful!" Jane chuckled as a blur from within Janice's shield wall appeared.

Nearly caught off guard by the surprise, Janice narrowly parried a sword strike from her once invisible mother. Not the least bit surprised, Jane swung her other sword, Dragonbane, into Janice's waist.

Shooting up from the pain, Janice quickly used Telekinesis on the blades and threw them out of reach as the shield wall collapses. Luckily for her, the armour protected her from the blow, but she was crippled slightly by the enchantment. "Lucky hit… Mom!" Janice said as she shrugged off the effects, the enchantments on her armour quickly healing the injury.

Nimbly cartwheeling away, Jane retrieved both swords and charged towards the recovering Empress. Seeing this, Janice quickly put up a vertical straight wall of shields between her and her mother.

Almost expecting this, Jane quickly ran up the shield wall and jumped down behind her child. "You got to do better!" Jane exclaimed as she slashed her other sword across the Empress' back.

Feeling the blow, Janice quickly pulled the shields backwards and sent one hurtling towards her mother. Having no time to react, Jane was hit by the fast moving shield. Eyes wide in horror, Jane witness the wall quickly approaching. Seeing as she can't move out of the way, she braced herself for impact.

With a loud crash, Jane got herself flatten and pinned to the wall by the shield. "Ow…" She groaned as Janice approached with caution.

Not wanting to get beaten that easily, Jane managed to get a hand free from being clamped down. She tries to pry herself off the wall, the shield not relenting its grip.

Janice brought out The Longhammer and brutally smacked the shield, seemingly to add more pain from being crushed.

Needing extra strength, Jane finally relents and transforms into a werewolf, knocking the shield out of Janice's hold at the same time. Not surprised, Janice pulled out the Silver sword she had prepared. "Looks like we have witness a secret! What other secrets could the royal family hold?" The announcer exclaimed in surprise.

"Oh now dear, what did I just said about cheating?" The werewolf said to Janice, eyeing the silver sword.

"It never is cheating if I am just using an advantage." Janice repeated.

"You learn well, little whelp." The werewolf said before charging.

"I was never a whelp when I joined the Companions! Vilkas nearly died when he tested me!" Janice shouted as she charged.

"Don't deny it!" Jane the werewolf said as she smacked the charging Khajiit into a wall with a swipe.

"So that is how you want to play it, eh? Fine then!" Janice said as she broke free from the indent in the wall and transforms into her white dragon form.

"I have been waiting for this!" Jane said as she transforms back into a Khajiit, quickly putting on her armour and hoping no one saw her.

"What a ni-" The announcer started before Janice roasted him with a small fire attack.

"How do you have such control over your transformation?" Janice asked as she turned her head back to the battlefield.

"I practiced, now, ready to fight, dragon?" Jane answered nonchalantly as she brought out Dragonbane.

Not replying, Janice quickly tried to roast her mother with a full blast fire breath.

Conjuring up a ward, Jane blocked most of it as she prepared to shout the words Janice had used against countless dragons before. To her surprise, the ward broke midway and she was subjected to the intense inferno, the only protection now being the fire resistance she had enchanted into the armour.

Taking it fully, Jane was largely burnt, but her wounds are healing quickly due to her healing spell. Breaking halfway as the flamethrower ended, she quickly shouted the words at the dragon, the blue aura enveloping the dragon fully. "ARGHHH!" Janice roared as she felt the magic cripple her.

Not fully incapacitated, Janice shouted Dragonrend back, hoping that Dragonrend effects not just the body, but the soul. With relief, she witness her mother fell to ground, twitching from the attack like she is, groaning even more from the unhealed injuries. "Looks like when found a stalemate situation," Janice manages to blurt out. "Ready to give up?"

"You know that us Dragonborns are to be Dragonslayers!" Jane managed to shout out. "That includes slaying you!"

"You don't possibly intent on killing your own child?" Janice exclaimed in surprise.

"No, you are far too important. And besides, your role is a good one." Jane answered as she tries to resist the effects to heal herself.

"Right, shall we continue?" Janice said as she got up, having recovered from the effects.

"You are great in combat, but let's see how well you do with magic!" Jane said as she summoned two storm atronachs.

"You dare challenge an Archmage?" Janice roared as she puts up a ward with all her daedric shields forming a wall behind it, her giant dragon head poking through the tops slightly to give her some sight.

"Precisely," Jane yelled as she cast Telekinesis on her only two weapons.

"Going for the Telekinesis trick, eh? Good." Janice muttered in a deep draconic voice as she use Telekinesis on half of her weapons and arrows, except her the bows and crossbow of course. "Think two weapons is enough? Think again." Janice said in an intimidating voice as she levitated half of all her melee weapons to the front of the shield wall, the arrows forming a cloud above herself.

"Two is more than enough," Jane yelled as she commanded the daedra summons to start attacking the ward.

Throwing herself forwards, she willed the swords to start knocking away the weapons as she dodge the occasional arrow. Not wanting to lose ground, Janice held the weapons firmly as she orders half of them to retaliate against the two swords while the others kill the atronachs.

The sound of clashing and clanging of weapons could be heard throughout the city that day, a testament of how much strength the two family members are putting into the sword fight.

Knowing that trying to delay the white dragon's attacks by keeping the weapons busy is next to useless, she quickly sent Dragonbane through the ward and over the shield, all the while using her other sword to stop it from being knocked away. Quickly, she vertically stabbed the dragon in the back, eliciting a sharp roar of pain as Janice broke concentration. Seeing that was her chance, she quickly commanded the arrows before it falls onto the wavering dragon. Moving the arrows to her side, she didn't notice that Janice had poured a bottle of poison on a Dragonbone sword that was now hurtling towards her at almost the speed of sound.

"ARGHH!" Jane cried in pain as the sword went through her left thigh, the paralysis poison immediately stopped her from moving.

The arrows that were above her head, were now falling towards her. Janice was in no position to command that many arrows with a sword sapping her powers stuck in her back, and could only watch and hope that the arrows would miss vital organs.

"Ow! Ow!" Cried the Khajiit mother as arrows pierce the thin Dragonscale armour, she was unable to dodge due to the poison.

Not wanting to see her mother die, Janice summoned whatever power she can and used a healing spell to help close the wounds on her mother.

"What is this? The Empress helping her foe? What is she planning? Is she taunting her, or does she want to prolong the challenge?" The announcer, seemingly having recovered, shouted.

Using Telekinesis next, Janice manages to pull Dragonbane out of her back, feeling relieved as her powers comes back. Transforming, she went over to the still paralyzed Khajiit, sword in hand to retaliate against surprise attacks.

When the mother didn't get up, she looked towards Derkeethus, hoping that he would not want her to kill her own mother.

Fortunately for her, the Argonian immediately gave the signal for her mother to live, immediately running off from the box towards the battlefield.

Helping her mother up, Janice said, "So, what have you been hiding?"

Replying in a tired tone, Jane said, "Can we discuss this over some lunch?"

"Sure," Janice said as they made for the exit.

Before they could make it out though, a bolt of lightning struck the area in front of the two Dragonborns. A hysterical laughter and the unmistakable voice of Sheogorath followed, "I am back to challenge the new Grand Champion!"

As Derkeethus managed to make his way to the two Khajiits, the figure of Sheogorath in his Daedric armour stepped out of a portal.

A/N: Remember to favourite and follow if you like this story as well as wanting to see more of it! Remember to review to tell me what you don't like and like about this story! I need to know if I am going to far away from what you guys like! Also, remember to participate in the pool on my profile page!

1. I know housecarls can't dual wield, but it is just game mechanics, not lore.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Welcome back! Please, do remember to favourite, follow and review if you like this story and tell me by reviewing if the story sucks for you. All criticism are welcomed, just don't rage too much or I can't understand what you are saying. Remember to participate in the poll on my profile! It closes on Monday morning (Sunday night if you live in America).

All characters, place settings and other items belong to their respective copyright holders, Bethesda Games Studios/Bethesda Softworks LLC./ZeniMax Media Inc.. Characters that does not appear in the original content of The Elder Scrolls (OC, or original character) that bears, but not limited to, a name similar to other popular story character names and/or character behaviour and attitude are purely coincidental.

**Chapter 11: Sheogorath's Cheese Factory** (I am running out of title ideas, sorry if it is umm… cheesy.)

"Sheogorath! Can't this wait? I need to tend to my mother and other matters." Janice yelled at the Daedric Prince, not really caring since they both are as powerful as each other.

"So, you want to visit my Cheese Factory instead? You, your mother and your husband can have a wonderful ride from milk to finished cheese! See, I just need you to become milk first and-" Sheogorath started to retort before Janice cuts in, "you know that my father would not allow that to happen."

"Which father? The useless beggar or the all powerful Time God?" Derkeethus asked.

"Which do you think?" Jane shot the lizard a look that suggest Derkeethus is dumb. "And he is not a useless beggar! You should have seen his resumé, you would be impressed."

"Just what kind of secrets my family keeps hiding from me!" Janice yelled in frustration, not giving the Mad God the attention he should have. "I don't even know what my father do!"

"Yes you do! He governs time!" Derkeethus shouted.

"I know that! I mean what my other father do." Janice screamed in anger at what might be a slightly mentally challenged husband and Emperor.

"Oh, would you shut up!" Alduin yelled as she landed on Janice's head, claws wrapped around the spikes on the Daedric helmet, wings braced against the shoulders.

"I think I will turn you all into cheese right now! Anyway, do you want to challenge me today or tomorrow?!" Sheogorath yelled in rage.

Meanwhile, the audience were staring at the exchange, not sure what is going to happen and what is even happening. "And if you all would stop staring, then I won't have to turn you into cheese!" Sheogorath shouted again.

"Tomorrow!" Janice yelled in frustration at the Mad God, thinking that this was one of his ways to make people crazy.

"Fine! Goodbye!" Sheogorath said as he disappeared.

[Lunch in the Imperial Palace Royal Dining Hall (A/N: Relatively generic one, no need for elaboration), Janice third-person POV]

"So, mom, I want to know what you two are hiding!" Janice exclaimed to the Khajiit couple; J'Zhar Senior had saw fit to come and congratulate his... half-daughter.

"We are in just about every faction you had joined in Skyrim, we laid low so that you didn't notice us, we even use different names. That was how you didn't know when we spot you going through the name lists. However, hubby here decided to interact with you in the College, you remember J'zargo? Show her honey." Jane said to the Khajiit father.

"Have you mastered the Expert level destruction spells yet?" J'Zhar (A/N: I am just going to use J'Zhar from now on, the one in the game already died, so there isn't a need for 'Senior' anymore) said as he imitated J'zargo while placing two fake locks of hair on his snout.

"Great, so what have you learn there, father?" Janice asked her father, the apparent student from the college.

"I learnt to never cross magic with you…" J'Zhar said as he shivers from the memory of what happened in the college, if not for his child's role in stopping Ancano, he would have died.

"Oh really? You always seemed so confident about challenging me. And what is with the scrolls you asked me to help you with? Couldn't you at least made a safer spell?" Janice asked.

"Sorry about that, your mother was really angry with me when she found out." J'Zhar said defensively.

"Why are you so scared?" Derkeethus asked, trying to comfort the man.

"You have a demigod wife and you ask me?" J'Zhar told the green lizard.

"That makes the two of us." Derkeethus said as he scooted closer to the quivering Khajiit.

"Are we that scary?" Janice whispered to her mother.

"If you have the skills to level an entire army by yourself, then yes." Jane whispered back. "Especially for someone who is an actual demigod."

"Oh, that makes sense." Janice whispered back.

"Look at them, they are probably plotting how to kill us!" J'Zhar screamed in terror.

"What?! Who said we are going to kill you?!" Jane and Janice shouted at their husband/father.

"Come here honey, I am not going to bite." Janice told Derkeethus.

"You already have…" Derkeethus shuddered.

[After lunch]

"Well, we can't even have a normal lunch! Why can't we have a normal family?" Janice exclaimed.

"What aspects of heroes are exactly normal?" Jane told her daughter.

"I guess you are right, I mean, for one, you guys aren't exactly my parents and I have a sister." Janice replied.

"You know that we will always be your parents, the soul might not be from us, but your body is, right?" Jane said as she hugged the Khajiit dressed in the Emperor's robes.

"You want a lift home?" Janice said as they separated. "I can call for a convoy."

"We sold your house and bought one here." Jane told the Time God's daughter.

"Mom! If you have told me you are going to live here, I could have arranged a room in the Palace!" Janice exclaimed.

"Oh you don't have to trouble yourself, honey." Jane replied as they went down the hallway leading to the Throne Room.

"Your Highness! As part of the Royal Family, we require you to stay at the Palace!" Cocceius called out as he chased after the two Khajiits.

"See mom? It is part of the protocol." Janice said to the slightly angry woman.

"Oh fine! J'Zhar! We are moving again!" Jane called out to her husband.

"Noooo…" J'Zhar cried, not wanting to carry most of the items again.

"Stop groaning or I will burn you again!" Jane said as she pushed the scared man out of the Throne Room's doors.

"Cruelty certainly runs in the family." Alduin commented, Derkeethus had decided to stay in bed for the rest of the day.

"On both sides it seems, Akatosh didn't want to save me when he had the chance. And you are the embodiment of it." Janice replied.

"Right, about that, he was busy making Nirn to care, hehe!" Alduin said with a laugh.

"You know, sometimes you just need to shut up, sister." Janice said as she mockingly strangles the black dragoness.

"Just kill me and be done with it!" Alduin choked as Janice let go.

"No I can't, if you die, who would be there to bring balance?" Janice shot back.

"Oh fine! You were always the favourite of Akatosh anyway. Why don't I ever get the good things?" Alduin said as she sulked.

"Come on, if it make you feel any better, at least he didn't want me to send your soul back to Aetherius that soon." Janice said.

"He only did that so that I can come to regret that I killed my sister which then brought me eons of pain!" Alduin retorted, nearly in tears.

"If it will make you feel better, I guess I could teach you some spells for self-defence and I can craft some armour for you. Speaking of armour, I think I better craft some for my dragon form, that Dragonbane sword went through the scales too quickly." Janice said softly as she picks up the crying form of Alduin.

"That would be nice," Alduin answered as she stopped crying.

"But only for self-defence! I don't know what father will say of this, but don't go around killing people, alright?" Janice warned.

"What use can I possibly have for such pathetic spells anyway?" Alduin shot back.

"Alright, fine. What do you want to learn? I am going to bring you to the armoury so that we can get you and I measured." Janice explained as they head for the armoury.

"I want to learn Wall of Flames, Shock and Ice, Incinerate, Icy Spear and Thunderbolt, Lightning Storm, Blizzard and Firestorm, Fireball, Icy Storm, Flame, Ice and Storm Thrall as well as Dread Zombie and Mayhem." Alduin listed in delight.

"You know that I can't teach you half of what you listed right? Those are some powerful spells. What I can teach you is Flames, Frostbite and Sparks and Incinerate, Icy Spear and Thunderbolt only. I don't want you to go using Lightning Storm on everybody now, that would certainly be disastrous." Janice said in a disciplinary tone.

"Fine! Though you never know whether I need that extra power, you know…" Alduin retorted.

"No means no, you don't get powerful spells and I won't have to explain everything to father." Janice scolded.

"If you teach me Lightning Storm, I will teach you about your other powers beyond spellcasting and shouts~," Alduin teased in a sing-song like manner.

"Since when were you this cheery? And what can I do beyond what I can do now?" Janice asked as she walked into the armoury.

"Since you wanted to give me some armour! And you can actually do a lot more than what you can do now. You could transform somebody or yourself into anything, create an object out of thin air, kill someone with your mind and shrink or grow something or yourself." Alduin exclaimed excitedly. "And I just want you to teach me Lightning Storm!"

"Fine! But I really don't want to catch you using it on innocent targets." Janice said as she walked towards a forge worker. "Can you measure out my dragon form? I need to craft some armour for myself."

"No problem, Your Majesty!" The worker said.

"Let's head outside, it is a little cramped in here." Janice told the worker as she made for the door.

[Outside]

"Alright, here is what you got to do, Alice." Janice said as she explained how to use the destruction spells to Alduin as the worker measures her.

"I will teach you later, don't want to get caught." Alduin whispered when Janice finishes.

"Fair enough," Janice whispered back.

[A few minutes later]

"Alright, Your Majesty, the measurements you asked for is done!" The worker said as he placed a roll of paper in front of Janice's snout.

"Thank you, now, go get me the materials in this list." Janice said as she used Telekinesis to fish out a slip of paper and hand it to the worker.

"Right away, Your Majesty!" The worker said as he went away.

"Alright, let's see." Janice said as she transforms and pick up the roll.

"I am really that big?" Janice exclaimed when she saw the big numbers.

"Yes, fatty." Alduin replied sarcastically.

"Very funny." Janice retorted as she made for the empty forge downstairs. "How about I put a few extra zeros when I measure you later?"

"No you won't." Alduin retorted.

"Whatever, come here, I need to take measurements." Janice said as she grabbed the surprised dragoness from her shoulder and roughly measured her.

"Not so rough!" Alduin protested. "I'm your sister!"

"Whatever, just stay quiet." Janice said as she finishes. "Masterpieces can only be created when the master is concentrated, not distracted."

"Fine then," Alduin said as she sees Janice starting to haul large pieces of Daedric metal out of the forge before shaping them into armour very quickly.

"Umm… Shouldn't masterpieces take a while to create?" Alduin asked as Janice finished her armour.

"What? Oh, a true master works fast. See? I already tempered and enchanted it already." Janice said as she puts the armour away inside a small pouch on her belted robes, the armour shrinking for reasons unknown.

"Now for yours." Janice said as her hands quickly went into a blur over the forge, workbench and the enchanting table that was in the room.

"Try it on." Janice said as she strapped the helmet onto Alduin's face, the face plate completely covering her upper jaws, only leaving room for her spikes to show through the helmet.

"It feels really nice in here, like I am protected." Alduin said from under the helmet.

"Of course you are, now let us put on the rest." Janice said.

Alduin's full armour covers the back of her neck as well as it's front, leaving the sides covered in Daedric chainmail for flexibility, most of her spikes poking through the armour. Her body armour consists of two large pieces, one to cover her chest and belly and the other for her back, with a large number of holes for the bigger spikes. Chainmail was worn around the body. As with the neck armour, the tail armour sported the same pattern. Thin pieces of armour was laced around where the bones are.

"This looks good…" Alduin said as she looked into a mirror Janice had produced, the black and red armour shining in the dim light.

"Glad you like it, I designed it myself. Our armours are the same, except mine is bigger, of course." Janice told the armoured dragoness as she pat her on the head. "Let's go outside, I want to put on mine." Janice said excitedly, beckoning a few workers to her as she went out.

[Line break]

"You look stunning, the black and red certainly compliments your white scales!" Alduin said with fascination in her eyes.

"Thanks, I wonder if the armour won't just fall off when I transform though." Janice said in concern.

"There is only one way to find out." Alduin said.

Fortunately for Janice, the armour melded into her flesh as she transforms back. Janice sighed in relief as she does not want to get squashed by the heavy armour before she could brace herself.

"It is getting late, I think I can practice the powers after dinner." Janice told the dragoness.

"You might want to bathe first, you are very dirty!" Alduin said as she looked at Janice's blackened robes.

"I guess you are right." Janice said as she transforms and flew to the top of the tower, not caring if her subjects were staring in awe at the heavily armoured white dragon. The armour didn't seem to be of any hindrance to her at all, despite the weight.

"I guess this is as good time as any to learn how to shrink." Janice said to the smaller black dragoness as they landed on the extended balcony. "I don't want to keep transforming just so that I can go indoors."

"Right, just visualize yourself getting smaller, your powers would handle the rest for you." Alduin told the white dragon.

Closing her eyes, Janice felt herself shrinking, but something was wrong, she wasn't stopping at the level she thought she had visualized. Opening her eyes, she stared up at the huge black dragoness' head. "Ahh!" Janice screamed in fright.

"You shrunk way too small, I can't even see you!" Alduin exclaimed, her breath nearly toppling the now marble size white dragoness.

"Down here!" Janice called out, her tiny vocal cords making her voice very high.

"Oh, there you are!" Alduin said as she leveled an eye parallel to the ground, the thick armour not letting her go any further downwards. "Try the same, except in reverse!"

After a few tries, one of which nearly made Janice fall off the huge balcony and Alduin nearly crushed, she finally got the size right and was now as big as Alduin. "Please get it right next time…" Alduin trembled as she remembered her near death experience under one of Janice's claws.

"I think I get the hang of it already, don't worry." Janice said as she head inside with Alduin following her.

[After dinner, 7 p.m. Emperor and Empress suite, Dragon Janice third-person POV]

"Alright, let me get this straight, you have more powers?" Derkeethus asked as he had wondered how Janice got in earlier in her dragon form while he was sleeping.

"Yeah, I can kill someone indirectly, transform myself or others into anything, create objects from nowhere and change mine or something's size, like yours for instance." Janice said as she used her powers to shrink Derkeethus to the size of a child's doll.

"Change me back! Change me back!" Derkeethus panicked as he ran around in circles.

"Come here you!" Janice said as she grabbed Derkeethus and hugged him under one wing.

"Help me!" Derkeethus cried out.

"Not going to happen," Janice and Alduin said in unison, like the twin sisters they are.

Ignoring the struggling, Janice asked, "so, how do I turn myself and other things into different things?"

"Just imagine the object and project it onto yourself or another person." Alduin said.

"Okay, let's see, I imagine that you are a tall, thin, black-scaled Argonian woman!" Janice shouted at her sister.

"Oh shit…" Alduin said as she transforms into a naked Argonian woman, her scales as black as it is on her dragon form.

"You now have a humanoid form!" Janice screamed in excitement as Derkeethus eyed the woman in secret.

"Great, just change me back already! I don't have any clothes on!" Alduin said from her faced down position, not used to a humanoid's body.

"Right." Janice said as she reversed the spell. "Though that might be useful for infiltrating as a spy. Nobody is going to know who you are."

"Spying? I thought the treaty said no spying?" Alduin said as she got up.

"They don't know you, as long as you are not caught talking to me, it should be fine." Janice told her sister. "Besides, I can always give you another look if you get caught while on the job."

"Now, for the creation of objects" Janice started. "I assume it is the same process except not targeting anyone?"

"Yes, try summoning a chicken, you can try your kill power on it." Alduin replied.

"Okay, what do I do now?" Janice said as a chicken materializes.

"Just imagine that it is dead, you can only use this ability once a month though." Alduin said.

"Once a month? That is too long! I am killing it the old way!" Janice said as she chomps down on the chicken, swallowing it whole like the predator dragons are born to be.

"That works just fine." Alduin said, licking the blood off the floor.

Unnerved by the act, Derkeethus quickly squirmed out of Janice's grip. "Where are you going?" Janice shouted, before remembering something.

"What is going on?" Derkeethus asked as he felt himself changing.

"Nicely done!" Alduin congratulated the white dragoness as she picked up a green dragon juvenile with her jaws and set it down on the bed.

"I hate you right now." Squeaked the baby as Janice jumped on the bed, getting ready to sleep.

"Whatever, tomorrow's going to be a long day, so sleep Derkeethus." Janice said as she brought Derkeethus' slightly terrified1 form close to her head in a hug before falling asleep.

[The next day, bedroom, Janice third-person POV]

Waking up, Janice notice the sleeping form of the juvenile green dragon, for some reason, she had saw it fit to make her husband resemble Paarthurnax. Probably because she had never encountered a green dragon long enough to study it's form or because she only knew Paarthurnax as the only green dragon she had met, she would never know, she never took stock of what the attacking dragons looked like in detail. "Hey, wake up honey." Janice softly spoke to Derkeethus as she gently poke with a wing.

"Wahh? Oh, good morning. Can you change me back now?" Derkeethus greeted, having gotten slightly more comfortable in the form.

"Fine, get ready." Janice said as she place Derkeethus on the floor.

"That's better." Derkeethus said as he got up and stretched. "So, what are we doing today?" He asked Janice as he picked her up from the bed.

"I have a battle with Sheogorath remember?" Janice said as she wiggled in Derkeethus' arms to get comfortable, armour clanging as she went along.

"Right, what is he going to be doing?" Derkeethus asked as he had to carry Janice bridal style.

"I am quite sure it is going to involve a lot of magic, so I am going to deploy stealth." Janice answered as she saw Alduin waking up from her pet bed.

"Good morning!" Alduin greeted. "Good luck in the battle! I will be with Derkeethus."

"Neither of you will be away, I need you. If I am right, he would want to bring some people along with him2." Janice said.

"So what is your plan if you want to go stealthily? We aren't exactly the sneaky types." Derkeethus asked the black and white bundle in his arms.

"Just distract them, I will find a way to kill them. Since the people he will be bringing is going to be Daedra, I don't need the signal to kill them." Janice replied. "Now, let's go have breakfast, I believe the healers should have finished healing Jordis, Calder and my mother by now."

[Breakfast, 8 a.m. Dining hall]

"So, the White Dragon of Good Morals want us to fight the Daedra?" Calder asked Janice who is sipping her porridge.

"Just distract them, I have other plans." Janice answered as she looked up from the meal.

[Arena, Blue team HQ, Janice third-person POV, 8:30 a.m.]

Janice had decided that she would wear her Dragonscale armour and have her Daedric set in her inventory in case things go downhill.

"So, how is it like wearing our own kin?" Alduin asked her sister.

"Shut it…" Janice mumbled in dread.

"Painful isn't it?" Alduin teased.

"You know, I would probably still kill dragons if I know that they are attacking innocents." Janice said. "Just, I don't know if I can still use them as crafting materials anymore…"

"Now you know how I felt." Alduin announced triumphantly.

"Your Majesty, are you ready?" Jordis asked, looking pumped in her Dragonbone armour.

"You know me, I am always ready for anything." Janice said as she puts on her helmet.

"I still don't get why you like carrying your armour and weapons everywhere you go, even to bed sometimes." Derkeethus commented.

"You will never know who will try to kill you in your sleep." Janice replied as the gates opens.

[Battlefield]

"So, you want to bring some extra company, eh? Fine by me!" Sheogorath shouted as he summoned several Golden Saints and Dark Seducers.

"Begin!" The announcer said, seeing that everyone is on field.

Quickly running off, Janice made sure that her group had distracted Sheogorath. Going down, she activates her sneaking abilities, becoming as invisible as the air around her. "Where is she?" The crowd sung in chorus.

Smirking, she decided watch the match for a while, shrinking down to sit on what looks like a high cliff to her when it is just an embossed edge on the wall of the Arena. Calder and Jordis are teaming up to slaughter the Daedra, rather strange for the two that were bitter enemies just two days before. Lydia, Iona and Aegis were forming a protective ring around Derkeethus who is picking off the Daedra with his bow that was enchanted to never miss.

"Where did you get that bow, Your Majesty?" Lydia asked in awe as she pushed back a Golden Saint.

"Janice's God father blessed it!" Derkeethus shouted as he sniped a Dark Seducer in the head.

Meanwhile, Alduin was busy soaring high above the Arena, using Lightning Storm to scorch the hordes of Daedra and shooting Sheogorath in the head a few times as he tries to locate Janice. _Where are you? This fight should already be over if you are doing something._ Alduin thought.

Suddenly, a cloud of daedric arrows appears in the sky, slightly below Alduin, and started falling, seemingly accelerated by a mysterious force. Seeing the sudden appearance of arrows, Alduin stopped her attack.

Down in the Arena, Janice looked up to see the arrows coming down and smirked, tail wagging in anticipation and excitement. Waving her hand, she directed the arrows down onto every Daedra she sees, saving several hundred arrows for Sheogorath. As the Daedra fall seemingly from nowhere, Sheogorath shouted, "Janice! Come out you coward!"

_He is starting to return to his hero mentality__3__,_ Janice thought. Getting off the ledge, she quickly turned into her dragon form, not getting bigger for she does not want to be detected. She flew like a fly into the Mad God's helmet and landed on his ear, using Night Eye to help her see in the darkness of the helmet.

"I'm here," Janice whispered into the ear, trying to make her voice deeper to disguise her size.

"Where? Don't play tricks with a Daedric Prince!" Sheogorath said as he spun around, looking for the source.

"I thought you like tricks…" Janice's voice echoed inside Sheogorath's head.

"Loved them! But only when I am the one doing the tricking!" Sheogorath shouted to no one like a fool, though nobody really cared since he IS the Mad God after all.

The housecarls, seeing that Sheogorath is a little off and a little surprised that they were spared the hailstorm of arrows, marched slowly towards Sheogorath, encircling him with their shields forward, kneeled to give more protection. Derkeethus and Alduin had retreated to the wall, wanting to observe and still wondering where Janice could be.

"I'm here! No, here!" Janice kept chanting as the Mad God kept twirling around, looking for the source.

Finally having her fill of tricking a tricks lover, she said as she brought down the remaining arrows, "Take off your helmet, Sheogorath, and look to the sky."

Doing as instructed, expecting Janice to pounce from the top, he instead saw hundreds of arrows hurtling towards him, too close for him to dodge.

Spearing Sheogorath everywhere, Janice hopped off from the man's mysteriously untouched ear and grew bigger. "I told you to not tell me how to defeat you!" Janice shouted at the groaning, bleeding Daedric Prince.

"How…?" Derkeethus started.

"Daedric Princes can be mortally wounded, just like how Martin Septim was able to injure Mehrunes Dagon enough to send him back into Oblivion as the Avatar of Akatosh." Alduin informed Derkeethus.

"Best two out of two!" Sheogorath groaned as he sat up.

"I thought it was two out of three?" Janice asked.

"Well, if you beat me again, there isn't a need for a third match!" Sheogorath exclaimed.

"Never thought I would hear such logic from the Mad God." Janice said.

"Because it isn't," Lydia blurted.

"I wanted to face you head on like the old days! No magic! That was why I brought out my equipment!" Sheogorath whined as he healed himself.

"Very well then." Janice said as she transforms and put on her Daedric armour. "Let's see if new fashion is better than old."

"Is this what you kids have now these days? I feel older already! Not that I age or anything." Sheogorath said as he got up and slide on his helmet.

"Looks like Sheogorath wants to go another round! What will happen this time?" The announcer announced.

Moving back to their original positions, Janice said, "You might want to keep a wide berth from me and him, it might get nasty."

"How nasty?" Derkeethus asked, a little concerned, not that he is afraid that Janice is going to lose.

"Weapons may start flying everywhere, out of control." Janice calmly said as she saw Sheogorath summon more powerful looking Daedra.

"Alright, we will make sure His Majesty doesn't get hurt." Lydia assured Janice.

"I don't need protection!" Derkeethus complained.

"Sure you don't, you just need protection from Falmers is all." Janice said sarcastically. "As well as bandits, wolfs, bears, draugr, spiders, Dwemer automatons and your own mother. I can't blame you for dragons though."

"You don't have to rub it in!" Derkeethus said dejectedly.

"Whatever, we are about to start." Janice said as she took out Chillrend and Ghostblade, ready to slice through the army of Daedra to get to Sheogorath.

"Round 2, let's go!" The announcer said happily, the crowd cheering for the second blood bath.

"I could invade Tamriel if I wanted!" Sheogorath exclaimed as he brought up his shield. "But I was her hero! I would not betray my homeland!"

"You are crazy," Janice said as she went through the thick mass of Daedra rushing forwards, slicing off all the heads of those who gets too close, nodding at the occasional death of a Daedra with an arrow stuck in the head.

Reaching Sheogorath's defensive form, she quickly brought out Longhammer and swung it down hard on the rectangular black and red shield, the impact making a metallic clang that resonated around the Arena. "How do you come here so fast?" Sheogorath said as he recover from the force of the impact.

"Simple, this new design is much more flexible." Janice said as she pried the dented shield off of Sheogorath's painful hands. "Let's not use this piece of old technology, come on! Face me like a man, like a Daedric Prince!" Janice shouted as she kick Sheogorath into the wall behind him.

"Good one, but you got to do more than that!" Sheogorath exclaimed as he charged off the wall.

Swinging his Daedric Greatsword down, Sheogorath found it being blocked by a Greatsword that has two steel coloured blades separated by a gap. "What kind of sword is this? It has a weak spot built into it!" Sheogorath exclaimed.

"Oh, but it isn't the weak spot you should be concerned about, it is how much dexterity I can achieve with it." Janice said as she push off the old fashion blade and whipped it around her to demonstrate her point.

"I will show you that experience beats new technology, youngling!" Sheogorath screamed as he tries to swipe at the Khajiit.

"Not so fast now, old man, you may injure your back." Janice teased as she dodged the attacks.

"Screw you!" Sheogorath yelled as he finally manages to hit Janice, though she showed no signs of pain.

"What…?" Sheogorath said in surprise.

"You should know that you need to hit harder to inflict damage on someone wearing heavy armour, especially someone wearing such a well crafted one." Janice said before slicing through Sheogorath's knees.

"Arrgh!" Sheogorath grunted in pain before he used a healing spell to heal himself again.

Not giving the Daedric Prince a break to get up, Janice bashed the Mad God on the left side of his helmet with the Mace of Molag Bal. "Do you want to give up?" Janice asked as she kneeled down next to the tried Daedric Prince.

"Never!" Sheogorath exclaimed as he threw Janice's light body aside as he got up.

"A very good choice, indeed." Janice said as she avoided being incapacitated by doing a flip.

Taking out his bow, Sheogorath tries to snipe the nimble Khajiit who had brought out her shield to deflect the arrows.

Getting closer to the archer, Janice poured some of her potent health damage poison onto Mehrunes' Razor, holding the shield up using Telekinesis. When she was within deadly throwing distance, she held the blade of the dagger and threw it at the man in old fashioned armour.

"OW! What kind of poison is this?!" Sheogorath yelled as he stumbled around, trying to get the dagger out of his torso, the poison doing its job to weaken him so much that he could not stand anymore.

"One made from a very potent ingredient. You didn't say poisons weren't allowed, so I guess this means I win." Janice said as she kicked the man over.

"This is... really... painful," Sheogorath grunted.

Pulling out the dagger, Janice put the dagger on Sheogorath's neck. "So, you promise to serve under me from now till I die?" Janice demanded.

"Yes…" Sheogorath said weakly.

"Good, the battle is over folks! I win!" Janice said as she raise her hands in a victory pose to a very ecstatic crowd.

Killing off the last of the Daedra, Derkeethus went over and whispered to Sheogorath, "Good luck with that, she is a vampire."

"What?! Nooooooooo!" Sheogorath cried.

A clapping sounded from within the battlefield, then a figure stepped out. Nobody in the Arena was prepared for who they saw next.

A/N: Don't worry about the transformation stuff getting out of hand, I will only do transformations that have a purpose. Though some transformations here and there for the purpose of humour should be okay, it won't go too far though.

1. I probably should stop tormenting Derkeethus already.

2. I can't remember if they allow followers in (actually, I never considered taking a follower in), but for the sake of the story, I am going to put them in.

3. Sorry about the change of Sheogorath's character, I can't properly channel his personality too well, so I am making him go back to his hero days.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: The first half might be quite expositional for I am writing this before I close the poll. Almost to 2000 views! In other news, I have finished my first modded playthrough of Skyrim's main quest line since I bought the game three years ago! Just finally did it after all this months of wanting to playthrough the main quest line with mods. Now the count stands at about 10 full unmodded playthroughs and 1 modded playthroughs.

All characters, place settings and other items belong to their respective copyright holders, Bethesda Games Studios/Bethesda Softworks LLC./ZeniMax Media Inc.. Characters that does not appear in the original content of The Elder Scrolls (OC, or original character) that bears, but not limited to, a name similar to other popular story character names and/or character behaviour and attitude are purely coincidental.

**Chapter 12: The Talos Reveal**

[Arena Battlefield, narrator POV]

The battle of Janice and Sheogorath had ended with Janice winning both rounds that the Daedric Prince, A.K.A Champion of Cyrodiil back in 3E 433, had challenged her in. The old hero did not catch up with current technologies and had fallen behind the younger hero from the land up north.

As Janice claimed victory and declare that Sheogorath serve under her till she dies, a figure that was hiding in the shadows of the Arena battlefield revealed himself.

[Arena Battlefield, 11:30 a.m.. Janice third-person POV]

"As expected, the daughter of Akatosh would not fall so easily to a Daedra Lord, even if he was a great hero back in his day." The clapping figure said, before the crowds could properly react.

"Talos! What are you doing here? If the Thalmor finds out, they will attack the Empire!" Janice exclaimed in worry as Sheogorath fades away, back to his plane of Oblivion.

"I thought it was the worship that was banned?" Talos asked the Empress.

"They don't believe you became a god after your death! They probably have spies in this very arena, probably on their way to the exit by now!" Janice exclaimed, not realising that what she said was true.

Meanwhile, the crowd were staring in shock at the exchange, not knowing what they should be doing as if they start worshipping Talos like the old days, they will be caught by the Thalmor, but if they stand there, Talos might become angry and use his god powers to smite them.

"I guess I better defuse the looks on the spectators," Talos started. "Everyone! I know the Thalmor bans my worship, so you don't have to worry whether I am angry about it! I am definitely angry at the Thalmor, that is for sure, but I have no quarrels with anyone who wants to worship me but couldn't!" Talos shouted to the crowd which collectively sighed in relief as most of them made their way out.

"So, what does my biological great-grandfather want?" Janice asked as she checks for visible injuries on everyone she brought into the fight.

"I want to talk with you, your family, the Elder Council and that High Elf you were so angry about, there are somethings I want to clear up. I suspect your family may also want to talk with you longer." Talos answered.

"How do you know I was angry about High Chancellor Nirrne? Oh, wait, you are probably watching me, I forget that sometimes. So, you want to join us for lunch?" Janice asked.

"I am just a spirit, I can't eat. Though I guess I can watch you eat, thinking of how… good the food… would taste… like..." Talos said, sadness permeating his voice at the knowledge that he can no longer taste real food.

"Great, now I have to take care of my great-grandfather who just realizes that he can't eat real food in addition to my duties as Empress." Janice stated to no one in particular.

"I will take care of him, no need to worry!" A voice sounded from the stands.

"Thanks mom!" Janice shouted back.

"He is my great-grandfather too you know!" Jane shouted back.

"I'm good, I just lose it sometimes when I remember the joys of mortality." Talos said, holding back another sob.

"So, you are real?" Calder exclaimed as he recovered from the shock. "Ulfric was right! Take that, Imperial lover!"

"I support the Imperials just because the Empire needs me, I don't care who I can or cannot worship." Jordis huffed at the overly excited man as he poke Talos' spectral form.

"No love for the divines?" Talos, Alduin and Janice spoke in unison, a slight tone of annoyance and anger permeating their voices.

"What?! No, no… I… I just don't mind who dictates who I can worship..." Jordis nervously explained as she backed away, hands in front in a defensive position.

"Coward!" The four other housecarls exclaimed in unison.

"Stop it already!" Derkeethus said, trying to defuse the situation.

"SHUT UP, LIZARD/HUSBAND!" The housecarls/dragon/Dragonborn/god exclaimed.

"Alright, alright! I will take my leave." Derkeethus said, his hands in a surrender position as he knows he is probably the weakest person in the group, even with vampire powers.

"I don't need a coward on my team!" Calder exclaimed.

"I won't dismiss her, Calder! She is one of the best warriors Skyrim has, even if she doesn't want to oppose the governments to support a certain viewpoint! Besides, it isn't even your choice who I choose to protect me." Janice exclaimed as she saw Talos fidgeting with impatience.

"Fine! But you better not back down from a fight on my watch!" Calder warned Jordis.

"Can we go now? There is a lot of talking to do and I need to be back by 12 midnight!" Talos exclaimed.

"Well, luckily for you, the Thalmor's High Chancellor is still staying in the Imperial City, Talos." Janice said as the group walk out of the Arena, not caring if passer-bys are gaping at the spectral man in disbelief.

"Well, I better get myself checked with the healers today, I think I am seeing things!" A man exclaimed.

[Outside White-Gold Tower entrance]

"What is the meaning of this! Is this just some conjuration magic?!" Nirrne exclaimed as she came running up to the group with a small Thalmor contingent, the housecarls immediately getting into their battle stance seeing the soldiers.

"Hello, Nirrne. I am not just some conjuration experiment, I am the real deal. The great Tiber Septim, otherwise known as the god, Talos!" Talos announced as he stepped in front of Janice and Alduin.

"No! It can't be… No mortal ever gets promoted to godship! This must be a trick! Speak Janice, or I will have your head." Nirrne warned dangerously, the soldiers getting ready to fight.

"If I was just a projection, then can I do this?" Talos said as he used his powers to send Nirrne's guards to sleep with a flick of his fingers, silencing Janice with the other.

"I still don't believe it! You must have executed the magic!" Nirrne pointed accusingly at Janice. "You are the daughter of a god! You must of these kinds of powers!"

"Okay, time for a more drastic show of power," Talos started. "I will turn my own great-granddaughter into a sword!"

"What?! Noooooo…" Janice screamed as she was transformed into an elven sword.

"If I am a projection, would I turn on my master?" Talos said as he examined his great-granddaughter.

"Still not believing, I know that Janice could transform herself since she can turn into a dragon at will." Nirrne said.

"Umm… Your Majesty?" Lydia asked the elven sword that was thrown into her hands by Talos.

"Alright then! Derkeethus!" Talos exclaimed as a certain green lizard materialised in front of him.

"Huh, wha…?" Derkeethus said as his surroundings changed; he was in his underwear, apparently ready to bathe.

"How about I change your sex?" Talos said as he flipped Derkeethus' gender without his permission.

"Ahhh!" The green Argonian woman exclaimed, covering herself. "Change me back!"

"Alright, does this prove my point now?" Talos said to the now bewildered High Elf as he changed Derkeethus and send him back.

"Umm… Talos, could you change Her Majesty back?" Lydia asked as she humbly present the elven sword to Talos.

"I like it better this way." Alduin said mischievously as she snatched up the sword in her claws and flew away.

"Hey! Come back here with Her Majesty!" The housecarls called out, chasing after Alduin.

"Umm… Yes, it does…" Nirrne nervously told the god.

"Right, get yourself together and meet us later in the dining hall, I need to chase a dragon." Talos said as he ran off.

[Imperial Palace Dining Hall, 1 p.m. Lunch had not been served at this point in time]

"So, when are you releasing my wife from her form?" Derkeethus asked Talos who was sitting across from him. "Why can't she change back herself anyway?"

"I will release her when you stop cuddling her like you missed her for years! She can't change back because I locked her powers." Talos explained.

"Oh, sorry Janice." Derkeethus said to the sword as he gently place it on the adjacent from him.

"I really hope that was true love there," Janice purred sexually to Derkeethus as she regained her form, face blushing.

"Umm… What did I touch?" Derkeethus asked as he sink into his chair.

"That would be for tonight. Now, where is the food? I am hungry!" Janice demanded.

"It would be served after everyone gets here, Your Majesty." The steward inside the hall answered. _Quite immature, though I expected that for someone 20 years of age._ The steward thought secretly.

"Alright. So what do you want to talk to me about, Talos?" Janice asked.

"Just one thing. You must reunify the continent, take back the lands from the Thalmor!" Talos answered.

"I know that, I was working a plan that involves people that I transform the looks of to spy for me." Janice told the spectral man.

"Alright then, I have nothing to say to you anymore." Talos said.

Soon, the three of them found themselves staring into space, Janice playing with her size changing and transformative powers to entertain herself.

"So, how is the weather in Aetherius?" Derkeethus asked, trying to ignore the fact that Janice is now a werewolf/vampire lord hybrid who is as big as the mugs on the table.

"You know that Aetherius does not have any weather." Janice answered as she changed back.

"I was just trying to break the ice!" Derkeethus exclaimed.

"Ice, right…" Janice said before transforming Derkeethus into a block of ice and gave herself a hammer and a chisel.

"That looks like it will hurt." Talos said as he observed Janice carve out a sculpture of Derkeethus into the giant block of ice rather quickly.

"Stay in that form for the rest of the day!" Janice said as she put the equipment away, observing the ice lizard move his arms.

A few minutes later, J'Zhar, Jane, Cocceius and Nirrne entered the room and stared in shock at the ice blue lizard. "She did this to me!" Derkeethus' voice sounded from within the moving sculpture though his mouth was not carved to be separable.

"I am out of this hall! My daughter is too scary for me! See you later!" J'Zhar quickly shouted as he ran away, before falling over when Jane used Ice Form.

"You are going to stay!" Jane said as she picked up the frozen form of her husband and placed him into a chair before sitting across from the shivering man as he thaw out.

"Is this normal?" Nirrne, who had finally recovered from her shock, asked Cocceius.

"Mostly." Cocceius told his counterpart, having already gotten over the shock that Talos was sitting at the dining table as he was briefed earlier by Lydia on the matter.

"Why are you so late?" Janice said, nearly raising her voice in frustration.

"You know, shocked beyond belief by Talos being here." The four latecomers said. "And I have to drag J'Zhar here away from some racists that he nearly went into a fight with." Jane continued.

"Right, anyway, Talos wants to talk to you all." Janice said as she stares at her extra big bowl of venison stew hungrily when it was placed in front of her.

"First of all, I have to say thank you for allowing me your ears, especially you, Nirrne. It was very hard for me to come to Mundus because Akatosh wouldn't allow it. I have to convince him that I will be back by 12 midnight tonight or he will never let me go." Talos started. "To my other great-granddaughter, I would like to say thank you for taking care of the last Dragonborn this world will ever see. Cocceius, I want you to help her in taking care of the Empire. Nirrne, I really wish that you could convince your colleagues to repeal your decision in banning my worship."

"That's it?" Janice said, jerking her head up from the stew at the lack of voices after a few minutes. "You went to all this trouble of convincing my father to allow you to come here just so you can dedicate a few sentences to each of the people you wanted to meet?"

Before Talos could answer, Nirrne interjected, "you know that I can't! I will still not accept you, and Talos worship will still be banned! The Thalmor will see to it that you cannot spread your influence, there will be no recourse for those that rebel!" With that, she stormed out of the hall.

"I… Umm… Want to come back to Nirn?" Talos said uncertainly. "She is certainly stubborn though."

"Right, and it is best that you go back right now, I have some politics to handle just because of you." Janice said skeptically.

"No need for that, by the time I go back, all who I didn't want to meet will forget all about me. Besides, there is more I wanted to talk about, I just can't do it with that Aldmer here." Talos said after making sure Nirrne was out of earshot.

"Then speak your mind, great-grandfather." Jane told the translucent man.

"Before that, would the rest of you please leave?" Janice said to the servants and steward in the hall.

"Yes, Your Majesty!" They said in unison, not seeing that Janice is stuffing herself like an animal.

"I so wish I could eat like that right now…" Talos mumbled as he saw Janice stuffing herself. "What? Oh, right. Cocceius, since Janice is quite young and relatively inexperienced, I think you should help her in managing the Empire's less important affairs like minor bandit raids and small food shortages. She should be the one who decides on what needs to be done, like development and other things, the more important ones. Help her train the army would you? Her housecarls cannot do it themselves, they have more important things to do." Talos said.

"I can make decisions!" Janice complained. "I have a family you know!"

"And they are being taken care of by the servants. I also doubt that you were taking care of them back in Skyrim." Jane told Janice off.

"I hold more leadership positions than anyone in the province?" Janice tried to reason.

"You didn't serve your Jarl often enough and you always assigned a right hand-man to do your work." Jane rebutted again.

"Anyway, I will be glad to help. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go back to stopping the news going out of the Imperial City." Cocceius said as he finished his meal and leave.

"Okay, now is the time for questions." Talos said. "For me, I mean. Being a god meant that I could spy on you guys any time I liked."

"So, what happened when my father sent me back to Mundus? Didn't you know?" Janice asked the once mortal Emperor.

"I was busy then, he didn't tell me anything till you were summoned into Aetherius." Talos explained.

"I was looking everywhere for you," Alduin's voice called out from the hallway.

"Alice? You know you aren't allowed in this hall." Janice quickly said.

"The dragon got a nickname?" Talos asked in surprise.

"Nickname? What do you mean?" Janice's parents asked.

"Alice is Alduin's cover name." Janice quickly whispered, ignoring the half melted face of Derkeethus who had tried to eat the hot stew.

"You need a bucket, Derkeethus. Don't want to lose you now." Janice said as a big bucket materialises under the chair, just in time too, for Janice had used her Flames spell to melt Derkeethus fully.

"Turn me back already!" Derkeethus' voice yelled out from the bucket.

"No way. Anyway, what do you want Alice?" Janice spoke to the black dragoness who had flew into the hall and landed on Janice's chair.

"Nothing, I just want to be here." Alduin said.

"Right." Janice told Alduin. "So how did you become a god?"

"Akatosh got hold of me before I went into Sovngarde and offered me a choice between godhood and afterlife. Naturally I chose godhood. You never saw me in Shor's hall, did you?" Talos explained.

"How did you know I went into Sovngarde?" Janice asked in surprise. "I thought that plane of Aetherius is separate from where you divines are?"

"Akatosh was watching you, we all were. Apparently he had waited for that moment to turn your own sister into your pet. I still don't know how that is working out since you discovered your true roots. While I might be able to spy, I can't read your feelings." Talos said.

"We are treating each other better since I got the other dragon form. We are much closer now that I know who I am." Janice told Talos as she brought Alduin down to stroke her back.

"Good, you two have been oddly quiet so far, anything you want to say?" Talos asked the Khajiit couple wearing fine grade clothing.

"Nothing, in fact, I want to check out the emptied Mages Guild building, I want to see what is left behind." J'Zhar said as he got up.

"No you don't, you didn't cared for magic back in the College. I taught you how to use those spells in case Janice wanted you to tag along with her." Jane said as she grabbed the Khajiit by his collar.

"Going with her to find trouble that is lethal? I would rather stay at home!" J'Zhar complained.

"What do you mean by lethal?" Janice asked as she pushed the big empty bowl away.

"'_What do you mean by lethal?'_ Are you kidding me! You always went into some dungeon that contains a Dragon Priest or-or a Draugr Deathlord or you go and hunt some powerful looking dragons. You don't consider them hazardous to your life?" J'Zhar retorted angrily.

"There are more powerful enemies than those. Like Sheogorath this morning. He actually put on a good battle, just that his armour was hampering his skills." Janice rebutted calmly. "And mom put on a very challenging battle. I was nearly defeated if not for the mistake with the arrows."

"Stop getting yourself into trouble already!" J'Zhar said protectively.

"Oh, I think your daughter will be fine." Talos assured the slightly over-reacting Khajiit.

"Stop trying to be over-protective, dad. I will be fine. Then again, who saved your life in the College?" Janice said.

"Right, okay fine…" J'Zhar grunted. "But I really do want to visit the Mages Guild. Maybe they have something there to give me some demigod powers."

"You know the Synod probably confiscated everything, didn't you?" Jane told the man.

"I don't care, I need something to protect myself!" J'Zhar yelled as he ran off.

"Protect himself from what?" Alduin asked.

"From us probably." Janice said.

"Don't forget about me, father-in-law!" Derkeethus sounded from the bucket. "And can someone get this chair out of me?"

"Right. Anything else? I got to go after him to make sure he doesn't get into trouble." Jane asked as she lifted the chair out of the bucket.

"No, that will be all." Talos said. "Let's go for a tour in the Palace. I haven't been here for a long time."

"Sure, just let me transform Derkeethus into something more... portable." Janice said as she pop Alduin on her shoulder and transformed the water that is Derkeethus into a quill.

"Is trying to converse really such a bad thing?" Derkeethus chirped as Janice picks him up.

"You could have picked a better conversation starter." Talos said to the bird.

"You could have turned me into something less… delectable to a dragon." Derkeethus said, looking at the black dragoness on Janice's shoulder in fear.

"At least you can fly now." Janice told the bird as they got out of the incredibly large dining hall. "Cats love to eat birds too, you know…"

"Why do you so enjoy tormenting your husband?" Talos asked.

"No reason. I just like to see him being frightened out of his wits." Janice replied.

"You are a very sadistic wife." Derkeethus said as Janice popped him onto her other shoulder. The group proceeded to tour the Palace in silence.

"_Hey, it has been really quiet from you guys."_ Alduin tried to communicate through the link that Janice's absorbed dragonsouls had set up for her.

"_We aren't in a mood for talking. We are trying to talk to Haassotkul."_ Some of the souls replied.

"_The soul? She doesn't remember anything. Besides, weren't you surprised?"_ Alduin tried to talk back.

"_Of course we are! We had thought it was just a __**generic soul**__, but apparently something so __**pure**__ could only be from __**something of legend**__."_ Younger sounding souls replied, having not seen Haassotkul before.

"_You certainly have much to learn, __**little ones**__, even though you can't do anything anymore."_ Alduin said.

"Is there a problem?" Janice interrupted.

"Who are you talking too?" Talos said in surprise.

"She is able to sense the conversation that we are having now, I suppose." Alduin said.

"The souls aren't that discreet in trying to reach me." Janice said.

"Oh, continue then, I won't interrupt you." Talos said.

"_So, how is it going?"_ Alduin asked.

"_Nothing, it is just that it is good to be able to feel free even if we are in here."_ The souls replied.

"_Good to know, wouldn't want it feeling like a prison."_ Janice's draconic voice echoed in the connection.

"_Haassotkul? It is good to finally hear your voice again. It has been too long."_ Some of the older ones said.

"_Why do you align yourself to her anyway? Paarthurnax certainly knew that following her is bad given the atrocities she had committed before the Dragon War."_ Haassotkul's voice sounded, Janice mouthing the words as they went along the stairs leading to the upper levels.

"_How did you get in here?"_ Alduin asked.

"_Souls can communicate with other souls, though I have to use an incredible amount of concentration to do it since I was never allowed in in the first place. Besides, it is boring since Talos here isn't up to talking about how the Palace have or have not changed since he was here."_ Haassotkul said. _"My question is still left hanging you know."_

"_Right, it was because she was the only one who could command us since we were young then. She had tried to restrict her nature of destruction because of sorrow, but she lost control when it comes to Nirn, or more, precisely, the doom of Skyrim. Instead of just destroying when it is time, she wanted to conquer and enslave instead of waiting. She took on Father Akatosh's image just to gain the Nords' trust. We didn't try to rebel for we weren't experienced."_ The souls said. _"Paarthurnax was very brave, but it was just because of Kyne."_

"_Right, luckily for him, Felldir had an Elder Scroll or they would never have won."_ Haassotkul said, remembering the vision she saw through the Elder Scroll in the Time Wound on the mountain.

"_If it hasn't been for the Elder Scroll, I would have reigned supreme!"_ Alduin said.

"_You really have to give up the ruler mentality, remember that you are my pet, even if you are my sister."_ Haassotkul said. _"The only way to get your full powers back is to get yourself back to your former self, appreciate what this world have to offer. Anyway, I will be seeing you, I feel tired."_

"_But we haven't talked!"_ Whined the younger dragons.

"_Shut it! She isn't going to go anywhere. Also, couldn't you guys tell me about what she is doing when I am not around?"_ Alduin said.

"_Okay."_ The souls said in unison.

[3 P.M.]

"So, this our quarters," Janice announced tiredly when they finished the tour, ending in the bedroom. "If you will excuse me, I want to bathe."

"Sure. just leave me here with your husband and Alduin, I don't mind." Talos said dejectedly.

"You sound lonely." Janice said as she took out her clothes.

"Being trapped in Aetherius with only eight others to talk to will make you feel that. Luckily I am busy most of the time." Talos said.

"Why did you bring so many weapons to fight in the Arena?" Talos asked in surprise when Janice emptied herself of her weapons.

"You don't want me to use my fists."Janice said as she put her other items down and went into the bathroom.

"Don't ask her what that means, you might not want to know." Derkeethus said from where Janice had left him on the table.

"That sounds like a challenge! I am very good at hand to hand combat." Talos said.

"So, how is it like coming back?" Alduin asked.

"It is alright, finally being able to talk to people again, actual people, not just spirits and gods." Talos answered. "I have to be back by 12 midnight though."

"Right." Alduin said.

"I'm bored!" Alduin said from her bed after half an hour of silence. Talos had sat at the table across the room with Derkeethus, who was sleeping. "When does she finish?"

"She likes to be very thorough with her cleaning routine." Derkeethus answered, awakening from his sleep. "I am hungry, I didn't eat. Could one of you give me an apple?"

"Here." Talos said as he handed the quill an apple.

"So, what shall we do now?" Janice announced when she stepped out of the bathroom an hour later wearing her emperor robes.

"Huh? Oh, its you. We were bored without you." Alduin said groggily, coming out of her sleep.

"I want to challenge you to hand to hand combat!" Talos exclaimed from his chair before Janice could answer Alduin.

"I can't possibly defeat you, a god, now can I?" Janice said, slightly shocked that he wanted a challenge. "Especially if we both are titled Ysmir."

"But you are the most powerful mortal, are you not?" Talos said, shaking the once Argonian quill.

"Why must I marry someone so powerful? I probably would not be stuck as a quill if I had found another partner" Derkeethus complained softly.

"So were you, Talos." Janice said, ignoring Derkeethus' remarks.

"Not really, I used a giant automaton for my wars after I unite Skyrim." Talos admitted. (A/N: Dug deeper, found that Talos used a machine to unite Tamriel. Remember, I don't know any lore well from before Oblivion.) "You probably don't need help with that."

"I accept than, on one condition," Janice started. "I want you to help me if I win."

"Do you have the need to enslave everyone that challenge you?" Derkeethus remarked.

"I was joking. I just want you to use what you have before you became a god. So, no god powers from the both of us." Janice told Talos before he explode in anger from the crude joke.

"That would be fine." Talos said, trying to sound calm while his anger subside. "But why do you want Sheogorath in your pocket? That man is very unpredictable." Talos asked.

"I have a feeling that he will be able to help me in my conquest. Nothing like letting him turn those cheese coloured elves into cheese." Janice said, laughing.

"You know that could go both ways." Derkeethus said.

"I find it very uncomfortable to communicate with a quill, how about I just turn you back, I have enough fun today." Janice said as Derkeethus change.

"That's better." Derkeethus said as he jumped off the table.

"Anyway, if we head to the Arena now, we can hopefully have a sizable audience for our match." Janice said. "We need to be quick though, I have things I want to do tonight."

"Like killing a bunch of people secretly because of the Night Mother?" Talos said.

"Night Mother?!" Derkeethus exclaimed. "The Dark Brotherhood? You are its leader, aren't you? Is it something to do behind that door in Dawnstar? The one that you don't allow anyone in? You killed Emperor Titus Mede II and all those other important people, didn't you? Don't lie! You are too powerful not to have joined only the Companions and the College and save everyone thrice over."

"Yes, I did all that." Janice confessed, seeing there isn't a way out. "But I was just in it for the fun, how would I know that it will lead to the Emperor's death?"

"I won't tell the others because I am your husband, but please don't get more blood on your hands." Derkeethus said in concern.

"Since when did you care about slaying innocents?" Alduin asked. "You always seem to be able to kill bandits that had done nothing wrong yet when I spied on the both of you."

"Whatever! I am just going to hand over contract information to my second man, I am not going to kill anyone." Janice said. Luckily for her, no one was outside the room since she had requested that guards weren't necessary.

"Huh, such wise wisdom from someone who now knows who she is." Talos said.

"Like I have a choice. Akatosh probably already know, though if I am still standing here, that probably means he is okay with it." Janice said.

"Anyway, can we get on it? I have some important matters that I want to do tonight, something to do with spies and a letter to Saadia in Whiterun." Janice said, a little impatient.

"If you are so impatient, why are you even accepting a challenge?" Talos asked as he got up. "How about we just arm wrestle here if you really want to get your things done?"

"What makes you think our fight will be long? Let's just get it over with, I need to set my plans into motion." Janice said as she changed into her Daedric armour.

"Fine, if you are going to be like that, I will make sure you can't walk for the next few days!" Talos exclaimed angrily.

"Whatever, just get yourself ready. Alduin, Derkeethus, stay here if you want." Janice said dismissively.

[An angry storm of feet down the stairs and through the streets later]

"Me and Talos want to fight, is there a slot?" Janice asked Armrod, the Arena's gatekeeper.

"Ta-Talos?! You want to fight a god, Your Majesty?" Armrod asked nervously, sweat pouring from his forehead and eyes wide at the spectral man behind Janice.

"He challenged me, besides, you know that your Empress is skilled." Janice explained.

"Right away, Your Majesty." Armrod said quickly, not wanting to anger two powerful beings, even if he is good at combat.

[Arena Battlefield]

"Talos, or Tiber Septim has issued a challenge to our Empress, Janice Septim! Who will win? There is only one way to find out!" The announcer said as a translucent figure stepped onto the battlefield and a white figure from the opposite side.

"Begin!" The announcer said.

"Come on, you can run faster!" Janice taunted Talos as he ran slowly up to Janice.

"You said you want it to be fair, so I locked my powers for now. This is my pace during the war." Talos said with an expression of panting on his face, though he doesn't breathe of course.

"I thought you were fitter?" Janice said as she jogged around the Arena, ignoring the puzzled looks on the spectators.

"I am a general, I am not someone who was at the frontlines." Talos said.

"Generals are supposed to be fit." Janice said as she stopped and threw a punch at Talos.

"Of course I am, I was just toying with you. Now prepare for this!" Talos said after deflecting the punch.

Before Janice could respond, Talos kicked Janice over. Losing her balance, Janice quickly dodged the barrage of punches that flew her way by rolling.

"Still a bit slow." Janice taunted as she got up and ready herself.

Not replying, Talos quickly sent a powerful punch towards Janice. Blocking, she felt the impact through the heavily fortified armour, hairline cracks visible on the gauntlets after many months of abuse. "That is more like it!" Janice exclaimed in excitement.

_What?_ Talos thought in surprise. _How could she be enjoy-_ Before Talos could finish that thought, Janice swung her right fist into Talos' face, sending him onto his back. "That hurts a lot," Talos managed to say as he got up.

Not saying a word, Janice quickly kicked the recovering ghost over and used her claws to scratch the man's face, inflicting deep wounds; well, if Talos was still alive that is. Ignoring the pain, Talos used his free right hand that was not pinned to push the Khajiit away.

"That would have left some heavy scars," Talos said as he got up, having quickly pinned Janice down.

"That would be bad…" Janice said as she lifted Talos off of her using her strength.

"Yes, it would be." Talos said as he quickly kicked Janice away.

"Oof," Janice exclaimed as she landed on her stomach. "That was hard…"

"Come on, stop dilly-dallying, you needed to do something don't you?" Talos said as he forced Janice down under his boots.

"Alright. Fine then." Janice said as she threw Talos backwards from the force of her getting up.

Dashing quickly, she punches the god in the face for it was the least armoured, stunning him. Quickly, she puts the former Emperor into a tight headlock.

"You really need to practice."Janice taunted, before exerting more force. "Ready to give in?"

"Not quite," Talos croaked.

With a quick heave, Talos managed to barely free himself from the Khajiit before swinging his fists down on the armoured boots, injuring Janice.

"Ow…" Janice winced from the pain.

Grabbing her legs, Talos tossed her into a wall. "Are YOU ready to give up?"

"Never!" Janice said as she quickly got out and tackled the spectre into the ground, making sure both his arms are pinned this time.

"Looks like the Arena really needs to be repaired!" The announcer joked. "Looks like the Empress got herself into a good position this time, would this be the end of the fight?"

"Finish this!" Talos yelled, trying to get free.

Not taking her chances this time, Janice quickly issued a series of furious punches, the cracks in the gauntlets getting bigger. After several more seconds, her gauntlets split so much that it just slips off, no longer being able to be worn. "Shit…" Janice muttered softly.

The figuratively bruised man-god heaved off the slightly tired and very shocked Khajiit and got up unsteadily. Wiping a figurative blood drop from his mouth, he quickly kicked the Empress away and collapsed out of tiredness since he made himself as weak as a ghost instead of being the almighty divine he is supposed to be.

Meanwhile, Janice had nearly fainted from the impact with one of the pillars in the middle which had collapsed when she crashed into it. Getting up very slowly, she managed to crawl towards the translucent body of Talos, picking up the pieces of her gauntlets as she went along. "Come on, it is time to declare a winner, get your butt off the ground. I can't fight any longer, I am tired, you know. Having beaten a Daedric Lord in the same day will do that to you." Janice said tiredly.

"I think you put on a fair fight, let's declare a draw." Talos said as he unlocked his powers again, healing himself. "It is a draw!" Talos shouted.

"It is a draw!" The announcer repeated, "our Empress have the skills to match a god in battle!"

"She is a god, idiot!" A spectator shouted above the cheers.

There was a quick flash of golden trimmed boots stomping out of the Arena, unnoticed by Janice and Talos from their line of sight. _How can I prepare my army for such a strong enemy?_ Nirrne thought. She had came here after the people inside the Tiber Septim Lodge, where she was staying, shouted about something going on in the Arena concerning Janice and Talos and should quickly head there. _If she finds out that I have been doing slave trading of captured Empire citizens with the Khajiits and Argonians, I will be dead!_ She thought. _Oh wait, this new 'asset' of mine could be interesting,_ She thought in remembrance as she unfolded a piece of paper from her pocket. _Feynsesot (__**A/N**__: English: Bane of White. I did have some fun with literal dragon names like what Bethesda did with most of the dragon names. Janice's dragon name is Haassotkul, which means Health White Son... Whoops, ah well. Akatosh considers the dragon his 'sons' anyway, even if they are female.)… If I am right, it should come to me when I shout out it's name, like when Janice shouted another dragon's name in Dragonsreach, or so I have been told. Even if I am not Dragonborn, it should work, it is just a name after all._ Nirrne thought as she went out of the main Arena entrance. _Janice did good when she killed those two Blades, Elenwen just had to walk through to that Esbern's library without anybody hindering her after she found out about Delphine not returning to Sleeping Giant Inn after a few days when she was due to go back to check on Orgnar. She had found the hideout Delphine was using apparently, the book on the table pointed her to Sky Haven Temple. I wondered what was her motivations to kill them though? Wasn't she working with them?_

On the battlefield, Janice had just collapsed when the announcer announced the draw. Seeing this, Talos quickly brought her back to her room using teleportation, not bothering to walk all the way back through the streets full of workers going home.

"Strange exit, anyway, on to the next battle!" The announcer commented.

[Empress quarters, 5:30 p.m.]

"Huh? Oh you are back. How did it… go?" Derkeethus said as he looked up from a book before spotting Janice's limped body.

"What happened?" Derkeethus said in concern as he rushed to Janice's side when the god place her on the bed.

"She put up a good fight, she was just too tired to continue. It ended in a draw." Talos explained.

"Where is her gauntlets? And why do you show no signs of having your ass kicked?" Derkeethus asked.

"It broke under the force of the punches she threw at me and I had re-enabled my powers to restore myself after the battle." Talos explained again.

"So, how do we wake her up?" Derkeethus asked.

"I thought you didn't like her?" Talos asked.

"She is MY WIFE!" Derkeethus screamed at Talos.

"From the way you complain about her, I wouldn't have guess it." Talos defensively said, not that he has to be afraid. "I will just heal her."

"Right, thank you." Derkeethus said.

"No problem." Talos said as Janice slowly opened her eyes.

"What…? Oh, hey Talos, Derkeethus. Where is Alduin?" Janice asked weakly.

"She is flying outside. Do you want me to bring in dinner for you?" Derkeethus offered.

"Sure, I need to rest even with healing. I am tired from battling Daedric Princes and a legendary warrior in one day." Janice requested.

"Let me get you out of your armour first," Derkeethus offered.

"Woah! I don't need to see my great-granddaughter naked! I will be leaving for Aetherius in a few minutes." Talos said as he opens a portal.

"I am wearing underwear under the armour, Talos!" Janice said tiredly, blushing as much as a tired woman could.

"Still, I see no need for me to stay anymore, so goodbye!" Talos said as he stepped into the portal which closed behind him immediately.

"Give me a potion of blood Derkeethus, it should help me more." Janice asked.

"Sure, just where do you get more though?" Derkeethus asked as he took two bottles out of the small barrel Janice had labelled as her 'special tomato sauce'.

"From the blood of my enemies." Janice said as she drank the potion with Derkeethus.

"Alright. Just get changed and rest, I will ask the servants to bring the food up." Derkeethus said.

[After dinner, 7 p.m.]

"I feel much better now." Janice said as the servant brought out the cutlery.

"Good, the souls told me you almost lost." Alduin said she entered the room.

"It was a draw." Janice corrected Alduin.

"Well, you fainted." Alduin retorted.

"Whatever, you need to practice being an Argonian." Janice said as she transforms Alduin into the same black scaled Argonian; falling over as usual as she does not know how to walk bipedally.

"Can you give me those clothes you mortals wear?" Alduin asked as she flail her limbs about.

"Here." Janice said, fishing out a set of Dragonscale armour. "And stop staring at her, Derkeethus! You want me to make you a doll for the kids?"

"Hmm… What? No!" Derkeethus said defensively as he got out of the room and went towards the balcony.

"You expect me to wear that?" Alduin spat.

"It is the strongest light armour in all of Tamriel. Couldn't get my sister injured on a spying mission, now can I?" Janice said. "I made this from the remains that I have obtained before, I didn't hunt again if you wanted to know." Janice continued, a little saddened, but otherwise not really caring.

"How can you look so uncaring?" Alduin said, getting tired from lifting her head up to look Janice in the face.

"I got over it. Besides, they are dead already, what can I do?" Janice told Alduin.

"Alright, just teach me everything I need to know." Alduin said, accepting that she has to wear the glorified remains of her kin.

"That would take years, I am just going to try the Greybeards' way of imparting knowledge." Janice said as she glowed like how the Greybeards had when they teach her new words.

"What the? Woah…" Alduin said in surprise as the knowledge entered her brain.

"Neat trick, the Greybeards could have taught this to everyone so that learning isn't so difficult. But noooooo, they have to keep it secret." Janice complained as she saw Alduin got up, instantly covering herself.

"Pass me the armour." Alduin requested.

"Here, you need an Argonian name so that the Thalmor won't know that you aren't a spy." Janice said as the black scaled Argonian put on the armour.

"Derkeethus!" Janice called out of the door.

"Coming!" Derkeethus called out as he ran to the door, the cold outside not encouraging prolonged visits at night.

"Can you give Alice here an Argonian name?" Janice asked, not too sure if she should use Alduin's real name outside of the bedroom's door.

"Let's see, coming up with a name is hard you know." Derkeethus said as he came inside the room, Janice shutting the door immediately.

"I got it! How about Beehaz?" Derkeethus said after a few minutes.

"Sure, I don't care." Alduin, or Beehaz in her Argonian form said.

"Let me see your sneaking skills," Janice commanded.

"How would I have the knowledge of sneaking?" Beehaz started, "Oh, wait. Alright."

"Where did she go?" Derkeethus asked as Beehaz literally disappeared when she crouched.

"She is checking out your pocket." Janice told Derkeethus; being a master at sneaking meant that she know how to detect others who are doing the same.

"What? Get out of there!" Derkeethus screamed, not knowing where to hit since he don't know where Beehaz is.

"Umm, What are you doing, Beehaz?" Janice said as she noticed Derkeethus being undressed without him knowing.

"This pickpocketing skill is really handy." Beehaz said as she got up with Derkeethus' clothes in one hand.

"Wait… Is that my clothes? Ahh!" Derkeethus yelled as he looked at the pile in Beehaz's hands before grabbing it and running into the bathroom.

"Is fully undressing him really necessary?" Janice asked Beehaz.

"Yes it is, you aren't the only sadist in this family you know." Beehaz said.

"Right, I want to sleep now, tomorrow is going to be a long day. But before that…" Janice trailed off as she took out the crystal she needs to use to communicate with her Dark Brotherhood 'family' as well as turning Beehaz back into Alduin.

"Goodnight," Alduin yawned as she made her way to bed.

Before Janice could activate the magic on the crystal, Derkeethus came out and went into bed. "Goodnight, dear. Don't stay up too long, you need to have a good rest."

"Right, you too." Janice replied before turning back to the crystal.

[Dawnstar Sanctuary]

"_Hey! Is this thing working?"_ Janice's voice called out, the crystal inside the Night Mother's coffin shining brightly with her face in it.

"_Hello, my Listener."_ The Night Mother replied.

"_Hello Night Mother, is there any contracts?"_ Janice asked.

"_A few, here is what you need to know."_ The Night Mother replied and proceeded to tell her all the information.

"_Hail Sithis!"_ Janice said as the Night Mother finishes.

"_Hey! Nazir! Babette! You there? There are some new contracts from the Night Mother!"_ Janice's voice rung out from the crystal.

"Hmm? What? What trickery is this!" The voice of Cicero sounded.

"Shut it Cicero!" Babette said, sounding further away than Cicero.

"_Cicero! Step away from the coffin now! I have things that I need to do."_ Janice commanded.

"Anything for the Listener." Cicero said respectfully as he went away.

"Hello Listener, or should I say, Haassotkul?" Nazir said as he looked into the crystal.

"_The Thieves Guild sharing my information again?"_ Janice groaned.

"Yes, so what do you need, Your Majesty?" Nazir asked.

"_Here is what the Night Mother assigned us."_ Janice said before relaying all the information.

"Is there anything else, great dragon?" Nazir asked.

"_Just call me Listener, Nazir. It is better for one of both of us if it is kept that way. Just because I am the Dragon of Good Morals does not mean I can't kill when I like. Akatosh entrusted me with deciding whose end it is."_ Janice said.

"Ye-yes," Nazir hesitantly replied.

"_Anyway, there is another thing, send this message to Saadia in Whiterun for me."_ Janice said.

"Hold on, let me get a piece of paper." Nazir said.

"Alright, what is it you want to send to the traitor Iman?" Nazir said stoically when he came back.

"_You need to chill, I am planning on how to defeat the Thalmor."_ Janice said, _"I need her on my team."_

"You know that Hammerfell is an independant nation now, why should they join your conquest?" Nazir angrily screamed into the crystal.

"_Alright, alright, fine. I don't need her if I am not going to Hammerfell then."_ Janice said defensively.

"Good. Anything else, Listener?" Nazir said after calming down.

"_Nothing, goodnight."_ Janice said as she cuts communication.

[Empress quarters]

_Damn, if I am never going to Hammerfell, how do I claim Tamriel as mine? Oh wait, I could always make a well conditioned treaty._ Janice thought as she laid down on the bed after stowing the crystal away.

[10 a.m. the next day.]

"Wake up Janice!" Derkeethus yelled as he rocked Janice's sleeping form.

"Huh? What?" Janice said groggily when she stirred.

"You just missed breakfast, you sleeping baby!" Derkeethus said.

"I was very tired alright? Just call the housecarls and Alduin in and give me some blood." Janice said as she sat up.

"Alright, here you go." Derkeethus said as he gave Janice a potion of blood.

"Hey Alice! Janice wants to see you!" Derkeethus shouted to the black dragoness on the balcony. "I am going down to get the housecarls. Do you really not want a chamberlain, Janice?"

"No I don't!" Janice called out.

"What is it sister?" Alduin said when she entered the room.

"You are going to meet my housecarls, as Beehaz." Janice said as she transforms Alduin. "I also want to discuss spying options."

"Those nord warriors that aren't racist?" Beehaz asked.

"Why are you so stereotypical?" Janice shot back as she changed into her Daedric armour, without her gauntlets and helmet.

"I kind of hate that Ulfric, but I didn't have time to eat him before you came." Beehaz replied.

"It was like two months after I killed him, you had all that time. And you based all that on a single person?" Janice asked.

"Well, he spread it!" Beehaz said defensively.

"Okay, fine. Get yourself ready, they are here." Janice said as she heard footsteps near the door.

A/N: This took up my entire day. I'm tired, so there may or may not be an update tomorrow. Probably going to do some shorter chapters from now. 8292 words, new longest chapter, also the second longest piece of writing I had ever done in a single document. Anyway, _**(Spoilers Alert!)**_ next chapter is a proper description of Beehaz, Alduin's humanoid form given to her by Janice.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Glad to have received such an informative review from Keytchtee. I don't know if you bother to read the new chapters seeing you intend on skipping this story after the first few, but I would like to say thanks for giving me tips on how to actually play games immersively for what it is instead of doing everything to make way for fun stuff. For those of you wondering why there wasn't an update yesterday, it was because I needed a small break. It isn't as bad as writer's block, but my fingers were getting stiff. Also, for those of you expecting this story to crossover with Pokémon, I may or may not do it so don't get your hopes up too high. And I will certainly change the title to something more appropriate if I decide to do it. 8 more views to 2100! Glad that my storytelling skills are better than my video making skill. Anyway, if you want to read the story, it is down below, I am just going to reply to the review between this and the disclaimer.

Review reply: Thanks for that well structured review. As for the fact that I choose to let my characters join as many factions as possible in these kinds of games, well I haven't been really playing online RPGs for so long that I forget how to play in an immersive way. Anyway, I will begin to consider some of your points. There is still like a few more events in the story that needs to go on, and some might involve fallouts that she created for herself back in the events of Skyrim. As for names, I am currently using a name generator but I will consider looking more into UESP's lore names when it is time to add more non-human/Breton OCs/cover names (I think Nords and Imperials are fine with modern names, mostly). As the story is at right now, I will just consider that the people are still awed since it is like, what? 1 week since she became the Empress? As the story goes on though, her behaviour will certainly start to change the perspective of the people, like how those who feel strongly against the Thalmor will start to question her inactivity or her constant act of whining behind closed doors.

I will have to dig deeper into the lore or this might become a full blown fantasy fast. Anyway, thanks again for the tips.

If you are reading this chapter, Keytchee (or those who are of similar mind to Keytchee), I want to add some afterthoughts I had after I sent you the PM; didn't want to unintentionally spam you. **This character that I am using is totally based off of my own character in game.** So, to put it simply, This is usually how I behaved inside the game and this fic is basically going to develop into a more 'if the game character got out of the fantasy game world and into the real world with realistic NPC reactions' type of story. About the **all factions and daedric lord thing**, that is basically how **I play my single player games my own way**. Though since the game shows no repercussions, and that this is a more 'ripping the main character out and placing it into the real lore world', things will soon happen; that I can do. Also, I may have hinted that this isn't going to be a full blown real interactions being NPCs thing as there are some of TES V: Skyrim's game elements in this story as well as some minor breaking of the fourth wall. I know fourth wall breaking isn't suppose to happen, but I find it hard to tell a story centring around a protagonist from the game without some form of outside knowledge on the protagonist's part.

All characters, place settings and other items belong to their respective copyright holders, Bethesda Games Studios/Bethesda Softworks LLC./ZeniMax Media Inc.. Characters that does not appear in the original content of The Elder Scrolls (OC, or original character) that bears, but not limited to, a name similar to other popular story character names and/or character behaviour and attitude are purely coincidental.

**Chapter 13: Looking to spy?**

"Your Majesty! What is it that you need?" Lydia's voice sounded from behind the closed door.

"Come in and close the door," Janice said.

"Who is this?!" Lydia and the housecarls shouted as they drew their swords upon seeing the black scaled Argonian.

"Excuse me!" Derkeethus said as he tries to squeeze past the group.

"Wait! Don't attack, she is Alice, the pet dragon? I transformed her into an Argonian. Beehaz is her form's name." Janice quickly said as she puts her hands out, stepping in front of the black Argonian.

"You can transform people?" Lydia asked, not knowing that Janice could do such a thing.

"How about I show you…" Janice said mystically as she transforms Lydia into a chair, the same chair that she was so fond of.

"What?!" The others yelled in surprise.

"I don't really know why you like this chair so much, Lydia. It is just a wooden chair." Janice said as she sat down on the once human chair.

"Get off me!" Lydia screamed, slightly muffled by Janice sitting on her.

"You believe me now? Just get inside the room and shut the door quick." Janice said hurriedly while moving Lydia into the room.

"Yes!" The others said as they got in and shut the door after Derkeethus came into the room.

"Hello, my... master," Beehaz started, not liking that she have to address Janice as her 'master', even just for the sake of covering her apparent death. "Wants you and me to spy on the Thalmor for her, either assuming undercover work or by sneaking. She transforms me into an Argonian so that I may do the work."

"Spy on the Thalmor? I want to do that!" Calder quickly shouted, excited that he gets see what those High Elves were up to and because he hated them with a passion.

"Calm down Calder, I know you hate the Thalmor. Just listen to what I have to say first." Janice told the overly ecstatic man.

"I will go to. Seeing those Thalmor marching up and down Understone Keep really infuriates me." Aegis, Janice's Markarth housecarl, offered.

"I will go with Calder!" Jordis exclaimed out of the blue before Janice could continue.

"Umm, what?" Janice asked in surprise. Meanwhile, Beehaz and Derkeethus has retreated to the chairs in the room, minding their own business. "I thought you-"

"I DON'T NEED A WOMAN ON MY JOURNEY!" Calder yelled furiously at Jordis, interrupting what Janice was about to say.

"And yet the person who saved everyone's collectively ass from Alduin is standing in front of you, as a woman... and Khajiit." Jordis said to the angry Nord.

"Right… Sorry…" Calder said, head bent down in defeat. "But why do you want to turn on your Thalmor 'Overlords'?" Calder said after he recovered.

"Let's be honest, I only side with the Imperials because they are more calculated than Ulfric, who is fueled more through emotions than planning." Jordis and Janice said together. "What?" Jordis and Janice said together again.

"You both have the same motivations?" Iona asked.

"I guess so, and because Ulfric is a big racist towards the minorities." Janice answered.

"Iona should go! She was a former (note 1) Thieves Guild member! I bet she is good at sneaking!" Lydia sounded from where she was placed.

"Exactly how good are you, Iona?" Janice asked the former member.

"Let's have a practical demonstration…" Iona said mischieviously as she started to sneak.

"Where did she go?" Derkeethus asked, "I'm not liking this one bit."

Iona managed to slip off Calder's, Jordis' and Aegis' gauntlets before standing up and saying, "I think something is missing from your uniforms, don't you think?"

"Good Iona, if you want, I can send you into Valenwood, or maybe even Alinor. You possess very good skills in sneaking." Janice congratulated the former thief.

"Give that back!" Calder said as he snatched his gauntlets from Iona.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Iona humbly said as she gave back the gauntlets to their owners. "But will you be alright if you have only Lydia to protect you?"

"Ahem…" Derkeethus cleared his throat to make himself known as a worthy 'guard'.

"You needed protection from a Dwemer spider automaton, don't bother." Beehaz rubbed it in.

"I hate you." Derkeethus spat at the other Argonian.

"Right... Anyway, I only trust the five of you for this mission." Janice said.

"And if we get caught?" Calder asked.

"We disavow all knowledge and say that you acted on your own, so it is important that you never get yourselves caught." Janice replied. "So, if all emotional outbursts are over and that I have finished explaining most of it, what will it be?"

"Hmm… Dangerous missions that will help the secret war effort, or staying back to train the remaining troops?" The housecarls wondered aloud.

"Some of us are not well trained in stealth." Lydia pointed out.

"That can be fixed easily, just like how I taught Beehaz, or Alice if you prefer, how to walk and impart some skill knowledge in a brief thirty minutes." Janice said. "But first, who will go?"

"Like I said, I will!" Calder, Jordis, Iona and Aegis said as they stepped up.

"Lydia?" Janice asked.

"I will stay here and train the troops, Cocceius really need to find some more good trainers as I can't possibly train them all." Lydia the chair said. "Will you turn me back, Your Majesty?"

"Sure, sure, I forgot about it, sorry." Janice said as Lydia gained back her form.

"Take off that helmet, Beehaz, I want to take a good look at who I will be working with." Calder asked the black scaled Argonian.

Taking off the helmet, Beehaz revealed her spiky horned scalp with spiky brows to match. Her face was entirely black, no war paint or make-up whatsoever. While her eye sockets were typical of an Argonian, the eyes were still the same as Alduin's.

"You look good, better than most of the Argonians working at the docks, anyway." Calder commented.

"Is that suppose to be a compliment or an insult?" Janice, Derkeethus and Beehaz asked angrily in unison.

"I - I mean, you look fearsome!" Calder said, trying to defend himself.

"Hmph." Derkeethus huffed.

"To each their own." Janice sighed. "Alright, time to learn stuff quickly, prepare yourselves."

"What are you do- That is cool, now I know how to sneak properly!" Jordis said as she feel the knowledge going into her mind.

"Just don't go killing innocents, alright? That includes you, Beehaz." Janice said, emphasizing on Alduin's nature to cause havoc and destruction.

"A wild card, eh? I like that." Aegis praised.

A knock was heard before Beehaz could respond. "Your Majesty, someone by the name of Aela from The Companions wants to meet you! She is in the Throne Room." A servant's voice was heard.

"I will be there by noon!" Janice called out.

"I will tell her to wait," the servant replied.

"I'm more of an assassin." Beehaz said as the servant's footsteps faded.

"Good that you are making friends fast, now how do I justify all of you being gone?" Janice wondered the last part aloud.

"Just tell the public that you have sent us on dangerous missions to retrieve some artifact for you. Afterall, we are technically the highest ranking militants in the army." Iona suggested.

"Great idea, though they will question if you don't come back with something of value, something other than intelligence of course." Janice rebutted.

"Well, we can always steal some valuable looking thing the Thalmor have. If they don't have it, then we can say that the mission intelligence is false." Iona said.

"Good plan, just how do you hide the fact that the Thalmor won't recognise it though?" Janice asked through the obvious crack in Iona's plan.

"Right, I forgot they have spies inside this city." Iona realized. "How about you give us some items to display when we come back?"

"Good, I can spare some weapons and armour." Janice said as she walked over to where her weapon racks and closets are.

"Just show the crowds these items when you feel like returning triumphantly." Janice said as she handed each of them a weapon she had created herself.

"What about the pet dragon?" Lydia asked Janice, almost forgetting the fact that Beehaz was Alice, or at least Alduin's cover name.

"Right! I got a big hole in my plan, just great!" Janice groaned.

"I can do it!" A voice suddenly called from under the bed.

_Vex?! Shit…_, Janice nearly blurted out in surprise as she recognised the voice.

"Hello, Your Majesty." Vex said as she crawled out from under the bed. For some reason, she is not wearing her usual Thieves Guild Guildmaster's armour set, but a simple elven light armour set.

"WHO ARE YOU?" The housecarls said as they immediately drew their swords.

"Nobody, I am a mercenary." Vex said defensively.

"How did you get in here?" Janice asked to cover herself.

"The security was rather lax for such a place. At least, for my skill in infiltrating." Vex said calmly, knowing that Janice would not order her to be killed.

"Wait, I know you…" Iona started. "You are Vex from the Thieves Guild, aren't you?! What are you doing here?"

"Fancy meeting you here Iona, it is good to see you alive after you got caught in that unfortunate accident. I quit after Delvin kept perving on me, that old man was so close to raping me, though I will never let it happen, of course. I just quit for safety reasons. I am a mercenary for hire now." Vex calmly said as Iona lowered her sword.

"What are you doing? She could be lying!" Aegis yelled angrily at Iona.

"No, no Thieves Guild member ever lies to one another, even if they quit." Iona and Vex said together.

"So, your name is Vex? You claim to be a mercenary? Why are you here in my chambers then?" Janice asked as if she met Vex for the first time.

"I wanted adventure, not just kill lame trolls for some petty nuance in gold amount from jobs, Your Majesty." Vex told Janice, quite keen to gain Janice's trust by not blatantly blowing her own cover.

"Right, but that still does not explain why you want to meet me in my chambers." Janice demanded.

"I thought it would be a good resumé, seeing how I can sneak all the way here without alerting any guards." Vex replied. _Nocturnal bless me for coming at the right time._ She thought.

"You proved your point, stand down!" Janice ordered the housecarls.

"So, what is your plan?" Vex asked, eyeing Beehaz's armour.

"Beehaz, go into the bathroom and change out of the armour, you aren't going anywhere after all." Janice said to the Argonian.

"And I was just about to have fun slaying Thalmor agents again…" Beehaz sighed softly as she went into the bathroom.

"I will give you what Beehaz was wearing to help with your sneaking abilities, Vex. As for weapons, you will have to source them yourself." Janice told Vex. "Since you are not working within the army, I guess I don't have to give you a fake 'artifact'. Just make sure you don't get caught sneaking in and out of this palace."

"Understood!" Vex saluted before taking the armour from Beehaz who had covered herself with a towel.

Donning the Dragonscale armour set, she exclaimed in surprise, "wow, I feel incredibly powerful now, Your Majesty. Anyway, where do you want to send me?"

"Just go scope out what Elenwen is doing in the Thalmor Embassy in Skyrim. I will pay you well." Janice said, knowing that Vex loves bountiful rewards.

"Certainly, Your Majesty." Vex said as she walked to the door.

"May Nocturnal bless you." Vex and Janice mouthed as Vex snuck out.

"What was that?" Derkeethus asked as he saw Janice's lips move.

"What was what?" Janice asked, her face not betraying that she was lying.

"I saw your lips move!" Derkeethus quickly retaliated.

"Must be your imagination." Janice told Derkeethus. "You are seated too far away to notice any lip movement."

"These pair of eyes does not betray me, I am a skilled archer!" Derkeethus shouted in anger. "I have trained to spot tiny things like that!"

"I just mouthed 'good luck', okay?" Janice quickly said, hoping to disperse the situation.

"Oh, alright then." Derkeethus said as he slumped back into his chair. "Sorry for that."

"Nevermind, I have more important matters to deal with." Janice told Derkeethus.

"Can you turn me back? I don't like having to hold on to this towel for so long." Beehaz said.

"Sure. Jordis, Calder, you go spy on the Thalmor embassy here in this city. Iona, go to Valenwood to see what it is like inside the Dominion and Aegis, go to High Rock's own Thalmor embassy." Janice ordered as Beehaz transforms back into Alduin, the towel covering her body as she got on all fours.

"The Bretons? I am not sure if I can even enter High Rock without them killing me after the Markarth Incident seeing that I am a Nord." Aegis tried to reason.

"I don't think they will attack you since the Forsworn are just an extremist group operating in The Reach." Janice said. "Besides, with your new knowledge in sneaking, I am sure that you can quickly dodge combat if you see a group that you can't take on."

"I see. Let's go then!" Aegis pumped the air with a fist.

"Formalities must be observed, I need to properly announce that you are leaving for some dangerous missions rather than you guys disappearing out of nowhere." Janice said to the overly excited Nord.

"Alright, we will take our leave, call for us when you are ready." Jordis said, the group making for the door.

"Oh look, it is almost noon already." Janice said when the door closes, glancing at the imaginary clock she always had with her.

"How do you always tell the time so accurately?" Alduin asked, the towel left unattended from where she wriggled out from.

"It will be hard to explain, seeing that you aren't the main character of a game." Janice said emotionlessly.

"Main character of a what?" Derkeethus and Alduin exclaimed in shock.

"Nevermind, I have a meeting with one of my guild members from Skyrim." Janice said as she exited the room.

"What does she mean by 'game' and that she is the main character of such 'game'?" Derkeethus asked no one in particular. "Is this linked to that 'Voice' she was always talking about?"

"Beats me. Anyway, I will be where I always am, you know where to find me." Alduin said as she walked out.

[Throne Room, 12 noon.]

Before entering the Throne Room, some servants helped her don her usual cloak and the crown, for she can't afford to look sloppy when meeting her subjects in the Throne Room.

"Ah, Aela, it is a pleasure meeting you here. What do you want to discuss about?" Janice said as she took her throne.

"Your Majesty, or Harbinger if I may be so bold." Aela started, immediately having knelt down in respect when she saw Janice entering. "The Companions needs a new Harbinger. The ramble is going out of control. Normally a new Harbinger would be chosen when the last one dies, but we need a new, more engaged leader to keep things under control, fast. I wish to request your wisdom in selecting a new one."

"I should have guessed this would happen," Janice mumbled. "Alright, who among the Circle had shown strength and honour in combat since I was last there? Wait, why are you here alone? Shouldn't you be here with Vilkas and Farkas?"

"They are waiting outside," Aela said. "I rec-"

"Good, let's see how you three perform in the Arena. Winner takes the title." Janice quickly said, interrupting Aela's suggestion.

"Harbinger, it isn't only about the strength, but the honour too. A square off in the Arena doesn't prove anything. I was going to suggest that Vilkas take the title since he shows more wisdom than either of us, and he shows the qualities of a good Harbinger of old." Alea rebutted politely. "Besides, I know that I don't deserve such an honour since I prefer to hunt stealthy."

"Alright, bring them in!" Janice called out to the Companion.

"Right away," Aela said with a tone of informality, not bothering herself with her tone of voice since Janice wouldn't have minded.

"So, Aela nominates Vilkas to be the new Harbinger. What is your opinion, Farkas?" Janice asked.

"I'm with my brother," Farkas said immediately.

"So you will vote for your brother?" Janice asked.

"Yes," Farkas spoke again, feeling a little uncomfortable with the guards around. Ever since Janice convinced Vilkas and Farkas to drop the werewolf 'curse', he became really nervous around large groups of soldiers.

"What is your thoughts on this Vilkas?" Janice asked, not wanting to unnerve the younger sibling any more than was necessary.

"I will be honoured to hold the title of Harbinger." Vilkas said with a knight kneeling gesture.

"Alright, it is done." Janice said, trusting that Vilkas will uphold his duties more than she ever could. "But, since I am not dead, what kind of ceremony had to be performed?"

"Nothing, just like how Kodlak bestowed the title upon you, you just have to appoint a new Harbinger. There is no need for ceremonies, though a celebration in Jorrvaskr is always held to welcome the new Harbinger. Care to join, ex-Harbinger?" Aela said invitingly.

"Maybe… No, no I can't, at least not anymore. My duties here is more important," Janice said. "But, a toast now wouldn't hurt. Bring me, and our fine guests here, a mug of mead each."

"Right away, Your Majesty." The steward said.

"To the new Harbinger!" The group toasted when the steward arrived with four mugs full of mead.

"We will be taking our leave, you know where to find us if you need some threat vanquished." Vilkas said as he finished his mead.

"Certainly, goodbye," Janice waved as she went for lunch.

[After lunch]

"Is it possible to resurrect the Mages Guild? Maybe get rid of the Synod and the College of Whispers?" Janice asked Cocceius who is sitting with her in the empty Elder Council chamber.

"Why do you want to do that?" Cocceius asked.

"Can I trust you not to tell anyone, especially the Thalmor?" Janice asked.

"Of course, I have no trust in those High Elves. Emperor Titus Mede II was trying to find a way to bring about the destruction of the Third Aldmeri Dominion before he got assassinated. If this is about that, you can trust me that I will not tell anyone, even with my life on the line." Cocceius replied.

"Good, I need the Mages Guild to train mages, specifically in the Destruction magic school for the war effort." Janice replied. "With the former guild split, it is hard for new apprentices to choose and enter."

"I don't think they will be willing to agree to such terms. They were always feuding with each other, even within this very hall. They wanted to gain the Council's favour it seems, though we are still on the fence between who to pick." Cocceius rebutted.

"So was the College of Winterhold," Janice started. "As I was working there, well, more like solving their problems with a certain Thalmor agent, I met a Synod researcher in Mzualft. I believe his name was Paratus."

"Paratus, he was suppose to come back with a Star Map of Tamriel. We haven't heard from him since the crystal thing the Synod asked us for funds came back for repairs." Cocceius said in surprise that Janice saw him. "What happened afterwards, after you met him?"

"He was killed as I left, by a Falmer I missed when rescuing him." Janice lied; in fact, she killed the mage right after she learns about the whereabouts of the Staff of Magnus. She didn't want to let him come to Cyrodiil to report that the College of Winterhold was holding the Eye of Magnus at that time.

"Poor man. Well, we have wasted our resources on another failed project yet again." Cocceius sighed.

"If it makes you feel any better, at least I have the Staff of Magnus with me." Janice said.

"You have WHAT?!" Cocceius exclaimed in utter shock, nearly hurting himself as he jumped up from the chair, knees nearly scraping against the stone table.

Deciding to let it go a little further, Janice brought out three golden yellow scrolls and said, "and I have three Elder Scrolls too. I have kept them close to me in case I needed to use them, though I guess I should return them to the Moth Priests now."

"I need to take a walk outside…" Cocceius said, panting, wiping a sweaty brow as he regained his composure.

"Would you show me the way to the Moth Priest library first?" Janice asked.

"Just go up one level and turn left (Note 2), Your Majesty." Cocceius instructed.

"Great, see you." Janice said as she made for the library.

A/N: So Janice formally left the Companions and she is looking to rebuild the Mages Guild for the future war effort. Vex quit after Delvin kept perving on her and has joined Janice to spy on the Thalmor. Things are start to heat up and Janice only had been on the throne formally for four days, which is actually a little too fast if you compare it with actual empires in the past, but whatever.

1. I don't know if you can actually quit seeing that, aside from the Nightingales, the members are not bound in any form.

2. I never explored the Imperial Palace beyond the Elder Council conference room in TES IV: Oblivion, so this is just a general direction. I didn't make it through the Thieves Guild questline because I didn't want my infamy so high that I can't wear the Crusader armour set from the Knights of the Nine DLC.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Sorry about the 1 week+ hiatus! I didn't mention that I was going on a holiday to Australia the last time I posted a chapter. Anyway, you guys (all nine of you followers! I am happy for such good numbers!) must be dying to read a new chapter, so let's start chapter 14! After the disclaimer *ahem*

All characters, place settings and other items belong to their respective copyright holders, Bethesda Games Studios/Bethesda Softworks LLC./ZeniMax Media Inc. and Game Freak/The Pokémon Company/Creatures Inc./Nintendo. Characters that does not appear in the original content of The Elder Scrolls and/or Pokémon (OC, or original character) that bears, but not limited to, a name similar to other popular story character names and/or character behaviour and attitude are purely coincidental.

_**WARNING! The following chapter may contain some content that some people might feel uncomfortable reading. Some scenes include graphical descriptions of gore, thus this chapter is suited to be rated M for Mature. Reader discretion is advised.**_

**Chapter 14: The Cooking Cook-off**

[Moth Priest Quarters]

"Anybody in?" Janice called out as she knocked on the wooden door with her right hand, the three Elder Scrolls tucked in her left.

"Your Majesty! One moment, please." A Moth Priest called out as footsteps pounding the stone floor sounded.

"Welcome to the Moth Priest Quarters, Your Majesty." The Moth Priest said as he opened the door to let Janice in. "How can I help you?"

"I am dropping these Elder Scrolls off." Janice said as she handed the Moth Priest the stack of three Elder Scrolls.

"Where did you find these, Your Majesty?" The Moth Priest exclaimed in awe.

"Two vampires were holding onto two of them. I found the other one in a Dwemer ruin." Janice said, pointing to the respective scrolls. "I get that the Elder Scrolls library is empty right about now, right?"

"Yes, the scrolls vanished from the library without anybody moving them. These scrolls you give me though, they don't look like the ones that had disappeared." The Moth Priest said as he and Janice went to sit at a table. "These are still in their casing. The ones we lost were just bronze scrolls."

"I see. By the way, the scrolls that were with the vampires seems to contain some false prophecy. The one that I dragged from the ruin contained part of that and the prophecy about me." Janice explained.

"Well, we will take a closer look at the Elder Scrolls you obtained from the vampires. Meanwhile, do you want to further read the Elder Scroll you obtained from the Dwemers?" The Moth Priest asked.

"That would be great. Dexion Evicus went blind from trying to read one of them though." Janice said.

"Dexion? You met him?" The Moth Priest asked. "What happened to him? We never heard from him after he depart for Skyrim."

"He… Umm… Got killed in a vampire ambush on the Dawnguard Castle after he told me what to do in the Ancestor Glade," Janice said, trying to cover up the fact that he is still in Volkihar Castle under her vampiric seduction spell.

"Oh, that was tragic. He should have went with more guards." The Moth Priest said sadly. "Wait, did you say you went to an Ancestor Glade?" The Moth Priest said excitedly.

"I had to after Dexion went blind from the first reading. I read all the scrolls to locate the location of Auriel's Bow so that I can collect it to prevent Harkon from blacking out the sky forever." Janice said. "That was also when I learnt that the brother of one of the last Snow Elves had written the false prophecies in the scrolls to spur Harkon into blacking out the sun."

"You have Auriel's Bow?" The Moth Priest asked cautiously. "The bow of a god and the very bow that shot Lorkhan's heart into present day Vvardenfell?"

"Yes… Why does that matter? The Staff of Magnus seems to have spooked Cocceius a lot." Janice asked, not really getting why everybody was scared at such mentions of these weapons.

"Why does it matter?! It matters a lot! Do you know what these two powerful god artifacts make you?" The Moth Priest exclaimed.

"A… Mortal god?" Janice answered carefully.

"Right! And- oh wait… Nevermind." The Moth Priest said after realizing who Janice is now.

"So, what is going to happen to these scrolls?" Janice asked after a few minutes of awkward silence.

"We will read it and record whatever lore is written. We have to correct the vandalism done on the Elder Scrolls that you pointed out." The Moth Priest said.

"Good. How long do you need to prepare for a reading? I am anxious to know what other things are written in my scroll." Janice asked.

"We should have everything ready for a reading by seven this evening, Your Majesty." The Moth Priest said as Janice stood up.

"Great, I need to attend to some things." Janice announced as she exited the room.

[Imperial Armoury, 2 p.m.]

"Do you HAVE to follow me to the forge?" Janice asked Alduin.

"I still do not trust you not to use dragon remains." Alduin replied.

"It is just a simple repair job! And it isn't even dragonplate gauntlets." Janice nearly shouted in frustration.

"Like I would trust you not to do some weird tempering using dragon remains to reinforce your armour." Alduin retorted, luckily for them, they were in a separate room that was built for Janice herself since she loved to forge armour and weapons in her free time.

"I wouldn't do that unless it was necessary." Janice said as she examined the broken gauntlets.

"That's strange… The metal have a scaly texture to it." Janice whispered as she squinted at one of the gauntlets so closely that the gauntlet nearly covered the upper part of her face. "It wasn't like this when I was tempering it after I found it."

"So, what is that supposed to mean?" Alduin asked.

"It seems that the armour has taken on the form of my scales, besides the colour." Janice explained as she ran a finger against the flow of the scales, feeling all the roughness instead of the smooth, slick metal that it was.

"Does this mean that you have to use dragon scales to temper it now?" Alduin asked.

"More than that, I have a plan." Janice smirked.

"I don't like where this is going." Alduin said.

Putting on her blacksmith clothes that was provided for her, she placed the four pieces of Daedric armour set on the workbench. "What are you going to do?" Alduin asked as Janice went over to the supply cabinet.

"First, I am doing maintenance for the other parts; it should only require some ebony ingots. Then I am going to repair the gauntlets by mending the ebony layer underneath." Janice said as she pulled out four ebony ingots. "Next, I will need to strengthen the armour using Daedra blood from their hearts and tempering the scales with some legendary dragon scales." Janice continued as she carried a bowl of four Daedra hearts in one hand and a stack of purple dragon scales in the other.

"Can't you just stop using our kin?" Alduin said, on the verge of screaming in anger.

"Sorry, but I just find them easy to craft." Janice shrugged as she placed the items down on the workbench.

"How would you like to be skinned and de-boned just to become someone's helmet? Or have someone skin your fur for a fur coat?" Alduin spat.

"Not this again. Look, they were threatening someone's life when I was going home after killing some troublemaking forsworn in The Reach." Janice said.

"Do you remember every dragon you kill?" Alduin asked in surprise.

"No, I made that up. Most of it was because I hunt them." Janice said as she started to repair and upgrade her armour.

"You take everything for granted do you? Dragons don't respawn infinitely like some demented video game." Alduin said in a trance-like state.

"Are you alright?" Janice asked the dragon.

"Huh? What? What in Oblivion did I just say?!" Alduin exclaimed in shock.

"Look, they do, so don't worry about." Janice said as she weave the inner fabric of her gauntlets back together.

"Okay, fine!" Alduin said, backing down, "I am just going to sit here."

[Two hours later]

"This took longer than I thought it would," Janice said, panting like a cat would as well as wiping her sweaty hands on the apron.

"Sometimes being a Khajiit is very inconvenient," Alduin commented. "You don't let heat dissipate easily because of all the fur."

"Right, and reptiles like you need to bask in the sun all morning because you are cold-blooded." Janice shot back.

"Dragons can regulate their temperature by using the fire that burns within us. So, what have you made?" Alduin asked, hoping to change the subject.

"I am just going to ignore the previous comment. So, the scales have given the armour extra protection and I have modify it to refract light so that I look almost invisible when I sneak." Janice said as she put the armour and cloak back on.

"Do you even need to be invisible when you sneak? I can't even see you when you were at Kynesgrove until you stood up." Alduin asked.

"Anything that makes me harder to detect is always good," Janice said.

"But you are already hard to detect." Alduin rebutted.

"Nobody can know whether the guy you sneaking up on have sharp eyes." Janice said.

"Whatever, it is your armour, not mine." Alduin said dismissively.

"Let's go, I need to oversee the preparations of the cook-off." Janice said.

"Does that include beef steak?" Alduin asked.

"Do you eat anything else?" Janice shot a question back.

"I would love to have a meat pie, but they explode in my face." Alduin answered.

"Right, how about other meats? Like chicken, rabbit and salmon?" Janice asked as she entered the palace grounds.

"Chicken is good, rabbit is too stringy and salmon is best raw." Alduin answered.

"So you do eat other foods, good for you. Anyway, I think I can arrange that. I just sent an invitation, the rules aren't set in stone, yet." Janice said as she took out a quill and paper to write the rules and prizes down.

"'First rule: Ingredients are sourced by the chef. Second rule: No talking between participants when competition starts. Third rule: All preparations must be made on set. Participants are required to cook a sample of beef steak and venison stew for the competition in six hours. Three participants will be rewarded handsomely. Prizes include a big sum of gold, an official seal representing the Empress's official endorsement. The first place winner shall be the Royal Family's personal cook, the second place winner can become the head chef in the Imperial Palace and the third place winner will be allowed to open a restaurant in the Market District rent free.'" Alduin read the paper aloud. "This is a rather prestigious competition, isn't it?"

"It has to be." Janice said as she hand it to the steward to hand out to the participants. "The Royal Family needs standards, you know."

"Says the woman whose children still haven't gone to school." Alduin stated.

"They are still one year too young to start school and Kindergarten isn't necessary." Janice retorted.

"Fine, so what do we do now? It is still half an hour to dinner." Alduin said.

"I just sit on this throne and wait for whoever needs me." Janice answered, picking up Alduin and placing her onto her lap.

"What about Derkeethus?" Alduin asked.

"He is taking care of some development plans in the city, he should be fine." Janice answered.

"So, we wait…" Alduin said, bored.

"Yeah…" Janice answered in the same bored tone.

[After dinner, Elder Scrolls Library 7 p.m.]

"This should be fun," Alduin said from Janice's shoulder.

"Yes, can't wait what she would get herself into, again." Derkeethus groaned.

"Quiet! The Moth Priest requires a great deal of concentration!" Janice whispered.

"Let the reading begin!" A Moth Priest announced.

"Let's see, it says 'When the Eater of Worlds finds herself needing to redeem herself in servitude to her sister and The Last Dragonborn finds herself leading an Empire, the Empire will find itself going to war with an old enemy.' That is something. Wait, there is more, it is somehow scribbled weirdly though, 'The Last Dragonborn shall take on Harkon as a creature of his race. She will find herself taking on the form of a wolf when avenging the death of an honourable man. She arrives a little too late to stop the Eye of Magnus from being used. She have to redeem a group of thieves from the wrongdoings of one. The Emperor shall die at the hands of the new Empress and that she has to make an agreement with a black tentacled being to stop the First Dragonborn from taking over an island.' That passage is incredibly interesting." A seated Moth Priest read the scroll aloud.

"She is a what?" Cocceius exclaimed. "And she killed Emperor Titus Mede II? Where is she anyway?"

When the Moth Priest had started reading the weirdly phrased paragraph, Janice had grabbed the dragon on her shoulder and quickly snuck out of the room. "What do I do now?" Janice asked Alduin when she reached her room.

"Put on an Amulet of Akatosh and pray that our Father will answer." Alduin said as she dug out two amulets from Janice's bedside chest.

"Right, right. Here goes nothing." Janice said anxiously as she puts the amulet on.

[In Aetherius]

"Father? Akatosh?!" Janice called out when she regained consciousness, not caring that she was not in spirit form where she would have been a dragon.

"You called?" Talos greeted.

"Not you, where is my real father?" Janice asked as she picked up Alduin.

"Somewhere... He is just taking care of something." Talos explained.

"I need him…" Janice said desperately.

"What happened? Maybe I can help." Talos offered.

"I need my father on this, he wrote the Elder Scrolls." Janice said, trying to calm down.

"Oh, so how is life as an Empress then?" Talos asked, trying to lift the boredom that will ensue if they had waited for Akatosh to come.

"The usual, just sitting on the throne looking at reports if need be and- wait, why are you even asking me? You should know." Janice told the man.

"To lift the boredom?" Talos replied defensively.

"Just keep quiet," Janice told Talos.

"Did it work?" Alduin said, stretching herself in Janice's arms.

"Oh good, it did." Alduin exclaimed before Janice could answer.

[Several, what feels like, hours later]

"Hello Janice, my daughter." Akatosh greeted the Khajiit who had sat down on the invisible floor to do some meditation.

"What took you so long? And why didn't you address me by my real name, dad?" Janice asked as she got up.

"That blue bastard (note 1) trapped me in a time paradox again. Took me years to figure out how to get out, well it was years inside the micro dimension." Akatosh explained.

"Who are you referring to?" Janice and Alduin asked in unison.

"Umm… That is a question for another time." Akatosh quickly dodged the heavy explanation.

"So… What about my other question?" Janice asked.

"I thought you would prefer if I call you by your mortal name, Haassotkul." Akatosh answered.

"I am fine with either one. Anyway, I want to ask what was with the awkward paragraph inside the Elder Scroll I had retrieved from the Dwemer ruins? Why do you have to list my past in such detail, or at least highlight some of my secrets?" Janice asked, on the verge of tears.

"The Elder Scrolls can write themselves as time goes on, so your actions were merely recorded." Akatosh explained.

"Can… can you change the words to a more positive light?" Janice stuttered.

"Sure, just promise me that you will not wreak havoc across Nirn with your powers." Akatosh said with pity, stroking Janice's head with a claw.

"I won't, it isn't in my nature to begin with." Janice replied.

"Can I get my powers back? I promise I won't return to that monster I was." Alduin asked sweetly, obviously taking advantage of Akatosh's current pity feelings.

"We both know that isn't true, so shut up." Janice rebutted as she place a muzzle around Alduin's snout, the muzzle seemingly large enough to go over the armour Janice had made.

"You almost got me there you little troublemaker." Akatosh said a little angrily.

"Mmm… MMM!" Alduin tried to screamed as she clawed the tight muzzle.

"Let me take a look at your armour, it had occurred to me that you discovered that your armour have the same scales as your true form." Akatosh requested.

"Can you tell me more about it?" Janice asked, quite curious to what it meant. "And why is my dragon form my 'true' form and not the one that I was born in?"

"Give me your gauntlets and I will explain." Akatosh said as he transforms into a humanoid dragon, much like the one depicted on the stained glass in the Chapel of Akatosh in Kvatch.

"Okay…" Janice said as she took off the white Daedric gauntlets and handed them to Akatosh.

"Wow, you have done an incredible job at improving it." Akatosh said as he examined the gauntlets, taking note of how it refracts light at certain angles to make it look invisible.

"Are you done? My hands feel uncomfortable in this cold air." Janice said after a few minutes, rubbing her hands together for warmth.

"I thought the fur would keep that from happening?" Talos commented.

"It is rather thin around the hands." Janice explained as she tried to use a controlled Flames spell to warm her hands.

"DON'T DO THAT HERE!" Akatosh and Talos exclaimed simultaneously.

"Why?" Janice said as she begun to channel magicka.

"Run!" Talos screamed like a madman as he ran off in a seemingly random direction.

Before Akatosh could say anything, Janice suddenly exclaimed, "Oh no! Something is wrong! I can't stop how much magicka is flowing into the spell!"

Before any of them could react, the spell in Janice's hand exploded violently, engulfing the entire micro-sphere of reality they were in.

"Is everyone okay?" Janice asked in a strange deep voice as the smoke cleared. "What happened to my voice?"

Looking down, she saw that she was huge, about the size of twenty White-Gold Towers stacked on top of each other, but that wasn't the problem that was bothering her. "Why am I a leather clad giant?!" Janice screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Not so loud!" Clucked a soft voice on her giant feet.

"Who's there?" Janice said as she turned around, oblivious to the tiny chicken hanging on tightly to her feet.

"Down here, on your right foot!" The chicken replied.

Kneeling down, Janice slid her head in the direction of the voice. "Dad?" Janice asked cautiously.

"Right, turn me back now or else!" Akatosh clucked.

"Why can't you do it yourself?" Janice asked, puzzled that Akatosh couldn't control his form any longer. "Besides, now you are the Chicken God of Time!" Janice said with a smile.

"You have temporary sapped my powers, and I don't want to be known as the Chicken god!" Akatosh exclaimed angrily. "Do it now or I will add a remark in the scrolls that you turn me into a chicken." Akatosh tried to threaten.

"Alright, just let me do the same for myself first." Janice said before she transforms back into her normal self

"Where is Alduin?" Janice asked as she returned her father to normal.

"Mmm! MMM!" A tiny voice called out.

"Down here!" Akatosh exclaimed as he spotted a green speck on the floor.

Carefully removing the muzzle from a green coloured tiny dragon that looks like Paarthurnax, Janice asked Akatosh, "So, what could have caused that?"

Before Akatosh could answer, however, the green dragon shouted, "Of all the things you could have turned ME into, you have to turn me into the very dragon that I despise?!"

"Relax, the transformations were random, it was never under her control. As for the spell, you shouldn't have tried to use magic in Aetherius until you have the proper training." Akatosh explained as Janice returned Alduin to normal.

"Sorry about that, it is just that this place is cold." Janice said as she took her gauntlets from Akatosh.

"It is fine, it could have been-" Akatosh said before being cut off by a bone-chilling scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! My body! My beautiful body! All ruined now!" A woman's voice that sounds more like a zombie's cried. (+1 digital cookie if you guess who this is without reading the paragraphs below)

"What in the Oblivion was that?" Janice asked, before she got her answer.

A female zombie approached her, green skinned with tattered robes that were barely covering the remains of what she possessed. Her jaw hung slacked, part of it showing the bone that was underneath. Eyes completely sunked into the eye sockets, one of them appearing to be in the process of falling out. Her nose was gone, replaced by a triangular hole that all skulls sports. Her entire skull cap was missing, exposing the slightly disturbing pale brain underneath. Strands of black hair clung to the back of the neck in a disorderly fashion. Moving down, what was the neck was now just a grey, disgusting spinal column. Her left arm had fallen off as Janice takes in further details. The left breast was entirely decayed, exposing the ribs, a disgusting black lung and a pumping sickly heart underneath. Janice could have sworn that she saw maggots in the lung when she returned to her room that evening, and what seems like light coming through from the other side. A large hole was present in the abdomen of the zombie woman, her guts showing through. The zombie had her right skeletal hand, that was devoid of flesh, trying to push the organs back in. The skin over her backbone was not present, thus showing the sickly greyish-brown vertebrate in all its disgusting glory. Skipping the hip area, Janice noticed that what was the markings of a shapely leg is now just some very loose skin covering the bone.

"Eww…" Janice and Alduin winced at the sight.

"Dibella! What happened?" Akatosh asked the zombified god.

"How do you know it is her?" Janice interrupted Dibella. "For all we know, it could be an intruder!"

"It is her, there is no mistaking the robes she likes to wear." Akatosh answered.

"Well, before I was so rudely interrupted by the kid, I was going to say that I was coming to report that that fancy goat and that black and blue deer (Note 2) had the cheek to say that their creations were more beautiful than ours! I mean, have you seen some of them? One is a purple blob of sewage and another is a just a bunch of keys (Note 3)!" The zombie tried to explain, her speech hindered by the lack of movement in the lower jaw. "Then, when I came to you, I saw Talos exiting a through a portal to somewhere before a flash of red blanketed my vision! The next thing I knew was that I had a gaping hole in my head." Dibella the zombie exclaimed in anger.

"Sorry about that Dibella." Janice tried to apologize. "I didn't know using my spells in her was this dangerous."

"That- That's fine, just learn from your mistakes." Dibella sighed, "just change me back will you?"

"Hehe, there is but one problem with that." Janice said nervously.

"And what might that be?" Akatosh and Dibella said in unison.

"I don't know how you actually looked like before." Janice confessed.

"You played a part in securing the new Sybil for my temple in Markarth! How do you not know what I look like? That temple is literally filled with my statutes!" Dibella screamed in a way that would make even the most hardy of undead slayers flinch in fright.

"Calm down! I am sure I can give you an alternate form until your powers come back." Janice said, not at all sacred.

"What she said…" Alduin muttered as she hid behind Janice, using her cloak to cover herself.

"You have seen countless undead, especially zombies like the draugr, so why are you so scared?" Janice asked as she picked up the quivering black ball.

"Just shut up and transform her!" Alduin said as she buried her head into Janice's armour-plated chest.

"Hurry up! I don't know how long I can stop my organs from falling out with just one hand!" Dibella shrieked, before her right arm fall off. The unrestricted guts now spewed out across the floor, creating a disgusting blood pool with organs everywhere as well as horrible squelching sounds when they hit the floor.

"Oh goodness!" Akatosh exclaimed, covering his eyes with a selvee.

"Not you too…" Janice sighed at her father.

"These kind of work is usually Arkay's, I just can't stand the sight of such horror!" Akatosh exclaimed in a frightful tone. "I don't even know how you can stand the sight of guts!"

"You do, father, don't lie now." Janice answered.

"Can you transform me into something that is living? I don't feel so good…" Dibella groaned.

"Alright, here goes nothing." Janice said as she transforms the beauty god.

"I don't ever remember giving you permission to cannibalise other humans." Akatosh sighed as Janice finishes.

"What have you turned me into?" Dibella asked, looking herself over.

"Just a carbon copy of me, the most beautiful Khajiit in all of Skyrim." Janice announced proudly.

"What?! I took the form of an Imperial (Note 4) to look beautiful! Can't you have just turn me into an average Imperial woman first?" Dibella exclaimed. "And you aren't even that good looking."

"It could have been worse, the face could have been distorted beyond all comprehension like what 'The Voice' had done to me before settling on this perfectly balanced face." Janice shot back.

"The who now?" Akatosh and Dibella asked as Talos reappeared with a mop.

"Nevermind, just know that I like my face." Janice said as she smiles cutely. "You know, being a cat makes us more picky about our looks than the other races, especially the Orcs."

"Now that you mention it, I do kind of enjoy this new body, though it requires some work later." Dibella said as she swings her new tail.

"What do you mean it requires work?! It is the most perfect Khajiit body that you can find anywhere!" Janice exclaimed in anger.

"You are too muscular for a female, even if you are so skinny. And you have a flat chest!" Dibella answered back, not hiding the intense displeasure in her tone.

"Oooh, burn." Alduin said as she stopped cowering.

"Whatever, is it okay to go back now?" Janice asked Akatosh.

"I will drop you in the time period before the Moth Priest read the passage." Akatosh said as he opened a portal. "You should keep those amulets with you just in case, alright?"

"What about the armour thing?" Alduin asked as she remembered it.

"You just need to know that your scales provide more protection than just physical damage now. Bye!" Akatosh said as he pushed Janice into the portal.

[Elder Scrolls Library, 7:05 p.m.]

"... Wait, there is more, it is somehow weirdly scribbled though, 'The Last Dragonborn shall take on Harkon as a creature of the night with good intentions. She will find herself taking on the form of a wolf when avenging the death of an honourable man. She arrives a little too late to stop the Eye of Magnus from being used. She have to redeem a group of thieves from the wrongdoings of one as it's new Guild master for the greater benefit of Skyrim's criminal underground and reduction of Skyrim's overall crime rate. The Emperor shall die at the hands of the new Empress for he has been tainted with corruption. She has to make an agreement with a black tentacled being to stop the First Dragonborn from taking over an island. She also turned a beautiful god into a Khajiit.' This is interesting. I don't know what it meant by the last sentence though." A seated Moth Priest read the scroll aloud.

"So, you are a vampire, a thief and an assassin that killed the last Emperor over his underground dealings that not even I know about?" Cocceius asked.

"Well, yes." Janice answered truthfully, knowing full well that she has a high chance of not being able to lie her way out since the Elder Scrolls were always true.

"That's… Perfect!" Cocceius exclaimed excitedly.

"Umm… What?" Everybody in the room exclaimed in surprise.

"Don't you see? We need someone with enormous amounts of power and skill, as well as great leadership skills and powerful allies to aid in the war against the Thalmor!" Cocceius exclaimed.

"So… I am not going to jail, am I?" Janice asked.

"Quite the contrary! You shall be known as the Vampiric Dragon Queen of the North!" Cocceius exclaimed excitedly.

"Hey, Wabbajack! Tell Sheogorath to run a sanity check on Cocceius." Janice whispered as she pretended to check her boots.

"_A sanity check on this guy? He is so boringly sane that the mind you help me fixed still seem insane by comparison!"_ Sheogorath's voice echoed in Janice's head.

"That title seem a bit long, but I like it." Janice told the man, not bothering to reply to Sheogorath.

"Good, I shall tell the whole world now! Bye!" Cocceius excitedly announced as he ran off.

"Is it just me or is he crazy?" Alduin asked Janice.

"Sheogorath said he is fine." Janice whispered to Alduin as they left the library.

"Right, what did you do to the man?" Alduin asked.

"I just mentioned to him that I have the Staff of Magnus." Janice told the dragoness on her shoulder.

"That could be the reason why he also seem so scared of pissing you off." Alduin commented. "Just show some people incredible powers and they naturally bend to your will."

"Or he could be right that I need all the help I can get and that I need to be incredibly powerful to defeat the Thalmor. Though isn't me being a demigod more than enough already?" Janice thought the last part aloud.

"The more powerful you are, the more the opposition will fear you and the more your supporters will like you." Alduin said as Janice transforms to fly back upstairs to their rooms.

"Hey! Why do I have to do all the climbing?" Derkeethus complained, oblivious to what just transpired as he was too busy admiring the library to care about the weird passage.

"Would you like to learn how to fly the hard way or the easy way then?" Janice offered as she landed on Derkeethus' shoulder.

"Easy way?" Derkeethus asked cautiously.

"Alright then, prepare yourself." Janice said as she gave Derkeethus the knowledge of flight like the Greybeards had done.

"Cool… How did you learn to do that anyway? The Greybeards don't seem to want anybody to find this trick out." Derkeethus asked as Janice got off his shoulder.

"I had to use my knowledge as an Archmage to reverse engineer their ancient magic spell." Janice explained as she transforms Derkeethus into a smaller version of Paarthurnax.

"Why do you keep turning me into your other green lizard friend?" Derkeethus asked as they flew up the stairs, ignoring the fact that Alduin is now staring daggers at Derkeethus' form.

"He isn't just a 'friend', he is my younger sibling." Janice stated as she pushed open the door. "I just find that he is easier to transform you into than the other green dragons. Mainly because they die too quickly for me to have I good look at them though." Janice confessed.

"Right." Derkeethus said as he climbed onto his side of the bed.

"Paarthurnax! How dare you want to sleep with our sister!" Alduin shouted at the doorway before launching a spear of ice at the green dragon on the bed.

"Wait! Owww…" Janice exclaimed as she took impact.

"What is it? Speak before I kill this traitorous bastard!" Alduin shouted.

"He is Derkeethus, not Paarthurnax. I just made him look like him for I don't know what other green dragons I could transform him into." Janice explained as the spear melted away and her injuries heal quickly.

"Oh, sorry about that, sister." Alduin said as she landed.

"It is fine. Let's just go to sleep." Janice said as she flopped down on the bed next to Derkeethus.

[The next day, after breakfast]

"Good people of the Empire! I have something to announce!" Janice exclaimed on a stage in the gardens. "I am sending four of my- what is it? I should call my housecarls, knights? Alright, fine. As I was saying, I am sending four of my knights to explore some dangerous dungeon in search of rare relics for the Empire!" Janice announced with gusto.

"I love you, Great Dragon Queen!" A weird Imperial supporter shouted.

After sending off her knights to attend to their secret missions for spying on the Thalmor, Janice retreated back to her Throne Room where Alduin was waiting.

"Seems like you are popular, even after they found out about you." Alduin said as she looked up from the newspaper that was placed on a table beside Janice's throne.

"Get off my Throne!" Janice said as she picked up the dragoness and set her on the floor.

"Whatever. Oh look, a commoner is coming in." Alduin pointed out.

"Hail the Vampiric Dragon Queen of The North!" The nord kneeled in respect.

"What is it?" Janice asked the nord.

"Your Majesty, my name is Ragnos. Would you like to officially endorse the White Dragon Cult?" Ragnos asked as he continued to kneel in deep respect.

"The White Dragon Cult? What is it that you do?" Janice asked.

"Not much for now, but we worship you as our only GOD! We will be ready to strike down whoever resist your rule!" Ragnos replied zealously.

"The creation of my dragon cult took centuries! You only need less than a week to have a fully functional cult?! I… I give up." Alduin commented in defeat.

"Don't be like that, I am just more popular." Janice said, clearly trying to rub her newfound fame all over her sister's face.

"You don't have to reiterate that!" Alduin shouted, sobbing.

"Is that Alduin?" Ragnos asked. "By the cult's decree, all evil must be vanquished!" Ragnos announced before charging at Alduin with an axe.

"No! Don't!" Janice yelled as she snatched up the crying dragoness before Ragnos could kill her.

"Is this man causing trouble, Your Majesty?" One of the guards asked.

"No, its fine, I got this." Janice answered.

"I don't understand, Great One! Why would you protect something that was born evil in nature and is pretty much the symbol of evil?" Ragnos asked.

"Alduin is my counterpart, everything needs a balance to survive. Like how good balance out the forces of evil. Besides, she is my sister too." Janice explained.

Upon hearing this, Alduin immediately begin shedding tears again, though not tears of sadness, but tears of joy as she hugged Janice around her waist, her head rubbing Janice's chest in a loving manner.

"I see.. Oh forgive me Great One!" Ragnos exclaimed, immediately kneeling and begging for mercy.

"It is alright, tell you what, I will test the cult's mettle when the need arises and see whether the cult is worthy of endorsement." Janice told the man.

"Oh, thank you!" Ragnos said as he scrambled to get closer.

"You are dismissed," Janice announced before the guards dragged him out.

"Yes, Your Majesty!" Ragnos bowed again before leaving.

"How did you deal with these crazy people?" Janice asked Alduin when Ragnos exited.

"I just give them powerful artifacts to subjugate those who dare oppose my rule." Alduin said as she looked up.

"That wouldn't work. I think I just have to do this my way." Janice said as she stroke Alduin's head, taking a seat on her throne while she was at it.

"Let's see here, an article about me, another one about me, and another, and another…" Janice said as she flipped through the rather thick newspaper. "Ah! Here is an advertisement… Wait, it is just somebody selling a figurine of me."

"Is everything in this newspaper about you today?" Alduin said, rather annoyed.

"The last page, evidently the thousandth page! Huh, never thought they can write a thousand (Note 5) pages of someone's achievements in such short notice. Let's see, me-me-me-me-me-me-me- No! It seems that they have a small paragraph for you." Janice said, pointing at the tiny small print at the bottom edge of the page.

"What does it say? 'In other news, the Empress's pet dragon, Alice, turns out to be Alduin. That is all.'" Alduin read aloud, squinting at the small letters.

"What?! That is it?! I deserve more attention!" Alduin roared.

"I know, they should totally write about how you were easily killed on top of the Throat of the World in your perspective." Janice commented with pride and sarcasm as she set the paper down.

"I hate you so much." Alduin said angrily as she hopped off Janice's lap.

"That makes one of us." Janice said as she eyed the black dragoness taking off to who knows where.

[Lunch]

"You never told me you were a thief too!" Derkeethus exclaimed. "That might be the reason why Vex seemed to know you personally when she came into our chambers!"

"Not so loud," Janice told the lizard.

"My answers?" Derkeethus asked.

"I didn't want to tell you because if you knew, you wouldn't want to be around me anymore." Janice explained as silent as possible as they wait for the their meal.

"I see. Well, glad I stuck around till we married, I would never have known what a dwemer sphere look like until I left the home." Derkeethus answered.

"So, Derkeethus, how is it like living with someone who can level a province if she wanted to?" Jane asked.

"I can't do anything without her helping me." Derkeethus confessed.

"Alright then," Jane answered.

[Morndas, 1 p.m.. After lunch. Outside the Imperial Palace]

"You all know the rules!" The steward announced. "I don't want to see any cheating in this competition, you understand?! Good."

"You may start the competition, Your Majesty." The steward politely invited Janice to take centre stage.

"Let the cook-off begin!" Janice shouted to the one hundred participants.

"This is going to get boring," Janice mumbled as she sat back down on a makeshift throne, Alduin joining her on her lap.

"Hey, that guy is doing some weird moves." Alduin pointed out to a Breton at the front row.

"Yeah, looks like we got a street performer here." Janice said as she stood up to go talk to the Breton.

"What is your name?" Janice asked the male Breton.

"I am Jacques Leroy, Your Majesty." The Breton answered.

"Quite a nice show you are putting up Jacques, are you trying to win by showing off your moves?" Janice asked.

"Oh no, that won't simply be enough, good food must be served, regardless of how it is prepared." Jacques said as he caught his pepper grinder and three steak knifes after giving them a good toss and a number of gravity defying flips.

"Good." Janice praised as she went to look for Jack, the Bosmer cook that had wowed her taste buds with a magnificent venison stew when she had stopped in Derkeethus' parents' huge mansion.

"Hello Jack, remember me?" Janice asked the Wood Elf at the other end of the front row.

"Definitely, Your Majesty! You like my venison stew so much that your steward personally sent me a gold-trimmed invitation. I shall do the best that I can today!" Jack saluated.

"Good." Janice said as she went back to the stage and sat on her throne.

Meanwhile, inside the Imperial Palace Throne Room.

"Why have you come here?" Derkeethus asked his parents. "They probably would want you to stay here like they did with Janice's parents."

"Oh, don't worry, I have already told Cocceius that we are needed in Skyrim. He wouldn't want us to stop doing our jobs now, would he?" Ushaei replied.

"So, is there anything you would like to discuss?" Derkeethus asked.

"Nothing really, it is just a good time for a family reunion again!" Beeht announced.

"I have just left home for about a week, do you really miss me that much?" Derkeethus asked.

"After the recent events, we were starting to get worried, especially when your mother saw that Janice possesses this much power and was on the verge of ill-treating you sometimes." Ushaei said.

"Great, now I have a mothher that is as creepy as Janice's." Derkeethus mumbled softly.

"Oh, it isn't too bad, me and Jane worked together to ensure your safety from behind the scenes." Beeht said. "She handles the magic and I handle the other things as well as making sure there was no one around to spot us."

_My mother and mother-in-law forming a tag team to watch over us? Is any of our personal secrets private anymore?_ Derkeethus thought.

"Haha, we do know all your dirty little secrets, but they will be safe, with us." Beeht said, not hiding the fact that she could read minds (Note 6).

"Even our thoughts aren't safe…" Derkeethus cried in defeat.

"Don't be sad, I will always be here for you." Beeht said as she hugged her son.

"What do you… mean?" Derkeethus asked before he felt long fangs scraping across his neck gingerly.

"What?!" Derkeethus jumped in shock at the realization. "How are you a vampire?"

"Remember that poor 'old' argonian woman you bit down on when you thought no one was looking when you around to inspect building projects?" Beeht asked.

"You don't mean…" Derkeethus started.

"Yes, that was me you dimwit. I should thank you though. Your untrained fangs have allowed some of the vampire blood to mix with my own, turning me. Now I can look after my baby forever." Beeht said as she rubbed Derkeethus' scaly head.

"And you given this gift to Jane?" Derkeethus asked as he spots Ushaei exiting the palace, obviously disinterested in whatever was going on.

"Naturally, she helped me control it. Pity that she have to give up being a werewolf though." Beeht told Derkeethus.

"Speaking of the devil… Jane! how are you?" Beeht greeted Jane as she entered the Throne Room.

"Fine, thank you. Derkeethus! You really need to learn how to control who you inject vampire blood into. Didn't my daughter taught you that?" Jane scolded the green lizard.

"Must have slipped my mind." Derkeethus said defensively.

"So, what do we do now?" Derkeethus asked after a few minutes of silence.

"We wait for her insanely powerful daughter to finish judging the contest." Beeht told Derkeethus.

"Right, what about father?" Derkeethus asked.

"He is on his way back. Something tells me he is confident that Jack is going to win." Beeht answered.

[Outside the Imperial Palace, 7:05 p.m.]

"Too salty, too hot, too cold, too much spice, too sweet, too soggy, too dry, rotten ingredients, the ingredients is too old , undercooked, overcooked, that doesn't even look like stew, you cooked the wrong things, this is just some meat in water!" Janice said repeatedly as she goes from counter to counter to sample the dishes.

"Were you trying to kill me? Why did you put so many Deathbell flowers, Nightshade flowers and Nirnroots in this? Oh, wow, you even put some Jarrin' Root, how charming." Janice asked an Altmer. "Arrest him for attempted assassination." Janice ordered the two guards that was accompanying her throughout the inspection and trial.

"There is only three left." Janice said as she checked her list.

"First, Jacques!" Janice announced as she went over to the Breton's counter.

"Enjoy, Your Majesty." Jacques said as he pulled off the silver cover covering the stew and steak whilst bowing fancily.

"Perfect temperature, not too salty, not weirdly sweet, a little sour, but generally it is fine." Janice said as she proceeded to another counter.

"Second last, Balagog gro-Nolob Jr.. Huh, I didn't know he had a son." Janice whispered the last part softly.

"Pleasure to meet you, Your Majesty." The Orc said as he presented his samples.

"Let's see if you can match your father in skill." Janice said as she started eating.

"Good temperature, good salt control, a touch of sourness, slightly tender meat. Good." Janice said.

"And lastly, my personal favourite, Jack!" Janice announced happily.

"Enjoy, Your Majesty," Jack said as he uncovered his creation with a slight bow.

"Perfect temperature, taste great, ingredients are fresh, meat is as tender as it should be and just the right amount of spices. Perfect!" Janice squealed inwardly.

"And now to present the prizes, third place is Jacques!" The steward announced as the Breton went on stage.

"Second place is Balagog gro-Nolob Jr.!" The steward announced as the orc went on stage.

"Lastly, first place goes to… Jack!" The steward announced happily as the stunned Wood Elf walked up to the stage.

"A fluke, loser." The other two said together as Jack took the podium.

"Third place shall receive a rent free deed to an empty building in the Market District to start a restaurant as well as a hundred thousand gold and a ribbon signed by Her Majesty herself." The steward said as Janice presented the prizes.

"Second place shall be awarded the same ribbon and five hundred thousand gold as well as an offer to cook for the Imperial Palace!" The steward announced.

"I accept!" The orc said triumphantly.

"The first place winner shall take home a ribbon, two million gold and has the option to cook exclusively for the Royal Family!" The steward exclaimed happily, for this was the only time where he can truly feel happy.

"I would be a fool not to accept!" Jack announced as he was given a ribbon and two cartloads of gold coins.

[Emperor and Empress chambers, 9 p.m.]

"So, how was your day?" Alduin asked the bored looking Argonian seated at the table.

"I just found out that my mother and Janice's mother are working together to spy on us." Derkeethus said.

"What?! Your mother is doing that?" A rather plump looking white dragon sounded from the bed.

"Did you have to finish all the samples from the top twenty-five?" Alduin asked again in mild annoyance.

"How am I going to sleep tonight?" Derkeethus sighed again, seeing that there is no room for him on the huge bed, all available space having been taken up by Janice's large body.

"You know that I can never pass up a good meal." Janice replied.

"And now you are fat." Alduin rebutted. "How are you going to fight?"

"I am just making this look bigger than it really seems." Janice said as she shrunk down, her skinny frame reappearing. "Fooled you guys!"

"What?!" Alduin, Derkeethus and two disembodied voices sounded.

"Who's there?" Janice called out, immediately getting upright from her previous position of lying flat on her back.

"Relax, it is just us." Jane and Beeht said as they came out of hiding.

"Oh, okay then… Wait, there is something off with both of your eyes…" Janice said, squinting at both of their eyes. "How did you two become vampires?"

"My son gave it to me accidentally and I give it to Jane out of courteousness." Beeht explained.

"Derkeethus! I taught you how to control who gets infected, why did you do this?" Janice screamed.

"It was an accident! At least the only people affected are my mother and yours." Derkeethus tried to dodge the bullet.

"Fine, just don't do it again." Janice said as she eyed the two sneaky women return to hiding.

"Yes, sure." Derkeethus replied.

Just then, a knock was heard on the door. "Who is it?" Janice called out.

"There is some grave news coming from Skyrim, Your Majesty! May I come in?" Cocceius' voice sounded from behind the door.

A/N: Alright, that is it, I hope you have enjoyed the story thus far, please remember to favourite and follow if you like the story and review if you think it is necessary to scold/praise me.

1. Dialga. Pokémon reference, again.

2. Arceus and Xerneas.

3. Grimer/Muk (suck it genwunner) and Klefki.

4. According to Bethesda logic, all gods that appears human must resemble the Imperial race. Why couldn't it be Nord or Redguard for a change? WHY?

5. I know that no such newspaper has this many pages, but then again, wouldn't you write more than a thousand pages on someone's auto-biography? As for putting it in newspaper form, I like to think that the publishers in Tamriel didn't think this through.

6. Shadowscales were powerful assassins, shouldn't they be able to have some supernatural powers?


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Welcome back! That last chapter was a bit gruesome, but at least Dibella should be taught a lesson that beauty is skin deep. Why I say that? Well, her worshippers kept spewing beauty nonsense instead of the character within that makes a person truly beautiful.

All characters, place settings and other items belong to their respective copyright holders, Bethesda Games Studios/Bethesda Softworks LLC./ZeniMax Media Inc.. Characters that does not appear in the original content of The Elder Scrolls (OC, or original character) that bears, but not limited to, a name similar to other popular story character names and/or character behaviour and attitude are purely coincidental.

**Chapter 15: The Battle for Skyrim, again Part 1**

"Come in then, Cocceius, this is a matter of importance. Spare the formalities and get to the point!" Janice ordered as she got off the bed.

"Reports from Tullius suggests that there had been increased bandit and Forsworn activity all over Skyrim. He also suggested that the former members of the Stormcloak army are fighting along side these bandits. Just yesterday they had tried to take over Morthal. Luckily the Imperial Legion arrived in time to stop them from overtaking the Highmoon Hall. Hundreds of soldiers were injured, but no deaths have been reported." Cocceius stated as he went into the room. "Also, the Temple of Dibella in Markarth is spewing some nonsense about changing the depiction of Dibella into that of a Khajiit."

Silently chuckling at that last statement, Janice said "We will depart tomorrow morning, tell the army to prepare for the march. Also, contact this 'Ragnos' for me, will you? I need to see him in the morning. Do you know where their base of operation is?"

"I will do that right away, Your Majesty. As for their base of operation, I believe their main base is in Helgen." Cocceius told the white dragoness.

"Helgen? I thought Alduin destroyed the place?" Derkeethus asked.

"It seems that they are operating under the ruins, the guards on top were merely just a decoy." Cocceius explained.

"And how do you know of this?" Janice asked, quite curious to how Cocceius knew about this underground lair.

"Scouts passing by Helgen on their way back to Cyrodiil had reported seeing people entering and exiting Helgen rather than just making a beeline to the other gate. These people were also seeing carrying large numbers of weaponry and were clad in heavily reinforced armour." Cocceius explained.

"A well organised coalition of bandits, Forsworn and former military men. This is going to be a tough fight." Janice said. "Anything else noteworthy?"

"Yes, just one. Sometimes, these people were seen bringing in several wheelbarrows of meat, more than enough to feed a large army ten times over. Clearly they seem to be feeding something other than soldiers. There were also reports of draconic roars from under the ground of Helgen, but those weren't confirmed." Cocceius relayed the information given to him.

"I see, very well then, get the preparations done and we will demolish their base." Janice commanded.

"Yes, Your Majesty. Goodnight." Cocceius said as he backed out of the room.

"I leave Skyrim for one week and this happens?! Can't Skyrim ever have a moment of peace without me?" Janice complained as she climbed onto the bed.

"It could have been worse, some new apprentice in the College could have stumbled upon another legendary artifact and accidentally wreak havoc." Alduin commented as she got into her bed.

"Don't try to jinx us." Derkeethus said as he got onto the bed.

"Whatever, I am sure it is nothing I can't handle." Janice said as she drifts off into sleep.

[The next morning, 6 a.m.]

"Do we have to get up this early?" Alduin complained as she joined Janice outside the palace for the briefing.

"You can sleep on the way there, don't worry. Also, I made some glass armour for Beehaz, if you know what I mean." Janice said as she pass Alduin a set of glass armour.

"You want me to fight?" Alduin asked as she observes the troops falling in line.

"Just provide cover fire with Derkeethus, you can use my bow and arrows if you like." Janice said as she handed Alduin her weapons.

"And just how am I going to carry this?" Alduin asked, balancing the set of armour on her shoulder area.

"Just go over to that pillar over there and get changed. Nobody wants to see you naked here." Janice told the black dragoness.

"Right, I will use a Frostbite spell to show that I am ready." Alduin said as she carefully walked to the pillar.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Beeht asked as Alduin approached the pillar.

"What?! Who's there? Wait, I know this voice. Beeht? I need to change here, so if you don't mind, could you move?" Alduin said as she looked around the pillar.

"Right, okay." The lizard's disembodied voice sounded.

Using her Frostbite spell, she signaled to Janice to help her. "Are you trying to vie for my son's attention?" Beeht commented from somewhere when Alduin finished transforming.

"Ah!" Beehaz immediately screamed as she hugged the body piece over herself. "I thought I told you to move!" Beehaz angrily shouted, luckily for them, the walkway was strangely devoid of guards this morning.

"You should never trust a spy. But I will leave you alone now, bye." Beeht said, sounding further away.

"Overprotective mothers," Beehaz grumbled as she got the armour on.

"We just want to ensure the wellbeing of our children." Jane's disembodied voice sounded from above Beehaz.

"Why are you looking out for me then?!" Beehaz screamed in frustration at the general direction of the voice, almost too loud for the gathering troops to hear.

"You are my daughter's soul sister, can't have you getting harmed now, can I?" Jane said as she jumped down in front of Beehaz.

"You aren't even my parent!" Beehaz retorted.

"If my child is related to some other worldly being in soul, I would also consider it my child." Beeht said as she approached the two women.

"That… was rather touching, actually. Sorry." Beehaz said sadly.

"We will be coming with Janice to this battle." Jane announced as she grabbed Beehaz by the arm, seemingly not caring about the apology.

"What would she say about that?" Beehaz asked as she was dragged to where Janice and Cocceius were briefing the troops.

"Who is this, Your Highness?" Cocceius asked as he spot the black scaled argonian behind the Khajiit's mother.

"Right, everyone, listen up! This is Beehaz, my sister's humanoid form that I had given her!" Janice announced as she grabbed Beehaz from her mother, not bothering to play the whole 'pet dragon' thing anymore since everyone already knew.

"Oooh," The troops exclaimed together in wonder.

"She is going to fight in this battle, so I don't want to hear that she is being ill-treated!" Janice warned.

"She will be treated with respect, Your Majesty!" The troops saluted.

"We are coming too." Jane said to Janice.

"Umm… What?" Janice said, pretending to dig a ear. "I thought I heard you said that you two are fighting in this?"

"You heard right." Beeht said as she stepped up behind Derkeethus, oblivious to the whole situation as he was half asleep.

"Fine…" Janice groaned. "And our mothers too!" Janice announced rather reluctantly.

Some snickers was heard from the crowd of soldiers. "This is so embarrassing…" Janice grumbled as she covered her face.

"It could have been worse, Akatosh could have come down and joined." Beehaz said to add insult to injury.

"Don't say that," Janice mumbled from under her hands.

[A little later]

"You called Great Dragon Queen?" Ragnos said with a bow.

"Today is the day you prove your little cult's mettle in combat. You will be at the frontlines of the army today." Janice told the nord. "Prove that you can survive with less than five percent of your members' getting injured, and I might consider endorsing the cult under the name of the White Dragon Crusaders."

"The cult stands ready to meet the foes of Haassotkul!" Ragnos exclaimed. "What a fine name you have came up with, Great One! We will not disappoint!" Ragnos said in excitement.

"Is it wise to let some nobody fight for you? I mean, what if he rebel?" Cocceius asked Janice in concern as Ragnos went to gather his followers.

"I have seen his kind before, back when I was in Skyrim. One man had taken to worshipping me back then, before he got killed trying to prove that he isn't useless by taking on some weak looking bandits." Janice said as she recalled one of her misadventures.

"Let's hope they are as strong as they look." Cocceius said as a large band of men marched into the square wearing templar-like armour and wielding a variety of heavy weapons as well as large shields with a custom designed insignia of Janice's white dragon head and neck, roaring.

"Where do they even get this much equipment?" Janice wondered aloud. "I haven't been funding them, that is for sure."

"One of the generals came from a wealthy family, my lord." Ragnos said in his armour, helmet in hand, kneeling like a knight would. "They didn't mind funding us for the equipment."

"I see. Well, if we are all set, we can depart." Janice said as she transforms.

"Of course, Your Majesty." Cacco and Ragnos replied.

"I will be here to maintain the day-to-day affairs." Cocceius said as he went off into the palace, making a beeline for his bedroom instead.

"Wait just one moment," Jane said as the troops depart with Derkeethus leading the army and before Janice could lift off. "How are we going to get there? We don't have horses."

"What are you suggesting? That I carry the three of you? No way!" Janice protested.

"Don't make me force you," Jane threatened.

"Force me? I don't remember Hermaeus Mora gifting you the full Bend Will shout." Janice said with pride.

"You aren't exactly quiet when you shout those words, you know." Jane retorted.

"I would like to see you try, without dragonsouls, you wouldn't even be able to use it. And I highly doubt the Greybeards knew this shout." Janice proclaimed.

"You would be surprised," Jane said, before whispering, "Gol - Hah - Dov!" Into Janice's left ear hole.

"How can I serve you, Thurri?" Janice answered in a trance-like manner.

"Janice?" Beehaz asked as she waved a hand over Janice's large, blank eyes.

"Just get on!" Jane grabbed Beehaz and Beeht and tossed them onto Janice's neck before mounting herself just behind Janice's head. Just in time too, for Janice had took off.

"Follow the army," Jane commanded as Janice got to a good altitude.

"Yes, Thurri…" Janice replied.

"How did you do it?" Beehaz asked as she grabbed onto the spikes on Janice's long neck.

"I hunted the dragons after Janice left." Jane replied.

"Your family really needs to stop killing dragons already." Beehaz complained as Janice flew over the army, her shadow casting over the cult members, giving them a lot of motivation to not fail, even if Janice isn't aware of it.

[Lunch time, on the border between Cyrodiil and Skyrim]

"Land down there," Jane commanded Janice. "Wake up! It is time for lunch."

"Huh? Oh, I thought the ride was going to be rough." Beehaz said as she rubbed her eyes, yawning.

"It was incredibly smooth while it lasted." Beeht commented as she grabbed on to a spike as Janice prepares to land.

As soon as Jane and the others got off, Janice snapped out of her trance. "Huh? What happened?" Janice asked as she looked around, not recognising the place.

"Your mother thought it would be better if you were subjected to Bend Will." Beehaz said as she walked around to face the dragoness.

"How did you know how to use the shout?" Janice questioned her mother as the two mothers walked to the front.

"I carried out some dragon culling when you were gone." Jane told Janice.

"I see, just don't use the shout again, please. I have such a headache now…" Janice requested as she clutched her head with her wings.

"Just turn back, the army will arrive soon," Jane said.

"Alright," Janice said as she transforms into her Khajiit form.

"Can we just walk to Helgen? I don't think I can fly properly for a few hours." Janice said as she held her pounding head.

"Sure, it isn't too far from here anyway." Jane assured the white furred Khajiit.

"Hey, I recognise this clearing!" Janice suddenly exclaimed after feeling a little better from the pain. "This was where I was caught stealing food from Ulfric! I was crossing the border from Cyrodiil after a short trip there to kill some time. I pass by this place and saw that Ulfric had a big loaf of bread on the table, so I grabbed it. I was caught when Ulfric saw my hand reaching for it." Janice recalled.

"So that was where you were! I thought you have ran off into some dangerous cave and got yourself killed!" Jane said in mock relief.

"Well, whatever." Janice said as she saw Derkeethus approaching on his horse, along with the rest of the five thousand strong army.

[After lunch]

As the rest of the army departs, Janice pulled Beehaz over and said, "How would you like to relive the moment when I arrive in Helgen for my execution?"

"What? Why would you want to do that?!" Beehaz asked, rather surprised.

"Nothing, just for fun." Janice said as she conjures up a carriage, two ghostly Imperial guards and two ghost horses, along with some binds, two sets of prisoner clothes, a two piece set of Stormcloak armour and Ulfric's clothes and gag. "Who wants to play Ulfric?" Janice asked the group of four women, holding up the set of clothes.

"You do know that your cart contains three men, right?" Beehaz asked as Janice puts on her prisoner clothes and went to sit on the cart where she was seated on that fateful day.

"I don't care, I will be changing you three into Nord men!" Janice announced excitedly as she begins the transformation.

"It feels weird not have a tail." The three Nord men said.

"Hurry up! The army is ahead of us!" Janice said quickly.

"Alright, just let us get changed." Jane groaned, not liking that her daughter is now in control.

"Why do you look so pale, Lokir of Rorikstead?" Janice asked the dragon-turned Nord horse thief as the carriage started moving.

"I… I touched 'it'!" The man said.

"Come on! Why are you acting like you never know how these things work?" Janice said.

"I was a virgin!" Lokir shouted.

"A what? How could you of all dragons haven't taken a mate?" The Argonian-turned Stormcloak soldier, Rolaf, asked.

"Mmm- MMM!" The Khajiit-turned rebel leader tried to speak. "Wmm- Dmm- I Haavf phmmo bmm thmm onmm wimmm thmm gmm?! (Why do I have to be the one with the gag)"

"Because, mother, I don't want you to shout at me and kill me." Janice joked.

"MMMMM!" Ulfric tried to scream furiously.

"I was not very popular with the females and most of the males were too young when I was still a female." Lokir answered sadly, ignoring the outburst.

[An hour later]

"Aww… We are close to the gates now, better turn back before anyone sees us." Janice said as she disperse the ghosts and untie her binds.

"Finally," Jane groaned as her gag was removed and she turns back into her usual self.

"Please don't do that again," Beehaz said as she puts on her armour.

"Do you mean I should also recreate my beheading?" Janice asked as she hack the cart to pieces using her Greatsword before setting it and the clothes on fire.

"NO! No recreation of past events!" Beehaz said, putting her hands up in mock surrender.

"You are no fun." Janice said as she ran up behind the army with Beehaz and Jane, taking a roundabout to reach the front before anybody can spot her.

"Where were you?" Derkeethus demanded when Janice suddenly appeared beside him.

"Just taking the scenic route…" Janice replied.

"Whatever, they are waiting for you to start the charge." Derkeethus said, pointing to the two leaders of the two group-coalition.

Before Janice could start a speech to lift morales, a gruff burly Nord wearing the Nordic armour set standing on top of the gate shouted in a manly voice, "Ah! So if it isn't Miss Milkborn! I have been waiting for you to show up, coward! You brought your army to fight mine? Well, let us see how they stack up against the true brute of Nordic warriors!"

"Who are you?" Janice demanded. "And who are you calling a coward?!"

"Who am I?! You abandoned me when that good-for-nothing Hadvar ushered you into the keep! You killed my brothers and sisters in arms! I had to crawl out from the under rubble when Alduin left by myself! Nobody helped me, nobody cared when I reached Riverwood half dead! After learning you helped the fancy Imperials to win the civil war, I couldn't take it much longer and convinced the rest of the Stormcloak army to form a coalition with the bandits and Forsworn to overtake Skyrim! But you always foiled our plans. Be it when you seemingly wandered into one of our forts or when you came in there looking for treasure! Well, there is no more treasure! You took everything, EVERYTHING! Even that random piece of armour lying on the ground unattended. But no longer! Today, we will rise up against your rule and Skyrim will SUFFER AS I HAVE SUFFERED!" The man proclaimed angrily as he opened the gates by jerking a lever forcefully, showing the sea of bandits, all ready to fight.

"RALOF! Have you learnt nothing when we defeated the Stormcloaks? They were wrong about the Empire, dead wrong." A familiar voice sounded from within the ranks of the Imperial Legion behind Janice.

"Hadvar? Ralof? What is going on here?" Lydia asked from where she stood beside Derkeethus.

"Not 'we', it was just YOU AND HER!" Ralof pointed accusingly at Janice.

"Be careful of how you address Her Majesty!" Cacco and Ragnos shouted as they stepped in front of Janice.

"Stand down, this is my fight." Janice said dangerously as she took out her shield and Ghostblade.

"This is mine, too!" Hadvar stepped forward, eliciting a few gasps from his fellow soldiers. "He was my friend once, I can't bare to see him taking such a dark form. I must release him."

"Don't-" Janice started, but was cut off by Ralof.

"This isn't about you, Hadvar! This is about the weakling you serve as Empress!" Ralof shouted at Hadvar.

"You watch your mouth now!" Jane screamed, "nobody walks away calling my daughter weak!"

"Oh please, what makes you think I am going to run?" Ralof said without fear as he jumped down from the gate, unsheathing his Nordic battleaxe, which made an intimidating lightning crackle as it was pulled out from its invisible holder.

Before Janice could say another word, Ralof screamed like a barbarian, "CHARGE!"

The bandits behind him started to run, weapons ready to strike down hard on the intended target. As Ralof charges forwards, Janice's quick reflexes immediately kicked in. Using a relatively high powered Unrelenting Force shout, she launches Ralof and the entire legion of bandits behind him, who were unfortunate enough to be in the line of fire, into the stone wall behind, creating a giant pile of bodies, blood gushing out of whoever's heads that were unfortunate enough not to be protected by a helmet. Quickly (Note 1) using her slow time shout, she picked up Ralof's crumpled body and threw the man over the wall to where an empty courtyard was- the same area where Janice had chosen to go with Hadvar instead of Ralof. Before the effects wears off, she quickly jumps on the bodies and over the wall, landing just in time as time returns to normal. _Being the daughter of Time itself, you would think that I could have extended the effects longer, but I can't. Disappointing._ Janice thought to herself as she sees the man picking himself up.

"Remember this place?!" Ralof roared as he gripped his weapon tighter.

"I do, naturally." Janice said nonchalantly, swinging her Spellbreaker forwards in a defensive pose.

Before anybody could react, an arrow pierced the ground. Looking in the direction of the shot from the top of the wall, Janice's eyes widened. "What are you doing here, mom?"

"I have just come to spectate, your little cult's soldiers are doing a wonderful job at killing the bandits, the Imperial Legion is just in defense mode around Derkeethus." Jane replied. "Oh, and don't try anything funny, young man. You don't want to die a slow and painful death now, would you?"

"What do you know about pain?!" Ralof screamed at the woman sitting on the wall calmly.

"Just one, this!" Jane said as she cast a spell.

Red and black tendrils extended from her palms, seeking out the target in a zig-zagging manner. Seeing this, Ralof tried to dodge, but was pinned to the ground by some mysterious force. "Use Drain Vitality, Janice!" Jane instructed as the dark tendrils creep closer to the struggling nord.

As Janice's shout connects with Ralof, the dark tendrils shot forward, straight through Ralof and wrapping itself around him. "Agghhh!" Ralof cried as he falls over.

"Sweet vitality of youth…" Jane said in a rather disturbing tone.

"What did you do to him?" Janice asked as she watches the squirming nord, the dark tendrils flowing with red energy back to Jane.

"Nothing… I just modified the vampiric drain spell to be more potent." Jane answered as she slowed down the flow rate to give the nord more time to feel the torture.

"I think he is nearly dead." Janice said after a few minutes, the nord no longer reacting to her poking him with her sword.

"He isn't, I can feel that he has a lot more to give." Jane said. "Would you stab him for me?"

"In the head?" Janice asked.

"NO! He needs to feel the pain. How about you kick him in the… you know." Jane instructed.

Prying the metal that was protecting Ralof's… sensitives, Janice summoned all her strength and give the bulge an incredibly nasty kick that would make any man cringe and cover their unmentionables.

"ARGGHRHGRHGHGHGGHH!" Ralof cried out in pain, wishing that he could move his arms to massage the painful part.

"I like it." Janice said as she brought out her axe.

"What are you doing with that axe?" Jane asked.

Not answering, Janice placed the flat part of the axe down on the sore part and repeatedly hammer the handle with her hands, causing the axe to bounce on the area and eliciting more cries of pain from the nord.

"This is fun," Janice said as she continues to torture the man.

"You are even worse than me when it comes to torture methods!" Beehaz exclaimed when she rounded the corner to where Janice and Jane were.

"Beehaz!" Janice exclaimed in shock, accidentally flipping the axe over so that the sharp side was facing down on Ralof's privates.

Unfortunately for Ralof, Janice's other hand landed hard on the handle, immediately causing the axe to slice through the thin fabric and through his privates, effectively removing all manhood of him. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Ralof cried in utter pain and despair as he sobbed the removal of his only pride left.

"Oh shit!" Janice exclaimed in shock. "That wasn't suppose to happen! Ah, whatever, I don't care."

"I lost everything today…" Ralof sobbed as Jane stopped the spell, the tendrils fading.

"AGGRRH! Send in the Forsworn and the beasts!" Ralof screamed in anger as he got up, clutching his bleeding gorin.

Before Janice could stop Ralof, he quickly cast an area wide paralysis spell and quickly hopped away after collecting his separated organs. "See you next time, coward!" Ralof said as he disappears into the underground base as Forsworn stream out of another door.

"I need to move…" Janice said, having fallen over due to the paralysis. "Come on…"

Just as the first Forsworn had came up to her, Janice started to move. Grabbing her sword, she swings it around and tripped the Forsworn before quickly stabbing her sword in vertically and using it as an aid to help herself up. Grabbing her shield, she blocked an incoming slash just in time, before driving her sword through the thin, ineffective straw and leather armour.

Mowing down the swarm of Forsworn with ease, Janice couldn't help but notice that she seems to be forgetting something. "What, what does he mean by releasing the beasts?" Janice asked her mother as she decapitate the last Forsworn.

"I need backup!" Derkeethus called out.

"Derkeethus! I am coming!" Janice called out to him as she ran to the other side of the wall.

"You might want to get yourself ready for a fight." Jane told Janice as she looked over to the other side.

"Oh my…" Janice exclaimed.

In front of her, the cult were busy fending off the remaining bandits and other Forsworn members, thus leaving the Imperial Legion defenseless against the onslaught of sabre cats, bears and trolls who have been fitted with custom armours.

Spotting Derkeethus backed up in a corner with his mother helping him fend off the closer beasts as he uses his specially enchanted bow to kill those further away, aiding the Imperials in repelling the huge waves of beasts.

"Beehaz! Why are you not helping?" Janice asked the black scaled argonian as she fires Incinerate fireballs at the hordes.

"I was checking for stray enemies!" Beehaz said in defense as she used Janice's bow and arrows to help.

"That is fine, I guess." Janice said as she begins charging up her deadly Lightning Storm spell.

"Clear the area!" Janice shouted as she released the energy from the spell.

Sweeping the intense beam from side to side, she effectively vaporized a large number of the beasts as they charged against the legion's shield wall.

"Thanks," Derkeethus shouted as Janice finishes, leaving only a few stray sabre cats that had hung back before attacking.

"This isn't over! Send in the dragons!" A man in a Stormcloak officer armour set yelled before being decapitated.

"Dragons?! These bandits are a lot more resourceful than we estimated!" Cacco reported to Janice.

"I have a couple of dragon back-up if this goes south. Hmm… I want you and the cult members to form a defensive wall at that wall, protect Derkeethus at all costs!" Janice ordered.

"Yes, Your Majesty." Cacco replied. "Hey! You heard Her! Fall in line!" Cacco yelled to Ragnos as he slew the last bandit.

Stacking up at the eastern wall of the once walled town, Jane and Beeht got in front of the wall to fend off any attackers that might still want to rush the wall.

"So, when are these dragons coming?" Beehaz asked Janice as she went up to her, both standing in the middle of the town.

"Here, take my other weapons. I am transforming for this one." Janice said as she gave Beehaz her Ghostblade and Valdr's Lucky Dagger. "Equip the shield I gave you!"

"Right, I feel like a tank already!" Beehaz exclaimed as she got the green and gold shield out.

"Just don't get caught off guard. Raise your shield at all times unless attacking, got it?" Janice offered some last minute advice as she transforms.

"Got it!" Beehaz shouted. "The ground... Its shaking!" Beehaz exclaimed in alarm as tremors were felt soon after.

Grabbing Beehaz's torso in her jaws, Janice quickly took off. Not a moment too soon too, for the ground they were standing on gave way, creating a gigantic crater that stretches to about 20 metres shy of the stone walls and about a few hundred metres deep. "The ground was just wooden planks covered in dirt!" Beehaz exclaimed in surprise after she got over the close call of having almost fallen into the hole.

"See if you can get up on me," Janice mumbled.

"Alright, loosen your jaws a little," Beehaz requested.

Grabbing the edge of Janice's snout, Beehaz managed to flip herself around and prop herself in a sitting position in Janice's jaw. Heaving herself up further, she manages to get onto her belly on Janice's snout before making her way slowly to a seated position on Janice's neck.

"Thanks for the close save," Beehaz said as she patted the back of Janice's head where there was no armour.

"Don't mention it. You can use either your spells or my archery equipment." Janice advised.

"How do you use spells in your hands?" Beehaz asked as she tried to fire two Icy Spears together using her hands, only to come out from her mouth.

"Just use Lightning Storm, I will teach you later, right now, the first dragons are coming out." Janice said as she saw a group of young looking ancient class dragons flying out of the hole.

"That is a lot of dragons…" Beehaz trailed off as she looked around her, the dragons circling them, seemingly waiting for an order. "Are you sure you don't want to call Odahviing right about now?" Beehaz whispered.

"These look pretty easy to defeat, charge your Lightning Storm." Janice instructed nonchalantly.

"Fire breath, now!" A heavily armoured bandit accompanied by shield toting bandits shouted to the sky.

"Fire!" Janice yelled as she fired her frost breath.

Using the incredibly powerful spell, Beehaz manages to down several of the dragons before they could fire their Fire Breath shouts. The slain dragons' souls seems to favour Janice in general rather than Beehaz or Jane, though some dragons who landed near Jane had their souls devoured by the Khajiit.

"_Why are the souls favouring Janice instead of me or her mother?"_ Beehaz asked the souls interred within Janice.

"_Well, she has a bigger presence here than you two, and she is more powerful."_ Some souls replied.

"_Great! I can never hope to shout again if I don't go hunting alone! Thanks dad!"_ Beehaz sighed through the link.

"It is so hot and cold at the same time," Derkeethus commented from behind the shield wall where he was seated, head ducked another his own dragonscale shield.

"That is a lot of fire that she is putting out with her frost breath." Cacco commented from beside Derkeethus.

"Are there anymore challengers?" Janice roared as she finished freezing the last dragon.

"Send out the serpentine dragons!" The armoured bandit commanded.

"That isn't good. You may really want to call for Odahviing now." Beehaz said.

"Why?" Janice asked as cage doors were heard opening from within the exposed underground base.

"They are faster than normal dragons, so you may want to have someone watch your back." Beehaz explained.

"Alright, O-Dah-Viing!" Janice called out in the direction of the mountain where Odahviing resides.

"You called, sister?" Odahviing greeted as he flew down from the mountain and across a small forest.

"I need back up!" Janice shouted to the red dragon as a cloud of fast moving blue dragons rose from the hole to engulf the two.

"You will die today! Nobody tries to kill my sister again! Not even dragons!" Odahviing roared as he used his Fire Breath shout to intercept the fast moving dragons.

"Well, get on with it." Beehaz said before using the Lightning Storm spell.

"Don't just circle them! Attack!" The bandit commanded.

Hearing the command, the dragons rushed Janice, narrowly missing due to Janice's natural quick reflexes and agile speed.

"Keep it steady, will you?" Beehaz shouted as she grabbed onto Janice's horns for dear life, not that it would have mattered since she will just be reborned.

"What part of 'dodging' do you not understand?" Janice retorted as she dodged a quick tackle narrowly before having to move gain to dodge another.

"I think it is best if you drop me off," Beehaz suggested.

"Make a beeline for that bandit, my mother is busy fending off the second wave of bandits." Janice said as she went down quickly.

Jumping off at the exact moment, Beehaz landed on the side of the hole across the shield wall, just a few metres from the platform where the bandit commander was.

"I need Durnehviir," Janice said as she does laps around the the circumference of the hole, her speed faster than the dragons behind her as Odahviing cooks the adolescent dragons.

"That won't be necessary!" Beehaz shouted, holding up the head of the commander for everyone to see.

"Great!" Jane exclaimed as she kills another bandit.

"I need a little help here!" Janice exclaimed as she went for another lap.

Using his bow, Derkeethus manages to quickly shoot arrows into the dragons' eyes, blinding them. Without sight, the dragons crashed into each other, landing in a huge pile on top of the pile of dragon bones in the hole, dead as the wing tips from the bones pierces their hearts.

A loud roar was heard as the dragons' flesh disintegrate, setting the hole alight with bright, fiery light. The combined beams of the soul absorption effects creating a large, singular bright beam entering Janice who had begun glowing incredibly brightly.

"I don't know whether absorbing this many souls at once is advisable." Odahviing said, flying higher to avoid whatever may happen.

"Take cover!" Beehaz screamed as she huddled behind her shield.

Before anyone in front of the shield wall could react, the energy radiating over Janice became unstable and exploded. The explosion was large enough to flatten all the trees within a five kilometre radius as well as the four walls of the town. Luckily for the soldiers, it didn't cause the crater to cave-in. The explosion had instantly blown all the attacking bandits away, dead. As luck would have it though, Jane and Beeht had their shields raised just in time. They had only taken minor damage as a result, unlike the burnt bodies of the bandits.

"Janice?!" Jane called out in worry as she doesn't see Janice anywhere.

"Down here…" Janice called out from the hole weakly. "Oww… That hurts a lot."

"Can you heal yourself?" Jane called out to the Khajiit lying on the mountain of dragon remains. "And why are you a Khajiit?"

"I guess I must have transformed… That feels much better now" Janice said in relief as she healed herself.

"Are you okay?" Beehaz asked as she puts away her blackened, but undamaged, shield anyway.

"Of course I am fine now!" Janice reassured as she stood up, balancing on the remains. "Looking at all these crafting material though!"

"Janice!" Beehaz yelled in a scolding manner.

"You can't stop me from wanting a dragon scaled handbag, now could you?" Janice said as she begins picking up the remains.

"They are your kin, even if they were just born recently!" Beehaz shouted as the troops stand down, the battle obviously won.

"The only kin I care about now are the ones who actually knew me from before. These younglings don't deserve to be treated the same way." Janice replied as she filled her bag up. "I need some help in salvaging these materials!" Janice called out to the resting army.

"Right away, Your Majesty!" Some of the troops answered as they begin constructing makeshift stairs down to the pit.

Transforming, Janice managed to fly out of the crater before crash landing due to her being over encumbered.

"Every time my bag reaches full capacity, the bag suddenly becomes incredibly heavy object to the point that I can't walk probably." Janice said as she emptied the bag by dragging out a few stacks at a time and putting it on a cart using her jaws.

"If you want to keep using the remains to make stuff, I would not force you. But could you at least show some respect?" Beehaz said as Janice transforms.

"These dragons were bred for the bandits' purposes, see?" Janice said as she fished out a slip of paper for Beehaz to see.

"'Are the dragon hatchlings mature yet? I thought they grow up very fast if we feed them continuously.'" Beehaz read the slight burnt note. "How dare they exploit us! They will die for their transgressions!"

"Calm down, it also said that a large number of them had joined with the bandits after you retreated to Sovngarde. It is most likely the younglings that had joined since they do not know what is good for them." Janice said as she sees more soldiers carrying stacks of bone and scales out of the hole.

"Like a certain sister I know of." Beehaz commented.

"I was just reborned as a mortal! I never really knew who I was until last week!" Janice retorted.

"Fair enough," Beehaz said. "Where did that boss go after you accidentally chopped his balls off?"

"I think we are about to find out," Janice said as she saw a bird coming to her.

Taking the letter from the bird's claws, Janice read the letter aloud, "'well played this time, weakling. But you won't see the last of me! Meet me in Northwatch Keep if you wish to finish this. I will be waiting.'"

"I guess that he wants me to level that old Thalmor fort?" Janice asked no one in particular.

"This would be fun, nobody here is seriously hurt, so I guess we can keep going after we restock in Whiterun." Beehaz said.

"How did the cult do, Your Majesty?" Ragnos called out after making certain that Derkeethus was fine.

"I think you earned that endorsement, just wait for us to get back after I kill that ex-Stormcloak, alright?" Janice praised.

"Thank you, Great One!" Ragnos and a few others kneeled in respect.

"If only my own cult was as good as these people…" Beehaz sighed.

"Cheer up, at least you now know that your dead cult can be destroyed by one warrior. Maybe you need to improve on your defenses." Janice said to add insult.

"I still don't think you should have taken those masks as trophies, after all, they were mine in the first place." Beehaz said.

"Whatever, they are mine now, even if I don't wear them because I don't use some of their enchantments at all." Janice said.

"I am going to visit father for a while, see you." Beehaz said as she put on her Amulet of Akatosh, teleporting away immediately.

"Where is Beehaz?" Jane asked Janice.

"She went to see father, she will be back later." Janice explained.

"Can you bring us there?" Jane asked.

"No, that place isn't for everyone." Janice said sternly.

"But I am a Dragonborn!" Jane complained.

"No means no, mom. Only she and I are teleported using an Amulet of Akatosh, though you are welcomed to try if you really want to." Janice said, passing Jane a spare amulet that she found in the rubble.

"See? Nothing happens. Unless Akatosh have needs to talk to you, you can't be teleported to Aetherius." Janice said when Jane puts the amulet on.

"Aww… That's too bad, I am sure Akatosh would have liked to congratulate you on helping raise his child." Beeht commented.

"I guess so. If you don't mind, I want to keep this." Jane said as she took it off and stash it away.

"Whatever, I found it within the pile of rubble, I don't care." Janice said dismissively. "Are we ready to depart for a good rest in Whiterun?" Janice asked the leaders.

"Yes, Your Majesty." Cacco and Ragnos replied.

"Alright, let us go then." Janice said as she marched off in the direction of Whiterun.

A/N: For those who are wondering, the end is still quite sometime away, so this story is still growing.

1. I think the cooldown is bullshit, I mean, you just scream words, no resource was ever involved, so how can you not shout a string of words again?


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Sorry for not updating in almost a week, been busy as of late. 10 Followers, 8 Favourites and 3225 views as of this note's writing. Thank you! For celebrating the tenth follow, I am including an alternate scenario when Janice founds out about her true self after the ending of this chapter, enjoy!

All characters, place settings and other items belong to their respective copyright holders, Bethesda Games Studios/Bethesda Softworks LLC./ZeniMax Media Inc.. Characters that does not appear in the original content of The Elder Scrolls (OC, or original character) that bears, but not limited to, a name similar to other popular story character names and/or character behaviour and attitude are purely coincidental.

**Chapter 16: The Battle For Skyrim, again Part 2**

[Next day, 8 a.m. Dragonsreach]

"So Cacco, what is the best way to get to Solitude before nightfall? I am planning to go to Northwatch tomorrow morning instead of attacking at night, better visibility." Janice asked the general as she bit down on a piece of her apple pie.

"The shortest way is to go through Morthal, but the mountains make it very difficult for an army of this size to transverse through. We will need to take a detour through Rorikstead before heading north, Your Majesty." Cacco replied.

"That isn't a problem, as long as we reach Solitude in time before night, we should be fine." Janice said as she finishes her pie.

"I have taken the liberty of sending a message to Tullius to send some spies to Northwatch, their reports should be in Solitude when we get there, Your Majesty." Cacco reported.

"That is good. I want to stay in my own house in Solitude, if you don't mind Cacco. I don't quite like staying in Balgruuf's quarters and having him sleep on the floor while Derkeethus and I sleep on the bed." Janice told Cacco.

"Of course you can stay at your house, Your Majesty. It is just easier to protect you if you are staying in the capital building." Cacco replied.

"Where is your sister, Your Majesty? She disappeared when we left Helgen yesterday." Cacco asked in concern for Her Majesty's soul sister after a few minutes of quiet chewing on Derkeethus' part.

"She will be alright, she will be back when she wants to." Janice answered as the air in front of them suddenly distorted. "Looks like she has returned," Janice said as the air gave way to a portal.

"Janice! I have got some news that you might not like." Alduin said as she flew out with a golden sword that has a magic ball of light in its hilt in her claws.

"What kind of news? And why did you bring Dawnbreaker here?" Janice asked as Balgruuf shifted uncomfortably in his throne.

"News involving the undead of course. Also, I have brought father's bow and some arrows too." Alduin replied as she dropped Dawnbreaker on the table.

"Father's bow? What are you talking about?" Janice asked, not having paid attention that Auri-El was the snow elf's name for Akatosh.

"Don't play dumb, you knew that Auri-El is Akatosh." Alduin said as she landed on Cacco's vacated seat.

"No I don't. How did he even react when he learnt I had his bow?" Janice asked Alduin as everyone stared at her in shock upon hearing that Janice might have Auri-El's bow in her possession.

"He just said you were lucky that it didn't kill you when you touched it before noticing that you tempered with it to make it better than what he could do." Alduin said, snickering a little at the last part.

"Just give me the bow and my weapons back, I am not surprised that he doesn't know how to make his artifact better given the tools he had back then." Janice said as she put Dawnbreaker away.

"Is there a problem?" Derkeethus asked the crowd of people staring at them.

"No… no, we just didn't expect Auri-El's bow here." Balgruuf said as he made his way upstairs, to where Odahviing was imprisoned not so long ago. "Pardon me, Your Majesty, but I need some fresh air."

"So, what is the news? Ralof's using the undead? Is that it? I don't think a few undead is going to hamper us." Janice said.

"Not quite, Ralof teamed up with the Dawnguard to assault Volkihar Keep, wiping out all the vampires. But he secretly kidnapped the girl you were working with when Isran and his troops weren't looking. Akatosh feared that he might want to be turned, so he sent me to collect some of your weapons for you. Oh, and he is indeed using undead too, so that is a given." Alduin replied.

"I didn't need father's bow or Dawnbreaker to kill hordes of undead, I went into Skuldafn with just my normal equipment. Judging by how fast those Draugr Deathlords of yours fell, I don't need these." Janice said proudly.

"You really should have taken the time to explore that temple, it was a work of art by the cult!" Alduin said with shining eyes.

"Whatever, saving the world was more important at the time, maybe next time." Janice said as she stood up, all prepared to leave.

"It is always about saving something with you and never about yourself or enjoying yourself, isn't it?" Alduin rebutted.

"I had enjoyed myself, by that I meant killing your minions in more ways than you ever could." Janice replied as Derkeethus, Cacco and Ragnos joined her in heading out the keep.

"You enjoyed killing? That doesn't sound like the sister I knew." Alduin said.

"Killing the bad, yes, but never spilling the blood of the innocent." Janice said as she stopped at the top of the stairs leading down to the door.

"Uhh… Hi?" Janice said to the cult members kneeled at the foyer in prayer.

"Don't mind them, Great One. They are just doing their morning prayers." Ragnos explained.

"Do they have to do it here of all places? And why aren't you praying?" Janice asked.

"We always prayed in the direction in which we know your benevolence is. As High Priest of this cult, it is important that I complete my morning prayers before anyone else." Ragnos replied.

"So, what is it you pray for? Maybe I can grant some prayers." Janice said as Cacco walks off to gather his men.

"Be careful what you grant, I learnt this the hard way." Alduin whispered to Janice when she landed on her shoulders.

"You mean Miraak?" Janice asked. "He was so weak that a gentle breeze could have killed him."

"Yes… I meant Miraak… As for the other comment, how did you do it?" Alduin whispered lowly, not liking how her sister had killed the strongest priest of her cult without a problem when she had faced difficulties in even trying to injure him.

"Somethings is better left unknown." Janice whispered back.

"Here is the list of things some of the members were praying for." Ragnos said as he walked up and handed the white Daedric clad Khajiit a small list.

"Endless mead supply, safety of family and a sword? How unoriginal, but I guess it can be done. Well, at least for the sword and safety, I don't think there is a place where mead flows endlessly." Janice said.

"Listen up! As long as all of you have faith in your skills as a soldier, you never would need to pray for your family's safety as you alone hold the power to protect your family! For those who wants a new sword, just go see Eorlund at the Skyforge beside Jorrvaskr, he makes the best steel I have seen on my journeys. Do it after we dealt with this Ralof problem first though, I need every arm I can have." Janice announced to the cultists.

"Alright, let us depart." Janice said after a few minutes of silence.

[After lunch, Rorikstead 1 p.m.]

"Oh no, quick, get on me when I transform." Janice said to Derkeethus and their mothers.

"Why?" Jane asked as she got on Janice's dragon form.

"I saw Isran at the other end, it is best that we don't fight." Janice said as she took off, leaving Cacco and Ragnos to wonder what is going on.

"Oh, that Dawnguard leader? I see why you are afraid to see him again." Jane said as Janice disappeared into the clouds.

"What a disappointment, I thought I can see some good vampire hunters versus vampires." Alduin commented as she flew closer, both now hovering above the clouds as they observe Isran asking Cacco about the whereabouts of a particular vampire that had betrayed the guild.

"Please don't tell him…" Janice repeatedly said nervously.

"Why are you so scared? It is not like you can't burn him alive in this form." Beeht told the shaking dragon under her.

"It isn't about whether I am scared to face him in battle, in fact, I could probably kill him with one hand behind my back, no, it is about the fact that I had joined the vampires to do the very thing they had set out to do. I sort of stole their entire quest from them, you know." Janice replied as she flew into a giant cumulonimbus cloud.

"I don't enjoy getting wet…" Jane said as she shivered in the coldness of the cloud.

"I thought following me everywhere I go would mean you are somewhat used to the fact that I had to swim to some locations?" Janice answered as she flew to the bottom to get a clear view of the town.

"I am not like you, freak! Cats don't like getting wet, unlike you…" Jane said as she tries to flick the moisture from her face.

"What is weird here is that you enjoy baths." Janice retorted, not caring about the sort of astonished look on Alduin's face.

"Whatever, can you just go and see if they are done? I don't like it here." Jane said.

"Good, it seems that the Dawnguard members have left Rorikstead without a problem." Alduin pointed out after a few minutes.

Landing in front of the army just slightly north of Rorikstead, Janice asked Cacco as Derkeethus dismounted, "So what did you tell them?"

"I said we have a dragon in the sky right now that could destroy Fort Dawnguard twice over without a break if they continue to interfere with official business." Cacco replied, a little fearful that Janice is staring at him as a dragon.

"Why didn't you arrest him for teaming up with the enemy?" Janice asked as she tries to shake the two remaining passengers off.

"They did what they wanted to do, they didn't cooperate with the enemy further than that and it was well within their plans to destroy Volkihar Keep. They did no wrong." Cacco replied.

"I see," Janice said. "Well, proceed with the journey."

As the army departs, Janice roared to her two passengers, "Can you get off me?"

"You behave now, or I will have to use Bend Will again." Jane said as she stroke Janice on one of her horns.

"Fine, but don't blame me if I fly into some clouds." Janice said as she took off.

"Screw you," Jane replied as Janice literally flew into the same cloud she was hiding in before, before flying into other clouds on the way to Solitude at the same pace as the army.

[Solitude, 8 p.m. Dinner has not been eaten]

"I am literally soaking wet and freezing here!" Jane shouted in anger as Beeht tries to pry her off of Janice who was being hammered by her mother's tantrum fueled fists.

"You want me to dry you?" Janice said, ignoring the punching.

"How?" Jane asked as she finally got off Janice, arms around herself to keep warm.

Blasting her mother in heated air from her breath, Janice asked, "feel better now?"

"Much better, thanks." Jane said as hugged her daughter's jaws, ignoring the fact that her hair had formed an afro and her fur were standing up.

"You might want to look at yourself, in the mean time, we should head into the castle." Janice said as she transforms, not bothering to care about the crowd of onlookers that had gathered since she landed in the square that leads up to Castle Dour.

"What do you mean?" Jane asked.

"You have an afro." Beeht replied for Janice as they head to castle.

"Great, just what I needed." Jane said sarcastically as she smoothed her hair back down.

"Tullius! What have the spies you sent reported?" Janice asked over dinner.

"They should be back at six, so I have to assume that they are either dead or got themselves captured, Your Majesty." Tullius answered his former Legate.

"Great, we have to go blind then. Can you spare men?" Janice asked.

"No, my forces are currently deployed in all major cities to protect them after that attack on Morthal." Tullius said.

"Well, that is bad, I need some more people." Janice said.

"I can go, Your Majesty." Legate Rikke stood up from beside Tullius.

"Don't you have to look over political matters?" Janice asked her former commander.

"All the Jarls are currently worried over this problem, so it stands to reason that I am needed." Rikke replied.

"Alright." Janice said. "I could do with an extra warrior."

[On the other side of the table]

"Could you tell me about how you courageously defeated the Thalmor ambush all by yourself when they have killed your entire platoon in Valenwood? Please?" Lydia asked as she got closer to Cacco.

"Alright, alright." Cacco said defensively as he shivered with how creepy Lydia had been ever since they met.

"What is with her?" Tullius asked.

"She has a crush on Cacco, that's all." Janice answered as she finished her stew.

[After breakfast next morning]

"Alright, this is it. Today we will wipe out the remnants of the Stormcloaks and put an end to their second rebellion!" Janice shouted to the army. "They will fight like cornered rats. They will be fierce and crafty. But they are no match for Legionnaires. You are the best and the brightest warriors in Tamriel. Professional soldiers, fearless and devastating."

"Hey! That was my speech!" Tullius shouted from where he was standing, observing the send off.

"Just protect Solitude the best you can, Tullius. I sense that Ralof had set up an ambush at all the cities, ready to strike when we strike Northwatch Keep." Janice said to the general as the army departs.

"I will need Rikke for that…" Tullius mumbled.

"You have that other Legate who was standing guard in the planning room, don't tell me you secretly loved Rikke?" Janice hinted.

"Umm, I said nothing of the sort, what makes you think I… I loved her?" Tullius stammered.

"Oh, I don't know… You just like her around with you at all times and the fact that you always eye her when there is nothing of interest going on in the area." Janice said as she transforms into a human sized dragon.

"I… I…" Tullius stammered in embarrassment as he blushed furiously.

"See you." Janice said as she took off to join the army.

[A few kilometres south of Northwatch Keep]

"Hold here, Cacco." Janice said as she went down in front of the general. "I am going in to see what they are hiding."

"Are you sure? Be careful, Your Majesty." Cacco said as Janice transforms.

"You don't have to worry about me. I am going to bring Alduin along with me, so where is she?" Janice asked.

"She is here, Your Majesty." Hadvar said as he dismounted and handed Janice something wrapped in some cloth.

"Time to wake up, sister." Janice said as she poked Alduin's exposed head.

"Good morning…" Alduin yawned before falling asleep again.

"Wake up, now!" Janice shouted softly as she tore the blankets away, almost sacring Hadvar with the sudden reaction.

"Can't I just sleep in for once?" Alduin asked as she hung on to Janice with her wings.

"Not right now, I need you to help sneak into the keep." Janice said as she transforms the dragoness.

"Fine," Beehaz groaned as she got off Janice, still wearing her glass armour set.

"Alright, you just stay here. If I am not back in an hour, charge in." Janice instructed.

"Yes, Your Majesty!" Cacco and Ragnos saluted.

As Janice and Beehaz ran off towards Northwatch Keep discreetly, she did not notice a flash of green and light brown pass her and into the fort.

[Northwatch Keep]

Sneaking into the fort, Janice noticed that most of the guards were undead soldiers from the civil war, partially decayed due to how long they had been dead before being revived.

"There are more undead here than all the Nordic Ruins put together." Janice commented as she snuck around the fort to get an idea of how many guards she will be dealing with.

"I wish I have this many undead." Beehaz said in wonder.

"Right, and I wish I have this many soldiers. Now get in here before someone spots you!" Janice whispered as she beckoned Beehaz into the fort through an opened door.

"Woah, this place has changed a lot since I last been here." Janice commented in amazement.

The fort that was once orderly when the Thalmor had occupied it had changed to resemble a fort that looks like it had been abandoned for centuries. The light was dim and there were a lot of undead walking about.

"Why is he using so many undead? I thought all nords have a distaste for magic?" Janice asked aloud as her eyes glisten from Night Eye.

"I have no idea what you are saying. Where are you?" Beehaz asked as she stumbles about, trying to find Janice's tail.

"Just grab my tail and don't let go." Janice said as she placed her tail into Beehaz's hands.

"Ow… Not so tight." Janice winced as Beehaz squeezed the tail.

"Hey, one question." Beehaz said as they made their way around the building. "How are you able to sneak so well in such heavy armour?"

"I… uh… Had practiced?" Janice answered.

"There is something you are not telling me, is there?" Beehaz said as she got closer to Janice, her hands tightening on her sister's furry tail.

"Okay, I have modified the armour to produce less noise when moving. You happy now?" Janice replied as she kill an undead that was too close for comfort.

"I see. That wasn't so hard now, was it?" Beehaz asked.

"Quiet, we are heading into their lair now." Janice said as she opened a trapdoor that she knew wasn't there when she rescued Thorald, who went on to join the Stormcloaks that had already been defeated long ago; so Janice really does not know where he is since the Stormcloaks are now just a group of bandits.

Entering the underground cavern, Janice could see that it had a similar build to the one in Helgen, except it is much larger, so large in fact that it seems to encapsulate the entire spit of land that Northwatch Keep sits upon. Going down the long walkway to the walls of the large pit that looks about one kilometre deep, She saw a huge row of cages containing werewolves, wild ones.

"What are they doing with this many werewolves?" Beehaz asked, letting go of Janice's tail as the lighting got better.

"I think you just killed my tail with that death grip of yours." Janice said painfully as she rubbed her limp tail, trying to get blood moving again.

"Sorry," Beehaz apologised.

"I think they are going to turn people into werewolves, judging by how that one is licking her wounds." Janice pointed with a free hand while checking her tail for any signs of life. "It is still moving, great!" Janice announced excitedly.

"Is your tail really that important?" Beehaz asked as they sneak along the walkway to the lower floors.

"I like my tail, it is useful for tripping over people." Janice replied as they went down to where the dragons were held.

"That is a lot of dragons." Janice commented as she saw huge cages with two dragons squeezed inside each. "What makes them willing to join these losers?"

"After my apparent 'death', they have no leaders, so they are willing to do anything for food, including joining the mortals." Beehaz replied.

"I still don't get it, didn't Paarthurnax pledge to gather them because he is the 'eldest' now?" Janice asked.

"Well, would you prefer to sit with him all day on the mountain in meditation or to kill stuff?" Beehaz shot a question back as Janice look at the dragons' living conditions.

"I would probably meditate a few times with my brother, but I will go on an adventure if I have to." Janice replied. "They certainly take good care of the dragons. They have straw bedding and a constant supply of food."

"Good, it probably wouldn't be good for their lives if they have been mistreated." Beehaz said as she made her way to the stairs. "Ready to go down further?"

"You bet," Janice said as she left the legendary class dragons alone, not that they knew that Janice was ever there.

"Dragons, dragons, dragons, more dragons… How many floors of dragons does he have?!" Beehaz exclaimed softly as the two snuck down the flight of stairs.

"Oh look, we have finally reach the living quarters for the army." Janice pointed out after several more flights of stairs leading to dragon cages.

"Most of them are empty." Beehaz observed as they went into the rooms.

"Look, one of them have a journal, let's see what they wrote." Janice said as she picked up the journal on a bed.

"'Today is the day where we will free Skyrim from Imperial control! Today, we will do what Ulfric has failed to and that is to conquer all of Skyrim from the Imperials. The Reach will have to be sacrificed to the Forsworn though. Anyway, all shall know the terror of the Stormfists!'" Janice read the day's entry. "So, they call themselves the Stormfists? That explains the strange banners."

"Right, we should get going, we only have half an hour left." Beehaz said urgently.

Going down the flight of stairs, they noticed that the corridors are filled with more and more guards, both undead and living this time. "We must be getting close to Ralof's quarters." Janice whispered as they exit the stairs at the bottommost level.

Carefully sneaking and weaving around the crowd towards where there were a huge group of guards in front of a door, Janice took out her daggers and proceeded to slaying all of them quickly and quietly, not giving the guards anytime to react. Opening the door, she saw Serana strapped to a torture rack wearing prisoner clothes. She was bloody and looking rather sacred, that was when a vampire lord's voice sounded from a darkened corner of the room.

"So this is the power you vampires in your fancy castle possessed. I feel more powerful than ever before!" The vampire lord shouted.

"Shit," Janice whispered to Beehaz. "So this was his plan. By kidnapping Serana, he turns himself into a vampire lord to become more powerful."

"Somebody help me!" Serana screamed in agony as Ralof levitated up to her.

"No!" Janice shouted as she stood up and fired an Incinerate fireball at Ralof.

"Arghh! You crazy bitch! How did you get in here?" Ralof shouted as he winced in pain from the painful spell.

"Take this!" Janice screamed as she fired more spells.

Dodging the other spells, Ralof use Vampiric Grip on Janice, effectively immobilizing her. "The mighty Dragonborn! Caught by my magic, not so mighty now, eh?" Ralof said humiliatingly.

"Unhand my sister, Ralof!" Beehaz said as she shot Ralof using the bow Janice had lent her.

"Sister? How can a Khajiit have an Argonian sister?" Ralof asked as he swung Janice's body around him, using her to block the arrows. "And what kind of sister would shoot arrows into her own sister's body?"

"They are related by soul, fiend!" Jane voice's sounded before everything slowed down.

Jane had quickly used Slow Time before jumping down from the ceiling where she was hiding, sword in hand. She slashed down on Ralof's hands that was holding Janice in a telekinetic grip, freeing her. Quickly collecting Janice's slowly falling body, she rushed to Beehaz and pushed her into a corner of the room together with Janice before the effects ended.

"Ow! You will pay for that!" Ralof exclaimed as he used Vampiric Grip on Jane.

"Mother! What are you doing here?" Janice asked as she picked herself up.

"Oh… This Khajiit is your mother, eh? Let's see how she likes to be tortured like I was!" Ralof said menacingly as he uses his free hand to punch Jane in the stomach, causing her to vomit her breakfast.

"Mom!" Janice cried out, charging her Lightning Storm spell.

"Oh no you don't," Ralof said as he threw a rock into Janice's face, causing her to lose concentration.

"Too late, idiot." Beehaz said as she loose an arrow straight into Ralof's rather huge head.

Releasing a Vampiric Drain spell, Ralof managed to hit both Janice and Beehaz, sucking their health. "You need to do better than an arrow." Ralof spat.

Not waiting for a reply, Ralof use another Vampiric Grip on Janice, trapping both Khajiits by himself. A bandit manages to pin Beehaz down before she manages to react. "Janice! No, this can't be happening…" Serana cried as Ralof placed Jane and ordered the bandit to place Beehaz into two separate cages.

Janice was strung to a torture rack, after having her armour removed and place in a chest. For some reason, the armour had burnt the hands of the bandit who picked it up and placed it in the chest after Ralof's personal mage removed them telekinetically.

"How does your armour burn the hands of the man?" Ralof asked, now back to his human form.

"I dare you to put it on." Janice spat, not wanting to give Ralof the real reason.

"And what might that do? Burn me alive? Or maybe disintegrate me into nothingness?" Ralof questioned as he brought out a whip.

"Don't you dare use it on me! If my father finds out you are going to be in a lot of trouble!" Janice warned.

"I am sure that your father is an outright coward. Time for me to punish you like the animal you are!" Ralof said as he begun whipping Janice.

"What sorcery is this?! Why aren't you getting bruised?" Ralof exclaimed after a few minutes of whipping, Janice crying out in pain even though no visible marks were seen.

"As she said, you are going to be in trouble for doing that!" Beehaz shouted.

"Shut up! Hey you there! Put the armour on, I want to see what happens." Ralof instructed a grunt.

Putting Janice's armour on, the grunt immediately screamed in agony, not even having enough time to put the helmet on. The armour had immediately started to constrict the grunt. After a few minutes, the grunt relaxed, thinking the worse was over, though he couldn't move since the armour had immobilized him. Then, the armour ignited in flames so hot that the entire room was lit up. The screams of the grunt stopped almost immediately as the fire started. After a few seconds, the armour collapsed to the ground, some ash pouring out of it.

"An untouchable, unwearable armour that does harm to anyone except you? Who are you?" Ralof asked.

"The daughter of a divine?" Janice said as she pants. Using her acute senses, she could hear the soldiers tearing through the fort upstairs, bringing a slight smile to her face.

"The what?" Ralof asked, not noticing a slight distortion behind him.

Silently coming through the portal, Talos grabbed the man before he could react, eyes wide in surprise. "She said 'the daughter of a divine', deaf bandit!" Talos repeated.

"Talos?! I always knew you have became a god! Please have mercy!" Ralof screamed in terror.

"Stendarr's the one with mercy, not me. Also, he approves of what is going to happen to you next." Talos replied as another portal opened, this one shining incredibly brightly that could only herald the arrival of someone important.

"Get me out of here!" Serana cried in fear, not liking what was happening.

"Father! You came!" Janice exclaimed as Akatosh stepped out.

"Yes, but you really need to take better care of yourself in the future, not that I already know that you will need me a bunch more times…" Akatosh said as he frees Janice, as well as Beehaz and Jane with his magic.

"Like when?" Beehaz asked as she helped Janice up, still pained from the whipping, though without showing any signs of it.

"That is for me to know and for you to discover." Akatosh replied before teleporting Talos, Ralof and himself away.

As Ralof disappeared, he said with a warning, "you are too late, the Stormfists have already overtaken the other cities by now! Hahaha!"

"What is Akatosh going to do to Ralof?" Jane asked as Janice puts on her armour.

"I am not sure, ask Beehaz." Janice replied as she frees Serana.

"Most likely putting him in a dimension that makes time move way slower than here and torture him or if he is really uncaring, he can send him off into other universes. I hope he gets sent to the universe where a homicidal computer tries to kill you as a mute female test subject or maybe where he gets afflicted by an undead curse and have to fight his way through incredibly difficult bosses using vague directions to reclaim his mortality (Note 1). Sending him off to that other universe where humans lord over a bunch of superpowered creatures is too forgiving (Note 2)." Beehaz answered.

"How do you know of this?" Janice asked before Jane or Serana could express shock. "And what is a 'computer'?"

"I have… An uncomfortable first hand experience…" Beehaz shuddered. "And a computer is a device that uses some weird magic to do something, I don't know. It's guts are mostly green and smells like oil and over-fried fish and chemicals."

"Whatever, I am just glad that he also killed all the bandits that was in this room with that portal of his." Janice said.

"Heh, portal, funny." Beehaz giggled.

"What are you going on about?" Janice asked.

"Nothing, should we get out now?" Beehaz asked as she regained her composure

"Sure, just protect me, alright? I am still feeling sore and I have to make sure Serana doesn't get hurt." Janice said as she hual the Daughter of Coldharbour's arms around her shoulders and held onto Serana's legs.

"Okay," Jane said passively, not bothering to care what was happening anymore.

"Janice… Thanks for rescuing me…" Serana said tiredly, having lost a lot of energy while struggling through the events just now.

"Have a good rest, everything will be explained when we get out of here." Janice said softly as she ran after Jane and Beehaz who were slicing their way through the multitude of enemies, going towards an emergency dwemer inspired lift that was installed in a corridor they had passed on the way to Ralof's torture chamber.

"How did they figure out how to build a lift?" Beehaz asked as they ascended.

"Well, it isn't that hard to figure out, first-" Janice started.

"I was just asking as a figure of speech, there isn't a need to explain it." Beehaz immediately said, covering Janice's mouth.

As the slow moving lift ascended, the lack of walls that usually surrounds the shaft gave Janice a good view of what was happening in the hole. The army had discovered the opened hatch and is now killing everything in sight, werewolves and bandits alike. The dragons were roaring loudly to help, but the cult stroke them down quickly as they are trapped within the cages. Since the lift is currently going through the levels where the dragons were held, Janice had to hope that what happened in Helgen does not repeat itself. Fortunately, the dragons were a little too far away from the lift to be absorbed.

"Fresh air!" Janice announced as they exited the lift at the surface.

"Janice? I thought something terrible happened to you!" Derkeethus said as he turned around, not aware that he was standing so close to the emergency lift.

"Well, something did, otherwise I would have exited a while ago." Janice said as she placed Serana on a pile of straw stacked up in the yard. "Why weren't you down there fighting?" Janice asked.

"My mother insisted for me to stay outside. At least these soldiers kept me safe." Derkeethus said as he motioned to some guards behind him.

"So where is she then?" Janice asked as she dug around her invisible bag for her spellbook, trying to find the spell she had learnt that heals the undead.

"She went in shouting something along the lines of killing anybody that dared to touch her daughter-in-law…" Derkeethus mumbled lamely, sounding rather weak for a man.

"Stop acting like you are a woman! Aren't you a man?" Jane shouted at Derkeethus as Janice and Beehaz tend to Serana.

"Well, I don't feel like a man when I can't make my decisions myself." Derkeethus said in a sad tone.

"Well, cheer up, at least you are allowed to manage your own empire with a lovely wife who couldn't care much about the current state affairs and would prefer to fight the problems head on. You are an Emperor now, and you should act like such. Now stand proudly and go help your wife." Jane encouraged the green lizard man.

"You are right, I should feel proud that I had married such a strong woman. Afterall, how many could claim they married the most powerful Dragonborn that had ever existed?" Derkeethus said with pride.

"That is the spirit, now go help her." Jane said.

"What can I help with?" Derkeethus asked Janice who was still healing Serana for injuries.

"Help Beehaz clean the blood." Janice said, not taking her eyes off Serana.

"But there isn't any blood left." Derkeethus observed.

"Exactly, I don't need your help." Janice said as she finished the healing process.

"What happened?" Serana said weakly as she regained consciousness, right before Derkeethus could rebut that remark.

"Rest, Serana, you got injured badly when Ralof tortured you." Janice said as she pushed Serana down to lay on the straw bed.

"Mind telling me what Akatosh and that other man called 'Talos' was doing there? And how are you 'the daughter of a divine'?" Serana questioned weakly.

"They were saving us, Ralof was dragged into Aetherius where he will be punished for trying to torture me." Janice explained. "As for the whole 'daughter of a divine' thing, why do you think Akatosh was there?"

"To save someone he love?" Serana guessed as Derkeethus walked away, not having any interest in what had happened to his wife since he will probably hear about it again till bedtime.

"Close enough, me and Beehaz here are sisters in soul. She is Alduin and I am, or was, Haasotkul, the White Dragon of Good Morals and generally everything that is not bad, well you get the point. Anyway, Akatosh came to help me after the three of us got captured, my biological (Note 3) mother included." Janice explained.

"Wow, to be a god, how does that feel?" Serana asked.

"Pretty good, other than the fact that some people have now taken to worshipping the very ground you walk on, not that I mind since I already had a following when I was just 'Dragonborn'." Janice said. "Hey, so now your home had been destroyed, what are you going to do?"

"Huh? The castle? It is still standing, just littered with dead bodies…" Serana said.

"Good, I don't want to need to bring you with me back to Cyrodiil." Janice said.

"Please don't make me go back, it was already boring there, with the rest gone, it will even be more boring." Serana pleaded.

"Well, should I?" Janice asked Beehaz as well as her mother who had came over.

"It is your palace, not mine." Jane said.

"I think it is better for you to come with me to the Imperial City. But you will have to find your own house, I don't expect the Elder Council to be receptive to an outsider like you, unlike my parents." Janice said.

"That is fine. Before I was kidnapped, I found my father's huge stash of gold that he had wanted to give me as inheritance before... you know." Serana said as she sat up slowly.

"Good then, why not I get one of these soldiers to help you to the castle? You don't look like you can walk." Janice said in concern for the vampire.

"It is fine, you done a better job at healing me than I let on, I will be fine." Serana said as she tries to stand up.

"Suit yourself, see you." Janice said as Serana walks off.

"Janice, I forgot to say that Dibella wants you to go to her temple in Markarth." Beehaz said as Jane went over to Derkeethus.

"Great, she wants me to model for her, probably going to her Sybil a list of things that needs 'fixing'." Janice groaned.

"Well, you did turn her into a Khajiit." Beehaz said.

"When will she learn?" Janice mumbled out loud.

"Learn what?" Beehaz asked.

"That beauty is skin deep. True beauty lies within the soul, not what is on the outside." Janice said.

"So, does that make me an ugly witch inside then?" Beehaz huffed.

"No, no, I hope not. You are beautiful in a certain way that might seem ugly to most people." Janice said defensively.

"Good, I thought I had to rip your throat out for that." Beehaz said.

"You aren't doing that." Janice said before transforming Beehaz into a wooden carving of Alduin about the size of her palm.

"Get me out of here!" Alduin's voice screamed from within the carving.

"Not till dinner, just keep quiet, okay?" Janice said to the carving as she picked it up and put it inside her bag.

"Your Majesty! I come with grave news!" An Imperial Courier on a horse yelled as he stopped in front of Janice who had made her way to the front entrance.

"What is it?" Janice asked.

"The major cities managed to repel the ambush like you had predicted that will happen, but the smaller ones, other than Falkreath, had fallen to the enemy." The courier relayed what was told to him.

"I see, well, I just have to send more men from Cyrodiil to take back the cities." Janice said. "The blood of the innocents should never be spilled."

"I will report back to General Tullius at once, Your Majesty!" The courier saluted before galloping off.

"So, Dawnstar, Morthal and Winterhold got taken?" Derkeethus asked as he joined Janice, the group of assigned guards following him.

"Yes, I thought the mages in Winterhold would have helped, but evidently they did not." Janice said.

"That's sad then. Where is Beehaz anyway?" Derkeethus asked.

"Here," Janice said as she fished the statuette out.

"Good detail in the carving." Derkeethus said as he observe the carving of Alduin.

"Well, we will be going to Markarth after this, I need to do something in the Temple of Dibella before we head back." Janice said.

"Is this something to do with the 'Khajiit Dibella' thing?" Derkeethus asked.

"Yes," Janice said. "You can go back with the rest if you don't want to come with me on this short detour."

"I will stay with you." Derkeethus said as the army resurfaces, looking rather tired after killing the remnants of the Stormfist that Ralof had build.

A/N: That's it for this chapter, stay tuned for the special, rather short, alternate scene! I am using materials from chapter 9, so re-read that chapter if you forgot some details. I am going to leave this here in case you don't plan to read the alternate scene: consider favouriting and following this story if you like it! Please review if you would like to comment on whatever is happening in the story and whether you like it or not! All constructive feedback will be taken into consideration!

1. Portal and Dark Souls respectively.

2. Pokémon

3. 'Biological' might be too advance a word for TES, but I don't know what the people will call their real parents, or at least their flesh and blood parents.

**Alternate scene: I am what?!**

"He can die from injuries, the pain inflicted here goes directly to the soul. If the soul can't take it, it dies. Also another thing, why do you craft your husband's bow from the remains of your kin?" Akatosh asked me.

"What do you mean 'my kin'?" I shot back in slight surprise.

"I guess it is time," Akatosh said as he finished his enchantment on Derkeethus' bow. "I should explain that soul of yours."

"What are you getting on about?" I asked the god.

"Come here Alduin." Akatosh beckoned to the mini black dragon. As she got closer, Akatosh levitated her to the top of my head.

_Now I kind of get what Shadowmere was talking about,_ I thought as I balanced the black dragon on my head. "How sweet, two sisters back together at last." A form said that I immediately identify as Dibella stepped out from a portal.

"Sisters? What are you going on about?" I asked the goddess.

"You shouldn't delay any longer," A muscular sounding voice (A/N: I imagine it sound like Thor since I never heard Stendarr talking, I only played Oblivion and Skyrim to tell the real truth. I am gathering the other things written as lore from the UESP) sounded as a muscular figure with a lion's mane stepped out from another portal. From the portraits of the divines I found on some of the walls in the palace, this new person look like Stendarr.

"Right! If there are no more interruptions, I can get started!" Akatosh snapped in anger, nearly knocking the nordic man-god standing near his jaws over again.

"As you know, your dragonsoul is unique since no other dragon had the same look as Alduin, not even Paarthurnax, Alduin's closest brother." Akatosh continued after calming down. "The fact is, and I don't know how to break it gently enough, your soul was of the dragon I had created as a pair millions of years ago. You and Alduin were twin sisters, one white, the other black, like how good and evil balanced each other out. Yin and Yang as one of my other counterparts in another universe so put it, in fact, that very god had his own black and white dragon (A/N: a reference to Zekrom and Reshiram from Pokemon, only going to be one though, so don't worry, this is not crossover time) Though, I see that something is wrong with your form, your eyes were used to be pure white with red pupils, now they are… of a vampire?! Why?" Akatosh exclaimed as I felt a tiny impact on my head as both of my and my apparent sister's lower jaw fell in shock.

"So, who is my real mother then?" I asked. "And I want to live forever, and since vampirism grants immortality, I went ahead and became a vampire, the strongest kind of vampire."

"Mother? Umm… I never thought you would ask this question… Uh…" Akatosh stammered nervously.

"What is it that you are hiding?" I asked curiously.

"Come on, she deserve to know where she came from." Talos encouraged the god.

"Hmm… Do you remember Meridia?" Akatosh asked me as a strange distortion formed beside him.

"Of course I do, I helped her kill the undead in her temple under Mount Kilkreath. She gave me her neat Daedric artifact and told me to kill the undead with it. I had a lot of fun using it." I replied.

"Good to see you are alive and well then, as well as having fun with the little toy I gave you, my daughter." Meridia said as she stepped from the portal.

"Meridia?! How did you come into Aetherius? I thought Daedric Princes can't come into Aetherius?" I asked in surprise.

"I was a Magna Ge (Note 1), though I was cast into Oblivion after I consorted with the daedra during the formation of Mundus and became a Daedric Prince instead. So, I do have access to Aetherius, just not permanently." Meridia explained.

"So why did you call me your daughter then?" I asked, not getting what a 'Magna Ge' was.

"Akatosh wanted to create some dragons to populate Nirn, so he came to me before the Magna Ge fled to Aetherius. I said I will help him and you were born as an egg. Before I could see you hatch though, we were driven to flee from Lorkhan's treachery." Meridia explained as she stroked my scaly snout.

"Anything else?" I asked rather dizzily.

"You hatched at the same time as that abomination hatched." Meridia said rather angrily, eyes staring furiously above my head; I assumed she was staring at Alduin, but I will never know.

"Abomination? Why?" I asked cautiously, not wanting to anger my supposed parents.

"He went on to create her through some magic, and he imbued it with all the bad that he possessed, leaving him pure, but the hatchling pure evil." Meridia explained.

"I am not that evil! You should have seen what Miraak was up to!" Alduin shouted.

"Says the dragon who wanted to enslave every single living soul." Meridia rebutted.

"This reunion is not like it should be…" Talos said sadly.

"Well, on the bright side, they are arguing like a family now." Dibella said.

"You call that arguing?" Talos said as he dodged Meridia's balls of fire that was unsuccessfully trying to hit Alduin.

"Well, now they are having a fight!" Dibella tried to sound correct.

"Right," Talos sighed as he blocked another stray ball of fire.

"Would you both calm down?!" Father and I exclaimed.

"So what if Alduin is evil? At least I know that I can defeat her if it comes to that." I said.

"You… are right." Meridia said as she stopped.

"So, mother… father… Is there anything else you want to say?" I asked Akatosh and Meridia.

"Just use Dawnbreaker to your heart's content, I don't mind if you don't want to do it in my name anymore, really." Meridia said as she disappeared.

"Just go, I have matters to tend to." Akatosh said as he opened a portal behind me and my apparent sister. "Go on then."

I nudged Derkeethu's limp body into the portal before entering it with Alduin together. I blacked out for the second time today.

A/N: So that is it for the alternate scene, note that this has nothing to do with the storyline, so you don't have to remember anything that happened here. It was also one of the reason why I had not actually extend what Meridia and Akatosh could have said to Janice since this scene isn't important. Oh well, see you in the next chapter! Bye!

1. She was believed to be one of the Magna Ge before she became a Daedric Prince, but for the sake of this little alternate scene, I will make her originate from her supposed Magna Ge background.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Nothing to say, so I am just going to reply to SpartanShoes28's review in the way that he phrased it.

SO WHAT IF ALDUIN OR DRAGONS HAVE SEXES? It is not like most other fictions here that features dragons have stuck to their gender neutral forms. Most portray Alduin as either a male or less frequently a female be it to live with the Dragonborn or to establish a scenario where Alduin either falls in love or torture the Dragonborn. As for the other point, WHERE YOU EVEN **PAYING ATTENTION**?! I ALREADY SAID THAT ALDUIN WAS STRIPED OF HER **POWER**, JUST TELL ME HOW SOMETHING AS **WEAK** AS A MUDCRAB CAN DEFEAT A **POWERFUL DRAGONBORN**? _**HOW?**_ As my countrymen like to say, Don't _**CHIBAI**_, which basically means don't talk _nonsense_. If I was Alduin and got striped of my powers, I would not go around trying to pick a fight that I have NO CHANCE OF **WINNING**. As Irileth had said, 'You are better off not flapping your gums on matters you don't know anything about'.

With that, let's proceed with this 'silly idea of a story that is mostly based on what could have happened when the Empire learns of the Dragonborn'. (Sorry to those who might find that rant offending, but it had to be done.)

All characters, place settings and other items belong to their respective copyright holders, Bethesda Games Studios/Bethesda Softworks LLC./ZeniMax Media Inc.. Characters that does not appear in the original content of The Elder Scrolls (OC, or original character) that bears, but not limited to, a name similar to other popular story character names and/or character behaviour and attitude are purely coincidental.

**Chapter 17: Dibella's Lesson**

"Your Majesty/Great One! You are alive! Thank the divines for that, we thought we lost you!" Cacco and Ragnos shouted in relief.

"You don't want to know how literal that was." Janice said as she turned around, not very surprised that they had exited.

"What do you mean, Great One?" Ragnos asked as he advanced towards Janice. "Am I allowed to inspect the Great One's body for injuries?"

"That wouldn't be necessary, Ragnos." Janice said, trying to hide the slight hint of anger that Ragnos would dared to suggest such a thing. "As for what happened, I was caught by Ralof who had turned himself into a vampire lord. I had expected that he was going to be weak since he had just turned, like I was, but he had trained his powers fast, perhaps he had an expert on hand. In any case, I was powerless in his Vampiric Grip spell, which immobilizes the target if you don't already know. He was going to torture me, but my father saved me by coming at the last possible second before Ralof had done something drastic."

"Are there anymore details, Your Majesty? I must record the defeat of this 'Ralof' for future references." A historian wearing light Imperial armour stepped out from behind Cacco with a book and quill.

"Yes, from what my sister told me, Akatosh can either torture him in a dimension that have a much slower time flow than Nirn, or he can send him off to other universes where he will experience hardships, depending on what god/powerful being that universe has had in stored for him." Janice relayed.

"Where is she anyway?" Cacco asked. "Her safety is just as important."

"She is here, in my palm." Janice said as she stretch out her hand to reveal the little carving of Alduin.

"Help me!" Alduin squeaked from the statuette.

"Your Majesty has a good eye for detail," Cacco commented as he comically puts on a pair of glasses and squint at the statuette like it was a prized jewel.

"Well, it is not hard to know what Alduin looks like since she had been following me during my travels. Even more so since she now lives with me." Janice said with a hint of humbleness as she put the statuette away, ignoring the soft cries for rescue.

"Is there anything else that Your Majesty needs to announce?" Cacco asked.

"There have been reports that Dawnstar, Winterhold and Morthal got taken over by the Stormfists. I want your men to report back to Solitude for some rest before you go take back the towns. Legate Rikke should lead a coalition against a town. Tullius and you should lead the charge against the others. I will see you back in Cyrodiil, I need to go to Markarth for a while." Janice instructed.

"What about us, Great One?" Ragnos asked.

"You all have fought valiantly, just go back to the city for some rest, I will come back to Cyrodiil when I am done. Don't follow me, I don't need assistance for this errant." Janice told the cult leader.

"Yes, your orders will be heeded, Great one." Ragnos said as he bowed, backing towards the cult members before leaving through a side gate.

"Well, dismiss! Go on." Janice said after a few minutes, looking at Cacco.

"Ye-Yes, Your Majesty." Cacco said, snapping from his daydream.

"Is that normal?" Janice asked Hadvar who had been with Cacco the entire time. "And what are you doing in this army? I thought you went back to Riverwood."

"Well, sometimes, Cacco just spaces off like that when not hearing orders intended for him. I joined the Cyrodiil Legion since you became Empress, Your Majesty. When I heard the news, I couldn't believe that you of all people were to become the next leader of the Empire. Since you helped me so much during the war, I thought I should repay you by joining the army in the heart of the Empire. When I told General Cacco that I helped you in the war, he promoted me to Legate. I guess he was impressed that I had aided you even though you did all of the work." Hadvar said, lowering his head in respect near the end.

"Good to have a friend by my side." Janice said as she patted the soldier on the shoulder in a friendly gesture. "Now, go and help take back the cities, I am afraid they will start taking hostages soon."

"Right away," Hadvar said with a salute before jogging off to join Cacco in exiting the fort.

"Shall we depart?" Jane asked as Derkeethus got on his horse.

"I wish I have Shade right now." Janice groaned.

"You mean Shadowmere, right?" Beeht said.

"Of course, do you think you can tell him to teleport here?" Janice asked the Shadowscale.

"Why are you looking at me? You are the demigod here…" Beeht asked.

"You Shadowscales have a deep connection with the Brotherhood, so you must be able to do something that you can use to call your assassins to you, or get aid." Janice said.

"We are not as powerful as you think we are. Especially now since Shadowscales are dying off." Beeht said. "I am just barely able to read minds from an old tome I found. What makes you think I can telepath Shadowmere from this distance?"

"Fine, hop aboard." Janice groaned again as she transforms.

[Markarth Stables, 5 p.m. Slightly before Janice arrives]

"What a mess!" Cedran exclaimed as he got out of the house after hearing the fighting stopped a few hours ago. "So much blood and body parts… Yck!" He exclaimed as he kicked a Forsworn head away from his front door.

"This is lovely, my dogs have good meat to eat, as well as me, hehe." Banning whispered to himself as he followed Cedran out.

"The Forsworn have werewolves now? And what is with those bandits in skyblue uniforms?" A guard that had came out for his duty asked to no one in particular.

"We need to clean up this mess before the folks sees it. I doubt it will be a pleasant sight for them." Another guard said. "Luckily the Legion had sent some help."

"I can help! My dogs love to eat wolf meat, so I bet werewolves would be a delicacy for them." Banning quickly volunteered, bringing out a bucket from somewhere at the same time.

"We need all the help we can get, luckily the injured had already cleared." The guard said.

"My horses!" Cedran cried as he wade through the bloody remains to the stables. "All of them dead!"

"That is what you get for not putting a fence around them." Banning said as he picked up a bloody werewolf arm.

"My beautiful horses! Wait, go away! Leave them in peace!" Cedran shouted, trying to bat off Banning's dogs.

"You heard the man, leave the bodies alone or you would not have any dinner." Banning warned the dogs.

[Janice's POV]

"Do you really have to stop at Windstad Manor to collect some of the remaining crafting materials?" Jane asked the white dragoness under her.

"I can't just leave perfectly fine crafting materials to waste. And I need to stock up on some more blood potions." Janice replied over the buffeting noising of the wind.

"Just shut up, we have reached Markarth." Beeht said.

"It looks redder than normal." Janice observed. "I would guess it is because of the blood spilled. Luckily for them, the Dwemer had built such a strong gate for them. It is a pity they are gone now."

"What is it?" Banning asked his group of dogs that were barking crazily towards the sky.

"Is it another ambush? Quick! Get the remaining guards out here!" A guard shouted as he dropped the shovel he was using and drew his weapon.

Before any of them could do anything though, Janice came into view and landed on the blood soaked plot of land between the stables and the gate.

"Oh, it is just you, Your Majesty. We thought it was a second ambush." The guard said as he put down his weapon. "It is alright! It is just Her Majesty!" He called out to the first few responders out of the gate.

"What are you doing here? We were not prepared to receive someone of your royalness, Your Majesty." Another guard asked. "Especially in a manner like this."

"It is fine, I am just coming here for I am needed in the Temple of Dibella." Janice answered as Jane and Beeht hopped off.

"Wait for me!" Derkeethus screamed from the bottom of the hill, the sound of hoofs stomping fiercely greatly making Cedran uncomfortable.

"I need to have a bath in my dragon form sometime soon, all this dirt and grime really makes my scales look dull, why must they stick on me even when I transform?" Janice complained as she transforms.

"My horses, they were killed in the battle. Can you please do something about it? I beg you, Your Majesty!" Cedran pleaded as a dragged his knees to where Janice was standing, leaving two trails of dirt behind him and making his pants all bloody.

"Well, I can create horse bodies, but you will have to pray to Arkay to bring them back to life. I can't create life within a body this big." Janice said as she made the man stand up.

"Oh, thank you, but I thought Arkay only governs humans?" Cedran asked unsteadily, his emotions still too strong to let him speak fluently.

"He is the God of Life and Death for _mortals_ not just humans. Mortals, as you should know, includes all other forms of life on Nirn, horses included." Janice explained as she counts the remains of Cedran's horses before conjuring the same number of lifeless horses that only stands around.

"There, I have filled them with enough of a soul to sustain life, but they can't be used until Arkay deems it alright for them to be brought back to life. Just mention that I wanted to help you during your prayer and you may just have a better chance at catching his attention. He has a lot of work to do, you know." Janice told the stable owner.

"Thank you again! I will do it right away." Cedran said as he head inside the city, towards the Hall of the Dead.

"Let's go inside already!" Janice called out to the 'motherly' figures that were helping the clean up.

"Right!" They replied.

"Are you sure you don't want some 'meat', my child?" Jane whispered.

"I just wanted the ring, and besides, these bodies have already been contaminated by dirt. I don't eat dirty things." Janice whispered back.

"Right…" Jane replied as a guard opened the gate for them, greeting Derkeethus as he rushed up to join Janice.

"Would you give me a better way of travel next time?" Derkeethus complained in annoyance that he had to ride the horse at full speed as he chased after Janice's shadow. "The horse is half dead already!"

"Sure…" Janice said as she transforms Derkeethus into a small Paarthurnax, again.

"I didn't mean now!" Derkeethus said as he lifted off the ground.

"Whatever," Janice said dismissively.

"Werewolf! Ahh! ARGHH!" Some injured soldiers that were laid to rest on the streets as the healing rooms were full, screamed.

"Where?" Janice asked as she took out her greatsword.

"I think he is referring to you." Jane said.

"Why?" Janice asked.

"You look like a werewolf without that helmet on." Jane replied.

"What is wrong with a long snout?" Janice asked. "You look like it too."

"Simple, I don't have black hair anymore." Jane said as she removed her helmet to show her silvery hair. "I wish I was younger sometimes. At least I would have black hair for all eternity when I was afflicted with vampirism."

"Very funny," Janice said before turning her mother into a werewolf look-a-like.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Jane asked rather angrily, hoping the guards know what just happened.

"You go and do that 'fear therapy' like you did when I was eight." Janice told her mother.

"Alright, fine…" Jane sighed, not really wanting to leave her daughter's side.

"What happened when you were eight that required this treatment?" Beeht asked as the two head towards the temple with a mini green dragon in tow.

"I was attacked by a sabre toothed tiger when I was playing in the fields west of Whiterun. Luckily my mother sacred it off before I was seriously hurt. But that left me with a fear of them ever since, I couldn't face my father without my mother since he looked like one. One day, my mother and father hatched a plan for me to overcome that fear by disguising my father as a tiger and confronting me in it. I was scared to Oblivion and back, obviously. But when he did not attack, and instead beckoned me to pat it, I gradually overcame my fears. So, when that same tiger attacked me again when I was playing, I killed it. That was how I got these scars, too. He scratched me on my snout." Janice recollected after fishing out the Alduin statuette.

"As brave as she was in her previous life." Alduin commented from within the statuette.

"I see, I wish Derkeethus was as brave." Beeht said as she shot Derkeethus a quick, rather accusing, glance.

"What was that supposed to mean?" Derkeethus asked his mother.

"You were still afraid of going outside the gates when you were eighteen! You had to be escorted to that mining outpost at dawn so that nobody will notice you or the guards when they woke up on your twenty-fifth birthday! You favour the bow not because you like sniping people, it is because you don't like to get close to the enemy. Don't think for a second that this isn't true." Beeht ranted, Janice and Alduin laughing loudly as Beeht finishes.

"Hey stop it!" Derkeethus said, completely embarrassed.

"Whatever, let's go inside." Janice said as she opened the door to the temple, still giggling a fair bit.

"We have been expecting you, Your Majesty. Have a sit and help yourself to some wine. Do you need some snacks too?" Hamal, the High Priestess asked as she welcomed Janice into the temple.

"Why are you all wearing fake Khajiit ears and tail?" Janice asked, feeling rather uncomfortable.

"We seek to maintain a proper relationship with Her by dressing up. Her Sybil was turned into a Khajiit by Her, though it wasn't her exact form. That is why we need you to do the modelling for the sculptist we hired. Hey, Sculptor! We are ready!" Hamal explained to Janice before calling the Sculptor over.

"How many times must I tell you that my name is-" The Sculptor started to rant.

"We don't care! Just start the preparations, we are paying you by the hour!" Hamal shouted at the middle-aged man.

"Fine, would Your Majesty please put on these robes?" The Sculptor asked as he passed Janice some white robes before retreating to a big block of marble and arranging his tools.

"Would someone get rid of that dragon? Dibella doesn't like a dragon in her sculpture." Fjotra said as she came out from the inner sanctum, her wide, cute and soft Khajiit eyes being the most dominating feature on her face.

"Be careful on how you address the Emperor, I will let it slide this once since you don't know who this dragon is." Janice said as she pick up Derkeethus from her shoulder and dropped him carefully on the ground.

"That is one ugly dragon." Fjotra muttered to herself as she sat in front of the small drinking pool, ready to return to her trance-like state to commune with Dibella.

"I will pretend I never heard that." Janice said as she change into the robes. "Can we have dinner first? I am rather hungry."

"Dibella says you should stay put," Fjotra relayed. "And pick up that stone flower over there and stand like how Dibella stands in her old statutes."

"Why must I do this?" Janice complained softly as she stood like how Dibella had stood in her depictions.

"Because you turned me into this!" Dibella's voice sounded from Fjotra's mouth as Fjotra meditated.

"What did you do?" Derkeethus asked Janice as he picked up Alduin from where she was dropped carelessly.

"I… Uh… I thought she needed a race change?" Janice tried to reason, as well as trying to hide the fact that Akatosh had changed what was written on the Elder Scrolls.

"No, you clearly caused an explosion in a micro plane of Aetherius that had turned me into a zombie before you claimed that you don't know how I looked like and turned me into a Khajiit!" Dibella said angrily. "Why I haven't taken that gift I had given you when you found my new Sybil is still a mystery!"

"Is it because you respect me as the daughter of Akatosh?" Janice asked as the others just stared at her in shock at the revelation of Dibella's new form.

"No! I think I should strip that power from you right now." Dibella said as a string of light came out of Janice's forehead before disappearing.

"I don't feel any less powerful…" Janice commented.

"Whatever, before we begin, can a make-up artist do something about her face? She look horrible. Cover up that scar with some sabre cat fur and do something about those vampire fangs. Put some colouring on her face! She looks very dull." Dibella instructed to Hamal.

"Right away, Your Benevolence." Hamal said before taking out a big box of make-up.

"Is that all for me? It looks like a lot of make-up." Janice said as she look over the box that was much bigger than the one she had bought for Sofie.

"We have entire rooms full of make-up for a single person during their initiation, luckily for you, your face isn't that ugly." Hamal said as she applies the make-up.

"Is this to your liking, Your Benevolence?" Hamal asked as she finishes, Janice feeling rather annoyed that she has to stand in that manner until the Sculptor finishes.

"What does make-up got to do with sculpting?" Janice and the Sculptor asked in unison.

"We will be having a painter coming in later to draw you so that the other temples know of Dibella's current form." Hamal said.

"At least this stone flower doesn't weigh much…" Janice grumbled.

"Now for the finishing touches," Dibella said as Fjotra's hands cracks a knuckle, evident that she was incredibly deep within her trance.

A wave of magic hits Janice from Fjotra's hands. The magic made her eyes grow, becoming more circular and less harsh, cute by most people's standards. Her eyes transforms into dilated pupils with blue irises, hiding her harsh vampiric stilted ones. Her waist shrinks, her belly was tucked in and her overall body build became less muscular. Her breasts and buttocks increased in size to fit a more seductive female form (_use your imagination on this one, I don't want to make another M rated chapter_). Some small scars on her body was removed and her legs became as shapely as Dibella's was.

"This feels heavy…" Janice complained as she shifted her weight a bit, not used to a larger front. "I can't see my toes."

"Would you stop drooling on me?!" Alduin complained from beneath Derkeethus' head.

"I will take him outside for a walk, you just stay here." Beeht said as she picked up Derkeethus and left.

"There, that is perfect. You may begin... As slowly as possible." Dibella said, a tone of cunningness permeating her voice. "After that, you may bring in the artist."

"Is this why you want me instead of the other Khajiits to model for you? Just to torture me?" Janice asked, annoyed.

"Exactly, and I have them prepare the largest canvas in Tamriel for the artist." Dibella said, directing a pointed finger to a wall-like structure leaning against the walls of the temple.

"This is going to take a while…" Janice grumbled loudly as she sees the Sculptor chip a very tiny piece off the giant block slowly, brushing away the non-existent dust and repeating the process, not even close to sculpting the actual statue.

"So, how does it feel to be trapped in something you don't like?" Dibella taunted after the Sculptor finishes the head a few hours later.

"How are you 'trapped'? You can change yourself back into your original form right now if you wanted to, you got your powers back, you know." Janice asked, not knowing what Dibella meant.

"I am trapped because Akatosh didn't want me to change, he said it was a 'blessing in disguise'. I don't know what he meant, he was always cryptic when it comes to future events. It is like he doesn't even know what will happen even though he clearly does." Dibella explained.

"You are right, he doesn't know what will happen. You know why? He has to govern so many Timelines that he loses track of what is happening or that he simply doesn't care unless it is important, like if I managed to defeat Alduin or not." Janice explained.

"How do you know? You only came back to Nirn for twenty years and you certainly don't remember how things work when you were born." Dibella questioned.

"What she said was correct. I had helped father managed the Timelines before and I know for a fact that he have a very tough job. Honestly, I don't know how did the other Time Dragon (Note 1) did it, he was always so free to… bully Akatosh…" Alduin said, trying to ignore Derkeethus' saliva caking itself around her neck and body as it dries.

"Probably because his universe was always so peaceful," Dibella replied.

"He told me before that he is always managing the Time, from a dimension where chaos reigned (Note 2) to where a child plays a vital role in defeating an organisation (Note 3). From where a mentally challenged immortal ten year old tries to complete his dreams (Note 4) to the trillions of other dimensions that things happens (Note 5). It must be because of that head; do you think it contains two giant brains? Maybe one for everyday things including trying to mess with other universes and the other specially for governing Time?" Alduin said.

"Probably… I am just rather angry that that average looking deer (Note 6) dares to call itself beautiful. How did her people even praise her is a mystery." Dibella complained.

"What are you two talking about?" Janice asked.

"Nothing… Nothing…" Alduin tries to dismiss what they were just saying, luckily Hamal had gone to bed and the Sculptor was too busy ogling at the parts he has to crave to notice.

"Who is this other 'Time Dragon'?" Janice asked, trying to pry the mystery and mainly to distract herself.

"Nobody you need to know… Yet." The Amulet of Akatosh sounded from within Janice's bag.

"What do you mean by 'yet'? Are you trying to hide something?!" Janice yelled angrily, trying not to move at the same time.

"Someday~" Akatosh's voice said as it fades.

"Come back here!" Janice commanded, "I am the Empress and I command you to come to me!"

"Shut up, you have no power over the divines, even if you are one of their children." Alduin and Dibella said together.

"You are lucky that you are my daughter or I would have removed you from existence." The Amulet sounded again, in a warning tone.

"Yes, father…" Janice reluctantly said.

"Good. now, if I am right, something is about to happen to Time in a few seconds. It will go faster then slow down again. I have no control over this for some reason (Note 7). See you in the future!" Akatosh said as something odd started to happen.

"No, nononononononono, NOT THIS MENU! Arghhh!" Janice screamed as time fast forwarded to 10 a.m. the next day.

Derkeethus and Beeht were back to where they were and the Sculptor had just finished carving Janice's hip area. Janice was getting a little tired from holding the position for so long and Fjotra had just woken up.

"By the Divines, I'm tired…" Janice monotonously as she repeated what some people said to her when she passed them by.

"Not many people can last that long, especially a woman." Derkeethus commented.

"Are you trying to be sexist?" Janice asked in an angry tone.

"No! No, I… I just mean I am impressed by your endurance!" Derkeethus carefully answered back.

"Right… Lets see how you like it." Janice said before a giant pile of gold bars fall onto Derkeethus, burying everything except his neck and head.

"Oww…" Derkeethus exclaimed as his wings got folded and crushed uncomfortably under the weight of the bars.

_At least I have a nice view though…_ Derkeethus thought secretly before a glass boot impacted his face.

"Can you turn me back, Janice? It is already pass breakfast even." Alduin said, secretly thankful that Derkeethus' head landed behind her and not on her.

"Wait! I want to see her humanoid form." Dibella sounded from within Fjotra.

"Ahh! When did you appear?" Janice said in surprise.

"Just a minute ago. Anyway, would you show her to me?" Dibella asked.

"Why? You should know how she looks like." Janice said in slight annoyance. "You can do it yourself."

"Okay, fine then." Dibella sighed after one minute before transforming Alduin.

"You look lovely as always, for an Argonian." Dibella commented.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Beehaz asked.

"You gave your sister such a nice body but couldn't change your looks when you discovered you could?" Dibella asked Janice. "I am going to have to tell the painter to paint the statue as well then. Since you Khajiits have so many different shades on your body, it is going to take a while, hehe."

"What does this have to do with her though?" Janice asked.

"I want her to strip naked and pose for the Sculptor, he is going to sculpt you on the base." Dibella said to Beehaz and indirectly answering Janice's question.

"That would look racist." Janice and Beeht said in unison.

"No it would not, it symbolises my liking for the 'lesser' races." Dibella said.

"Maybe I have misjudge you then." Janice said.

"What do you mean?" Dibella asked curiously.

"You may look beautiful, but sometimes the most beautiful of bodies have the most uncaring of hearts." Janice explained.

"I… I- How DARE YOU ACCUSE ME of having an UNKIND HEART!" Dibella bellowed, sounding less heavenly and more like a daedra.

"Mara is better than you, she may look like an old grandmother, but she has a pure heart!" Janice retorted, throwing the flower on the ground, nearly breaking it. She still did not move though, the Sculptor still needs to finish the legs.

"Good point, but I am the beautiful one! I am suppose to be beautiful in all aspects, how dare you accuse me of not being selfless?!" Dibella yelled in anger.

"Oh I don't know, not accepting what she has become, not willing to care for anybody that wasn't beautiful like you and not seeing that true beauty lies within the heart and not what is on the outside, among other things." Janice retorted.

"She is right, Dibella." A voice echoed from Janice's bag of all places.

"Why are you taking her side, Mara?" Dibella asked.

"Wait, how did Mara get inside my/the bag?" Janice and Beeht asked.

"You still carry the ring you and Derkeethus were given when you were married, don't you remember?" Mara answered. "By the way, I still do not approve of the marriage."

"Whatever, we are very close and what we share is more than just friendship. Isn't that right, to you, Derkeethus?" Janice said as she looked at Derkeethus who quickly turned his head to look at Dibella's Sybil.

"Right… Anyway, Dibella, you should seriously consider trying to fix your inner beauty." Mara suggested.

"Is that what you all seem to think?" Dibella asked, not caring if those on Nirn know that the other Divines had also told her to try to appreciate the other form of beauty.

"Yes, if you continue to act like this, you will gradually become like the zombie you were, all ugly and repulsive. So if you want to maintain a good, beautiful body, you need to focus on what matters most, and that is what is on the inside that counts." Janice answered, knowing full well that her father might have said the same thing.

"Actually, I was going to say that she is very hard to work with, but that is better." Akatosh sounded from the amulet.

"Okay then. So, Dibella, what are you going to do now? Dibella?" Janice started to ask, but all she saw the little Khajiit girl fainted on the floor when she turned her head.

"She had retreated to her plane of Aetherius, presumably to cry. I will try to get her out to finish the work she wanted done." Akatosh said as he faded.

"I am going now, have fun with your lizard." Mara said.

"What do you mean have fun with my lizard?! Does anyone other than me respect him for who he is?" Janice asked to no one in particular.

"Hey Sculptor! Stop staring at my daughter's breasts and hurry it up!" Akatosh sounded angrily from Janice's bag.

"I think I should block all magical access to my bag…" Janice mumbled softly, not liking how Akatosh kept speaking through his amulets.

"So, how did it went?" Beeht asked the disembodied voice.

"She is coming back now, her plane was filled with all manners of soft toys though, it made navigating hard." Akatosh said.

"Just work as fast as possible." Fjotra mumbled into the ground.

"Is it just me or does being a Sybil means you have to submit your body to the Divine you are serving?" Beeht wondered out loud. "I mean, look at her, she basically have no control of her body until the Divine choose to leave."

"Well, let's just say that today is not normal for Dibella." Akatosh replied as the Sybil got up.

"I… I have thought about it and I guess you are right… I need to improve my character. Especially if I want to beat that filthy deer." Dibella said.

"So, do you still want me to strip?" Beehaz asked.

"Just go grab so robes and cover yourself." Dibella said dismissively. "And get the artist in here, that should speed up the process."

"Finally, I am very tired of standing here, I also have no food for the past sixteen hours." Janice said in relief as she picked up the stone flower and pose it over her head.

"Don't worry about food, we dragons can go for days without food if we wanted to." Beehaz said as she wrapped herself.

"Derkeethus sure is a lucky man right about now." Akatosh commented.

"What? Stop staring!" Beehaz yelled in surprise, attempting to swat Derkeethus' gaze away from her buttocks.

"I will remove my son from this place again… I wonder where Jane is right now?" Beeht said as she pried Derkeethus out of the pile of gold and out of the temple, trying unsuccessfully to turn his head away from the two women.

"Is this good?" Beehaz asked as she sat down with both legs to her right, her left hand supporting her weight as she tilts to the left.

"Great! Sculptor! Put the carving of the lizard on the base." Dibella instructed.

"Excuse me?" Janice said, rather repulsed that Dibella would use such a direct reference when she is trying to turn over a new leaf.

"Well, she and you are technically big fire breathing lizards with wings." Dibella said in reason.

"Whatever, just keep quiet now, please." Janice asked the goddess.

"Sure," Dibella said.

[1 p.m.]

"Finally!" Janice exclaimed as the two artists finished their work. "I can- woah, ah!" Janice exclaimed in surprise as she immediately falls over, her legs giving way due to not being exercised for awhile.

"Are you okay?" Beehaz asked in concern.

"I'm fine," Janice said as she got up, not noticing the robes had fallen off her shoulders.

"Wow, what a... nice view, Your Majesty." The Sculptor commented.

"Keep staring and I will have your head." Janice warned as she quickly picked up the robes.

"Sorry, Your Majesty!" The Sculptor said quickly as he begun cleaning up the mess.

"So, what do you want to keep?" Dibella asked Janice.

"Nothing, change me back to the way I was!" Janice said angrily..

"You don't want to keep your new figure?" Dibella asked, trying to persuade Janice to keep the form she had given her.

"Well, it is very seductive, but I think it isn't very good for me to go into battle with. And also, I don't like this make-up, it looks like I have too much on my face, it hides my natural beauty. Anyway, if I want to get 'it' on with Derkeethus, I can always change into this." Janice explained.

"Suit yourself, see you next time." Dibella said as Janice was transformed into her dragon form.

"Why did you change me into my dragon form?" Janice asked.

"Well, you said you don't like the sexy body I bestowed on you, so I change you into what you should be. Besides, isn't it better in your true form?" Dibella said before the Sybil fell over unconscious again.

"Fine, at least no one can tell if I am a female." Janice said as she turns to Beehaz. "Shall we go? I need to eat something, I am very hungry."

"Let's find your mother and uh.. Uh…" Beehaz said, before stopping to realize she has no idea what to call Beeht.

"Mother-in-law, sister. And you can call them your mother as well, you are my family now, you know." Janice said.

"I am not comfortable with that yet… Anyway, here is your armour and your bag." Beehaz said as she handed Janice her bag which turned invisible and attached itself when it touched Janice.

"Wait! Don't touch the armour, it might hurt you." Janice said in concern.

"We are sisters, it doesn't matter. Anyway, it will only harm those that seeks to do harm with it. See?" Beehaz assured Janice as she picked up the heavy Daedric armour.

"This armour is very freaking heavy, how do you even walk for kilometres in it without a problem?" Beehaz asked as she grabbed what she thinks is Janice's bag and put it in.

"Don't you have your own inventory?" Janice asked as Beehaz wore her armour she had left on the ground.

"Yes, it is just convenient to leave it lying around instead." Beehaz replied as she picks up her sister. "Hey, the role is changed today, for once, I get to carry you."

"Yeah… Just don't do anything funny." Janice said as she made herself comfortable.

"Have you seen a friendly werewolf that came inside with me yesterday?" Janice asked a guard outside the temple.

"Yes, she is in the healing rooms trying to get the guards to overcome their fear of werewolves, Your Majesty. She is doing a very good job at it." The guard replied.

"To the healing department!" Janice announced like she was in some cartoon.

1. Dialga

2. The mangas

3. The games

4. Dumb A(sh)nime

5. Fanfiction and other story universes based on Pokémon

6. Xerneas and the fact that it really is quite good looking.

7. A little odd that we can wait for however many hours we would like and the whole world just gets put into fast forward without consequences, especially when there is a Time God in the game. Well, either Akatosh lost control of Time for a few seconds or the players are Akatosh.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Sitting at 3879 views so far. If we break **5000 views**, I will write about Janice's past, before everything in Skyrim took place. It will be interesting. So either keep reloading some chapters to drive the view count up artificially or tell your TES friends about this story! Remember to always favourite, follow and leave a review if you think this is a good story and write a _**CONSTRUCTIVE, CRITICAL REVIEW**_ if you think it is utter shite. If you don't feel comfortable leaving a public review, you can always PM me.

All characters, place settings and other items belong to their respective copyright holders, Bethesda Games Studios/Bethesda Softworks LLC./ZeniMax Media Inc.. Characters that does not appear in the original content of The Elder Scrolls (OC, or original character) that bears, but not limited to, a name similar to other popular story character names and/or character behaviour and attitude are purely coincidental.

**Chapter 18: Meet the people**

Walking to the guard tower atop the many stone formations, Janice noticed that the guards and the other Imperial soldiers from the legion were still recovering from the attack, even though it had already been almost a full day - long enough for the soldiers to go home, at least.

"The healers must be having a hard time," Beehaz commented, juggling Janice around to maintain a proper grip.

"I would have expected Markarth to have more healers, you know, just in case the Forsworn makes an attack." Janice replied.

"Either they do have more healers or they were not well equipped to deal with so many injured." Beehaz said as she opens the door.

Inside, guards and soldiers were laid out across the floor, almost to the point where walking will be difficult.

"So many, where are all the healers though?" Beehaz asked.

"Probably at the back, lets go." Janice replied.

"You aren't going to use your restoration magic to help?" Beehaz asked the white dragoness hung over her arms.

"They don't look that badly injured. Besides, I can't heal all of them at once." Janice replied as she look at some of the soldiers that had noticed them.

"Says the Khajiit that uses the Grand Healing spell every time, either healing yourself or other people." Beehaz rebutted softly, not wanting to wake some of the resting guards and soldiers.

"Okay, fine." Janice replied in mild angerment before proceeding to heal those close to them with the spell.

"That wasn't so hard." Beehaz said as she opened another door leading to the inner dormitories.

"Where is my mother?" Janice asked aloud to no one in particular.

"Get away from me! Back!" A screamed of terror sounded from a room.

"Well, I guess that is where she is." Beehaz commented as she went over.

"Hey, don't be scared, she is trying to help." Beeht's voice sounded from the doorway. "If you don't accept her, you will never be able to face a werewolf again, and I doubt you would like that. Don't you have a sense of duty? If not for the new Empress, at least be brave for your Jarl."

"Nice words," Janice commented as Jane went over to the small group of nervous guards at a corner of the room.

"Done with modeling?" Beeht asked as she positioned Derkeethus on her shoulder.

"Dibella was hard to work with, but I got the job done, as well as teaching her a lesson about beauty." Janice replied as Derkeethus balanced himself on the thin shoulder.

"So, how many have their fears of a werewolf 'healed'?" Janice asked Jane as she made sure that the group have recovered from their encounters from the day before.

"Most of them, they had been cooperating quite well, despite their initial fears. We can leave now." Jane replied as Janice transforms her. "Good to finally be able to move freely." Jane said in relief as she stretch herself.

"I am very hungry…" Janice groaned as they made their way out, most of the guards staring at the two dragons in caution as they made for the inn.

"You would have to transform or you aren't going to eat at the table." Beeht warned Janice as she opens the door.

"I… I can't for some reason." Janice said as she tried to transform.

"What do you mean?" Beehaz asked.

"I can't find my form, Dragon Aspect didn't work." Janice said desperately.

"Dibella will pay…" Beehaz mumbled softly to herself.

"What was that?" Derkeethus asked.

"Nothing, should we get some food? I am as hungry as Janice is right now. We hadn't ate anything since lunch yesterday." Beehaz said as she sat down at a table, carefully putting the dragoness on the stone floor.

"Do you want to eat at the table or with your wife?" Beeht asked Derkeethus as she sat down.

"I will join her." Derkeethus said as Jane called the innkeeper.

"So, what happened? Why can't you turn back yet you can still use your transformation powers?" Derkeethus asked as he was sat down on the floor.

"I don't know, this isn't like with Talos who had turned me into that sword. I really can't find my Khajiit form, last time I could, just that I couldn't use my powers." Janice replied. "Must be something to do with Dibella, she transformed me after the… the… sculpting session."

"What happened when I was away? And why did you stutter?" Derkeethus asked in concern as the innkeeper walked away with the orders, slightly thrilled that the Royal Family of all people were dining at his inn.

"Just a question, why did we come here to eat instead of Understone Keep?" Beehaz asked.

"The Jarl didn't have time to invite us since the attack took his full attention. Besides, we are not officially visiting, he doesn't need to invite us to his keep." Janice replied. "This place also serves the best meat in all of the Reach too."

"By meat, did you meant Hogni's beef?" Derkeethus asked, not liking how Janice had reference her cannibalism acts so casually.

"To a certain extent." Janice replied as the innkeeper came with two steaks inside a couple of dog bowls.

"I wish I had a camera…" Beehaz quietly said to herself.

"What is a camera?" Janice asked as she chewed on the meat, evident that she was listening.

"A box that takes pictures with large lens on the front." Beehaz described from a faint memory of her using one when she was in other universes.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Janice said as the innkeeper delivered the rest of the food, bowing in respect.

"Well, it is a piece of modern machinery far beyond what we have here. Don't worry about it." Beehaz assured as she cuts into the beef, blood squirting out from the raw piece.

"Why do you like your beef raw?" Derkeethus asked as a line of blood landed on his snout.

"Being a dragon meant that you can either cook or eat your prey raw. I preferred it raw, though Paarthurnax likes his cooked." Beehaz answered as Jane and Beeht wipe some small blood splatters that had landed on their armours.

"Why he doesn't like it raw? I mean, by the time the Greybeards delivered the meal, it will be stone cold." Janice asked.

"You taught him to cook his meals, not me." Beehaz replied as another stream of blood squirts onto the table.

"How much blood does a single piece of beef holds?" Jane wondered.

"You should ask Hogni, he provides most of the meat for Markarth." Janice answered as she gulped down the last of her meal, before swinging her head to the side to dodge another jet of blood.

"Your Majesty!" Hamal called out as the group made for the main gates.

"What is it, Hamal?" Janice asked.

"Well, you left a huge pile of gold in our temple. Do you perhaps want to make a donation?" Hamal asked.

"No, I want you to melt the gold and turn all of it into a golden statue of Dibella. Send it to the Imperial Palace as soon as it is done." Janice said from her perch atop Jane's shoulder.

"The temple could make do with the money such a big pile could bring in, are you sure you don't want to donate, Your Majesty? The Divines reward kindness." Hamal suggested.

"I am a daughter of one of the Divines, if I want something done, I can ask them myself." Janice answered.

"Very well then, Your Majesty." Hamal said before leaving, slightly deflated that she couldn't keep the gold.

"I want to make a detour to the Throat of the World." Janice announced as the group exited the main gates.

"You want us to meet your other family?" Jane asked as Janice enlarged Derkeethus and herself.

"Not really, but I thought it would be a good idea to visit once a while." Janice said as Beehaz and Jane got on, before raising her head to deny Beeht from getting on.

"You ride your son, I am not carrying you." Janice gave the Argonian mother an answered before she could say anything.

"What about the horse?" Derkeethus asked as his mother got on him.

"Cedran!" Janice called out, sounding more like a roar.

"AHHH!" Cedran screamed in fright from the volume, not having seen where it had came from since he was tending to the newly resurrected horses.

"So, the prayer was a success, I presume?" Janice asked as she saw the horses reacting the same way Cedran did.

"Ye- Yes, Your Majesty." Cedran replied, still a little shocked.

"Well, could you perhaps deliver Derkeethus' horse to the Imperial City for us?" Janice asked.

"Anything for His Majesty!" Cedran replied, not having noticed the green dragon beside Janice.

"Good, see you later." Janice said as both dragons took off.

[Throat of the World, 4 p.m.]

"Hmm…" Paarthurnax said as he squints at Derkeethus.

"May… May I help you?" Derkeethus said nervously as his head retreated.

"I am not that FAT!" Paarthurnax roared as he finished his inspection. "And you made me older than I really am!"

"Well, you ARE old." Janice replied as Odahviing landed.

"Is it just me, or are we running out of room?" Jane asked Beeht.

"Having four dragons on space no larger than the Blue Palace would do that." Beeht replied. "Especially four big ones."

"Not as old as you two." Paarthurnax said as he pointed to Janice and Beehaz.

"I am twenty!" Janice shouted. "She is probably millions of years old, likely from the era when Time has not yet been recorded fully."

"You both were created on the same day, before Mundus even existed (Note 1)." Paarthurnax rebutted.

"I am still twenty." Janice replied in annoyance.

"You may look and act like you are twenty, but you are still older than me." Paarthurnax answered.

"Whatever, can we just get to how I am going to turn back into a Khajiit? I didn't drag my family here to discuss whether you like yourself in the mirror or to discuss who is older." Janice said.

"So this isn't a family visit?" Odahviing and Jane asked.

"You can mingle, I just need Paarthurnax here to help me. See you at the top." Janice said as she flew up, becoming smaller as she landed on the mineral deposits at the peak.

"I am not going to fit up there." Paarthurnax called out as Derkeethus went over to Odahviing from the word wall.

"Yes you are, little one." Janice said as Paarthurnax shrunk to half of her size.

"That isn't fair at all!" Paarthurnax squeaked as he dug his head out of the snow from where he fallen off the word wall.

"You insisted that you were the young one, so I made you the size of a juvenile." Janice replied as Paarthurnax flew up, ignoring the snickering from the people and dragons below.

"So, how did you get yourself into this situation?" Paarthurnax asked Janice, feeling a bit intimidated now that he was smaller than her, not that he feels more powerful before; Janice could have killed him easily if she wanted to when they first met.

"First, why didn't you know that it was me when I came here?" Janice asked, a little curious that Paarthurnax hadn't knew.

"Well, I had my suspicions, especially when you shouted at me. But I thought it was impossible." Paarthurnax replied.

"Well, maybe your power has waned, like Alduin said." Janice commented.

"Impossible, I have meditated on the Rotmulaag since I came here. I should have been able to sense your Thu'um on the wind the minute you shouted, like Odahviing's." Paarthurnax said with pride.

"Keep working on it, I am sure you will sense my Thu'um eventually." Janice replied.

"Yours and Alduin's Thu'um were unique, I couldn't locate Alduin when he arrived, I am even more certain that I couldn't known it was you when you first shouted in Whiterun." Paarthurnax said.

"By the way, you said Alduin will appear from the Time Wound, so why didn't you stop him since you are living here?" Janice asked, a little perplexed that Alduin had escaped Paarthurnax's attention when he himself said that Alduin will appear at the Time Wound.

"I… Uhh… Was sleeping?" Paarthurnax tried to answer.

"How could you be sleeping in the middle of the day?" Janice asked, remembering that she saw Alduin at one in the afternoon that day.

"Look, I didn't know that Alduin would go terrorize a town as soon as he appeared. I was going to talk some sense into him." Paarthurnax replied.

"What could you possibly have to say that will convince me to not try to take over Nirn?" A black Argonian said from the side of the cliff leading down.

"What are you doing here?" Janice asked as Beehaz stood up.

"It was boring, Odahviing didn't want to talk to me after he knew that he had betrayed me and my half-mother wasn't up to chatting." Beehaz replied.

"Alduin?" Paarthurnax said in slight surprise that she hadn't already killed Odahviing for bringing Janice to Skuldafn.

"What is it, traitor? I really should rip your throat out now that I have the advantage." Beehaz said as she advance to the small green dragon.

"Try this," Janice said before turning Beehaz into a chicken. "How are you going to rip his throat out now that you look like a snack?"

"I don't want to be a chicken!" Alduin clucked.

"Lucky for you, if I kill you, the Greybeards will come after me." Janice said.

"Why is that?" Alduin and Paarthurnax asked.

"Have you ever tried killing a chicken in Riverwood? The entire town would go after you like you have done something bad when you had only accidentally stepped on the chicken." Janice replied. "It is like they live by a code that tells them to kill anyone that kills the chicken.

"I see…" The chicken and the dragon replied.

"Anyway, tell me how to change back! I want to be back in the palace by sundown." Janice said to Paarthurnax.

"Pray to Akatosh, our father." Paarthurnax replied.

"I don't think he has the time to answer us, he is very busy you know." Janice rebutted.

"He will answer, he can't deny his favourite child." Paarthurnax said with a hint of envy.

"I was his favourite?" Janice asked as she dug around her invisible sack for her amulet, ignoring the pain of her weapons and armour stabbing into her snout.

"Yes, you always protected the innocent, something Akatosh had no time for and you made good decisions." Alduin clucked.

"Really? The decisions I had made when I was adventuring in Skyrim were not usually morally correct." Janice replied.

"Well, the truth was, most of the people you killed were wicked people. That has to be something right?" Alduin said.

"Even the Dark Brotherhood contracts?" Janice asked.

"Yes, well, most of them at least." Alduin replied.

"Alright then. Can we proceed?" Janice said as she tries to remove the amulet off her snout.

"Sure, just close your eyes and channel some magicka into the amulet before asking for Akatosh." Paarthurnax instructed.

"I know how to use an amulet for prayer…" Janice grumbled as she hooked the amulet with her claw.

Before anyone on the peak could react, a purple summoning portal engulfed them and teleported them away.

[Aetherius]

"I thought this might happen." Janice said as she got up.

"I never been to Aetherius before…" Paarthurnax exclaimed in wonder.

"I thought Kyne would have sent you here to heal you?" Janice asked.

"No, she healed me in the cave. I think the only time any other dragons had saw Aetherius was when they were created." Paarthurnax replied.

"Well, all we have to do now is wait for Akatosh." Janice said as she sat down, her hind legs stretched in front of her.

"Can you turn me back?" Alduin asked Janice. "I don't like being a chicken."

"Alright. How long will father take to answer though?" Janice asked as she turn Alduin into her usual self.

"Usually now…" Paarthurnax mumbled.

"So, if it isn't my daughter." Akatosh greeted as he appeared. "What is it this time?"

"You should know, you monitored the futures." Janice replied as Alduin tries to get closer to Paarthurnax.

"Ah, yes, got trapped in your dragon form? Why do you like to stay in your mortal form anyway? It is weak." Akatosh said.

"Well, I miss being able walk on two legs and I like to use my weapons that isn't the size of toothpicks." Janice replied as she used her wings to swipe Alduin away from a retreating green dragon.

"Point taken, so Dibella removed your Khajiit form?" Akatosh asked.

"I want it back, I miss my fluffy tail…" Janice said, lowering her voice at the end.

"When was your tail even fluffy?" Dibella's voice ring out.

"Dibella! Give me back my form now!" Janice screamed to where she thought Dibella was.

"I can't, I have erased that terrible mortal meat from existence." Dibella said from somewhere.

"I guess I have to make a new one." Janice said sadly as Akatosh picks up Alduin by her neck and threw her away from Paarthurnax.

"Don't feel too bad, sister. You can always remake the same body." Paarthurnax tried to assure Janice.

"I guess so, so how is it done?" Janice asked Akatosh.

"Well, do you want to be an orc, a nord, an Imperial, a Breton, a Wood Elf, a Dark Elf, a High Elf, an Argonian or a Khajiit?" Akatosh asked Janice.

"I vote for Argonian!" Mara's voice sounded from somewhere.

"Would you get over my marriage decisions already?!" Janice shouted back at the voice.

"I want to be a Khajiit again." Janice said to Akatosh after a few moments.

"So, you want your old form back?" Akatosh asked.

"Yes, of course!" Janice replied immediately.

"Very well, but what is with the armour on your dragon form?" Akatosh asked, not having known why Janice had decided to encase herself in armour. "The scales not good enough for you?"

"Well, Dragonbane stabbed me pretty deep, I want to guard against that." Janice replied as Akatosh's magic surrounds her.

"I see…" Akatosh replied as Janice transforms.

"Pretty sight…" Paarthurnax said as Janice's naked form appeared.

"What? Stop staring!" Janice exclaimed as she covered herself.

"I think it is time for some improvements." Dibella said. "Consider this a blessing, you should look like a woman after all."

"Fine, just don't do something ridiculous like you did yesterday." Janice said as a soft glow surrounds her.

"Those breasts weren't really that big." Dibella said as she finishes.

"At least I don't have a face full of makeup and that my scar is still there." Janice commented as she looked at herself in a mirror Dibella had conjured.

Janice now sports some long, flowing hair as well as shinier fur, though the rest of her remains mostly the same, her breast and buttocks were rounder and slightly bigger.

"I don't look as horrible as I did yesterday," Janice commented in relief.

"You are mocking my beauty?!" Dibella's voice roared.

"No… no, I am just saying that I prefer this look than the one you gave me yesterday." Janice said defensively.

"To each their own." Paarthurnax said as he stared at Janice's buttocks in some weird form of obsession.

Putting on her armour, carefully noting that she may have to change certain portions of her armour to fit her new… proportions, she tucked her hair into the helmet and carefully slide it down.

"Anything else?" Akatosh asked as he knocked Paarthurnax on his side for peeking.

"Yeah, what happened to Ralof?" Janice asked, curious to what Akatosh had done to the man.

"I sent him into a realm where he gets shot to kingdom come by a psychopathic man. And I made sure he was the one the man shot every time." Akatosh replied as he opened a portal back to the peak of the mountain.

"Oh good, Grand Theft Auto…" Alduin said as she flew up to Janice.

"Uhh… What?" Janice asked as Alduin landed on her shoulder.

"Nothing, nothing." Alduin said as Paarthurnax landed on her other shoulder.

"Let's just go." Janice said as she step through the portal.

"So, what did you do to get your form back?" Derkeethus asked.

"Akatosh gave me a new form, though I requested it be the same. Dibella added some improvements, you can see them later in bed if you want." Janice said as she stroke Derkeethus lightly on the snout.

"Finally ready to make love?" Jane asked as they got on Derkeethus.

"Well, we have been married for quite some time, it is only natural." Janice replied.

"Hey! What about me?" Paarthurnax squeaked.

"You stay like that now, I am sure the Greybeards would let you stay in their monastery." Janice shouted as Odahviing pick Paarthurnax up by his neck and flew down.

"Are you sure he is going to be okay? He is our brother you know." Alduin said, flapping her wings beside Janice.

"He will be fine, nobody knew him and the Blades are dead." Janice said as Derkeethus took off. "Why are you so concerned anyway?"

"Like I said, revenge is best served when you do it yourself." Alduin replied.

[Next morning]

"That was some night, eh?" Janice said as she stretched herself.

"Yeah." Derkeethus said as he got up.

"Cover yourselves!" Alduin shouted at the couple.

"I thought dragons didn't need clothes." Janice said as Derkeethus crawled out of bed.

"I still don't understand why you want to do it in your dragon form." Alduin commented, feeling a bit left out from last night's affairs.

"Well, have you ever thought how a lizard and a cat can make love? I just transform us both and it isn't so awkward anymore. Besides, I think I have teased him enough in my Khajiit form." Janice said as she made for the bathroom.

[Breakfast]

"So, when will we see the new children?" J'Zhar asked.

"You know that an Argonian and a Khajiit can't have babies." Jane replied for Janice.

"It might be possible for eggs to occur since they did it as dragons." Alduin said from her perch on Janice's chair.

"We will have siblings?" Sofie and Blasie asked in unison.

"I can't wait to take care of them!" Sofie shouted in excitement.

"Can we have this talk somewhere else? I don't think it is good for the kids." Janice said.

"Alright." Jane replied.

"Your Majesty, it has been about two weeks since you became the Empress, it is about time you meet some of your subjects." Cocceius said as he came into the room.

"I thought approval rating is still two weeks away?" Janice asked.

"What? No, I mean meet some of the people of the Empire, listen to what they have to say and try to improve on their problems." Cocceius explained, not knowing what an 'approval rating' was.

"I see, well, I need to announce some things later before I start, is that okay?" Janice said as she finishes her pie.

"Sure, take your time." Cocceius replied as he walked away.

"So, up to some listening, Derkeethus?" Janice asked her husband.

"What about me? What do I do?" Alduin asked as the children left.

"You can either play with the children or stay with me." Janice replied.

"I think playing with the children would be more fun." Alduin said as she took off.

"See you later." Janice said as Alduin followed the children.

"Are you sure leaving them with the World Eater is a good choice?" Derkeethus asked.

"Meeko can protect them, besides I had planted an item on her that saps away her magicka, enough to disable her spells but not enough for her to notice." Janice replied.

"Good thinking, me and Beeht will go shopping in the mean time, I am sure you don't need me around." Jane said as the two mothers left.

"I will go play some sport in the garden." J'Zhar said as he left.

"This is going to be a long day…" Janice groaned as she and Derkeethus got up and went into the Throne Room.

"Before we begin, I would like Ragnos to step forward." Janice said as she address the crowd gathered in the hall, mildly annoyed by how the cloak restricts her tail movement.

"Your Majesty." Ragnos greeted as he bent down on one knee.

"Ragnos, you and your cult, the White Dragon Crusaders, have shown great valor and bravery in combat in the recent Skyrim bandit war. Not to mention great skills as there were no injuries." Janice begun, raising her voice over the gasping of the crowd that Janice was going to endorse a cult that was considered to be a bunch of lunatics just a week ago and that no one in the cult had been injured trying to fight the bandits in the recent unrest in Skyrim.

"I hereby declare that the cult is to become an official sector of the Imperial Legion and that the religion of the cult to be made an official religion." Janice continued.

"You can't call your own worship a religion!" Some Imperials shouted among the crowd.

"Father Akatosh seems to deem it fine. Besides, I am not counted among the Eight and there have been other religions that seems to be about the worship of other people, not actual divine beings, like Talos." Janice retorted.

"Your Majesty, the council will not stand by this decision!" Cocceius warned Janice.

"Alright, fine… The cult may continue to believe in what they believe, but their worship isn't recognised as an official religion." Janice corrected, much to the dismay of Ragnos.

"As I was saying, the Crusaders shall be the highest ranking members of the Legion besides my personal knights. Anyone wishing to join must prove their strength in combat against one of them." Janice continued her speech. "They will be carrying out the most dangerous of missions as well as doing general policing of the area, making sure that bad things don't come to those who don't deserve it. Many trials await you and your cult, Ragnos, but I wish you good luck."

"It is an honour, Your Majesty." Ragnos replied as he backed off slowly.

"The honour is mine." Janice said.

"Alright, who wants to say something?" Janice asked the crowds.

"What would you do about the tax rate? My family is starving!" A poor waiter shouted.

"How is it these people come here?" Derkeethus asked Cocceius softly, rather annoyed that he had to deal with the less fortunate this soon.

"The palace is an open forum, anyone is allowed to voice their concerns." Janice replied. "Cocceius, what are the tax rates?"

"Twenty percent on income for everyone." Cocceius replied.

"Make that twenty percent for the rich and as low as one percent for the poor." Janice said. "No one should pay that much to live here."

"Thank you, Your Majesty!" The man shouted in relief.

"The harvest has been low these few seasons, some settlements are going without food!" A noble said.

"Send whatever food we can spare to those settlements, no one should die hungry." Janice said.

"Bandits are attacking travellers coming down from Skyrim!" A wounded adventurer shouted.

"Get the guards in Bruma to look out for injured travellers, we can't do much about the bandits since the legion has yet to recover fully." Janice said.

"I wonder what Alduin is doing right now…" Janice mumbled as she slumped backwards into her throne in boredom.

[In the children bedrooms]

"I do not want wear that." Alduin hissed a warning tone as Sofie tries to put Alduin in a pink dress.

"Don't be like that, I only have you until lunch. I am sure Blasie will be doing something you like." Sofie tried to reason.

"You better hope he has cool things to do." Alduin warned as she reluctantly crawled into the dress. "What will we be doing?"

"Dress up first, then we will be having a tea party…" Sofie listed excitedly.

_This is going to be a very long day…_ Alduin mentally groaned as she tuned out the over enthusiastic girl.

"Hey, how do you deal with the children, old dog?" Alduin said to Meeko who was in a smart dark blue naval captain uniform custom made for a dog.

"**Their games are fun.**" Meeko barked.

"Forget it," Alduin said dismissively.

[Lunch]

"Why do you look like a woman in a makeup disaster?" Janice asked Alduin as she sipped her stew.

"Don't. Ask." Alduin said in dread.

"Fine then." Janice said.

"How is your day so far?" Alduin asked Janice.

"Boring, managed to help a lot of people though. Cocceius said it wasn't feasible with the current resources, so I spawned a hundred tonnes of food to solve the food problem in High Rock." Janice answered. "What about you?"

"I rather not say…" Alduin said in embarrassment.

"She was the perfect play partner! She-" Sofie babbled on, not caring about how Alduin feels right about now.

"Now, now, Sofie, is this how you treat your half-aunt?" J'Zhar warned when Sofie finished her little speech; after seeing how Alduin is trying to shrink herself into a corner in embarrassment, of course.

"Sorry, auntie. I shouldn't have said it…" Sofie apologise, patting the black dragoness on the back.

"It's fine, just help me get the makeup off later." Alduin replied.

[Later]

"Is Talos really part of the Nine?" Heimskr shouted from the back of the crowd.

"I can't comment on that." Janice replied.

"He told me that you were his great granddaughter!" Heimskr shouted. "He told me that you nearly bested him in combat!"

"Guards! Remove this man from the palace." Janice ordered, trying to avoid telling everyone that Talos is real.

"I knew it! He is real! Why would you not give me a straight answer? It is because he is REAL! Join me in worship with Talos everybody!" Heimskr shouted as the guards dragged him off.

"Some foolish Nord." An Imperial commented.

"You don't know how literal that was." A Nord beside him said.

"What do you mean?" The Imperial asked the man.

"His name literally means 'foolish' in the old language." The Nord said.

"Are there anymore questions about the Divines?" Janice asked the crowd, wanting to quickly dismiss any possibilities that the crowd still wants to know that Talos is read or not.

"Yes, how was being rebirthed felt like?" A Khajiit trader asked. "Our Manes were thought to be the same soul reborn every time, yet they can't give us an answer to the feeling of being born again."

_What is a 'Mane'?_ Janice thought, not knowing a single thing about Khajiit traditions since she had been living in Skyrim since she was born, besides knowing that Moon Sugar and Skooma are Khajiit favourites and that the Moons have something to do with birth. "I can't say, all I know was that I was a stillborn." Janice replied.

With that, the crowd fell silent. "How is it that you are still alive, Your Majesty?" The Khajiit asked as a few people left, not liking that Janice could be a ghost.

"My mother said that I was blessed by Akatosh when she prayed to the Divines, I am not quite sure what happened." Janice answered.

"You sure are a tough Khajiit." Derkeethus commented. "You don't look frail like the other stillborns that was blessed by Arkay."

"How do you know that?" Janice asked.

"I have came across many stillborns that were revived through intense prayer when I was working with my dad to bring the Argonians into Skyrim." Derkeethus replied. "Most of them ended up working as shop assistants, too weak and sickly for any other tasks."

"I see, I was lucky then, if not for Akatosh's intervention." Janice said.

[Alduin POV]

"So what are we doing?" Alduin asked Blasie as he leads the black dragoness to a large room filled with training equipment designed for children.

"We are going to practice target shooting today." Blasie said as he picked up a small crossbow and some ball-tipped bolts.

"Are you going to give me something to work with?" Alduin asked as Blasie checks the crossbow.

"Nope, today I am practising against moving targets." Blasie replied. "It is simple, I shoot, you try to dodge."

"WHAT?! Are you nuts?" Alduin exclaimed in surprise.

"Your left!" Blaise shouted as he fired a non-lethal bolt into Alduin.

"Ow…" Alduin exclaimed as the bolt bounced off harmlessly. "These may be non-lethal, but they still pack a punch…"

"Come on, show me what you've got!" Blasie said as he shoot at Alduin.

"Is this how you define fun?!" Alduin shouted as she tries to dodge the painful bolts. "I honestly can't tell!"

"Got to train hard if I want to be as great as mother someday!" Blasie yelled as he clipped Alduin on her wing, sending her crashing into a training dummy.

"You know that you can never reach her level, she was gifted to be good at combat." Alduin said as she got up.

"At least I would fall so easily unlike the last High King of Skyrim!" The young Breton shouted as he shot more bolts.

[After dinner]

"So how was your day?" Janice asked Alduin boredly.

"Painful and humiliating." Alduin replied, rubbing a sore spot where Blasie had hit her numerous times. "What about you?"

"I kicked that stupid Heimskr out of the palace before things get out of hand." Janice replied.

"Oh, okay then." Alduin said monotonously.

"There have been reports of travellers from Skyrim being attacked by bandits, what do you say to some destruction?" Janice asked, trying to overcome the boredom.

"Sure," Alduin replied, feeling much better after hearing that she had something she like to do, suggested.

"We will leave when Derkeethus is asleep." Janice suggested.

And so, on that night, five giant smoke columns rose from bandit fortifications north of Bruma. The land the fortifications stood on will still be smoldering for days to come.

A/N: Remember, **5000** **views** and I will write a special chapter about Janice's past, as well as some backstory to some other characters if I have the time. Well, I would write it even if I don't want to since it is inevitable. Whether it will be soon or later is up to you, the readers, to decide.

1. It is very likely that Akatosh had created the dragons before he got involved in Mundus and that the dragons wanted to call Nirn home. Well, this is just from me, the lore just said Alduin united the dragons, not when he was created.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: I am just going to ignore whatever spartanshoes is posting, he clearly needs to stop being picky about what happens. Also, an _important_ note: whenever people are not in combat, they _takes off their helmet unless I say otherwise_.

All characters, place settings and other items belong to their respective copyright holders, Bethesda Games Studios/Bethesda Softworks LLC./ZeniMax Media Inc.. Characters that does not appear in the original content of The Elder Scrolls (OC, or original character) that bears, but not limited to, a name similar to other popular story character names and/or character behaviour and attitude are purely coincidental.

**Chapter 19: Training Time**

"'Fires rising from camps north of Bruma since last night has yet to go out. Preliminary investigations suggests that these were bandit camps that had been harassing travellers from Skyrim. More details to come in the following days.'" Derkeethus read a post on the daily newspaper aloud during breakfast.

"I thought you said that we don't have enough men to deal with the bandits right now?" Derkeethus asked Janice who was cutting up her meal. "And where is Alduin? She should have finished her breakfast by now."

"She needs to rest after what Blasie did to her." Janice replied. "Must be some small time hero helping the travellers to get rid of the bandits, I suppose."

"You and I both know that no ordinary hero can do so much damage in so little time." Derkeethus rebutted. "You went out to kill them last night, didn't you?"

"Well, Skyrim was my homeland, I can't just ignore the fact that people from Skyrim are getting hurt. They are like kin, even if they don't see me as such." Janice stated, having lived in Skyrim and raised like a Nord will do that to anyone.

"You clearly have lost your cultural roots," Derkeethus commented. "No Khajiit will ever consider those racists as kin."

"Father didn't bother to teach me about the Khajiit traditions since my mother wants me to grow up with the Nords instead of being shunned by them. In any case, my mother always had the upper hand anyway." Janice answered. "What about you? You look like you were raised in Skyrim too."

"I was born and raised in Black Marsh, my parents were always busy though, so they employed a Nord woman to nurse me. We went to Skyrim when I was five since my father got promoted. I know enough of Argonian traditions to still be considered a true Argonian, unlike you." Derkeethus replied.

"At least I got to experience what it is like to be poor, not some snobbish rich kid like you." Janice retorted.

"If you two would stop arguing, I think Lydia here has something to report." Jane interrupted.

"What is it, Lydia?" Janice asked the former housecarl standing in the doorway.

"Your Majesty, I am glad to report that most of the army is ready for inspection." Lydia announced.

"Good, I hope they are as good as Cacco's Elites." Janice replied. "I will meet them after breakfast."

"Yes, Your Majesty!" Lydia saluted before walking off.

"The reason I didn't want to teach you our traditions was that you were supposed to be dead. It is a direct contradiction to what the moon cycles dictate! I refuse to believe that you came back to life after what your mother did for you. Your true soul has been lost, replace by- by this spawn of Akatosh!" J'Zhar cried.

"You mean you knew about me being his daughter?" Janice asked. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"We knew alright, it is just that we refuse to believe it and wanted to raise you like we planned since your conception." Jane replied, trying to comfort the Khajiit beside her.

"What exactly happened at my birth?" Janice asked curiously.

"Well, it is a long story. It happened when I was in labour…" Jane started.

[Flashback, twenty years ago]

"Ahh!" Jane cried in pain as she delivers her child.

"A little further now," the midwife said.

"Hold my hands," J'Zhar offered the Khajiit. "Everything will be okay."

"Something is wrong, the head isn't coming out first." The midwife said in worry.

"What do you mean by that?" J'Zhar questioned. "You healers should know how to deliver a cub, right?"

"Yes, I mean, the cub is suppose to come out head first. If the head stays in there for too long, it could die." The midwife replied.

"No… No, tell me you can do something about it!" J'Zhar yelled in panic as Jane continue to cry out loudly in pain.

"I can try yanking it out by force, but it will increase the chance of dying." The midwife replied as she observe the cub, now halfway out.

"Okay… Okay… Just stay calm. It should be fine." J'Zhar tries to assure himself.

"Hey, little one. Please respond…" The midwife said as she place the newborn in some towels.

"She isn't breathing…" The midwife announced sadly as she observe the unmoving cub.

"No… She is the only thing I could feel proud of!" J'Zhar yelled in despair.

"The bloodline has been discontinued by my failure… Forgive me Talos." Jane whispered to herself as she recover.

"What do you mean by bloodline? And what does Talos got to do with it?" J'Zhar questioned as he collected the cub.

"Nothing, at least nothing you should know of yet." Jane replied as the midwife tend to the mother.

"What can we do? I want to be a father!" J'Zhar cried as he approach a healer that was assisting the midwife.

"Well, you can always go to Solitude and pray at the Temple of the Divines to see if the Divines are willing to resurrect your child." The healer replied.

"How are we going to go there before the body starts to decompose? I mean it is about two days from Riften to Solitude." J'Zhar asked.

"We can provide you with an amulet to be place around her neck, but that will cost you, a lot. The enchantment is strong and expensive and can only be used once." The healer said as she brought out a red case with gold trimmings.

"How much?" J'Zhar asked quickly.

"About fifty thousand gold pieces on top of your ten thousand gold bill for premium care in this hospital." The healer replied.

"This is about the price of our house!" J'Zhar exclaimed. "Should we do it?"

"If the cub can be saved, it is worth it." Jane replied as she rest against the bed.

"Can we do it on credit? We need to sell the house first." J'Zhar asked the healer.

"You can always sign off the house deed to us, you don't have to sell the house to other people. What house is it?" The healer informed.

"Honeyside." J'Zhar stated.

[Present day]

"Wait, wait. You are telling me that you both stayed in Honeyside? I bought that house just a few months ago, you could have said something!" Janice asked in surprise.

"Well, it is your house now, not ours anymore." Jane replied.

"You could have at least told me before you had father move everything to Markarth." Janice said. "I am sure Iona would have been a better helper than Aegis."

"Well, I always wanted to visit the Temple of Dibella, and I could go there everyday if I were staying in Markarth." Jane replied.

"Anyway, get on with the story." Janice said impatiently.

[Flashback]

"Fine house, very well then, here is the amulet." The healer said as he pull out a custom enchanted Amulet of Arkay.

"This is just an Amulet of Arkay! How is this going to stop decay? And we paid so much for that?! Ridiculous!" J'Zhar exclaimed.

"Well, it has been customly made and enchanted to stop decay. We only made it in Arkay's image was because He is the God of Death." The healer explained.

"Okay, so I just put it around her neck and it will work?" J'Zhar asked.

"Yes, but you need to hurry, the enchantment will only last a week." The healer said. "It is best you leave for Solitude now."

"Can you walk?" J'Zhar asked Jane.

"We will need a horse." Jane replied.

"I have one, I use it everyday to get to work." J'Zhar stated.

"Good, now help me up. I need to pack my things." Jane said.

"Let's go now." J'Zhar said as he paid the healers and carried Jane in one arm and the stillborn in the other.

{Solitude, two days later}

"I feel much better now, you don't have to carry me." Jane said to J'Zhar as he offered his hand to help Jane to dismount.

"Suit yourself." J'Zhar replied as he helped Jane dismount.

"What can I do for you?" The High Priestess greeted the Khajiits as they enter the temple.

"I have a stillborn child, I was told that if I prayed, the Divines may resurrect the child?" Jane asked.

"That is right, but first, are you loyal to the Divines?" The High Priestess asked.

_I am the Dragonborn, someone who was gifted by the Divines, of course I am! What kind of a question is that?_ Jane thought, but she replied the opposite, "Yes, I am. I am close to Akatosh." _In more ways than you know of_, Jane thought.

"The Dragon God? Good, you should have more chances then, if you are also on good terms with Arkay." The High Priestess said.

"I have never done or considered doing necromancy." Jane replied.

"Very good, that just made your chances close to a hundred percent." The High Priestess said. "Sit down and we will prepare the ritual. It will cost you five thousand gold."

"Does everything have to cost so much?" J'Zhar complained as he handed the gold over. "That was my life-savings. We had to sell our house to get this amulet so that she doesn't decompose."

"Oh, in that case, we just need you to sign here and declare your income. Here is your gold back." The High Priestess said as she handed the Khajiit a form. "We will perform this service for free for the under privileged."

"Good, so how long do we have to wait?" J'Zhar asked as he filled the form.

"Should be ready in an hour. In the meantime, why don't you pray to the Divines? I am sure they will be willing to help you more." The High Priestess suggested.

{An hour later}

"We are ready to begin." The High Priestess said to the Khajiit couple.

"Place the stillborn in the centre of the circle and stand outside facing the shrines." The High Priestess instructed as she is joined by two brothers of the temple.

"Akatosh, God of Time, Arkay, God of Life and Death, Dibella, God of beauty, Mara, God of Love, Stendarr, God of Mercy, Zenithar, God of Work and Commerce, Shezarr, Kynareth, Goddess of the Heavens, the Winds, the Elements, and the Unseen Spirits of the Air, and Julianos, God of Wisdom and Logic, hear the pleas of these mortal couples for their offspring had untimely perished during childbirth!" The High Priestess and the brothers chanted.

"We request that you have mercy for these two lovers and bless their child with the chance for life!" The three priests chanted.

A soft glow surrounds J'Zhar, Jane and the stillborn. Not knowing what was happening, J'Zhar asked a monk who was watching, "What is going on?"

"Strange, that isn't suppose to be happening. Normally only the child will glow before waking up." The monk replied.

"I feel faint." Jane said before she blacks out.

{Aetherius}

[Present day]

"Wait, you mean you been to Aetherius?" Janice asked, rather curious.

"Only briefly, now if you don't mind, let me get on with the story." Jane said, rather annoyed.

[Flashback]

{Aetherius}

"Where are we?" J'Zhar asked before turning his head to the side. "And where did this green thing doing here, beside me?"

"Quiet, we are in the realm of the Divines." The green dragon spoke softly.

"Who are you?" J'Zhar asked. "More importantly, what are you?!" J'Zhar asked, feeling panic rising in him.

"I am your wife, J'Zhar! And what do you mean by what I am?" Jane, the blood dragon exclaimed, not knowing about her situation, except for the fact she can't get up.

"And my wife is a dragon like the one depicted in one of the Nordic ruins she brought me to? And where is my cub?" J'Zhar said to the dragon.

"A what? Oh… I see what you meant…" Jane said as she took a look at herself. "Well, believe it or not, I am Dragonborn. So this is what my dragonsoul looks like."

"Dragonborn? How could a woman of your frail looking stature be someone from myth? And there hasn't been a Dragonborn since Martin Septim!" J'Zhar exclaimed after letting the information sink in.

"Tiber Septim left a secret bloodline through my family of Khajiits. He thought it would be a good idea to hide it within a race that no one thought it was possible that a Dragonborn might appear as." Jane explained.

"So your real surname is Septim?" J'Zhar asked carefully.

"Yes. Where is our child though? And why did the Divines want to bring us here of all places?" Jane asked.

"Because we want to speak and test you before we give our blessings." A voice roared from somewhere.

"Who is that?!" J'Zhar yelled, frightened by how loud the voice was.

"I am Akatosh, the Dragon God of Time as you mortals address me." The voice roared.

"What did you mean by test? And where is my cub?" Jane demanded.

"Your cub is safe with me and the other 'Divines'. As for the tests, you will have to pass a series of trails that will lead to a portal connected to where we are at right now." Akatosh roared.

"How am I going to get around? I am not used to being a dragon. Also, how am I a dragon here anyway?" Jane asked.

"You are currently a manifestation of your soul, so if you have a dragonsoul, you will be a dragon here." Akatosh explained.

"You mean we are dead?! No! If I am dead, how am I going to take care of my child? How is this even relevant if we can't take care of the child?" J'Zhar cried.

"Relax, we have just ripped your souls from your mortal forms. They are under powerful spells that does not permit anyone to touch you while you are here. As for you not knowing how to get around, I can fix that." Akatosh explained as he forced information into Jane.

"For your first trail, prove that you can protect each other from any harm against a horde of skeletons." Akatosh announced.

"Skeletons? How about some Ice Wraiths? Skeletons are weak." Jane said.

"Werewolfs." Akatosh argued.

"Vampire Lords!" Jane suggested.

"Don't make it harder than it suppose to be!" J'Zhar yelled as he got his weapons ready.

"Okay, some Trolls." Akatosh offered.

"Spirit dragons!" Jane demanded.

"Fine, dragons it is, your funeral." Akatosh said as he spawned spectral dragons around the couple.

"You are one messed up mother, and a psychopath." J'Zhar commented as he dodged an attack.

"You got to live a little." Jane replied as she dispatches two dragons with her jaws and tail.

"Impressive, that took shorter than we thought it would." Akatosh announced as Jane finishes off the last dragon.

"What's next? Fire breathing hydras?" J'Zhar panted as he leans against Jane's bulky form.

"A maze." Akatosh announced as a maze formed in front of them.

"Get through to the other side and you will face the last trail." Akatosh explained. "Oh, and you can't fly over it, if you do, you fail and your cub will be destroyed."

"At least leave us with something to bury if we do!" J'Zhar yelled as he was about to get on Jane.

"She will be in ashes, so you will definitely have something to bury." Akatosh said.

"Why is he making us do all these trials?" J'zhar asked Jane as they made their way through the labyrinth.

"He must be planning to do something of great importance to our child. If he would gave the cub a new soul, he would have done it sooner." Jane replied as they found themselves in another dead end.

{Several hours later}

"Finally! The portal!" J'Zhar exclaimed excitedly as they exited the huge maze.

"Congratulations, now for your last trial, answer this riddle." Akatosh said. "Length is dictated by units, so does mass, temperature and speed and all other units you mortals invented. Tell me then, what unit of measurement will always go forward, and stay eternal?" Akatosh asked.

"Why are you asking this? This is so straightforward. It is Time!" Jane answered rather angry that Akatosh couldn't come up with a better riddle.

"Correct, as for why, many mortals guess it was speed." Akatosh explained.

"Well, there are the stupid and there are the mentally retarded." Jane mumbled.

"Proceed." Akatosh said, ignoring what Jane had said.

"You are now standing within the midst of the Gods. Remember to behave yourself." A spirit warned when the couple stepped through the portal.

"Welcome!" Talos greeted.

"Talos?! You are really a god?" Jane asked.

"Yes, but the High Elves don't seem to think so, now do they?" Talos said as the couple proceed to where seven other holy beings were gathered with a floating bundle in the middle.

"The child!" J'Zhar exclaimed happily as he ran forwards and try to hug the bundle.

"Not so fast now." Dibella said as J'Zhar fell over after hitting an invisible wall.

"Hey, where is Shezarr?" Jane asked as she noticed the missing God.

"I took out his heart and shot it into present day Vvardenfell for he has betrayed the Aedra!" Akatosh shouted in mild anger upon hearing that name.

"Wait, Shezarr is Lorkhan?" Jane asked.

"Yes, now, if you still want your child in one piece, stop mentioning that name." Akatosh roared.

"Alright, well, why did you send us here, to Aetherius? This isn't the normal procedure in resurrecting a stillborn, now is it?" Jane asked curiously.

"Of course it isn't, we are planning something special." Arkay explained. "Normally it will just be me."

"What do you mean?" J'Zhar asked.

"You see, your child will soon face great trials that will determine the fate of the world, especially Skyrim's, not just once, but thrice. The Elder Scrolls had dictated it." Akatosh explained.

"Was being a stillborn part of it?" Jane asked, figuratively shifting her weight.

"It all happens for a reason. I trust that being born stillborn is all part of the plan." Akatosh said.

"So, what is so special that we need to overcome some 'difficult' trials to get here?" Jane asked.

"We have to make sure that you are worthy parents and are strong enough to protect the child through all the hardships she has to endure in her life." Akatosh explained.

"Well, we are honoured then to have the privilege of seeing the Divines in person." Jane bowed.

"Hey, what exactly happened to the soul that was suppose to be the child's?" J'Zhar wondered.

"She is in a safer place now." Arkay replied.

"Let's hope that she doesn't meet the new soul, or things would get pretty ugly." Jane said.

"That is not avoidable." Akatosh said. "The many timelines I have seen of her life mostly suggest that she is going to encounter it, roaming around Riften."

"Oh no, better not let her go to Riften then." Jane said.

"Well, if you are not talking about this little detail in your story in the future, then she wouldn't go looking for it!" Akatosh exclaimed.

[Present day]

"You really mean that my other self is haunting Riften? I want to visit!" Janice yelled.

"Great, you just have to leak this detail about her origins." J'Zhar said.

"If you really want, then I suppose so…" Jane sighed.

"Great! We will leave tomorrow." Janice announced. "Anyway, continue with the story."

[Flashback]

"You mean I will be telling this story in the future?" Jane asked.

"Yes, and you just ensured that she will now go around Riften looking for her other soul." Akatosh said, the future timeline where Jane included the fact surfacing to probability when the future was set.

"Great, as if learning your wife was Dragonborn wasn't enough for today." J'Zhar grumbled.

"Oh, there are far more surprising things installed." Mara commented.

"Like what?" Jane asked.

"The soul I am about to bestow upon this young child is no ordinary dragonsoul. The soul is from my very own flesh and blood, struck down during her youth. Her name is Haassotkul, the Dragon of Good Morals and my daughter." Akatosh announced as a white translucent dragon ghost appeared between the bundle and the Gods.

"Wait, I thought you only had one son? The big bad Alduin that my mother used to tell me stories about?" Jane asked.

"Well, that was the only dragon you mortals encountered, she was killed before Nirn even existed." Akatosh explained.

"Why hadn't she been restored to her form?" Jane asked.

"I was too busy helping creating Mundus when she was ready to be resurrected. So I put her under deep slumber to await a better time." Akatosh replied.

"I see, well, what is going to happen now?" Jane asked.

"I will now combine the body and soul together. Be warned young dragonling, she will not be able to remember her past, but she will definitely try to attack you if she feels that you are not good enough." Akatosh warned as the dragon's soul slowly streams into the bundle.

"It is done, now, go back to Mundus, mortals cannot stand in Aetherius for long." Akatosh said as a soft glow engulfs the couple and the bundle. "Make sure she doesn't know her origins until it is time. And you better take good care of her."

"Wait! I want to talk to Ta-" Jane shouted, but was cut off as she was sent off.

{Temple of the Divines}

Jane got up from the floor first, meeting the curious gaze of the three priests and the monk who was observing the ritual. "What happened? You were unconscious for almost an hour!" The High Priestess asked.

"The child, oh no, where is she?!" Jane asked in panic, ignoring the questions. "Ah! There she is, aww… Everything is okay now, young one." Jane said as she picks up the cub.

"What happened?" The High Priestess pressed as J'Zhar stirred.

"We were sent to Aetherius! But I can't tell you anything more." Jane answered as she cradled her child.

"Where is the child?" J'Zhar asked as he got up steadily.

"You were in Aetherius?! Did the Gods favour you that much?" The priests exclaimed in shock.

"Please, don't go to the news with this, it will make life difficult for us." J'Zhar begged.

"We protect our clients' privacy." The High Priestess replied.

"J'Zhar! She is waking up." Jane shouted to the Khajiit.

"Aww… Aren't you a little-" J'Zhar started, before a roar of fire erupted from the cub and signed every fur and hair on the Khajiit's face. "- Cute… Death… Dragon… Ughh..." J'Zhar coughed before falling over.

"What kind of power is that?!" The priests shouted in fear, backing away from the mother and child.

"Uh… We should be going…" Jane tried avoid whatever just happened.

"Not till you explain what just happen!" The High Priestess demanded.

"If you don't tell anybody, I guess it is alright." Jane said in defeat, seeing that the High Priestess would call guards to arrest her if she doesn't explain herself.

"We promise." The High Priestess said as the other three people nodded their heads.

"Well, here goes nothing. You see, I am Jane Septim, a descendant of Tiber Septim. A secret bloodline of Khajiits if you will. I am Dragonborn. The child here was suppose to be the next in line, but she died. So I came here to try to resurrect her. I was expecting she will be getting an ordinary dragonsoul, but Akatosh said her fate was far more dangerous than what other Dragonborns have faced. He gave my child the soul of his other direct offspring." Jane explained.

"You are Dragonborn? But how? And when did Akatosh had another child?" The High Priestess asked.

"I believe that is the most Akatosh would allow me to say. I might have already broken some rules, so I really need to be going." Jane said as she rubbed the child on her head slowly.

"Alright, if pressing further makes you uncomfortable, then we won't. Good luck raising the child." The High Priestess said as she begun cleaning away the chalk covered floor.

"The amulet broke," Jane said as she took out the amulet, the medallion showing cracks in its surface.

"Are you ready to go?" Jane asked J'Zhar who is recovering from the sudden burn, brushing off what was once his hair.

"Yeah, I just hope that she won't do that again!" J'Zhar shouted as he followed Jane from a distance.

"Don't do that, it will only bring unnecessary attention. Come here." Jane said as she stopped in front of the door.

[Present day]

"You were talking in the dragon language for the first year of life, we had to keep you indoors so that people won't start to question what you were." Jane said as she finishes her story.

"Did I accidentally set anything else on fire?" Janice asked in slight worry.

"Other than the replacement wigs your father kept buying, no." Jane replied.

"I had the most beautiful of hair! Only the Mane have better looking hair than mine!" J'Zhar cried.

"So that is why you are bald…" Janice mumbled in realization.

"Can you use your powers to give me a set of hair?" J'Zhar asked his daughter.

"I will try…" Janice said, before transforming J'Zhar into a wig.

"I said GIVE me a set of hair, not TURN me into a set of hair!" The wig shouted.

"Hey, I don't know how to change an individual's looks like Dibella!" Janice said defensively as she turns her father back.

"Fine…" J'Zhar grumbled.

"If I am not wrong, don't you have a meeting to attend to?" Jane reminded Janice.

"Oh yes! Nearly forgotten about that." Janice said as she ran towards the door. "Oh, thanks for taking care of me, mother, I mean it." Janice said to Jane before running out of the room.

[Imperial Palace Assembly area. 11 p.m.]

"Where is Her Majesty?!" An Imperial soldier complained. "It is so hot under this accursed sun!"

"She should be here any minute now…" Lydia announced as she tries to stay cool.

"Good morning, soldiers of the Empire!" Janice announced as she walks onto the stage in her full suit of armour and cloak. "Sorry I took so long, I had some important matters to attend to."

_What could she be attending to that needs such a long time to complete?_ Lydia thought in anger. "I hope the soldiers are up to your standard, Your Majesty." Lydia saluted as she leads Janice down the stage to inspect the army.

"You, you and you!" Janice pointed to three soldiers holding a tower shield each. "Shield wall, now!"

Forming a shield wall immediately, Janice took several steps back and charged. The soldiers stood strong, but was still no match for the forceful impact delivered by Janice and the wall buckled slightly.

"I suppose that is good enough, though I would not want to be behind the wall when there is an attack." Janice commented as she steadied herself.

Walking on, she came before the archers. "Show me what you got." Janice instructed as targets appeared behind her.

Not answering, the group of archers drew their bows and aimed at the targets, once Janice stand aside, that is. Each one of the arrows managed to hit their intended targets, just not on the mark that counts.

"That is alright, I suppose, but those who hit the outer circles better improve their aim." Janice announced as she inspected the targets.

"Alright, you may all take the day off for me making you wait so long." Janice announced as she finished inspecting the soldiers' attires.

"Are they to your liking, Your Majesty?" Lydia asked as Janice heads to the exit.

"They could do better, but I suppose we can start recruiting more men." Janice said as she went inside the palace.

"I will see to it at once!" Lydia called out.

"You don't have to, I didn't tell you to do a general's job, now did I?" Janice said as she turned around. "Leave those to your generals, you should rest after training so many men at once."

"Of course, Your Majesty." Lydia said before walking off.

"Now, what problems do I have to deal with today?" Janice wondered aloud as she head to the Elder Council Chambers.

[After dinner]

"So that was how you got your soul." Alduin said as Janice finished relaying the story.

"You must have a rough childhood, I can imagine you trying to control your powers?" Derkeethus asked.

"Yes, the time when I noticed something was off was when I was five, scales had started to grow on my belly, so my mother had to pray to Akatosh for help. I didn't know what was happening then though, I thought I was turning into an Argonian!" Janice answered. "Then there was that one time where I accidentally disintegrated my friend that was playing with me with my fire breath…"

"That must be one hell of an apology to his parents." Alduin said as she flew into Janice's lap.

"Luckily, his parents had died when they were adventuring and he had no other family. So we claimed what they left for us and left quietly." Janice explained.

"Must be a sad day for you." Derkeethus said.

"I got over it, it was an accident anyway." Janice said.

"What did your mother say? Got to be an interesting explanation." Alduin asked eagerly.

"Well, she said that I need to practise magic to control my flow of magicka. Somehow, that worked, though I was sure that my mother had prayed to Akatosh again." Janice replied.

"Oh, alright then. That wasn't as interesting as I had hoped it will be." Alduin said.

"Hey, so how did the re-taking of the towns in Skyrim went?" Derkeethus asked. "I was out in the city overseeing some development works and opening a restaurant. They were rather upset that you didn't go though."

"Cacco and his army should be coming back by now, most of the bandits had surrendered when they heard that Ralof was defeated, though some stronger ones fought back. Some soldiers were injured, but there were no deaths, just like you would expect from a strong and well-trained legion." Janice answered.

"Good, at least we drawn out most of the bandits in Skyrim." Derkeethus said as he laid down on the soft bed.

"Don't be so sure, the bandits will come back as long as there are people to rob and places to plunder. But at least they no longer have a single leader to sow chaos." Janice said in relief.

"Well, I am still a bit tired, you had me do all the looting on the ground last night! I am going to bed now, good night." Alduin yawned as she crawled down the bed and into her pet bed.

"Sure, good night to both of you." Janice said as she laid down.

"What are you doing?" Janice asked Derkeethus as he wrapped his hands around Janice.

"Making sure that you don't go off on some nighttime heroics again." Derkeethus answered.

"Whatever," Janice said as she falls asleep.

A/N: Chapters are getting shorter, but at least now I have some time to play some games before my holiday end in three weeks from now. I guess I need some fresh ideas to use before Janice face off against the Thalmor, cause after that, the story ends in a few more chapters. Another note, no references today! Finally!


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: 20th chapter! Never thought I would write this much to be honest, but I'm glad I did.

All characters, place settings and other items belong to their respective copyright holders, Bethesda Games Studios/Bethesda Softworks LLC./ZeniMax Media Inc.. Characters that does not appear in the original content of The Elder Scrolls (OC, or original character) that bears, but not limited to, a name similar to other popular story character names and/or character behaviour and attitude are purely coincidental.

**Chapter 20: The Ghost Kid**

"So, we are going to visit your other soul today?" Derkeethus asked as he sat up on bed, the slightly chilly air making him shiver a little.

"Yes, why do you look like you are eager to go, though?" Janice asked as she got up.

"I am not going, you have dragged me into so many tombs that I am kind of afraid to go now… In any case, I am scheduled to deliver a speech about future developments." Derkeethus reasoned.

"Getting busy, aren't you?" Janice said as she got out of bed.

"If you aren't always going about your own personal business, I could always use your help." Derkeethus answered.

"Well, most of it were for the Empire's sake! If I don't discover myself in time, how am I going to be able to protect the Empire from harm if I get distracted?" Janice rebutted.

"And what does battling in the Arena and employing a chef got to do with that?" Derkeethus shot the question back.

"Well, I need to prove that the Empress is no wimp who can get stepped on. As for employing Jack… Well, good point." Janice admitted as she went into the bathroom.

"Some day this is going to be for the both of you." Derkeethus said as Alduin woke up.

"Yeah, who knew she wants to visit a ghost? She would rather kill ghosts if you had seen her in the dungeons." Alduin commented.

"I had always thought she was nuts to go into those tombs, but I guess if the priests were too scared to venture into those tombs, someone else has to do the work." Derkeethus replied.

"So, what was your reaction to hearing the story her mother told you about?" Alduin asked.

"I was surprised, of course. I never would have thought that Talos of all people would want to leave a secret lineage. Then again, maybe he knew that he has to continue the bloodline through other means. I doubt she marrying me was the last thing he had in mind though, we can't produce heirs." Derkeethus answered. "I would also never thought that Akatosh would want to send his weaker daughter back to life."

"She isn't weak! She was tricked so that me and another dragon could kill her!" Alduin shouted.

"Alright, fine, she isn't. Though why did you want to kill her?" Derkeethus asked.

"She was the favourite of Akatosh and I sort of guess jealousy got the better of me…" Alduin trailed off.

"You are a steaming bag of rage and emotions, how you ever got control was a miracle." Janice said as she came out.

"At least I don't act like a stoic whenever something that requires some form of emotional attachment to be shown." Alduin retorted.

"Like when?" Janice asked directly.

"Like how you handled yourself when you collected me off that mountain. Or when you barely even sympathise with my grieving over the death of so many dragons." Alduin said, on the verge of tears at the memory of the dragon remains.

"What should I be feeling then?" Janice asked.

"Well, you should be feeling rather sorry about now, you hurt her feelings again!" Derkeethus answered as he picked up the sobbing form of Alduin.

"I will see you at the breakfast table. I may be emotionally dead, but I still need food to survive." Janice said as she drank a bottle of blood before heading down the tower.

"How did you even put up with an emotionally dead wife? Actually, was she even happy at the wedding?" Alduin asked.

"Sort of, she just asked me to follow her afterwards, like she was rather uncaring about whether we were just married or not. Honestly, I would have at least expected some show of emotions, like a kiss or something." Derkeethus answered as he stroked the black dragoness' back. "She did smile though. Was she always like that? Like when she was alive in the past?"

"Sadly, yes. Haassotkul was always emotionally detached from anything she does. It is like Paarthurnax found her to be his role model." Alduin said.

"That would explain the rather uninspiring speech he gave when we went up there. And why the Greybeards were so detached from everything too." Derkeethus commented.

"Well, at least you two would have each other 'forever and ever'." Alduin said, referring to their vampirism.

"Don't remind me. Honestly, I think she only gave me vampirism so that I can live forever, I don't even know how to use my powers!" Derkeethus admitted.

"You could always ask her, or just be glad that she wants you to be with her forever. Kind of like an overpossive wife, though, don't you think?" Alduin said.

"You should have seen how she hordes weapons and armour in dungeons before she sell it all to the local blacksmith. She got that wild eyes of wanting possess all the gold that she can get her hands on." Derkeethus replied.

"Well, gold was her favourite." Alduin said as she got down from Derkeethus' laps. "I will be going to have breakfast now, see you."

[Breakfast, 8 a.m.]

"Have you ever wondered how we always do things on the clock?" Derkeethus asked Janice.

"I don't have a clue." Janice answered as she dug into her pie.

"I have an important announcement, I will be going back to Skyrim today." Beeht announced. "There are some very important people that I have to attend to."

"I thought you were rather detached from your work, mother?" Derkeethus asked.

"Well, if the King of Black Marsh wants to visit, I wouldn't be a good host by not showing up now, would I?" Beeht replied.

"The King of Black Marsh?!" Janice exclaimed, spitting her drink everywhere, mostly on Beeht.

"Yes… Why, is that important?" Beeht said, wiping her face with a towel.

"Yes it is. If I can convince him that I can help him, maybe Black Marsh will join the Empire again. Having such formidable warriors is a great addition to fighting the Thalmor!" Janice announced.

"I will telling him that you want him to help you fight the Thalmor, then." Beeht said. "I am sure that he will listen, his current likeness of the Thalmor is lessening after he noticed that the Argonians in Black Marsh prefer to work for the Nords than for the Thalmor."

"Probably why you are so rich…" Janice mumbled to herself. "Well, good luck."

"I don't need it, my words can convince anyone over to my side if I want to." Beeht said as she finished her meal. "If you will excuse me, I need to pack my bags."

"Your Highness, do you need any help getting back to Skyrim?" A steward asked Beeht.

"Just get my horse ready, there isn't anything you need to do for me." Beeht said as she left the room.

"Well, it looks like it would just be me for now." Jane said. "Do you want to follow us to Riften, J'Zhar, Derkeethus?"

"I need to do some work today." Derkeethus replied.

"I will wait inside Honeyside, if that is okay." J'Zhar said cowardly.

"No problem, here is the key. I thought you would be brave, after all, she is also your child." Janice said as she handed J'Zhar the key to Honeyside.

"Its not that, the place we are going to have been reported to be quite haunted. It had been sealed off, but we discovered a passage when we were in the Thieves Guild. Needless to say, I ran off after hearing ghostly wailing." J'Zhar explained.

"Is that where I died?" Janice asked.

"No, it was where the Priest of Arkay said he put your soul since you are one of the restless souls that refuses to pass on." Jane replied.

"Good, we are going to Riften to purge my other soul. Great…" Janice complained softly. "And I thought I can talk to her."

"Well, if she decides to have enough, she will either be absorbed into you or get banished." Jane explained.

"We should get a move on while the air is still cool." Janice said as she finished her breakfast.

"Right, pack our things, J'Zhar!" Jane ordered.

"What, am I your mule now?" J'Zhar complained.

"I can make you one." Janice said, stifling a giggle.

"Alright, fine, what do we need?" J'Zhar asked.

"Some water and all the amulets of the Divines, just in case." Jane replied.

"Well, I got my gear all ready, I will meet you at the stables." Janice said as she stood up.

"You aren't going to fly there?" J'Zhar asked.

"No, I don't want to. Carrying you two was tiring enough. Besides, Shade isn't ridden as much as he should be recently." Janice said.

"You mean Shadowmere?" Jane asked.

"If you want to be specific…" Janice mumbled.

"Alright, see you at the stables, just bring along Dawnbreaker, would you?" Jane said.

"If you stop carrying my Dragonbane." Janice said.

"It is for self defense!" Jane argued.

"And why would I purposely hurt you?" Janice countered.

"Good point, you win, here." Jane said in defeat as she handed Janice the sword.

"I don't think it is a good idea for me to touch that now that I have fully awakened." Janice said apprehensively.

"So is touching Dawnbreaker." Jane rebutted.

"Alright, see you later." Janice said as she grabbed the sword, immediately ignoring the pain that courses through her arms.

[Stables, 9 a.m.]

"How are you, Shadowmere?" Janice asked the horse.

"_Fat."_ Shadowmere replied.

"You are an undead horse, you don't even need to eat to survive!" Janice said in shock.

"_Well, if you have been more willing to ride me, maybe I could have gotten some exercise instead of standing here all day doing nothing."_ Shadowmere rebutted. _"Is flying better than riding a horse now?"_

"I have to get to places fast, if I don't, somebody is going to die." Janice explained as Alduin approached.

"So, having fun talking to your horse again, sister?" Alduin asked.

"_Hello, Alduin."_ Shadowmere greeted.

"Well, are we ready to get going?" Alduin asked as she saw Janice's parents came into the stable.

"Let's go," Jane said as she climbed onto her horse.

"Wait, aren't there going to be guards?" Alduin asked as Janice place her on Shadowmere.

"Yes there will be, a small group is waiting for us at the northern gates." Jane said to Janice.

"Alright, let's go!" Janice yelled as she made Shadowmere gallop to the gates from the Royal Stables.

[A day later, Riften, 8 a.m.]

"Well, that was a long journey, flying is so much easier." Janice said as they reach the gates.

"Open the gates for the Empress!" A guard shouted to the guards on duty.

"Never thought that I would be coming here knowing I was born and died here." Janice commented as she dismounted.

"_What do you mean?"_ Shadowmere asked.

"If you want, you can teleport to the cistern under Riften at night. I can explain more then, I may need your help too, anyway." Janice whispered as she collected a sleeping black dragoness from Shadowmere's back.

"_Sure, but how may I fit inside the small walkways?"_ Shadowmere asked.

"I will show you later, just stay here, alright?" Janice replied.

"_See you later."_ Shadowmere said.

"Ah! Your Majesty! It is quite an honour to have you here today!" Maven greeted when Janice entered the gates. "By what reasons does the Empress want to visit this town?"

"Self-discovery, I was born here, but I don't remember any of it." Janice replied.

"Oh, if I can be of help, you know where to find me." Maven bowed. "May interest you in some Black-Briar Mead?"

"Not now, I have to take care of something." Janice answered as she head for Honeyside, the guards following closely behind her. One of the guards had to stop Maven from following.

"Remember this place?" Janice asked her parents.

"Yes, though it was more… run down." J'Zhar replied.

"I put in more money to renovate the house, feel free to do anything inside. We will go at _night._" Janice said as she opened the door.

"Why?" Jane asked. "Why not now? It is not like the ghosts can't come out since there is no light inside."

"I just feel it is better to go at night. I am going to the keep to see Maven." Janice said as she handed Alduin to Jane. "Guard this place will you?" Janice said to the guards.

"Yes, Your Majesty!" The guards saluted.

[Mistveil Keep]

"The Empress has arrived!" A guard called out as Janice stepped into the keep.

"Welcome to Mistveil Keep, Your Majesty." Maven greeted.

"So, I presume Riften is under good management?" Janice asked Maven as she sat down on the throne.

"Definitely, Your Majesty." Maven said cunningly.

"Do you think about anything other than your business?" Janice questioned the owner of the Black-Briar Meadery.

"Well, if the people are in dire need of aid, I will do what I can, but mostly the city runs itself." Maven answered. "But enough of that, you must be thirsty, may I interest you in some of our finest Black-Briar Mead?"

"Alright, but why do I get the feeling you want me to endorse it?" Janice asked.

"Because if you don't, you can forget Honeyside ever existed." Maven threatened.

"Yeah, thought so. The Dark Brotherhood and the Thieves Guild would do no such thing." Janice replied unfazed.

"And why would the Dark Brotherhood listen to you?" Maven asked, curious about what Janice is saying.

"Because I am their leader. And anyway, if you threaten me again, I will make sure YOUR family never existed." Janice replied.

"Please, threatening the Royal Family would only be punishable by a fine and a jail term." Maven rebutted, becoming rather timid now since Janice had taken what she used to enforce her will away from her.

"And how would that stop me from exerting my own form of punishment? I am the LAW." Janice retorted.

"You are right, sorry, Your Majesty." Maven said as she backed down.

[8 p.m., after dinner]

"You ready?" Janice asked the group that was with her as she pressed the button that leads to the cistern.

"Yes, I presume you told Shadowmere to go in already?" Alduin asked from Janice's shoulder.

"He should be in there causing some ruckus by now." Janice said as she walked down the stairs to the trapdoor.

"Well, will you tell them that I am a friend?" Jane asked as Janice got into the trapdoor.

"Of course I will, Dar'Tran." Janice replied.

"So you finally figured it out?" Jane asked.

"It wasn't hard, there isn't a lot of Khajiits in Skyrim." Janice replied as they got down the ladder.

"Greetings, Your Majesty!" Brynjolf greeted as Delvin wrestle Shadowmere in the shallow waters of the cistern.

"Unhand my horse, Delvin!" Janice called out.

"Why would Shadowmere be here?" Delvin asked, before Shadowmere kicked Delvin in the butt. "You filthy, undead horse!"

"Right, I need him for something." Janice said.

"We aren't good enough for you?" Brynjolf asked. "And what is Dar'Tran doing here? I thought you quit."

"This is a matter of privacy." Janice answered.

"And I am her mother! You may call me Jane, that was just a cover name, Brynjolf." Jane said.

"Okay then, Your Highness." Brynjolf said as he rubbed his head.

"Anyway, I request that you leave us alone. By the way, good job at handling the guild while I was away, not that I was here frequently in the first place." Janice commended the Nightingale.

"Alright, Your Majesty. Come on Delvin, let's go." Brynjolf said as he heaved the thief up from the waters.

"I hope they didn't gave you any troubles." Janice said to Shadowmere.

"_Nothing I can't handle."_ Shadowmere replied.

"Good, come on, get behind my living area and have some clothes I brought for you." Janice said as she place some clothes on Shadowmere's back. "You wait here, mother."

"_What are you going to do to me? And aren't these clothes for girls?"_ Shadowmere asked as he placed the clothes on the bed.

"I am going to turn you into Astrid. The Night Mother told me that you secretly fell in love with Lucien, so I thought it is about time you express those feelings to his ghost." Janice said as she transforms Shadowmere.

"When did you learn to do that? And I can't walk!" Shadowmere exclaimed in surprise as she fell down on the cold, damp stone floor.

"It was part of my powers. Now just stay calm, I am going to teach everything you need to know in less than thirty seconds." Janice replied, before doing what the Greybeards had 'taught' her.

"Woah… Wait… I can talk?!" Shadowmere exclaimed in surprise as she grabbed the clothes to cover herself.

"Well, you are human now." Janice said.

"Don't worry honey, everything will feel new to you, it is normal." Alduin said.

"Now, Lucian! I believe a certain horse wants to say something to you." Janice said as she summoned Lucien.

"Horse? I don't see Shadowmere anywhere, but I do see a lovely naked woman here…" Lucien said as he spots Shadowmere sitting on the bed.

"Lucien! The current Listener turned me into a human so that I can talk to you!" Shadowmere shouted in happiness as she jumped forward and hugged the ghost.

"Dress yourself first!" Alduin yelled.

"Shadowmere? How?" Lucien asked. "And why do you look like you are in love with me?"

"Simple, Lucien, I am related to Alduin here, but that isn't the point. While Shadowmere was in your service, she had fallen for you." Janice explained as Alduin tries to cover the woman by dropping the shirt on her back.

"She has?" Lucien asked as Shadowmere hug the ghost tighter.

"Oh, I can't tell you how much it pained me when you died!" Shadowmere exclaimed.

"Would someone please put on some clothes?!" Jane shouted.

"Oh, sorry." Shadowmere answered as she release her hold and dressed up.

"I really didn't mind…" Lucien whispered softly to himself.

"If you have said everything you want to say, shall we proceed?" Janice asked as Alduin landed on her shoulder.

"Alright," Shadowmere said as she walks out.

"Hey, Shadowmere. I know you have feelings for me, but I am dead now, you need to leave the past behind. Move forward with your, uhh… Life with the new Listener. You can't keep grieving for me." Lucien said as he grabbed Shadowmere by the wrists.

"I guess so, but you will always be in my heart." Shadowmere said as she kissed the ghost.

"You ready to go now?" Janice asked impatiently after explaining to her mother about the woman and ghost.

"Let's go. Where are we going?" Lucien asked.

"To see my other soul. If you don't want to, I guess you can leave." Janice said.

"Other soul? I think I will leave." Lucien said as he disappeared.

"Lucien? Lucien! No…" Shadowmere cried.

"Don't worry, you can have plenty of time to talk to him back in the stables. If you want I can summon him again later." Janice said to the woman.

"Alright, let's go." Shadowmere said as she wiped her tears from her piercing red eyes.

"I thought you would be strong for a horse that serves a guild of assassins." Alduin said to Shadowmere.

"Love is always hard to let go." Jane told Alduin as she looked for the hidden entrance. "Here it is, now, cover your ears." Jane said as she found a rock hatch behind the statue of Nocturnal.

Right after Jane said that, a huge gust of wind blew through the hatch, blowing out all the candles and torches in the cistern, immediately plunging the room into darkness. Then, unholy wailing was heard from the tunnel the hatch leads into.

"I… I can't see!" Shadowmere yelled over the noise.

"Hang on to my tail and don't let go!" Janice yelled as she place her tail into Shadowmere's hands.

"Okay! Let's go!" Shadowmere shouted.

Crawling into the tunnel, Jane took out her sword just in case any ghost wants to attack. Janice fished out her Dawnbreaker, the glowing hilt giving Shadowmere and Alduin some light to see.

"If we follow this tunnel, it should lead us to the area where the lost souls are held." Jane said as they exited the cramped, round, cold and damp sewer pipe.

"How long do we have to go? We had been crawling for hours!" Janice complained over the occasional wails.

"I d-d-d-don't like it here, J-J-J-Janice!" Alduin and Shadowmere stuttered.

"Cowards, we haven't even seen a ghost or zombie! What do they look like anyway?" Janice said, before her question was answered.

A ghost stepped out of the walls and gazed curiously at the group. Its face was distorted beyond recognition, its 'clothes' torn and tattered, the rib cage clearly visible. The belly looks like it was dissolving off the skeleton and its legs were just bones.

"Not today." Janice said before throwing her Dawnbreaker into the ghost, it immediately exploding as the sword stabs the ghost directly in the chest.

"See, nothing to be scared of." Janice said as she used Telekinesis to retrieve the blade.

"Alright, fine I guess, but you and your mother take point." Alduin said as she flew over to Shadowmere.

"You know, normally the one at the back gets attacked first." Janice informed.

"Alright! You take the front and your mother stands behind!" Shadowmere shouted in fright.

"Alright, alright, keep your voice down, you want to wake the ghosts?" Janice said.

"N-n-n-n-n-n n-n-n-n-no…" Alduin stuttered very seriously.

"I sense living beings!" A ghost moaned, followed by more moans in the tunnel.

"Great, see what you have done. Shadowmere, I have placed a candlelight spellbook in the clothes I gave you, learn and cast it. Me and my mother will deal with the ghost, just stay close." Janice instructed as she got into her battle stance.

[Several hours later]

"We are here!" Jane announced as the group stopped in front of a large metal door.

"Are you sure?" Janice asked as she decapitated a zombie.

"Do you see the tunnel leading anywhere else?" Jane asked.

"No." Janice said as she put away her swords.

"I saw nothing!" Alduin shouted, looking as pale and white as Janice's dragon form as well as shivering like crazy.

"I heard nothing!" Shadowmere shouted, looking as pale as the white clouds in the sky, hugging onto Alduin as hard as possible for comfort.

"They aren't that scary." Janice said dismissively as she helped her mother open the heavy door.

An unholy, ear piercing screech sounded from within the blackness behind the door before a spectral tentacle shot out, attempting to squash Janice.

"Wrong move." Janice said as she sidestepped and slice the tentacle in half with Dawnbreaker.

The other half retreated with another ear piercing screech. The area behind the door sounded with more ghostly wails.

"Great, how do we avoid killing the wrong ghost?" Janice asked.

"Well, lookout for a ghost dragon." Jane answered.

"Easier said than done, this place is huge!" Janice exclaimed as she peered into the area with Night Eye. "There is got to be millions of ghosts here!"

"Well, be prepared for a long fight!" Jane shouted.

"Do you want to go in?" Alduin asked Shadowmere.

"N-n-n-no…" Shadowmere answered.

"Same here…" Alduin replied.

"You aren't going anywhere but in there!" Janice yelled as she grabbed Shadowmere by her collar and shove the two inside.

"Can you give me anything to protect myself?" Shadowmere asked.

"You should look in your other pocket. I have given you some spells to use." Janice replied as she continues her ghost killing rampage.

"Thank Sithis!" Shadowmere exclaimed as she went over the books quickly under the light from the Candlelight spell.

Using her Lightning Storm spell, Alduin managed to carve a tunnel within the hordes of zombies and ghosts that was around the group. "Good, at least you aren't afraid to use that spell." Janice said.

[A few hours and a very long climb later]

"Where in the Nine Holds are we?" Janice complained. "How can there be a very tall tower so near the surface yet not break the surface?"

"We were deep underground, didn't you notice the tunnel leads downwards?" Jane replied.

"Oh, but how is this built then? Some of the architecture looks recent." Janice commented.

"This was a Dwarven ruin once, then it was a Nordic burial tomb, hence the draugrs back there. It also serves as the Dunmer's burial grounds on the outside of the structure. Only recently was it used to inter lost souls, before it was sealed up due to the horrors inside." Jane answered.

"And we killed all of the 'horrors'?" Janice asked as Shadowmere and Alduin follow close behind.

"Technically, yes. But I guess it will be a matter of time before they come back." Jane replied.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go find Janice's soul and get out of here!" Shadowmere exclaimed as she dashed up the remaining slopes.

"You would expect an undead horse under the care of a group of assassins that KILL people to be braver when faced by the dead." Jane commented.

"She might have faced a skeletal dragon before…" Janice said.

"All by herself?" Jane asked.

"Yes, the worse part was I didn't intentionally resurrect the dragon, I was actually aiming for a bandit that has fallen near the word wall." Janice answered.

"Oh…" Jane muttered as the two Khajiits meet up with the horse-turned human and black dragoness in front of a huge golden metal door, easily five times bigger than the one they had entered the huge ruins from.

Pushing the huge doors aside, the group had expected there to be a room behind it, but it was a giant portal instead. Before anyone could react, huge ethereal tentacles shot out of the portal and dragged the three women and a dragon into the portal.

[Somewhere that look like Aetherius]

"Where are we?" Janice asked as she got up.

"Hello, me." A young voice sounded.

"Who's there?" Jane asked.

"Just me, and me. It is very lonely here." A young legendary class spectral dragonling appeared. "Would you like to play a game?"

"Who are you?" Alduin asked.

"Nobody, at least nobody that you know now, but twenty years ago… Well that is a different story." The dragonling said.

"You were the soul I was suppose to have?" Janice asked carefully.

"Of course, daughter of Akatosh. I was supposed to fulfill the prophecy of the Last Dragonborn, but I guess Father Akatosh deemed it too 'dangerous' for an average dragonsoul to handle." The dragonling answered. "All this talk is no fun! We should play a game."

"How do you know of this? And where exactly are we?" Janice questioned. "Let me know and I can consider playing a game."

"Arkay came to me, said I would be fine in this pocket dimension. He gave me toys to play with, but he didn't visit me as often anymore. It is lonely here, would you play with me?" The dragonling said as a box of toys materialises.

"Hey, I don't think it is a good idea. Who knows what this kid might do? Ghost children are the most scary of them all because of their unpredictability." Alduin whispered to Janice.

"We will play a game." Janice said. "If you want, you can get into this soul gem and I can bring you to see things that you never had the chance to see." Janice continued as she brought out a Black Soul Gem.

"That would be awesome! But let's play a game first." The dragonling bargained.

"What do you want to play?" Janice asked as she transforms.

"You are like what Arkay told me the last time he was here." The dragonling gawked in awe.

"This is going to be a very weird day." Alduin sighed as she got off Shadowmere.

"I want to play dolls! You be the doll and I play with you in this model of the Imperial Palace!" The dragonling exclaimed as a black dragon, a white dragon, a Khajiit and a Nord doll fell to ground where there was one living being and three undead beings before.

"Goody!" The dragonling exclaimed in excitement and happiness.

"This is going to be a long day…" The white dragon doll groaned.

"Quiet! Dolls can't talk!" The dragonling said as she placed the dolls inside the model gingerly with her jaws.

"How are you going to play with us as a dragon?" Jane asked.

Not answering, the dragonling turned into a spectral five year old Khajiit.

"Aww… You look like Janice when she was five!" Jane exclaimed.

"She is me, of course she is going to look like me!" Janice retorted. "I always wondered how I had looked like without my scar though. It just looks like something is missing."

"Your scar was certainly the most defining feature of your face." Shadowmere commented.

"Well, you always looked at my face, of course it is going to be that!" Janice shouted.

"I think she is a little angry that you are still talking." Alduin pointed out.

"Oh, sorry uhh… What do you want to be called?" Janice asked.

"Your name is Janice, and since you are me, I am Janice too." 'Janice' replied.

"How about June?" Janice offered.

"Fine, can we play now?" June asked impatiently.

"Alright, I will shut up now." Janice said.

[A few hours later]

"Are you sure this won't hurt?" June asked after the group was restored to their original sizes, Janice now transformed into her Khajiit form.

"You may feel funny, but it shouldn't hurt. I managed to remove all restrictions that the souls can't do when they are sent inside. So you can come out at any time, use your powers and probably even change the shape of the gem." Janice explained.

"Alright, I am ready." June said as she braced herself.

Without another word, Janice cast a soul trap spell and directed the soul energies into the gem, trying very hard to not absorb the soul into her body.

"There, how are you feeling?" Janice asked the gem in her hands.

"I can see everything outside the gem, wow. You look like a giant!" June's voice sounded from within the gem.

"Good." Janice said.

Suddenly, the pocket dimension starts to groan and rock. "I think this place is collapsing!" Janice yelled. "Quick! Get to the portal!"

"It closed!" Jane yelled as she saw the portal collapsed.

"I can help!" June screamed from within the gem.

Before anyone can reply, the group was instantly teleported into Honeyside.

"Jane?! Jane! Where were you?! All of you were gone for two days! And who is this Nord?" J'Zhar exclaimed in surprise at the group's sudden appearance.

"Where are we…" Shadowmere said dizzily.

"Father, this is my umm… horse, yeah, horse." Janice introduced Shadowmere.

"What have you done this time?" J'Zhar asked, holding his forehead in preparation of what is about to come. "The guards have left to look for you."

"I found my other soul!" Janice exclaimed excitedly. "She is in this gem."

"Hello, father!" June called out.

"Hi, uhh…" J'Zhar stuttered in calling his apparent 'true' daughter. "Janice?"

"We call her June." Janice replied.

"Okay, this is like raising you all over again! Except you can't die…" J'Zhar realized.

"Can you transform into something more portable? A soul gem isn't as handy as a necklace or ring." Janice asked June.

"Sure, and I am technically the same age as you, so don't treat me like a kid." June said as she transforms the gem into a black metal ring with a shining sapphire on it.

"You act like a kid when we met." Jane pointed out as Alduin settled herself on Janice's shoulder.

"Well, I can choose whatever age I want to appear in and I want to be a kid physically, alright?" June retorted.

"Fine," Janice replied.

"Can I get a good look at you?" J'Zhar asked.

"Sure, as a dragon or a Khajiit?" June asked.

"Khajiit." J'Zhar chose.

Without another word, the ring glowed and June stood in front of Janice, now in her twenties, looking exactly like Janice, except without a scar. The jewel on the ring had stopped shining, indicating that their is no soul inside.

"You two look exactly alike… Well, I guess I should be calling you my daughter too." J'Zhar said.

"Does this makes Janice less of a daughter to you?" Alduin asked.

"No, of course not! We are glad to have raised the daughter of Akatosh like she was our own." J'Zhar answered confidently.

"Well, let's go, we have been out of the city for longer than I anticipated." Janice said. "Shadowmere, go outside and I will turn you back."

"Alright." Shadowmere said before going out.

"Oh, let me do it!" June said enthusiastically.

"You don't even know what she look like as a horse!" Janice said as she walked with herself out the back door after the horse-woman.

"I could try…" June said.

"Alright, give it a shot." Janice said.

A soft glow engulfs the waiting Nord woman before glowing brightly. In the woman's place, a weird two wheeled metal vehicle stood in her place.

"What did you do?" Janice asked as she look to see if anyone saw it.

"She is now a Ducati Superbike!" June announced.

"A what? Whatever this is, I am going to turn her back." Janice facepalmed.

"You are no fun." June said as she went back into the ring that is now on Janice's left ring finger.

"Alright, Shadowmere, go and wait at the usual spot, I will be out soon." Janice told the horse.

"_That was weird. See you later, I guess"_ Shadowmere said before trotting off.

[Imperial Palace Empress Chambers 8 p.m.. The next day.]

"So you found your soul inside a pocket dimension that Arkay created?" Derkeethus asked Janice as a spectral Janice look-a-like speaks with Alduin. "And you name her June?"

"Yeah, she seems to have the same powers as I do. Probably because she is a spirit, but who knows?" Janice said.

"So is she considered your sister or your other self?" Derkeethus asked.

"She is me and I am her, what do you think?" Janice asked.

"Your body is hers and you are your own soul… This is incredibly confusing! I am just going to call her your sister." Derkeethus said, rubbing his head in frustration after a few minutes.

"Suit yourself." Janice and June answered together.

"I am just glad that you came back safe, who knew what could have happened?" Derkeethus said in relief.

"Well, I have been out there fighting and riding for days, I am tired. Good night." Janice yawned as she climbed into bed.

"May I join you?" June asked.

"Why? Can't you sleep inside your ring?" Janice asked.

"I want to sleep on a real bed for once." June said.

"Alright, sure." Janice said as she invited June to climb into Derkeethus' side of the bed.

"Where do I sleep then?" Derkeethus questioned.

"You can sleep in her, I mean, it is not like she can't phase through objects at will." Janice answered with her eyes closed.

"I won't harm you." June said.

"Al-Alright then." Derkeethus stuttered, not liking the idea of sleeping inside a ghost.

A/N: If anyone is wondering, yes, June will play a part in the story to come. And why I hadn't went with a Khajiit name was that Janice named her in her own style of terrible names.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: This chapter might include a bit of transgender-ness, so be warned. Nothing sexual though. (Yes, I am going to have June possessing Derkeethus if you are wondering.) Cue the incredibly long disclaimer that I have to do because of this chapter. "As if it wasn't long enough!" I hear you say, well I just want my ass covered, alright?

All characters, place settings and other items belong to their respective copyright holders, Bethesda Games Studios/Bethesda Softworks LLC./ZeniMax Media Inc., Valve Corporation, The Pokémon Company/Game Freak Inc./Creatures Inc./Nintendo Co. Ltd., Microsoft Corporation/Mojang AB. Characters that does not appear in the original content of The Elder Scrolls, Pokémon, Portal and Minecraft (OC, or original character) that bears, but not limited to, a name similar to ANY story character names and/or character behaviour and attitude are purely coincidental.

**Chapter 21: You Had Another Soul?!**

[The next morning]

"Hey, rise and shine, June." Janice yawned as she opened her eyes.

"Give me a moment." 'Derkeethus' said groggily.

"Derkeethus? I am not talking to you… Where is June?" Janice said, a little startled.

"I am June!" 'Derkeethus' yelled as he turned around.

"What?! You are Derkeethus! Don't try to prank me!" Janice shouted as she shot straight up.

"Keep it down would you?" Alduin muttered, eyes still close.

"What about Derkeethus? Where is he?" 'Derkeethus' asked.

"Could it be you possess Derkeethus, June?" Janice asked after a few moments.

"Possess Derkeethus? Ha! It is not like I can- do… that…" June trailed off as she looked down at herself. "Ah! How did this happen?"

"I think it is best that I get you another bed, obviously you possess whatever body is closest to you when you sleep." Janice said.

"Is this what breathing feels like? It feels like I am eating air through my nose…" June commented her new feelings that she never experienced before. "And then vomiting it out again."

"You will get used to it. Anyway, can you get out of there? Derkeethus have to attend to some important business today, an ambassador is coming over from Morrowind to discuss a possible alliance with the Empire. I think I have time to play with you if you really need company, though." Janice said as she got out of bed.

"I thought you have to attend it as well?" June asked as she move her fleshy arms. "Everything feels new to me…"

"I just have to be there to make sure Derkeethus isn't treated like a slave." Janice answered. "Derkeethus and the council don't trust me to make the bigger decisions myself. Now, get out of there before someone sees you!"

"I think I want to stay in here for a while, I want to experience things only mortals can do." June said as she stood up. "Like experience gravity. Damn, how heavy is this lizard?"

"I guess you can do that until after breakfast, the ambassador is coming in at 10 a.m. and will stay till after lunch." Janice told the playful spirit.

"Yay! But, first," June said before transforming Derkeethus' body into a female version. "This is much better."

"How am I going to explain this at the table?" Janice grumbled as she facepalmed. "Anyway, how good are you in combat?"

"As good as you are, Arkay told me everything about you and even send some trainers to train me." June replied. "So this is what scales feels like, they are a lot smaller than the dragon scales I am used to."

"Good, you can help me sometime." Janice said as she showed June the bathroom. "Well, this is where we mortals clean ourselves every morning and evening. He bathed before going to bed, so you just need to clean his face for him. Weird having to teach myself how to use the bathroom."

"So, how does this thing work?" June asked as she held up a towel.

"Just dip it in water, like so." Janice instructed as she dipped her towel into the bucket of water. "Then twist the towel so that water comes out."

"And then?" June asked as she followed Janice.

"Wipe your face." Janice instructed as she does so.

"What is next?" June asked.

"Wash it in the water and hang it up like it was before." Janice instructed. "Then put some water in your mouth and gargle. Spit it out at that drain over there."

"I have a weird feeling in my lower abdomen." June said as she clutch her groin area.

"You have to pee, just go sit on that stool with the hole in it over there. Remember to pull down your pants!" Janice instructed.

"Then?!" June asked as she gets more desperate for release.

"Just let it go, your body should do the work." Janice instructed.

"That feels better…" June said in relief as she got up and pull her pants back up. "What is going to happen to this?"

"The servants will come in here to clean up the bedroom later, so don't worry." Janice said as she look at her reflection.

"Alright, what's next?" June asked as Alduin walked into the bathroom.

"Good morning, don't play with my things now." Alduin warned June.

"You have belongings?" Janice asked.

"I found some things to take with me when we were 'exploring' together." Alduin replied.

"Like what?" Janice asked as June walked out of the bathroom.

"Gems, gold, some chew toys I found in June's pocket dimension. I wonder why she have those…" Alduin said.

"Whatever, see you later." Janice said as she left.

"What are you doing?!" Janice yelled as she saw June bouncing on the bed like some kid on vacation in a hotel room.

"This is better than bouncing on a trampoline!" June yelled excitedly.

"What…? Whatever, get down from there! The bed can't take the strain." Janice ordered, not knowing what a 'trampoline' is.

"Alright…" June said dejectedly as she got off.

"Anyway, you got to get dressed, nobody want to see us in our sleeping attire." Janice said as she put on her armour as well as her cloak and crown.

"Can I get a fancy cloak like you?" June asked. "Or that crown?"

"You should wear Derkeethus' armour and clothing items, here you go." Janice said as she handed June Derkeethus' armour, cloak and crown.

"But this is for males!" June complained.

"Just put it on, some magic will make it fit." Janice instructed.

"Nice, though why you want to choose to use dragon scales?" June asked. "Aren't they your kin?"

"I only recently discovered I am the daughter of Akatosh, this armour was made before that." Janice replied as she opened the door. "Come on, our parents are waiting."

"Wow, so this is what the palace looks like on the inside, it is bigger than the model I had." June said as she looked around, ignoring the weird looks the guards were giving her.

"She is with me." Janice said to the guards. "Didn't you look around when you were in your ring?"

"There is only so much that you can see from the ring." June replied.

"Okay, are you hungry?" Janice asked as they reach the dining room.

"I have this feeling of gnawing in my stomach." June replied.

"Good then." Janice said as she entered the room.

"Good morning, where is Derkeethus?" Jane asked as the two entered the room.

"Uhh… June possess Derkeethus and she turned him into… Her…" Janice pointed at the woman behind her.

"I see… Well, at least your children are still sleeping or it can get a little weird." J'Zhar said.

"You have children?" June asked. "Are they cute?"

"Adopted children." Janice corrected. "And they should be adorable. You can play with them if you like, their rooms are one level below ours."

"Oh, of course I would want to!" June exclaimed excitedly.

"She sure have a child's mentality. She makes you look more matured." Jane commented.

"What do you mean by THAT?!" Janice yelled in anger.

"Throwing a tantrum like that pretty much makes you look like a kid." J'Zhar said.

"You… You are right, I guess…" Janice said in defeat as she slumped into her seat.

"So, how do you eat?" June asked, staring at her pie, ignoring the weird looks by the maids.

"Cut the pie into sizable chunks, like so." Jane demonstrated.

"And then?" June asked.

"Put it in your mouth with your fork and chew." Jane said as she does so.

"I think this takes too long, I am going to stuff my face!" June announced as she pick the entire pie up and pushed it into her mouth, the pie's stuffing flying everywhere.

"This is a place of formality! Please behave!" Janice yelled as she wipes the pie stuffing from her face.

"I am still not full!" June announced as she conjures a stack of pies on her plate.

"Please! Eat properly!" Janice shouted as she grabbed the woman's arms.

"Alright…" June sighed.

[After breakfast]

"I am stuffed!" June announced as she rubs her big belly, the maids having gone off to settle their spinning heads at the craziness of the Argonian woman.

"Exit Derkeethus' body now!" Janice demanded as she wipes pie stuffing off her face and armour again. "And please eat properly next time…"

"I only did that for a pie!" June said innocently.

"Yeah, and that pie exploded everywhere." Janice said as she observed her parents doing the same.

"You need to be taught a lesson!" Jane yelled in a disciplinary tone.

"Sorry mom!" June yelled as she ran in circles around the table.

"Get out of Derkeethus, NOW!" Janice commanded.

"Alright, alright…" June said with her hands up as she fade slowly out of Derkeethus' body and materialises behind the body.

"Ughh… What happened? It was a dream of gold and women before it was filled with ponies and colourful rainbows…" Derkeethus said as _she_ got up. "I feel strange…"

"Got you!" Janice announced triumphantly as she captures June within the ring. "Stay in there until you learn how to control yourself."

"You might want to look at yourself." Jane said.

"Ahh! Why am I a woman?! And what is this big belly? Am I filled with eggs?" Derkeethus yelled in shock.

"Relax, you were possessed by June here and she ate too much. She also turned you into a woman." Janice assured the panicking Argonian.

"Turn me back! I have an important meeting to attend to." Derkeethus yelled to the ring.

"Oh, fine, you all are no fun." June sounded from the ring before turning Derkeethus back to normal, albeit a little fatter than he was before.

"That's better, though I still have this big belly…" Derkeethus said as he rubbed the belly.

"Here, this should work." Janice said as she handed Derkeethus a potion. "It should help with digestion and reduce fat build up."

"What is it made from?" Derkeethus asked after he hurriedly drank the potion.

"Skeever droppings, Giant's Toe, sewage, rotten Nirnroot and some Vampire Dust." Janice answered. "Oh, and Alduin's dung for texture."

"Oh, I think I am going to be sick…" Derkeethus said as he turned a shade of green higher than you would think possible.

"Here you go." Janice said as she conjured a bucket for Derkeethus, just in time too, for he vomited.

"Haa… Haa… Is that how the potion works?" Derkeethus panted as he finishes. "My belly is back to normal, though."

"Not really, but that usually happens anyway." Janice replied.

"This is shaping to be one weird day." J'Zhar commented, holding his forehead in his left hand. "I am going out to the city, don't find me!"

"See you, father." June said.

"I am going shopping, but I do have a question." Jane said. "Can't anyone soul trap June?"

"I made it so that she is bound to this ring, so no." Janice replied.

"Good, see you." Jane said as she followed J'Zhar out.

"Hey mom!" June called out. "Can you buy a smartphone for me?"

"What is that?" Jane asked.

"It is a device with a touchscreen and can play a lot of games." June explained.

"What is a touchscreen?" Jane asked, rather clueless.

"You never heard of it? Old people like you really need to get on with the times." June said.

"We all haven't." Janice said.

"How backwards is this place?" June wondered.

"Just what Arkay show you?" Janice asked.

"He showed me a world where there is no such thing as magic, or elves, or dragons, or Khajiits and Argonians, the world is only populated by Imperial looking humans and they stay in buildings much larger and taller than this one and they have a lot of them. Some were made of glass and some of stone. They have technologies that you wouldn't believe, there is this machine where it literally prints things in three dimensions! Also, they have this thing called a bicycle that replaces horses but are powered by there legs. I rode one with Arkay once in a park. I remembered falling repeatedly until I got the hang of it." June replied. "They also have these small devices that sits inside their hands and they can connect to something called an 'internet' where they have lots of information on just about everything, including this world! They called it 'The Elder Scrolls' and is classified as an action open world role-playing game on this online store called 'Steam'. I played through all the quests in it and its DLC… It was awesome!"

"Uhh… Forget that I ever asked." Janice said, feeling a headache coming on

"I am not done! I also got a lot of other games on the store that I never play during its 'Summer Sale' and the fandom is all crazy about this man called 'Gabe'. It is like they worship him or something! Anyway, when I was there, Arkay told me that I can do whatever I like since he gave me this big pile of green paper called 'money'. It is definitely lighter to carry around than gold coins!" June continued.

"Shut up already…" Janice said as she holds her head.

Ignoring Janice's cries for her to stop, June continued, "I play this game where you go around collecting creatures called 'Pokémon', they have these powerful moves that does damage to the opponent's. It also have this legendary called 'Dialga' that controls Time, kind of like Akatosh! It was also fitting that it was a dragon too."

"Wait, 'Dialga'? A dragon that controls Time? Was it blue?" Janice asked.

"Yeah, but the one I got was aquamarine! They say it was special." June answered.

"Oh my goodness…" Janice said in realization.

"What?" June asked.

"Nothing, I need to talk to Akatosh later." Janice replied as she got up to meet the ambassador.

"Well, when you are doing that, I guess I am going to meet your children, Blasie and Sofie are their names, right?" June asked.

"How do you know of that? You weren't even aware that I had children a moment ago." Janice said in shock. "And please promise to behave yourself!"

"I read Derkeethus' mind before I came out, you really should have done it in my body." June replied.

"Just go, don't spook them too much, alright? They don't know about you yet." Janice said.

"As if anyone can be spooked by a five year old." June said as she materialises as a five year old Khajiit.

"You are still a ghost, you know that, right?" Janice said.

"Whatever, I will make sure they have fun!" June said as she floats off.

"Well, time to go…" Janice said as she left, Derkeethus already waiting at the council table.

[Children's playroom, 9 a.m.]

"Hey, what is that laughter?" Sofie asked Blasie, a little scared at the sudden giggles echoing through the walls.

Before Blasie could focus in on what is causing his sister discomfort, June came out from under the floor in front of them, startling Sofie into jumping into Blasie's arms and causing Blasie to raise his wooden sword up at the ghostly spectre. "Wh-Who are you?!" Blasie yelled defensively.

"I am your mother, well figuratively. Your mother was a stillborn and I was the soul that was supposed to inhibit the body. I died. Your mother's soul was given to her by the Divines. She saw fit to come and get me after twenty years of solitude. So, here I am. What games do you play?" June answered.

"Mother died?" Blasie asked carefully.

"She already died a second time when she became a vampire." June answered.

"She died twice?" Sofie asked. "How is she not like you?"

"Dying as a mortal and awakening as a vampire, I meant. Also, she died at childbirth, I was the soul that was suppose to be in that body, but I left it since the body died. She got a new soul." June answered the questions. "I believe this isn't the final time she would die, but we will see."

"That is creepy, you are creepy, how can we know that you won't hurt us?" Blasie questioned, hugging Sofie closer in a protective manner.

"Because, I am your friend, I am not going to hurt my children now, would I?" June said as she walked closer.

"Your children?! You look like you are five! You can't possibly look after children when you are this young! And back off! I know how to use this sword!" Blasie yelled as he readies his sword to stab the ghost.

"Please, I am more skilled than you are. And if you prefer, I could always turn into an adult." June said as she conjures a translucent glass sword and push the wooden sword down with it.

"I think having you look the same age as us is better…" Sofie said after a few tense moments.

"Don't give in to fear, Sofie! Back off now, ghost!" Blasie shouted bravely.

"My name is June. And I just want to play with the children my body has adopted." June said.

"Try anything funny and I will try to kill you." Blasie threatened after a few moments.

"Blasie! Sofie! What do you want to play today?" Alduin shouted as she flew into the playroom.

"Alduin!" The three children called out.

"June? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with, uh… Yourself?" Alduin asked as she landed.

"I came here to play, but they are to scared of me." June said to the dragoness.

"Of course they are, try turning into an adult, maybe they will feel better." Alduin suggested.

"So, what she say is true?" Blasie asked Alduin.

"Whatever she probably explained was true. Look, she is a splitting image of Janice, isn't she? Only a spirit that came from the same body can transform into the body's image with such detail." Alduin said as she pointed at a twenty year old Janice look-a-like.

"So… Mom? What can you do? I mean, is calling you 'mom' even correct?" Sofie asked.

"The one that adopted you and I are basically one and the same person, so yes, it is." June answered. "As for what I can do… A show would be more entertaining and enlightening."

Before Blasie could say anything, June roared, getting down on all fours as she transforms into her dragon form. She roared again, this time, the ground shook and disappeared, so does the walls and ceiling as well as anything that was in the room. She summoned four tables with a computer on each of them, each of the computers pre-loaded with many games.

"There, each of you pick a computer and let's play some Portal co-op!" June said as she transforms herself and Alduin into Khajiits.

"Ughh… Fur…" Alduin said in disgust. "And why must I look like Janice?!"

"What is all of this?" Blasie asked as he held up a mouse.

"Modern equipment, very complicated and completely out of our time." Alduin answered.

"Can you teach as how to use it?" Sofie asked.

"I can." June and Alduin said together.

"Wait, how do you know how to use it?" June asked Alduin.

"Well, one of the universes I was sent to requires me to use computers as a means to complete tasks, so I learn how to use a computer, even going so far as to learning how to code!" Alduin explained.

"Cool… Hey, can you port Skyrim into Minecraft?" June asked.

"Uhh… What? And how do I 'port' a province into a game?" Alduin asked.

"No, no, you got me wrong, I meant port the game 'The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim' into Minecraft." June explained as Sofie tries to figure out what a 'desktop' is.

"Skyrim's a game?" Alduin asked.

"Yeah, let me show you." June said as she fired up Skyrim on the computer Alduin was seated at.

"Let's start a new game." June said as she loads the game.

"Here, you see your character got captured by the Imperials and awaiting execution…" June commentated as the carriage moves along.

"Hey, that's Ulfric!" Alduin exclaimed as she swung the camera to the right.

"Right, and wait for it…" June said as she quickly fast forward the game using her powers.

Skipping the character creation, she stopped at where the character's head was about to roll. "Anddddddd… This is you!" June said as the game's Alduin landed on the tower.

"Strange… Are we living inside a videogame?" Alduin asked. "And this game has everything that happened during Janice's journey!" Alduin exclaimed in surprise as June entered a console command to reveal all quests.

"Quite the eye-opener, yeah? I was rather surprised too, but I guess it is just a coincidence that they created a game that accurately show what happened in our universe. Don't worry though, we definitely are not in a videogame. We aren't being controlled by some person seated in front of a computer." June said.

"Who is 'they'?" Alduin asked.

"The humans! The powerless humans. They don't have any powers, so they need what they can build to protect them. They have these long range weapons called a 'gun' that can fire multiple rounds in quick succession without needing a reload, unlike a crossbow. Those tiny metal bullets can do quite a lot of damage, or so I have been told." June answered.

"Never mind, let's just play some games." Alduin said. "Hey, you two! Come here! You better not have touched anything."

"Hehe, umm… Shit…" Blasie said.

"What did you do?" Alduin asked as she walked over.

"I don't know!" Blasie exclaimed.

"Great! You are formatting the computer!" Alduin exclaimed as the computer finished deleting everything on the hard drive and restarted itself.

"Help, I don't know what is going on!" Sofie shouted.

"And I can't believe you downloaded viruses!" Alduin said as Sofie's screen started to melt and a dialog opened and said it was sending all personal data to somewhere.

"What?! That thing said I won something, so I clicked on it!" Sofie said in defense.

"How do you two even know how to work a mouse?" Alduin asked softly.

"You don't know how fast kids can learn new things." June answered. "I will just replace their computers."

[Later, Imperial Palace children playroom]

"Hey, Your Highness! It is time for lunch!" A servant called out. "Your Highness?"

The playroom was devoid of children and all the toys were still left untouched when the servant came in. There was a note on the floor though.

"'If you are reading this, it must mean it is time for lunch. Don't worry, their Highness are well fed in the dimension they are now in. They are currently having fun and enjoying themselves. We will be back before dinner.'" The servant read the note out loud. "What is this?! Guards! The children might have been kidnapped! Alert Her Majesty!" The servant called out as she ran out of the room and into the hallway leading to the stairs.

[Elder Council Chambers]

"... And we would like to have increased taxes to anyone travelling to Morrowind from the Empire." The ambassador said as he ends his speech regarding Morrowind's venture in forming a merger with the Empire.

Before Janice could offer her side of the offer, the servant bursted into the chamber. "Your Majesty! Something happened to the children! They aren't in their room!" The servant announced.

"What?! Sorry about this, but I got to attend to this." Janice said as she got up. "We shall meet next time."

"Next time it is, the Council of Great Houses are keen to form a merger with the Empire after we heard about your crowning." The ambassador said.

[Children's playroom]

"They were supposed to be here, Your Majesty!" The servant said urgently.

"Calm down, I think I know what happened to them." Janice said. "June!"

As soon as Janice shouted June's name, she was transported into the micro dimension that they were in.

"Oh great! Her Majesty has disappeared! What do we do now?" The servant cried.

[June's fourth wall breaking dimension]

"Ha! Three sixty no scope, loser!" Blasie yelled as he played the fps game.

"Come on! Stop camping Blasie!" Alduin shouted.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Janice screamed.

"Oh, hello!" June greeted. "Take that!" June said soon after as she knifed Alduin in the game.

"I win!" Sofie screamed as the game was over.

"Would someone tell me what is happening?!" Janice shouted as she walked to where the cables lead. "What happens if I pull these important looking uhh… Ropes?"

"No! Don't do that!" June begged as she turned around on the chair.

"Then tell me what is going on! They are missing their lunch!" Janice shouted.

"Okay, we are just playing some computer games. After that, I want to show them what I like to eat in the human world." June explained.

"Whatever, just tell me, will they be safe?" Janice questioned.

"Of course they will be! Why would I harm my own 'children'?" June said.

"Alright, fine. I am going back now, send me back!" Janice said.

"Bye!" June said as she send Janice back to Nirn.

[Children's playroom]

"Your Majesty! What happened?" The servant yelled in surprise as Janice materialises. "Are the children safe? And who is this 'June'?"

"The children are safe. And it is about time I introduce the palace to my 'other self'." Janice replied as she walked out of the room.

"What do you mean, Your Majesty?" The servant asked.

"Call all the workers to the Throne Room and I will explain." Janice said.

[Later, Throne Room]

"We have a ghost running amok in the palace?! We should flush it out and exorcise it immediately!" A guard yelled, encouraging the people around him to start an uproar.

"Calm down! Let Her Majesty finish her story!" Cocceius yelled from beside Janice.

"Right, thank you Cocceius. As I was saying, the ghost is my past self. Some of you may know that I was a stillborn, especially the guards who were on duty a few days ago." Janice continued her speech. "That ghost was what was supposed to be me, but I replaced her when she died. I went to Riften to… retrieve her. So, in all sense, she is me and I am her. The next time you see something weird, just tell me, I will sort it out with her, alright? Dismiss."

"Are we going to be safe?" A servant asked.

"She don't really care about messing with other people other than the family, so yes, you all will be. Just ignore her if she tries to talk to you, alright?" Janice said.

"Yes, Your Majesty!" The crowd said before dispersing.

"What was that about just now?" Derkeethus asked.

"Nothing, just June taking the kids somewhere to play 'computer games'." Janice said.

"I see… Well, what do you want to do now?" Derkeethus asked.

"Have lunch! I am hungry." Janice replied.

"Me too." Derkeethus said.

[After lunch]

"So, you don't have anything else to do this afternoon?" Janice asked Derkeethus.

"Yes, how come I have a feeling you want to drag me somewhere where I will be scared out of my wits and you will be killing things while ridiculing me again?" Derkeethus answered.

"Well, if your self esteem is that low, then I guess I will let you be the hero for once. There is a bandit camp near Kvatch that needs to be dealt with, think you can handle that yourself?" Janice told Derkeethus.

"Just bandits? I think I can do that." Derkeethus answered.

"I wouldn't know, after all, Ralof surprised me that he had dragons with him. Who knows what these bandits will have?" Janice said as they walked outside.

"Well, I hope that it only is bandits." Derkeethus said as Janice transforms.

"Going somewhere, Your Majesty? Do you need assistance?" A guard asked.

"That would not be necessary, we will be back before dinner time. We will be near Kvatch if anyone is looking for us." Janice replied as Derkeethus got on.

"Safe journey, Your Majesty." The guard said as Janice took off, bracing himself against the wall against the winds Janice kicked up.

[Kvatch 2 p.m.]

"You fly fast." Derkeethus commented as he got off. "Where is the camp?"

"Behind you. Now, I will be flying overhead if you need assistance. Shout my name, my other name, I mean, if you need help." Janice instructed.

"And that is?" Derkeethus asked. "You went by so many names that I lost track."

"Haas-sot-kul." Janice answered.

"And how can I do that when I can't shout like you do?" Derkeethus asked.

"It is just a name, you don't need understanding to use it. Now go and be the hero you always wanted to be." Janice said before taking off.

"Are you sure you will be okay?" A voice said from the bushes.

"What? Who's there?" Derkeethus asked. "Jane? Is that you?"

"No, I am J'Zhar, you dimwit! How can you not tell the difference between a man's voice and a woman's?" J'Zhar said as he come out wearing a set of ebony armour.

"Isn't the ebony helmet tight fitting for someone with a snout?" Derkeethus asked as he calmed down.

"How did your father fit in one then?" J'Zhar retorted.

"Oh, nevermind then. How did you get here?" Derkeethus asked.

"I saw Janice flying out of the city with you, so I thought I would follow." J'Zhar answered.

"What did Jane say?" Derkeethus asked as he walk towards the camp with J'Zhar.

"She told me to go and try not to get killed…" J'Zhar answered.

"Huh, same here. Anyway, Janice is flying overhead, so I guess we should be fine if things get messy." Derkeethus said as he equipped his bow and arrows.

"Yeah, real assuring." J'Zhar replied. "Can't wait for us to fail immediately and let her come down and flatten the camp in one strike."

"Just keep saying that to yourself, I am determined to not need her help." Derkeethus said as he aimed his bow at the back of a bandit's head, not that he has to.

"Hey! We got intruders!" A bandit called out when he heard the bandit Derkeethus has hit fall over dead.

"Oh, what is this? The Emperor has graced us with his presence!" A bandit yelled as he dodged an arrow. "Hey! Why is 'Your Majesty' doing the legion's work?"

"Shut up! You will die today!" J'Zhar yelled as he charged forward with his sword and shield.

"Aww… Did the kitty cat have a fur ball stuck in his throat?" A bandit taunted as he block the blow from J'Zhar.

"It is 'Your Highness' to you!" J'Zhar yelled as he cuts off the bandit's head while he was laughing at the attempted strike.

"What is going on here?" The bandit leader asked as he got out from his quarters.

"The Emperor and his servant is attacking the camp, sir! They look to be alone, though." A bandit replied.

"The Emperor? Hah! That weak lizard can't even hurt a fly. Take them alive, I am sure Her Majesty would pay a good ransom." The bandit leader ordered.

"I don't pay ransoms!" Janice roared from the skies. "You will die if you try to even lay a finger on them!"

"What was that?! Her Majesty can hear us? Shit…" The bandit leader exclaimed in shock.

"Yeah! Take that!" J'Zhar yelled as he carelessly fought the bandits.

"Don't get too cocky!" Derkeethus yelled as he shot another arrow.

"What? I ca-" J'Zhar tried to reply, but was knocked unconscious by a blow to the head with a mace.

"J'Zhar! That's it, HAAS-SOT-KUL!" Derkeethus screamed to the skies to request assistance.

Fighting his way to J'Zhar's body quickly before Janice came down, Derkeethus sliced the arms of the bandit trying to drag J'Zhar away and quickly ran outside the camp. A jet of hot flames immediately engulfing the entire camp, burning most of the bandits alive.

"J'Zhar! J'Zhar! Wake up!" Derkeethus yelled as he yanked the helmet off.

Meanwhile, Janice transformed in mid air and landed on the smoldering ground inside the camp. Those bandits who were lucky to have survived now rush at her. Grabbing Silencer from her inventory, she whipped it around herself in a sweeping motion, slicing up all the bandits close to her.

"Looks like I really have to do everything myself…" Janice said as she whipped the giant two handed greatsword around her, carving deep, fatal wounds into the bodies of the lightly armoured bandits. "Do you really think you have a chance against me?!"

"Ah! The Empress! So good for you to join us, what do you want, hmm? An arrow to the head for a starter, perhaps?" The bandit leader said as he drew his bow, aiming directly at Janice.

"Not a chance." Janice said as she grabbed a bandit and place her in the line of fire. Just in time for the leader to let go of the arrow.

"Then, how about a dismembered limb?" The bandit leader asked as he rush down the stairs towards Janice.

"Well, I prefer the head of a bandit leader who is telling me what he is going to do next on a plate." Janice said as she threw the body of the bandit at the leader.

"Janice! Lookout!" Derkeethus yelled as he saw a bandit behind Janice ready to strike.

"Oh, hello there, slowpoke." Janice said as she turned around quickly and grab the bandit by the arms.

Flipping over, Janice threw the bandit onto the recovering leader. Not waiting for the leader to get up, Janice grabbed her great sword and drove it through the stack of three humans, the hilt just barely sticking out the top of the pile.

Making sure the bandits are dead, Janice pull out the sword from the pile and wiped it on the grass. With one last look around to make sure she didn't miss anything, Janice used her Firestorm spell to blow apart the camp, making sure it serves as a warning to future bandits.

"Tell me why is my father here?" Janice questioned Derkeethus. "Tell me or you are going back to the city as a snail!"

"Calm down! He came by himself, he wanted to help, but he got cocky and ended up unconscious." Derkeethus answered as he tries to make sure J'Zhar is still breathing.

"Oh… Sorry, come on, I will try a healing spell." Janice said as she begin healing J'Zhar.

"Huh, his breathing improved, but he is still unconscious." Janice commented. "I think he may be under a coma."

"A coma? Oh no, that isn't good, is it?" Derkeethus asked.

"Of course it isn't, but we can't do anything about it, so let's go home." Janice said as she transforms.

[Dinner]

"So that's what happened to him." Jane said as she sipped her stew.

"Yeah, I guess he is too old for combat if he react this slowly." Janice said.

"Hey! I think I can use his body for the time being!" June said from where she seated, on top of Janice's chair.

"After what you did to my body? No, I won't allow it." Derkeethus said.

"But he can't used his body!" June argued.

"Using your father's body? You know how sick that sounds?" Beehaz said to June.

"She's right, you shouldn't anyhow possess peo-" Janice started to say before June entered her.

"Ah… So good to be in MY body." 'Janice' said as she looked at herself.

"Oh come on now, what was that suppose to be?" Janice said as she materialises beside the Khajiit body as a white translucent spirit.

"How did you do that?" Derkeethus asked, rather spooked that Janice could manifest herself as a spirit.

"I studied some tomes I found in the College of Winterhold's library." Janice answered. "Give me back MY body!" Janice started to argue with June.

"But this was MINE!" June yelled as her spirit wavers in and out of the body from Janice's spells.

"You died!" Janice screamed as she forced June out.

"But if it wasn't for me, you won't be here!" June counter argued as she forced Janice out.

"Stop this at once or the body will die, again!" Jane shouted.

"Get out!" Janice screamed, pushing June out, but not getting in like she supposed to.

"Oh no…" Janice said as the body slumped over, dead, again.

"Great! You killed yourself." June said.

"Janice? Janice! Why?" Derkeethus cried over the body.

"I am still here, you know…" Janice tapped Derkeethus on the shoulder. "Now what do we do?"

"I guess it is time to bury you like we are supposed to." Jane said.

"No! There has to be a way." Janice said.

"You could try going back in, you have only been dead for a minute, maybe it will still work." Jane answered.

"Okay, okay. Let's go." Janice said as she insert herself back in.

"Hugggghhhh!" Janice breathed in deeply as she sat up. "I guess it worked." She panted.

"Aww… I guess I have to find my own body." June said. "For the record, you died three times already!"

"You don't have to remind me…" Janice said.

"Janice? I am am glad you are fine!" Derkeethus cried.

"Why are you acting like I died for real? I was there beside you." Janice said as she folded her arms.

"Really? I didn't know." Derkeethus replied.

"Whatever, just don't go possessing people who are still alive, June." Janice told the spirit.

"Fine…" June groaned.

"Off to bed then, I am tired from having died again…" Janice said as she stretched herself before heading off.

A/N: Okay… This chapter turned out weird, but at least it should settle whether June has seen the real world or not. Don't worry, June's references to the real world will not be this drastic and direct in the future.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Before you do anything, PLEASE READ THE A/N! IMPORTANT NEWS!**_

27.10.2014 A/N: 10 favourites! I am going to do a series of background stories to some OC and characters in TES that never really had a backstory, like Derkeethus and Lydia. Don't worry, it is only going to be within this chapter, not spread out. **Also, I need to know whether you guys are enjoying these later chapters! Please do review these later chapters.** To give a reason why isn't it an incredibly serious story of Janice being the Empress is because if it is, this story would have ended at 13 or 14. This chapter might explain some things that happened in the past few chapters, especially how weird it is that June was with Arkay.

A couple of weeks in limbo...

6.10.2014 A/N: Looking back, these rush work chapters that I try to churn out everyday does not really connect with each other. Probably because I never really have a good solid backstory to the characters used before writing. So, with school coming 7.10.14, I have to split this backstories of main supporting characters into two chapters and maybe a series of backstory chapters of Janice. I will be rewriting some earlier chapters to better fit what the characters now know and their behaviour as well as creating a better flow of the chapters. Re-read them if you want, but generally, the only scene that will get a major rewrite is the one with Ralof. Damn, that was low, even for me. I really wanted to create a gender equal story, but that was a little too far.

All characters, place settings and other items belong to their respective copyright holders, Bethesda Games Studios/Bethesda Softworks LLC./ZeniMax Media Inc. and Game Freak Inc./The Pokémon Company/Creatures Inc./Ninendo Co., Ltd.. Characters that does not appear in the original content of The Elder Scrolls (OC, or original character) that bears, but not limited to, a name similar to ANY story character names and/or character behaviour and attitude are purely coincidental.

**Chapter 22: Tell Me More About Your Past**

[Sundas, after breakfast, Janice's Chambers 9 a.m.]

"Don't you have something to do today?" Alduin asked.

"Who works on a Sundas?" Janice rebutted.

"Good point, though won't be anyone in this continent that might need your help right about now?" Alduin asked.

"Skyrim's finally peaceful again and there isn't a lot of problems here and High Rock. I don't care about Hammerfell and Morrowind since they are outside the Empire and the Aldmeri Dominion can kiss my ass." Janice replied.

"You better hope that Nirrne isn't listening in." Derkeethus said.

"I've checked, there isn't anyone spying on us here." Jane said as she came into the room wearing some expensive looking new clothes and jewellery that wasn't given to her by the palace.

"Where did you get those clothes? Actually, where do you GET the gold for those clothes?" Janice asked in mild surprise.

"The shops offered me a discount when they saw me coming in, in fact, they dropped whatever they were doing and serve me. I don't even have to walk around to browse their wares." Jane chuckled at the memory. "I used the gold you sent my way."

"Okay, is father awake yet?" Janice asked in concern.

"No, still in deep sleep, at least he is stable." Jane replied as Janice conjured an extra chair.

"Your Majesty!" Lydia's voice sounded from behind the closed door, her fists pounding the door quite loudly. "Does your weapons and armours need polishing?"

"If you want too! And stop pounding the door so loudly!" Janice shouted her reply.

"Sorry!" Lydia apologized as she went in.

"Wow, I never knew you had so many weapons and armours, most of them look very important." June commented as Lydia opened the closet room where Janice stashed her equipment.

"Yeah, just don't touch them." Janice said, before her eyes widened in horror. "Especially not TH-"

A flash of red cloud surrounded Janice, interrupting her sentence. On the chair where Janice had been was a chicken. "Bak!" Janice clucked.

"Uhh… Whoops…" June said in guilt as she placed Wabbajack back in its rack.

"Bak! Bak! Bwwwaaak!" Janice clucked furiously.

"We can't understand you, you know that right?" Derkeethus said to the chicken.

"Bwwwak, bak, bak!" Janice clucked angrily at Derkeethus.

"At least it is not permanent, unlike her own powers." Jane said.

"Hey! What does this one do?" June asked as she picked up the Staff of Magnus.

"No! Don't look at the orb!" Jane yelled as she ran over to the ghost and snatch the powerful staff away before she does any harm to herself, and the rest of the people in the room.

"Just don't touch anything in that closet, alright? Let Lydia do the cleaning. Here, I bought you some plushies to play with." Jane said as she put down the staff before taking out some teddy bear plush toys she bought at the market.

"Okay… But what does that bony looking staff do?" June asked as she pointed to the Skull of Corruption.

"It is better off that you don't know." Jane replied as she push the apparently solid ghost out of the closet and onto the bed. "Now, just play with these toys, alright?"

"They are cute, but they aren't fun!" June complained as she somehow conjured her old DS Lite with a Pokèmon Platinum cart in it and started playing.

"What in Oblivion is that thing?" Jane asked.

"Nothing, it isn't important to you primitive people anyway." June replied as she boots up her save file.

"PRIMITIVE?! What makes you think we are PRIMITIVE?!" Jane shouted loudly, causing Lydia to accidentally fire Wabbajack at Jane.

"I don't know, the fact that you believe in superstitious nonsense, the lack of electricity and the fact that there isn't a drink made of artificial chemicals that can kill a horse ten times over and yet is selling like nobody's business." June said to the Sweetroll on the floor under her.

"Mom?" Janice asked the Sweetroll as she picked it up after returning to her normal form.

"She can't answer." Derkeethus informed Janice.

"Sorry, Your Majesty! I should have aimed the staff somewhere else!" Lydia apologized to Janice.

"Don't apologize to me, apologize to her!" Janice said as she held out the Sweetroll in front of Lydia.

"Uhh… Sorry, Your Highness?" Lydia said as she lowered herself to eye level.

"Damn… That shiny got away, that was the last one I needed to have a complete Pokèdex of shinies!" June commentated her play situation.

"Whatever, I believe this effect is permanent, if I am not wrong, so I have to change her back." Janice said as she place the Sweetroll on the floor.

"That was deliciously wrong." Jane said as she returned to normal.

"Sorry again, Your Highness!" Lydia said as she got down on both knees.

"That is okay, you were startled, it wasn't your fault." Jane said to the former housecarl.

"Thank you for your kindness, Your Highness!" Lydia said as she scrambled up and back into the closet.

"So, Derkeethus, tell me more about yourself." Jane said as they sat back down.

"Well, I thought you might never asked! You both know that I was born in Black Marsh and moved to Skyrim when I was five. There isn't anything really interesting that happened in my life before I met Janice except for this one…" Derkeethus begun.

[Flashback, ten years ago, fifteen year old Derkeethus]

"Hey rich kid! Buy us some lunch would you?" A Nord bully said as he kicked Derkeethus over and into a mud puddle.

"Ralof! You had already bought your lunch! Why do you need to ask me?" Derkeethus said as he wiped the mud off his face.

[Present day]

"Wait, you knew Ralof?!" Janice exclaimed in surprise.

"Well, of course I do, we studied in the same school in Whiterun." Derkeethus replied. "If you have to know, he wasn't as racist as he was now. Anyway, back to my story…"

[Flashback]

"But my brothers haven't had theirs, lizard!" Ralof said as he pushed Derkeethus down with his leg, his gang laughing with him. "They say that the Argonians were a tough race that can survive just about any climate and environmental conditions, yet you look so weak, so- so _pathetic_. You are probably the biggest loser in your entire race's history!"

"Just take my gold and leave already!" Derkeethus shouted as he struggles to resist the pressure of the Nord's leg.

"Do you really think this is just about gold?!" Ralof shouted. "You animals are trespassing on territory that you don't belong! Jarl Ulfric is angry at the fact that the Empire's trading company is hosting lizards like you on his city's shores! And I have learnt that your parents were in charge of the organization that brings them in! Come the day of uprising, you and your parents will be banished from this land!" Ralof shouted as he picked up the Argonian and throw him against a wall.

"Stay that way until the end of school!" Ralof spat at the crumpled body of Derkeethus.

"Ow…" Derkeethus groaned in pain as he saw a teacher running towards him urgently.

"Oh no, if you don't recover soon, your parents will have the Jarl shut down the school, for good this time! And I will be out of job!" The Nord woman said as she picked up Derkeethus and rush him into the Temple of Kynareth that was fortunately right beside the school.

_Is that what you Nords really think about my race? You care not for my well-being, but instead pretend to care when threatened with the lost of your job? Nords really are racist._ Derkeethus thought subconsciously.

{Back home}

"How was school today, honey?" Beeht asked the tired looking Argonian at the door. "What happened to you?"

"Ralof beat me up again." Derkeethus complained.

"Did he now? Well, may be I will pay him a visit in his house in Riverwood tonight and strangle his puny neck in joy." Beeht said darkly.

"Uhh… What was that?" Derkeethus asked.

"Oh… Uh… Nothing, nothing…" Beeht said, pretending like she said nothing.

"Whatever, can I switch to home tutoring? I am tired of being robbed and bullied." Derkeethus said in exhaustion as he handed the butler his sack.

"You can't just quit school now, not when you are halfway through the year! Besides, you need to learn the Nord's culture to take over the family business in the future." Beeht told the tired Argonian.

"All I have learnt was that they are racist bastards that drinks a lot and think they are all high and mighty." Derkeethus replied as he walked into the living room.

"There are other Argonians in the school, you know." Beeht said. "And they aren't really picked on by the other students."

"And how do you know that?" Derkeethus asked.

"I… Uhh… Was in Whiterun the other day doing some shopping, heh-heh…" Beeht replied carefully.

"Right… Anyway, can I please do home tutoring? I am tired of getting pushed around all the time." Derkeethus said, narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

"Alright, fine, but I am hiring a Nord to do that." Beeht said.

"Hey, where is father?" Derkeethus asked.

"He is out on his usual business, nothing to worry about." Beeht replied after telling the butler to look for a Nord teacher and to cancel Derkeethus' enrolment with the school.

"I am tired, so I am going to go wash up and go to bed. Call me for dinner." Derkeethus said as he leave.

"Sure." Beeht said.

{Dinner}

"So then this stillborn go try and take up a hammer, but it was too heavy for him! It ended up falling out of his hands and onto his foot! Ha! Poor sod wouldn't be walking for days!" Ushaei said as he recollected the events of that day.

"Haha, very funny. Anyway, Derkeethus, I would like you to meet your new teacher, Lydia!" Beeht called out.

[Present day]

"Wait, Lydia was your home tutor?" Janice asked in surprise.

"Yes, the only reason why I didn't recognise her was probably because she looked older than what she was then and I also don't remember her being able to fight." Derkeethus replied.

"Derkeethus?! So it was you! I thought you were another Argonian named Derkeethus! My, you have grown so much, my lord!" Lydia exclaimed as she poked her head out of the closet.

"Would you keep it down?! I don't want to turn this thing to full volume!" June shouted in anger from the bed.

Ignoring the ghost, Lydia walked over to Derkeethus. "You look different ten years ago. I can hardly recognise you when you came into Breezehome with Her Majesty that day. Where have you been?"

"You look, well, tougher than you were back then, Lydia. What happened to you?" Derkeethus asked. "I stayed in Darkwater Crossing since I was twenty three, a year before I met Janice."

"I wanted to find service with the Jarl after you dismissed me seven years ago. The Thanes I served can barely fight their own fights. So I trained to become better warrior." Lydia explained.

"Okay, who else did you meet back then that I know?" Janice asked.

"I worked with your mother to bring in some cheese for you, but that was just a small thing, no names were needed." Derkeethus replied. "I didn't bother to remember faces too."

"So you were that guy who was five years older than me when we went to Windhelm to collect some Argonian cheese?" Janice said.

"Yes, now back to the story." Derkeethus said.

"Oh, this is the part where I made a fool of myself!" Lydia exclaimed as she dragged a chair from somewhere over.

"Where did you even get that chair?!" Janice exclaimed. "Are you a chair god or something?"

[Flashback]

"It is an honour to teach you, my lord." Lydia said with a pile of books in her arms.

"Are you a racist Nord?" Derkeethus immediately asked.

"What? No, why do you all think all Nords are racist?" Lydia replied.

"Don't mind him, he got bullied too much in school." Beeht replied. "We are happy to have you with us. Come, you must be hungry after that long trek from Whiterun."

"Oh, it is fine, I have eaten." Lydia replied.

"Well, suit yourself. Hondor! Show Lydia to her room, will you?" Beeht instructed.

"Follow me." Hondor said to Lydia.

As Lydia was walking out the door, her foot caught hold of a potted plant and she tripped. The books flew out of her hands and hit Hondor on the back, sending him crashing into the ground. Lydia fell over and face planted her face into Hondor's buttocks.

"Uhh… Sorry about that." Lydia quickly said as she stood up, face blushing.

"Let's not mention this to anyone." Hondor said as he picked himself up and walked off.

"Are you sure she is good?" Derkeethus whispered to his mother.

"She graduated at the top of her class and have taught other high status people's children to graduate at the top of their exams. Basically she is the best of the best." Beeht replied.

"Whatever you say." Derkeethus said.

[Present day]

"So your most memorable thing was you getting bullied and Lydia being your tutor?" Janice asked impatiently.

"I have not finish!" Derkeethus replied. "As I was saying…"

[Flashback]

{Three years later}

"I think it is time for you to live independently." Ushaei said proudly to Derkeethus.

"Where are you sending me too?" Dekeethus asked over breakfast.

"Wherever you want to learn to live by yourself. If you can do that, we can probably die knowing that you are a capable Argonian." Ushaei said. "If I may, I think you should become a miner, you know, learn to appreciate the other side of world, the poor people side of living."

"Why would I want to do that?" Derkeethus asked.

"Learn how the less fortunate live and you will learn sympathy that you can't gleam if you are always living with what they called 'head up your ass'." Ushaei reasoned.

"I see… Well, I have always like the falls at Darkwater Crossing…" Derkeethus said.

"Darkwater Crossing it is then! I have already prepared your attire, just pick up your bag and you are ready to go!" Ushaei said.

"Can I request that I stay here for the time being? I am worried that they will try to kill me for the gold." Derkeethus requested as he don his worn-out looking miner clothes.

"Alright, until they gained your trust. Well, see you!" Ushaei said as he pushed Derkeethus out the door.

{The next day}

"Mom!" Derkeethus screamed as he crawled to the door looking badly wounded.

"Derkeethus! What happened to you?" Beeht asked as she opened the door.

"I… I… Couldn't make it through the forest!" Derkeethus panted.

"We should get you inside to heal up, you can explain it later." Beeht said as she lift the wounded Argonian onto her shoulders and carried him in.

{Later}

"So what happened?" Ushaei asked, rushing back home when he heard the news.

"I didn't make it out of the forest, a wolf attacked me." Derkeethus said weakly.

"Great, if you can't even face a wolf, how are you going to survive in the mines where it is hard labour round the clock!" Ushaei exclaimed. "Nevermind, I will hire some people to see you to and fro from the mine."

[Present day]

"And that is how I was in Darkwater Crossing." Derkeethus as he ended his story.

"I see, no wonder you got captured, you are very weak if you can't even stand up to a wolf." Janice commented.

"So, who's next?" Derkeethus asked, ignoring the comment.

"Mom, how did you know you were Dragonborn?" Janice asked.

"Well, it was when I met your father…" Jane begun.

[Flashback, twenty five years ago]

"Hey, pretty lady!" A Khajiit man in steel plate armour called out to Jane from a bench inside the Bee and Barb. "I am planning an excursion to Bonestrewn Crest in the hot springs northeast of Darkwater Crossing. You look like someone very capable of fighting her own fights."

Taking off her elven helmet, Jane said, "Do you have enough gold to pay my fee?"

"A sellsword! That's perfect! Name your price, I am sure what we find there will be enough to pay you back ten fold!" The man exclaimed. "I am J'Zhar Senior, or you may call me J'Zhar if you want, 'Senior' is just a formality."

"My name is Jane, when should we leave?" Jane asked.

"Tomorrow morning, come, you must be tired. Food and bed are on me." J'Zhar said as he put an arm around the woman's shoulders and led her to the counter.

"Another woman again, J'Zhar?" Keerava asked. "How did the last one turned out, hmm?"

"Do we have to mention Dar'Tran? She stole my purse in the middle of the night! It was lucky that she was caught by the guards." J'Zhar exclaimed.

[Present day]

"So that alias wasn't made up?" Janice asked.

"Yeah, she killed herself in prison." Jane replied.

"Poor soul, she might have been married to J'Zhar right about now." Derkeethus commented.

"Whatever, let's continue with the story." Janice said as she picked up Alduin.

[Flashback]

"When you said 'bed', I thought you meant separate rooms." Jane said in frustration inside the double bed room.

"Well, I don't really have the gold for two rooms and your payment." J'Zhar admitted. "But I am sure that you would find sleeping with me… rather charming…"

"You stay away from me, pervert!" Jane yelled as she slapped J'Zhar onto the wooden floor.

"A hundred gold says that that woman will storm out of there and rent herself another room." A Nord yelled from downstairs.

"A feisty one, eh? I am going to enjoying living with you." J'Zhar said charmingly as he got up.

"This is just a job, don't get your hopes up, goodnight!" Jane said rather rudely and angrily as she get on the bed, carefully placing herself near the edge. "And don't try anything funny!"

"Aww… She didn't change rooms. Well, a bet is a bet, you win, here's your gold." The Nord said.

{Next morning}

A loud thud was heard coming from the room J'Zhar and Jane were staying in.

"I told you to stay away from me!" Jane yelled when she discovered J'Zhar had wrapped himself around her waist during the night.

"Good morning, pretty." J'Zhar greeted as he picked himself up from where he landed, the wall across the room showing signs of a heavy object having slammed into it. "Damn, you are one strong woman to have thrown me that far."

"Try that again and I will make sure that you will be missing an important organ between your legs!" Jane shouted. "I will leave you stranded at Bonestrewn Crest naked and with a bloody hole in that area, understand?!"

"Uhh… Uhh… Yes, madame!" J'Zhar replied in fright.

"Good, I will meet you outside." Jane said as she leaves for the public bathroom.

"You got to pay for that!" Keerava yelled at Jane.

"Whatever, go drown yourself in it." Jane said as she tossed a bag of coins into Keerava's hands.

"Hey! Do you want breakfast?" Keerava called out to Jane as she head for the door to the bathroom.

"Sure, I don't mind." Jane replied as she enters the bathroom.

[Present day]

"Boring! Can we skip to the part where you learn that you are Dragonborn?" June called out from the bed, the DS Lite still in her hands.

"When were you listening?" Janice asked in surprise.

"I have played this game countless times, I don't need to pay full attention to play it!" June answered.

"Alright, I guess we can skip all the stuff about getting there." Jane said. "Now, Bonestrewn Crest…"

[Flashback]

"There it is! Bonestrewn Crest! My sources said that this place have some small trinkets to collect that is worth the trek as well as something a bit more personal as well. Hey! are those skeletons? We need to clear them out first." J'Zhar said as they climb up the slope leading to the summit.

"Just stay here, I will take care of it." Jane said as she readied her elven mace.

"Whatever you say." J'Zhar replied, not wanting to cross the female Khajiit.

Going up to the summit, Jane called out, "Hey stiff bones! Over here!"

Grabbing her mace tightly, Jane dashed forward and scattered the first skeleton into a shower of bones. Swinging her mace around her, she quickly dispatched the other two in a similar fashion.

"Wow, it is raining bones…" J'Zhar commented as he heard the fight finish.

"There, now, about my payment." Jane begun. "That would be five hundred gold for hiring me for two days and ten thousand gold for molesting me."

"Sure, but why do you charge for people touching you and at such a ludicrous price too?" J'Zhar asked as he handed the gold over.

"Hey, you want to touch me, you got to pay, no exceptions." Jane said as she counted the gold.

"You work as a sex slave?" J'Zhar asked as he looked around for the spot in the ground he was looking for.

"No, I charge my clients if they try anything funny that goes beyond me helping them. Besides, I charge a premium for someone hugging me like that." Jane replied, before looking over to the word wall. "Strange, do you hear some chanting coming from that wall?"

"No, all I can hear is the steam coming out of these vents." J'Zhar replied as he stuck a shovel into the soil.

"I am going to have a closer look." Jane said as she approached the wall in caution.

"Huh, strange, these markings looks familiar to me…" Jane whispered as she ran her hand over the dragon scratching.

"'Pah WERID SONaaN LUNERIO WEN YUVON LOVaaS MeyZ FO HET KO VULON', how strange…" Jane whispered in wonder. "This 'FO' character is glowing, too."

"Huh, FO." Jane repeated.

"Wahh!" Jane jumped back in surprise when a small shower of ice crystals formed in front of her lips.

"What's wrong?" J'Zhar asked as he drove the shovel deep into the soil.

"Ice crystals just formed from my mouth!" Jane shouted in worry as she turned around.

"Ice crystals? From your mouth? Hah! How can there be ice in such a warm place?" J'Zhar laughed.

"Well, whenever I say 'FO', it happen. It must be something to do with that wall, I know how to read it, for some reason." Jane said as another shower of ice crystals appeared from her mouth.

"Don't be foolish, that wall was written in the dragon language, nobody these days know what is written there." J'Zhar said as he pushed a big chest onto the bank of the hole he made.

"What is in there?" Jane asked, dismissing her 'problem' for the time being.

"Just my inheritance. My parents just died." J'Zhar explained.

"Oh, I am sorry." Jane said sadly.

"No need to be, they died having known that they have done everything they ever wanted to do." J'Zhar said as he opened the chest.

"Wait, if you are 'Senior', doesn't that mean you have a younger brother?" Jane asked. "Shouldn't some of it go to them?"

"No, this chest was in their will to give to me. My brothers have their own set of inheritance to go after." J'Zhar replied as he took out a huge bag of gems and an even bigger bag of coins.

"Who are your parents?" Jane asked in surprise that J'Zhar had so much inheritance.

"They head the Khajiit caravans in Skyrim. What about yours?" J'Zhar replied.

"Well, they died when I was ten… All I know is that I was left with a huge sum of gold that they said was past down from a Nord named Talos…" Jane answered.

"Talos? THE Talos?! You do know what that means, right?" J'Zhar said.

"What? It could be any Talos, not just the mortal turned divine… Could it?" Jane answered.

"I guess so, anyway, I am going back to Riften, safe travels." J'Zhar said as he left.

"Hey! Can I come with you? It gets lonely sometimes and I don't have the opportunity to talk to many Khajiits!" Jane called out as she ran after J'Zhar.

"Well, well, I thought you hated me for touching you while you were sleeping, why do you want to follow a 'pervert' like me?" J'Zhar asked.

"Well, to be honest, you do look kind of handsome..." Jane said awkwardly.

"Well, alright, but don't expect me to pay you. I have a few other places where I need to go to collect my full inheritance, so tag along if you want." J'Zhar offered.

"Alright!" Jane said happily.

[Present day]

"Hey! The family's together! Let's take a selfie!" June exclaimed out of the blue as she conjured her smartphone that she used in the real world to her.

"A what?" Janice asked as June pointed the front camera to the group.

"Say 'cheese'!" June said as she snapped the photo.

"Oh, come on, you ruined it with your shocked expressions! Have you not ever heard of a 'selfie'?" June asked. "Oh right, I forgot that you people live in the past."

"Whatever, just don't do that again, alright?" Janice told the translucent Khajiit.

"'Snapped a photo with my family and my body today!' Uh, what were you saying?" June asked as she posted the photo on her social media networks. "Man, did I just managed to give myself a good wifi connection back to the human world? Who's the best at magic? I am!"

"Whatever, can we get back to the story?" Janice asked her mother.

"Sure… So we went to the different dragon liars…" Jane begun.

"Oh come on! They are not wearing Khajiit cosplay! They are the real deal!" June shouted her reply into the phone.

"Uhh… Right, anyway…" Jane started again.

[Flashback]

"Why does the walls kept chanting whenever we go to these places?" Jane asked as she finished her inspection of the word wall at Eldersblood Peak.

"I don't know, maybe you can try going to the College of Winterhold and ask about it." J'Zhar said as he pockets the last of his inheritance. "I won't be going there, though. I am scared of the cold and my winter clothes got stolen."

"Well, buy a new set!" Jane shouted.

"I can't, they don't sell clothes with tail holes anymore." J'Zhar retorted.

"Buy them from the Khajiit traders then!" Jane rebutted. "Didn't you take over the family business?"

"Like I know where they are, they keep moving around Skyrim." J'Zhar answered. "Me and my brothers had decided to step down, we just want to enjoy the gold they left us."

"Well, I will go alone then, I will see you back in Honeyside." Jane replied as she went off in the direction of Winterhold.

"Bye bye, dear! Be safe!" J'Zhar yelled.

[Present day]

"Wait, you can't just skip the part where you and father marry!" Janice and June said in unison.

"Trust me, you don't want to know how we got married." Jane replied.

"Why?" Janice asked as June went back to arguing with her online friends.

"Let's just say things… happened..." Jane said as she tries to dodge the question.

"Oh… I see, nevermind then." Janice said as she lean back against the chair.

"Right, anyway, the College of Winterhold…" Jane started.

[Flashback]

"Who are you?" Faralda asked as she stopped Jane in her tracks.

"I am Jane, I need to seek help with my powers." Jane replied.

"Ah, an amatuer mage, well, what school of magic do you need help in?" Faralda asked.

"Breath." Jane answered. "You see, I went to these places where dragons were once said to be living in. The walls there chants to me, like they were beckoning me to read them. I can understand the writing perfectly! I don't know what is going on, but one thing is for certain, other people can't hear this chanting."

"The word walls were chanting to you? Oh, umm… Co-come inside then, I am sure the Archmage wants to talk to you in person." Faralda said.

"Why are you acting so nervous?" Jane asked as she saw Faralda fidgeting along the narrow pathway.

"Look, you may or may not be the Dragonborn, someone who knows how to speak and understand the language of the dragons to a certain degree without training. I don't know if it is true, but if it is, I have every right to be afraid of you." Faralda answered as she stopped in the middle of the bridge.

"Dragonborn? Like Talos was? My parents said he was one of my bloodline's ancestors!" Jane yelled, before Faralda spun around and clamped her snout shut.

"Don't do that! You may shout me off the bridge!" Faralda shouted in fear.

"Wait, did you say Talos was your ancestor? How could you be a Khajiit then?" Faralda asked as she realized what Jane just said, letting go of Jane in the process.

"Well, he mated with a Khajiit sellsword living in Skyrim. At least, that was what this family heirloom said." Jane said as she handed Faralda an old book.

"'Talos of Atmora hereby decree that this Khajiit woman, Do'Kann, shall carry his bloodline to the end of time'" Faralda read a sentence aloud. "Talos of Atmora?! You really do carry Talos' blood…"

"Okay, but what does that got to do with me?" Jane asked.

"Don't you see?! You have the dragon blood within you! You. Are. Dragonborn!" Faralda yelled as she shook the thin frame of the Dragonborn. "Oh! What an honour it is to stand before a Dragonborn!"

"Uhh… You can release me now…" Jane said after a few minutes; she was still suspended in the air after Faralda declare her Dragonborn.

"Oh, sorry, Dragonborn. Here is your book back." Faralda said as she put Jane down and gave her the old book back. "You will want to go to High Hrothgar on the Throat of the World, the Greybeards would know what to do."

"Alright, sure, thanks for your help." Jane said as she left.

[Present day]

"Wait, if you met with the Greybeards, how come Arngeir said I was the only Dragonborn?" Janice asked.

"A lot has changed since I went there, Arngeir was just an apprentice back then, and he was out collecting water in Ivarstead when I came. Borri was the one who could speak and acted as the main face of the Greybeards." Jane explained.

"I see, no wonder he tries to communicate with me everytime I was there. But, didn't Borri explain that to Arngeir when he came back?" Janice asked.

"Hehe, well…" Jane started.

[Flashback, High Hrothgar]

"Anyone here?" Jane called out as she knocked on the heavy bronze doors.

"Coming!" An old man shouted from within the monastery.

"Ah! A pilgrim! Do you wish to make a donation or to pray on Kynareth's sacred mountain?" The old man asked when he opened the door. "Come inside, it is warmer in here. I am Borri, speaker for the Greybeards."

"It is an honour to be here, Borri." Jane greeted.

"So, is there anything I can help you with as you pray?" Borri asked.

"Oh, I am not here for prayer, I am here for answers." Jane said.

"Are you one of the Blades?! Get out before I shout you out!" Borri shouted as he overreacted.

"What? Whatever the 'Blades' are, I am not one of them. I am Jane, the College of Winterhold says that I might be Dragonborn. I have came here for the truth." Jane quickly explained.

"Dragonborn? There hasn't been a Dragonborn since Martin Septim! If you really are Dragonborn, demonstrate your shouts!" Borri said.

"Is that what it is called? 'Shout'? Here, let me try, 'FO'!" Jane shouted, a shower of ice crystals formed from her mouth.

"It is you, welcome to High Hrothgar, Dragonborn. You've shown the gift that you have, although it is weak. You can't fully use your powers without full knowledge of what they are." Borri explained. "Well, either you can choose to study with us or kill dragons to use their souls to fuel your powers. But since there isn't any, I think it is best you study with us. Wulfgar! Einarth! A Dragonborn has come!"

"What are you going to do to me?" Jane asked in slight worry.

"Nothing, we are just going to teach you proper use of your powers. Come, we shall teach you the Unrelenting Force shout." Borri said.

{Later}

"Alright, go retrieve the horn of Jurgen Windcaller. You have done well." Borri said.

"Is there a reason why they can't speak?" Jane asked as she pointed to the other two old men.

"Their voices are too strong for them to say anything but a whisper. If they start speaking like I do, the damage would be unspeakable." Borri explained.

"I see, what about you? Are you nearly to the point of being unable to talk?" Jane asked.

"I have to be careful, another shout, and I would lose my voice like the others." Borri said. "We have an apprentice who is ready to take my place when that happens."

"I see, well, I better get going then." Jane said as she leaves.

{Later}

"Hey! I have the Horn of Jurgen Windcaller!" Jane shouted as she pounded the metal door.

Without a sound, Borri opened the door for Jane.

"Hey, what's wrong? Can't you talk?" Jane asked as she went in.

'I shouted to save Arngeir's life when he was coming back up, he was about to be killed by a troll.' Borri showed Jane a piece of paper he wrote on.

"Where is he then? He should be here talking to me, right?" Jane asked.

'He was severely injured. Anyway, approach Wulfgar and he will teach you the full Unrelenting Force shout.' Borri quickly scribbled.

"Alright then." Jane said as she approached Wulfgar.

[Present day]

"So that was how I learnt that I was Dragonborn. Later, I discovered that Septim was the family name, so I adopted it." Jane said as she ended. "Of course I said nothing to your father though, don't want to cause worry and create unnecessary attention."

"But that still doesn't mean Borri couldn't have wrote something to Arngeir and Paarthurnax." Janice said.

"I later learnt that they refuse to believe it when Borri approached me as I pass by Ivarstead on my way to Whiterun for work." Jane explained. "He asked me to come up with him, but I said 'I don't think I am the Last Dragonborn of Prophecy' before I rode off on my horse."

"I see..." Janice and Alduin said in unison.

"Your Majesty! Lunch is ready!" A servant called out he she knocked on the door.

"Send it up!" Janice told the servant.

"Right away, Your Majesty." The servant said as she left.

"So, Lydia, what about yours?" Janice asked.

"Well, I studied really hard during my younger years, got my qualifications in history, language and trading. I had just finished teaching the Jarl's son, Balgruuf, when I received an invitation to teach Derkeethus. For the next seven years after Derkeethus finished, I thought it might be time I went places, go exploring and see if my books really tells the truth. But I ended up a housecarl when I don't know where I want to go first. I thought it would be better to allow Thanes to bring me to places they want to go, but all they did was ask me to be their footstools, that is, until I met you." Lydia told Janice as a servant brings the food in. "If you would excuse me, I got to go and have my lunch now, Your Majesty."

"Sure," Janice said as she put Alduin down. "So, Alduin, what did you do after you killed me?"

"I rather not say, it is too painful." Alduin said with her head lowered.

"If you killed me, why do you pretend that you regret it?" Janice asked as she picked up her fork.

"Because it wasn't entirely my doing! I just said that you need to be killed, but I never thought I would put it into action. That bastard tricked us both." Alduin replied.

"Who?" Janice asked as she turned her attention to Alduin.

"You will know soon enough, I sense him on the wind." Alduin replied.

"Alright then, so why did Akatosh send you to other universes?" Janice asked as she returned to her meal.

"He said that I have to explore other universes to become a better leader. Learn about the way of life in these other universes. But to me, I just see it as a form of punishment for killing you." Alduin explained.

"Oh, that is... Great, actually. You got to try a different way of living and you picked up new skills along the way. Good for you." Janice said as she ate the venison.

"I guess so, but that universe with the superpowered caterpillars is really freaky. Anything there that moves can potentially kill you. Makes you wonder how powerless humans even rose to power in that world. Their gods are eccentric too. They don't want to be seen, but they need to help the humans when the time comes. Most of them seems so relaxed as well, especially a certain pink cat. She plays all the time, makes you think whether she actually does her duties. I can see why the creator is furious at her but can't do anything since she is needed." Alduin said.

"Is this the same universe where this 'Dialga' comes from?" Janice asked.

"Yes, h-" Alduin started to explain, before June cuts her off.

"He is the God of Time in that universe. The creator she mentioned is Arceus, here, I have a picture of him." June said as she handed Janice her DS with Arceus selected. "I caught him in the Hall of Origin!"

"'Caught'? How do you capture a God? Won't there be negative repercussions if you do that?" Janice asked as she look at a white and grey donkey sprite that has a golden wheel around its waist.

"It is impossible, of course. And of course the world will get plunged into chaos if you do that. This is just a game, the real universe is somewhere else." June explained.

"Real universe is somewhere else? You mean this 'game' is a representation of that universe?" Janice asked curiously.

"Yeah, all the games the humans made are real, just, they can't access them themselves, so they created the next best thing." June explained. "They even made one for this universe!"

"So, they call this 'The Elder Scrolls'? They play this 'game' to get a sense about the real one? Is this what 'The Voice' in my head was? Just a player mumbling something? And what about these 'menus' I kept seeing appearing from nowhere?" Janice asked, remembering a part of June's speech about what Arkay had shown her.

"I don't know, it could possibly be your own imagination. As far as I know, this universe is real." June answered.

"Oh, well, I think I need to think about it, I can feel a headache coming along." Janice said as she clutched her forehead.

"Anyway, June, tell us about how Arkay favoured you over the other souls, I mean, you must be special if Arkay took interest in you." Derkeethus said. "Please leave the 'modern' shit out of this though, please."

"Well, this story obviously start when I died..." June started.

[Flashback, Arkay third person, twenty years ago.]

"What do you mean it is time for the last Dragonborn?!" Arkay questioned Akatosh. "And why do you want to insert your daughter into the prophecy? Killing an unborn baby is just wrong, especially if it's time isn't up! I am sure your daughter would agree if she isn't resting!"

"Some things are better left unsaid, but I can tell you this, Alduin is coming back in nineteen years and you know that we can't possibly deny fate from happening, and my daughter has slept for too long!" Akatosh argued, slamming the council table with his fists.

"Well, resurrect her! Where are her bones? Her body?" Arkay asked in rebellion.

"Unfortunately, her bones were hidden from us, when I said the preparations were done, I had meant that I found a suitable mortal body for her, then of course those things happened and the mortal got killed and dismembered before I could start. For many years, we were too occupied for me to go find another one, so I set her down to rest. Now, she has the chance to begin a new life, try to seek justice for herself. Her sister is coming back, I am sure they had much to talk about when they found out about each other." Akatosh reasoned.

"Alright, but I want to take breaks from my duties to take care of this soul that you are throwing away carelessly. She deserves to at least feel comfortable dead." Arkay replied.

"She is a dragon! You know all dragons come to me, right?" Akatosh said.

"Well, see to it that she comes under my jurisdiction when she dies or I am flipping her over on her head so she lives!" Arkay said.

[Present day]

"So that was what that was!" Jane exclaimed. "I felt my stomach churned upside down a day before I gave birth! Arkay flipped the child over so that you suffocated to death!"

"I died sniffing your lips? Eww...!" June exclaimed as she rubbed her snout, Janice doing the same in disgust.

"Yeah, gross." Derkeethus and Alduin said in disgust.

"Well, it was either that or he smite you as soon as you got out." Jane answered as Janice pushed the remainder of her meal away.

"I prefer him killing me directly!" June said. "Anyway, back to this HORRIFYING story..."

[Flashback]

"Alright, now, your priest will be coming into the hospital to exorcise the ghost, so I will pick her up and hand her over to you. Just tell your priest that you send her to that ruin where all the lost souls get dumped." Akatosh instructed.

"Well, the only thing now is to wait." Arkay said as he fumbled his thumb impatiently. "Hey, Mister Time God, can you-"

"No, and no. I can't just speed up time without the people questioning what just happened and you will cause irreversible damage to Time since you will be meeting yourself in the future." Akatosh cut Arkay off. "Just wait patiently, it is already evening in the mortal world. She will be giving birth at nine in the morning and the priest will come at ten."

"Alright, alright..." Arkay said dejectedly.

[Present day]

"How do you know of all of this?" Derkeethus asked. "I mean, you aren't there."

"He told me, obviously." June said as she rolled her eyes. "Now, to my out of body experience..."

[Flashback]

"Mom? Mom! It is me! Your daughter!" 'June' cried out as she hovers like a ghost over her body.

[Present day]

"Wait, how can you talk? And how do you even know I was your mother? Also, why weren't you visible?" Jane asked the ghost.

"Yeah, why are you visible now?" Janice questioned.

"All souls can talk, it is just that the body can't do that soon enough at birth and needs some time to get used to the vocal cords. Isn't it already obvious that my body is coming out of you that I am your daughter? As for me not being seen was because you refuse to believe I was dead!" June explained.

"Wait, if you are a dragonsoul, and mother is a Dragonborn, how come you weren't absorbed?" Janice asked.

"Arkay said Akatosh marked my soul for collection by him instead of going to the nearest dragonsoul." June answered. "Back to the story..."

[Flashback, June's first person pov]

I was floating, floating above the scene. I saw what I believe was my father crying his eyes out, clutching my mother's hand in sadness. I wondered why, so I asked, "why are you both so sad?" I received no reply.

I float there, watching the scene unfold. I began to wonder how I actually looked like, so I bent my head around. What I saw, shocked me. I wasn't like them, I wasn't covered in fur, but scales. I was quadrupedal while they were bipedal. I had wings, they had arms. While both of us have a tail, mine was scaly and the top had a row of spines, but theirs was furry and had no spines, instead ending in a single bulb.

_How could these people be my parents when we do not look alike at all?_ I thought with growing anger. _It must be some mistake, clearly I wasn't suppose to be here._

I tried to leave, but I was bound by some unseen force. By this time, they had already asked that man how to resurrect my body. _Maybe I can go back to my body! Oh, what should I say to them first?_ I thought as I saw them leave.

"Well, better get a priest of Arkay in here to get rid of the ghost." Said the woman who have delivered me.

"What?!" I roared in fury. "I am no ghost!"

"Did you hear that? The spirit must be angry, quick, get him in here right now!" The woman yelled.

"Angry? I will show you what is anger!" I roared as I blast a hole in the wooden floor with a flamethrower that I didn't knew I had.

"Ah! Quick! Run to him!" The woman shouted from the door to the man who is fetching this 'priest of Arkay'. "It just blasted a hole through the floor!"

I watched the scene carefully, not wanting to cause further harm after being scared by that flamethrower.

After a few minutes, a yellow robed man holding an amulet that looks like the amulet the other man had given the parents to put around the infant's neck came in and started to recite soothing chants.

I felt a powerful suction on me as he got to the middle. I felt myself draining away as he finishes.

{Aetherius}

"Hello, young one." A loud, royal sounding voice said in a soothing tone to me as I opened my eyes.

"Are- Are you my father?" I asked the glowing orange creature that was about three times my size, but it looks like me at the same time.

"In a way, but your true parents had left to seek resurrection for your body. I am Akatosh, Dragon God of Time, the First God and Father of all dragons, including you." He said as he nods his head towards me.

"I am a dragon? What is that suppose to mean? And how could I be born to creatures that look nothing like me?" I asked Akatosh.

"The creatures you saw is a mortal race called the 'Khajiit'. You were born to them because you are supposed to be the Dragonborn, a mortal with the soul of a dragon." Akatosh explained. "As for being a dragon, it means that you have great power within you, the power to breath fire, as you just learnt, the power to create blizzards from your breath alone and devour fellow dragon's souls if you best them in combat, as well as many others that you will learn in time."

"So, I was suppose to be a dragon living in the body of a mortal? I died before I knew what I was, my life hasn't even started and I am dead already! What had I done to deserve this fate?" I cried, translucent tears flowing freely from my eyes and down my scaly snout.

"Uhh... Hush, little one, you are safe now... Uhh..." Akatosh tried to comfort me as I went into balling my eyes out with my wings.

"Barely five minutes into your explanation and you already made her cry to Oblivion and back! Is this how you treat all the Dragonborns that died before their time?" A man's voice boomed from somewhere. "Here, I know how to comfort stillborns more than anyone."

"Hey, there, come on, don't cry now, you didn't do anything to condemn yourself to this. All you need to know is that you will be safe with us. If it makes you feel any better, I can take you to places that you never thought had existed. Will a rattle calm you down?" The man said in a comforting tone as he gently pushed a big rattle in my wings a few minutes later.

"There, I am Arkay, the God of Death and Life. I am here to pick you up, make sure you have a comfortable afterlife. You had died before your time, and it wasn't because of an accident. Come, I will explain the situation to you soon. Step into this portal and I will talk with you more." Arkay said to me as a portal opens and he gently ushered me into it when I stop crying.

Without a word, I willingly step through the portal and was immediately greeted by a huge rack of toys lined up neatly on giant shelves.

"Come on, come with me. This isn't where you are suppose to be. This place is a dimension for me to receive stillborns and children like you before sending them off to whatever plane of Aetherius are their final resting place. Or, if their parents prayed hard enough, they will be sent back to their bodies. I have created a special small dimension just for you. You were supposed to do great deeds in your life, but Akatosh wanted to let his daughter carry out the prophecy of defeating his other daughter as a mortal. He has chosen your body specifically for the task." Arkay explained as we walked parallel to the seemingly infinitely long racks of toys.

"You... You mean I am never going to go back to the mortal world?" I asked as I stopped and begun to cry again.

"Good with stillborns, huh? I guess not." Akatosh's voice sounded from everywhere within the dimension.

"Hey, if it wasn't for your plan to substitute her soul for your daughter's, this would have been much easier." Arkay retorted as I sobbed, the rattle in my jaws making it slightly harder.

"Come on, you have been crying for the last hour already." Arkay said after an hour of me crying. "I have a lot of lost souls to receive."

"I thought you were putting down your duties until she is old enough to be independent?" Akatosh asked. "Besides, Stendarr had already taken up some of your 'bad' souls to judge them worthy of mercy. And these seems to be the majority nowadays."

"Come on, little on, you can stop crying. If you really want to see the mortal world, I can let you go there after I show you were you will be resting, alright?" Arkay said to me, ignoring Akatosh's question.

"Okay, but Akatosh shouldn't do this to me!" I cried out. "Replacing me for his own selfish goals! What kind of God puts his own goals ahead of others? Especially someone who were given such an honour to be a special person in the mortal world?"

"It isn't a selfish goal at all!" Akatosh roared, a flaming portal opening in front of me. "It was written in the scrolls that I am going to have to do such an atrocious act. Even I can't break the chains of fate so freely. Do you really think I can stand the murder of an unborn baby not due their time?! I had been mulling over it wondering if I can let you live, but I still have to obey what fate has dictated for the mortal world. After I saw the future that I refuse to believe at first, I gradually accepted it, it really had to be done if she is to defeat enemies like nobody has ever seen before. I am really sorry if it had hurt, but it had to be done."

"I thought Hermaeus Mora was the embodiment of fate and wisdom?" Arkay asked.

"He likes to think that way, but he really is just fate's mouth." Akatosh answered as I look at him, trying to accept what was said.

"Hey, is this 'Fate' a god like the rest of you? Akatosh, how can you proclaim yourself the 'First God' if 'Fate' rules over everything?" I asked.

"No, fate isn't a God, it is an idea. Of course any God can freely break it, but if we were to break it, we have to consider the impact on mortals. I saw your future where you were not replaced, you were killed by my daughter before the prophecy was fulfilled. I can't allow that." Akatosh explained.

"Okay, I guess it is a good reason. I still want to explore the mortal world, but I will come with you, I feel tired." I said as I wobbled unsteadily, my wings and legs beginning to give way.

{Later, about four days later}

"Where- Where am I?" I asked, lying on a flat surface with my hand on my forehead as I awaken.

"Wait, how do I have a hand?! I had wings the last time I checked! And my head feels furry..." I exclaimed as a portal opens to where I was.

"Ah, you're awake, good. Now, you might have noticed that something is... Off about you, don't worry, it is perfectly normal." Arkay said.

"Normal?! I was a dragon! How can I have a hand and a furry face?" I exclaimed as I tried to move, but since I don't know how to move as a Khajiit, I just fumbled, trying to get into the posture I was in as a dragon.

"Calm down! I will explain. Your body has been given the soul and a name. The cub now has a form of her own, like how the Khajiit traditions has dictated. Your name is Janice. You had turned into your mortal form since you are closely connected to your body, and as it grows, so will you. I will have to teach you how to walk, it seems." Arkay said as I struggled with my much smaller body. "But first, some clothes for your bare body..." He coughed.

After he dressed me and taught me how to walk, I asked, "so where are we?"

"We are inside a pocket dimension that I created just for you. It is connected to the real world via a portal. I advise you, however, to not go out through that one, instead, see me to go out." Arkay explained, pointing to the portal in question.

"Why?" I asked as I sticked my head out before Arkay can stop me.

"Oh, so th... That's wh...wh... Why." I stuttered as I draw my head in after hearing ghastly screams echoing within the caves below.

"I guess I have to close the doors to prevent you from doing that again, stay here." Arkay said as he head out and back in again after a few moments.

"That was so fast that I couldn't possibly have done anything." I said.

"I just had to be sure." Arkay said as he conjured up some equipment of various sorts. "Now, you need to learn about your powers, then I am sending some teachers in to teach you all the mortals teach their young. Time moves slower here, about two years per mortal day, so you will have plenty of time to learn and do whatever we wish to do." Arkay explained.

"But that sounds boring! I want to play!" I complained.

"I can see why Akatosh say you will get killed..." Arkay mumbled as he forced me to study.

[Present day, Janice third person pov]

"So he taught me how to control my powers and made me study everything here, everything the humans in the human world knows and just about everything else in the other universe till I was about three mortal years old. Good thing I am a fast learner, you wouldn't believe the pile of books he made me go through. It was even taller than Mount Everest, The human world's equivalent of the Throat of the World! After all that, he finally started to let me play." June said.

"You were so young! How could he do that to you?" Janice asked in worry and anger.

"Actually, he said that I was already about eight when I woke up even though I still looked like an infant." June replied.

"So, how old were you when we came?" Jane asked.

"About fourteen thousand and six hundred years old." June answered.

"That is old, can I call you an ancient now?" Janice joked.

"Hey, I am still twenty mortal years old! And since I am here, I am twenty as far as age is concerned!" June shouted in anger as she turned Janice into an old, fossilised looking skeleton. "Now who looks old?"

"I can hardly move my legs..." Janice croaked, her lower jaw moving unnecessary. "How does those skeletons even move so fast?"

"How can you do this to your body?" Derkeethus asked in shock as he touched the bony and grimey ribs of his wife.

"Well, it is clearly not mine anymore. I was taught to let go, but I still would really like to be in my body again." June replied.

"Well, she herself is older than you, even by your dimension's standards. We both are. You don't have to turn her in a skeleton to make her know that literally." Alduin said as she hopped off of Janice's femurs.

"Can you turn me back now? I don't think I can even fight any battles now..." Janice croaked as she tries to stand up.

"Can't you do that yourself?" Derkeethus asked as he went down the skeleton's body. "So that is how bones so old feels like."

"She locked my form, only she can unlock it. And don't touch me like that, do that when we are in bed, alright?" Janice croaked as she bats Derkeethus' hands from her pelvis. "Please, return me to normal before Lydia comes back to continue her cleaning."

"Uhh… Sorry about that, dear…" Derkeethus said as he finally realised where his hands where.

"Your Majesty! Sorry I took so long! Some soldiers were asking for pointers to how to block effectively." Lydia said as she pounded the door.

"Umm... Come in, just don't be afraid..." Janice croaked.

"You sound... sick, Your Majesty." Lydia said in concern as she opened the door. "How can vampires... be... sick? Ahhhhhh!"

"I told you not to be scared!" Janice croaked at the top of her voice at the shrieking knight.

"Calm yourself, Lydia! It is just a mischievous transformation by June." Jane held the screaming knight tightly.

"Well, change Her Majesty back! She can't possibly serve as Empress if she looks like she is dead!" Lydia screamed at the ghost after she calmed down.

"I am not doing it until tomorrow. I am sleepy now, see you tomorrow." June lied as she drains herself into the ring on Janice's bony fingers.

"Get out of there this instance!" Jane shouted at the ring as Lydia carefully walks into the closet and slammed the doors in slight fear.

"Sorry mom, I can't. I am completely exhausted!" June lied.

"Well, better try to stand up and get used to that form." Alduin said. "Then again, I do envy you, I had always wondered what it would feel like being just bones."

"Sure you do..." Janice croaked as she turns everyone, including Lydia into skeletons. "And you can stay that way until tomorrow."

"Wouldn't dinner be coming soon?" Jane asked. "What would the servants do if they find out?"

"Ahh!" Lydia's shrill screams sounded from the closet. "I am too young to be dead!"

"You're already forty five! You should count yourself lucky that you hadn't died!" Derkeethus shouted, nearly dislocating his skull as he swivelled around.

"I guess so, I think I will turn you back then, although Alduin seems to be enjoying herself." Janice replied as she picked up Alduin's skull.

"Hey! Attach me back to my body!" Alduin demanded as her body pokes Janice's shin with the top of the spine.

"I don't think so." Janice said as she returned everyone back to normal except for Alduin, of course.

"I think it is best if she gets her skull back." Jane said as she tries to pry it from Janice's locked fingers.

"Don't pull that hard or you will- Arghh!" Janice screamed in pain as Jane pulled her arms off.

"How come I can feel pain?!" Janice yelled.

"The socket the arms were attached to are are harder to pull out than the one connecting the head to the spinal cord." Jane answered as she continues to pry open Janice's fingers. "Let go, will you?"

"Yeah, let go of my head! This isn't funny anymore!" Alduin exclaimed. "My body is wandering off under the bed!"

"Put my arms back first. I don't know if I can even open the fingers with my arms away from the body." Janice croaked.

"This might hurt a bit," Jane said as she popped Janice's arms back into her shoulders.

"Get your body here and I can see about putting it back on, I don't think I can even stand up." Janice instructed to Alduin's head.

"Just give it to me." Jane said.

"So, any plans to hide yourself when dinner arrives?" Alduin asked as she adjusted her skull.

"Mom can carry me into the bathroom and Derkeethus can order them to come in." Janice said. "I can't eat though, so someone is going to pretend I ate my meal or they will start questioning my state of mind."

"Argh, the joke isn't suppose to cause inconvenience to anybody; I will unlock your form for you." June sounded from the ring.

"So you aren't even tired! Liar!" Janice shouted as she changed herself back.

"I didn't have much time to fully decorate this ring on the inside. And I want to play some games that I know you wouldn't want to." June said.

"Right, sure, stay in there, you cause more trouble outside than in anyway." Derkeethus said.

"Who says I can't cause trouble inside this ring?" June said as she turns Derkeethus into a monitor lizard, though, of course, none of them knew what species of lizard he is.

"Wow, an actual lizard, though isn't it bigger than your average lizard? Like much bigger?" Janice wondered as she wrapped her hands around the chest area and brought Derkeethus into a sitting position much like a dog would be in.

"Change me back! I don't have to be a lizard to know that I am a lizard/human hybrid." Derkeethus hissed.

"Well, you are a lizard, Janice and I are mythical giant fire breathing lizards that can fly, Jane has a soul of said lizards and June is a dragonsoul. We are all lizards here, except for Lydia, of course." Alduin said as she examined herself in a mirror. "Is my skull on sideways? It is hard to tell."

"Thanks for trying to comfort me, Miss Obvious." Derkeethus hissed as he tries to keep his long tongue inside his mouth.

"Alright, fine, now what do we do? It is only four in the afternoon." June asked as she turned Derkeethus back, making Janice let go of him and causing him to crash into his chair on his head.

"I am so sorry, honey! Are you going to be okay?" Janice asked in worry.

"I- I'm fine... my head hurts a lot, though." Derkeethus said shakily as he got up, clutching a bleeding forehead.

"How can you be okay if there is blood coming from your forehead?!" Jane exclaimed in worry as she grabbed a towel to wipe away the blood. "Let me see it."

"You are lucky it is just a small cut, go and lie down on the bed and I will heal you up. You need to rest, the headache that it might cause must be severe." Janice said as she supports Derkeethus over to the bed and laid him down.

"I think I can help with that! With my added power, your already powerful spells will be much stronger." June said from within the ring. "And I felt sorry for not telling you to put him down first."

"Well, about time you did something useful." Janice said as she rub her hands together, casting a growing giant orb of glowing yellow light.

Inserting the orb into Derkeethus' body, the wound immediately closes as well as causing Derkeethus' pained expression to change into relief, then into being more awake then he was after sitting on a chair the whole day.

"I feel better than I had since, well, since forever! What did you do?" Derkeethus shouted in great energy as he sat up.

"June?" Janice asked, for she doesn't really know the answer herself.

"I fixed your liver problems, heart problems and regenerated some worn out cartilage between your joints. I also healed a turmor in your right, who knew you had lung cancer?" June listed. "You were _that_ close to death if I had not healed those problems. Ease up on the alcohol next time, remember to drink plenty of water and stay away from any kind of smoke."

"Huh, weird, my spells only heal wounds... Well, looks like you are given a new lease of life!" Janice patted the healthy Argonian on his back.

"Can you heal old age?" Jane asked as she walked over. "I really do want to feel young again..."

"_Sure..._" June replied sadistically.

"What makes me think that she is going to do something that you will soon regret?" Derkeethus said.

"Wh-" Jane started to say, but was interrupted as she got smaller, shorter and what seems like a Khajiit's toddler's face starting to form. "This isn't what I had in mind..." The toddler wearing oversized clothes said in a high pitched voice.

"It will be weird calling you 'mother' now... Hmm... I need toddler clothes for her." Janice said as she thinks of suitable clothes to spawn.

"No need for that, I will turn her back, it was just a joke." June said as Jane returned to her normal self. "Come here and I can work on you."

"Why are you so willing?" Jane asked, suspicious of the ghost's intentions.

"Well, you are my mother and I suppose I should do something for you for freeing me from the pocket dimension." June said as she materialises.

"You didn't like it in there?" Jane asked as she walked towards the ghost, Janice passively standing behind her.

"It had been boring since Janice started her adventure and the souls just kept flowing and flowing and flowing… She killed so many so quickly that Arkay had to leave to attend to them. He even said that he might have to contact Janice to stop killing so many bandits even though their time had came for them to die. He was very, very busy." June said as she scanned Jane for problems. "He had said that the rate of you killing anything that had a soul, even the natural draugrs, everyday was higher than any war before. Even Talos didn't have such an impressive kill rate. Luckily, he still had time to see me now and again, the volume is lesser than wars, but the kill rate per day was unimaginable." June commented to Janice.

"Just doing my job to ensure justice is done; though if I had known, I wouldn't even thought of joining the Brotherhood…" Janice said as June finishes.

"Oh, wow…" June exclaimed in surprise as she reviewed what she discovered.

A/N: So, there you go, the chapter that had to be split into two parts after being with me for two weeks. I can't guarantee I can even update on a weekly basis since school is starting, so I hope you will stay with me, with this story, I mean. I will be rewriting after Janice's backstory is done, after that, who knows? I need to serve my nation as a soldier and my mother is pressing me to get a part time job before I get roped in, after I graduate. I don't know, probably going to end off after the back story, you know, begin the third and final arc of this story.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Welcome back! School started, updates might get sporadic or stop altogether until sometime in February.

All characters, place settings and other items belong to their respective copyright holders, Bethesda Games Studios/Bethesda Softworks LLC./ZeniMax Media Inc. and Game Freak Inc./The Pokémon Company/Creatures Inc./Ninendo Co., Ltd.. Characters that does not appear in the original content of The Elder Scrolls (OC, or original character) that bears, but not limited to, a name similar to ANY story character names and/or character behaviour and attitude are purely coincidental.

**Chapter 23: The Housecarl Biography**

"Well, what is so surprising that got you surprised?" Jane asked June after a few minutes of staring.

"Well, I was expecting more problems, but the only thing showing your age was the worn out cartilage between the joints and your white hair. Honestly, all this 'old woman' image from you was all in your head." June replied.

"I guess that is so then... " Jane said with slight regret that she had thought that she would have to give up adventuring soon.

"I guess that is it then. June, can you check on father? If you can heal all these weird ailments and other conditions you are talking about, I am sure you can bring him out of a coma, right?" Janice asked curiously.

"Unfortunately no, I can't bring father back from his sleep, he needs to wake up on his own. You healed the damage, but his soul is still hurt and neither of us can do anything about it." June answered.

"Alright," Janice said as they made their way back to the table, Janice kicking Alduin into a pile of bones in the process.

"Hey! Why do you do that for?! You know I can't put myself back together like this!" Alduin shouted in anger as her head landed on Janice's seat.

"Nothing, I just need to do something with my hands. I've always wondered if I can piece back a dragon's skeleton… What? I can have weird fantasies!" Janice said as she collected the bones and place them on the empty table.

"Do you even know how to put her back together correctly?" Jane asked in concern. "I think it is better if you just use your magic to put her back."

"I can put together a dragon! I have seen countless skeletons, even one who was still alive!" Janice retorted as she connected a leg to the shoulder bone and attached the hips to where Alduin's skull is supposed to go.

"Hey! My head isn't on my butt!" Alduin complained as Janice connected Alduin's skull onto the bottom of the spinal column and shoved both her wings into both eye sockets and the tail into her mouth.

"I think it is best I do the reconstruction…" Jane said as she gently dragged the skeleton over.

"I was just joking! Of course I know her head isn't supposed to be there!" Janice said as she wrestle the skeleton over.

Letting go of the tail, Alduin yelled, "If you two would stop fighting over me, you can avoid scattering me into even more pieces!"

"Umm… Too late…" Janice said as the skeleton exploded into more pieces, each individual spinal vertebrae flying everywhere.

"I can fix this!" Janice exclaimed in panic as she looked around for the pieces of bone scattered all around the room's floor.

"I might as well have died…" Alduin cried, if she could.

"Screw trying to put you back together, I am turning you back to normal. Your body is here, so I don't think that is a problem." Janice said as she drops the pile of bones onto Alduin's head.

"Ow…" Alduin winced. "I think you just fractured my skull with my bones…"

"You look alright. Now, is there a spell you might know that I can cast to put you back together?" Janice asked as she examined Alduin's skull.

"Try using your necromantic spells, it might try to put me back together before failing." Alduin suggested.

"Too risky, any other suggestions?" Janice asked.

"Well, you can always turn her into a liquid. May I suggest some apple juice?" June piped up.

"No way! I would guess that you might want me to drink her, right?" Janice asked skeptically.

"You know what? I should have done it myself." June said as she placed the bones into a bucket and transformed the pile into water before turning it into Alduin. "There, hope you are happy, joy-killer."

"Whatever, hey Lydia! Are you done yet? I want to ask you something." Janice said as Alduin landed on her shoulders.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Janice exclaimed in surprise as Alduin begun biting her ears.

"Getting back at you, though this isn't going to be the end of it!" Alduin shouted into the bleeding ear.

"Ow… My ears…" Janice winced in pain as she clutched her ears.

"Your Majesty? Did you call for me?" Lydia asked as she poked her head out of the closet.

"Yeah, you done with the cleaning?" Janice asked as she healed her wounds.

"Almost, the only thing left is your favourite suit of daedric armour, Your Majesty." Lydia replied, slightly grateful that she doesn't have to see Janice as a fossilized Khajiit skeleton again.

"I will do it myself, I hoped you didn't touch it." Janice said.

"May I be so bold to ask why, Your Majesty?" Lydia asked curiously as she stepped out fully into the room.

"Would you like a third degree burn from a slight bump with it?" Janice counter asked.

"Uh, no… I guess my work is done then." Lydia replied nervously.

"Right, at least you didn't try wearing it." Janice said. "Come here, I want to ask you about the others, more specifically, about Iona. How did you know she was a former member of the Thieves Guild?" Janice asked.

"Well, we housecarls had plenty of time to talk to each other whenever you brought one of us to your other house." Lydia replied as she brought another chair out from nowhere.

"Where do you get all these chairs?" Janice asked.

"I don't know," Lydia shrugged as she sat down. "What do you want me to talk about, Your Majesty?"

"Right, anyway, tell me about Iona." Janice instructed.

"Well, the others I visited either in my free time or with you had told me their entire life stories, so I am more than qualified to tell you about them. Now, Iona's story starts when Brynjolf-" Lydia started.

"Let me guess, Brynjolf asked her to rob somebody and plant the evidence on someone?" Janice interrupted.

"Well, yes…" Lydia answered. "Anyway, after that…" 

[Flashback]

{Riften, 27 years ago}

"Can I have my pay now, sir?" Iona asked, shivering from the winter chill.

"A deal is a deal, here you go lass. Now, go get yourself some warmer clothes and some food. I might have a job proposition for you later, but I need to go now. I'll see you in the inn." Brynjolf said as he heads off towards keep.

"But… But they don't allow minors into the inn!" Iona shouted after the thief in plain clothes.

"Then stay there! I will come back for you if this goes according to plan." Brynjolf said to the fifteen year old.

"Okay…" Iona said as she lowered herself onto the ground slowly.

"I wish my parents were here…" Iona whispered to the ground as the first snowflakes begun to fall.

Memory start

Ever since her thirteenth birthday, her life had being upside down for her. Her parents were killed while they were out buying presents for her, the discovery left her heart in pieces the next day when they didn't come back. Her sisters took all the inheritance that was bequeathed to them, leaving her with nothing since she was the youngest in the family and was supposed to be taken care of by her eldest sister. Her sister had abandoned her when she board the carriage to the Imperial City to write news reports, leaving her stranded at their house near Riften.

Hungry and cold, Iona picked up the only thing that her sisters had left for her, a rusty iron sword. She slowly trekked through the forest, looking over her shoulders every now and then to make sure no one is coming after her or whether any animal is trying to attack her. Fortunately, there wasn't any attackers on her journey towards Riften. She had hoped that the orphanage would take her in, but was also scared by the stories of the children coming out as thin, young teenagers who looks like they had been tortured while in there.

Coming up to the guard, she asked, "is the orphanage accepting new children? My parents died yesterday."

"You look too old to be in the orphanage, how about you try to find some work? Maybe that would help you. I know that the Black Briar Meadery needs some more manual labour to help out with the mead processing." The guard answered as he opened the gates for Iona. "Welcome to Riften."

After a couple of years working the the meadery earning just enough for food and a set of new clothes, she was asked to leave.

"What?! What have I done?" Iona shouted in disbelief as she was dragged to the door.

"You let insects spoil the brew for the final time, Iona! We can't sell this stuff unless it is of good quality and Maven will have my head if she found out that I had let some other incidents slide." The brew master answered as he opened the door. "Now, I left something for you in a chest at the back of the building. I hope it is enough for you until you get another job. I know life is hard, but I really don't want to lose my li- Uh... Job."

"Thanks for taking care of me these past couple of years, I suppose. I guess this is it." Iona said to the man as she left.

Memory end

"This is so unfair, why do they always get the good stuff?!" Iona shouted as she drove her fist into the soft snow in anger, ignoring the curious looks of the people in the market.

"Hey! Iona, right? Come with me, it is time to meet your new family." Brynjolf said as he walked up to the teenager. "I'm Brynjolf, by the way."

[Present day]

"So, Iona told me she joined the guild and did many things. She was the favourite of Gallus, the Guildmaster at the time." Lydia said. "Of course you know that he got killed, so on to that…"

[Flashback]

"Are you sure that there is treasure here, Mercer?" Gallus asked the Nightingale.

"This is a waste of time! There is nothing here except bones!" Karliah exclaimed in disappointment.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that, you see, I saw in my visions that there was a vast wealth of gold buried here and I know my visions were never wrong." Mercer said as he slowly raised a dagger. "Perhaps we need to look harder?"

"Yeah, perhaps. Iona, Karliah! Go look inside for some things we can take back." Gallus instructed, turning his back against the traitor.

Stabbing Gallus in the back, Mercer whispered, "Fool, the gold I saw was the guild's gold, and soon it will all be mine!"

"Arghh! Ah…" Gallus called out before collapsing.

Dumping his body into the open roof of the ruins, Mercer never saw Karliah and Iona staring at the scene. Karliah, not wanting to stay long, immediately got on her horse and fled the scene. Meanwhile, Iona stood there dumbfounded.

"Promise me that you would not talk to anyone about this or I will have your name branded as a traitor to the guild." Mercer said menacingly to Iona when he saw her. "Karliah would be marked a traitor and as the murderer of Gallus tonight."

"I can't believe you killed Gallus!" Iona shouted in a mixture of sadness and anger, drawing her blade in defense.

"Now, now, killing me would not make a difference and I will have you branded as a traitor who conspires with Karliah to murder him if you survive." Mercer said calmly.

"Al- Alright, I shall not speak of this to anyone…" Iona said weakly, her tears flowing freely down her face.

"Cheer up, he was leading the guild downhill, perhaps with a new management, this guild can finally see it's success!" Mercer lied.

"I guess so…" Iona said as she weakly got on her horse and slowly followed Mercer back.

{10 years ago}

"Alright! Time to move out! The caravan ain't going to rob itself!" Vex shouted to her group she gathered for the raid.

"Are you sure this caravan is going to have some good loot this time? The last time we robbed one, we found nothing but produce! At least we didn't had to worry about food down here, but we weren't exactly turning a profit." Iona said.

"Yes I am sure, they have like a dozen nobles traveling with them! If that isn't a display of wealth, what is?" Vex retorted as the two thieves made for the exit.

{Some random road outside of Riften}

"Alright, you go and distract them, I will go search around in their chests." Vex said to Iona as Iona slipped into her casual clothes for some 'charming'.

"Let's go," Iona replied as she heads for the front of the carriage.

"Hey! Can you guys help me?" Iona beckoned to the guards and travellers.

"What could a fine lady like you need help with? Besides avoiding molesters? Haha!" A noble laughed.

"My brother and I were having a picnic over there when some bears attack. He managed to hold them off, but he needs some medical attention! Also, we discovered a cave with a lot of bandits over there." Iona pointed as she poses. "But first… I don't have any money, can I perhaps pay you back in another way?"

"Do anything you want lady…" A noble drooled. "Well? Guards! Go see to it that this lovely lady's errand is dealt with!"

"Hey! Don't forget your mission!" Another noble whispered.

"Whatever! Don't you want to do it with this lovely woman too?! Look at her! She is already taking off her clothes!" The noble replied excitedly as he dismounted.

"Now, let's see what you guys are moving, hehe…" Vex whispered to herself as she sneaked up to the now unguarded chests at the back of the caravan.

"Hey! All these chests are empty!" Vex nearly shouted in surprise when she opened the chests.

"We got you now thief!" A guard who had pretended to be occupied by Iona shouted as he grabbed Vex.

"Shit! Iona! Get out of here! Its a trap!" Vex screamed as she sliced the guard's arms with her daggers, causing him to let go. Seeing her chance, she quickly ran away, Iona, however, wasn't so lucky.

"Hey, let go of me!" Iona cried out.

"No way, you and your friends had been causing way too much trouble to caravans coming through this area; There is no way we are letting anyone of you go!" A 'guard' said. "You are coming with us to jail where you will be spilling the beans on your operations or you are going to stay there forever! Heh, maybe if you cooperate, you might be lucky enough to be severing community service! Now, cover yourself with this towel, you will be walking back to Riften."

"I will never tell you anything!" Iona rebelled.

"Well then, looks like you will be locked away for the rest of your youthful life. You might be lucky enough not to die in prison while serving your sentence. For all your crimes that you had committed, I was actually surprised that Ma- I mean Jarl Laila had only given you a short term sentence that can be shortened if you cooperate." The guard said as he forcefully wrapped the towel around the naked woman, not caring if her arms was in the way. "Now, move!"

{A while later}

"Now, you got all that? If you cooperate, we might let you become a housecarl in service to Riften's Thanes until your sentence is up. Fail to do that, it will be thirty years behind bars for you." The criminal interrogator repeated. "You wouldn't like to be locked up for so long, now would you? You are in the prime of your life! You wouldn't want to forsake your energy over some trivial matters, now do you? There is a whole province for you to explore!"

"I will never do it!" Iona screamed.

"Now now, are you really sure? Just think about your future! You would want to get married, yes? Or maybe you want to be rich and famous? I am sure the Thanes here would like a good fighter like yourself as company when plundering some tomb looking for treasure…" The interrogator suggested firmly.

"Alright! I give, you have struck my desire for gold…" Iona relented after a few minutes of turmoil in her mind, sweat beginning to form on her forehead even though the cellar-like prison was as cool as the peak of the Throat of the World during spring. "I work for the Thieves Guild!"

"That wasn't so hard was it?" The interrogator taunted. "Drag her to her cell, we need to do more investigations before we can release her to do her community service."

"Hey! Isn't being a Thieves Guild member more than enough?" Iona rebutted as she was dragged off.

"We need to make sure you are right for the job! Make sure you don't harm your Thane, measure your skill in combat, you know, the usual stuff. Since you aren't going through the normal route towards being a housecarl, we need to be extra cautious." The interrogator shouted her explanation.

"I see, would you let go of me? I can walk, you know." Iona said as she wriggled free. "I wonder why I am not serving the normal community service sentence… The Divines must have some good plans for my future!" She whispered to herself.

[Present day]

"So she did all that and had sweared that she will never return to the guild, and the rest is history…" Lydia concluded the memory.

"So, what about the others?" Janice asked.

"Well, you know that Jordis started as a guard in Solitude before undergoing training as a housecarl. Argis too. And Calder was a Stormcloak soldier, what else is there to talk about?" Lydia answered.

"Alright; hey, June, mind sharing what you did on the Human World? It is still an hour away from dinner." Janice asked.

"Are you sure you won't get a headache this time?" June asked skeptically.

"As long as I don't bother wrapping my head around the things you are talking about, I think we will be okay." Janice replied as the rest shuffled a little uncomfortably.

"I will get going now, Your Majesty." Lydia said in respect as she stood up.

"Right, bye." Janice replied to the knight.

"So, where do I start…" June begun as Jane and Derkeethus looked prepared to zone out.

[Seventeen years ago, June's first-person POV]

"Alright, that's it. Good job, perfect scores as usual." Arkay said as he place the exam paper down after checking it for mistakes.

"Are we done yet? I am really, really bored and tired of studying." I complained.

"Almost, you just need to answer one last question. Name the few major religions as well as their dietary restrictions on the planet Earth." Arkay instructed.

"That is easy, they are: Christianity, Islam, Buddhism, Hinduism and Judaism. The Christians don't really have any dietary restrictions, Buddhists don't encourage eating beef and the staunchest believers are vegetarians, the Muslims don't eat pork and animals must be slaughtered by a Muslim as well as no alcohol consumption, Hindis can either be vegetarian or eat meat that isn't pork or beef and must also be slaughtered, alcohol is prohibited too and Jews can only eat things considered 'kosher'. Why are you asking me this?" I asked after answering.

"Well, I had to make sure you don't offend someone of the religion when we get there." Arkay said as he opened a portal to Earth.

"'There?' You mean we are going to Earth where most of these knowledge comes from?" I asked curiously.

"Yes, but hurry up, this portal isn't as easily sustained as the others. Crossing universes isn't as easy as putting portals anywhere in this one, though some other deities might find this child's play." Arkay said as he tries to push me over.

"I thought you said I am going to see this world?" I rebelled.

"I said 'mortal world' not 'this world', now would you hurry up?! I can't leave this open for much longer!" Arkay shouted.

"Alright, but why this world?" I asked as I step through. "Hey, I feel different… Not just the fact that I don't have a snout now."

Looking around, I can see we are in a clearing inside a forest. I can hear loud noises nearby, probably from these vehicles this world's inhabitants call 'cars'. Then I felt the temperature around me, it was freezing! I wrapped myself with my arms for warmth. Looking down, I noticed I was wearing a long sleeved pink shirt with blue jeans. Lifting up my leg, I see that I am wearing a pair of black sneakers with pink socks on.

"Arkay!" I called out.

"Over here! Now, come over quickly. I have something to give you. Hurry up, I will be going back soon. I can't leave Mundus for too long." Arkay's voice called out from behind me.

Turning to face the direction of the voice, I saw an old man about half my height carrying a walking cane slowly making his way to me with a stack of papers in his other hand.

"Arkay?" I asked cautiously.

"This is my form in this world, well, one of my many forms. I like this form the most, the people of this world respect the elderly so much. Anyway, here is all the forged documents that you need. An invitation to stay in a big mansion near a beautiful beach in this country is in here too. This wallet on the top of the pile will keep generating whatever currency of the country you happen to be in, so cash isn't going to be in short supply. Finally, here is a phone that you can use to contact me, just don't lose it alright? This phone is powerful, if these mortals get their hands on it, who knows what they can do! Now, have fun! Oh, and be careful, you are mortal here, so don't die. Goodbye." Arkay informed as he handed me the pile of paper before opening a portal and disappeared.

"Alright, now what do I do?" I asked myself as I pocketed the wallet and started to flip through the phone's contact list.

"Akatosh, Dibella, Arkay… Oh, cool! The taxi service!" I exclaimed as I scrolled through the long list of contacts, coming across other names that somehow includes the other gods I learnt about, like this pink and purple space dragon named Palkia. "Hmm, why isn't this list in alphabetical order?"

"Hello? Hi, I am… Shirley. I would like to have a cab to pick me up. The address of my destination? Umm… (Note 1) Blue Ocean Drive 1900. My current location? Give me a second… Umm… Henshoe Road. Booking complete? Thanks!" I said after figuring out how to dial the number.

"Huh, Shirley Adams. I guess that is my name here. I look good in this ID card, hehe." I said as I examined the piles of documents, pocketing the individual cards that was slotted between the papers. "Apparently I am eighteen."

"Hey! Are you Shirley? I am supposed to pick someone up here." The taxi driver in the yellow taxi in front of me asked.

"Finally! I have been waiting for so long that I thought you might never come! Now, to my house!" I exclaimed in delight as I jumped in.

"Alright, let's go…" The driver sighed as we head off.

{One hour later}

"Alright, that will be twenty dollars." The driver said as he stopped in front of a huge brick mansion.

After giving him some of the money that spawned from the seemingly empty wallet, I alighted.

"Ah, I have been expecting you, Shirley." A man in a suit said as he opened the gate. "I am Johnathan Donovan, I will be your butler for the duration of your stay."

"Why are you here?" I asked Johnathan.

"I was created by the gods from the many universes that comes here for vacations. Arkay had instructed me to receive you for the time being. Other gods might come, but they only really stay for a few days, their duties are very important." Johnathan informed me as he helped me carry the stack of papers into the mansion grounds.

"Can I have a tour of the place?" I asked.

"Sure, I was going to suggest that very same thing. Come, I will show you your room first." Johnathan said as we head down the incredibly long walkway.

{In one of the few thousand rooms inside the mansion…}

"This place is huge! It doesn't even look that big on the outside." I exclaimed as I collapsed on a chair in my huge bedroom.

"A blessing from the god Palkia. He made this place big enough to house the many gods, one for each of the gods and it even includes guest rooms. I would suggest that you do not go into any of their rooms though, especially those in the basement. They are very hostile, not suitable for someone with a fragile body like yourself." Johnathan said.

"Who lives in the basement?" I asked carefully.

"The demon gods! The opposite of the good ones that lives up here. Just stay away from the basement, alright? My other twin is not so friendly towards those who lives upstairs." Johnathan exclaimed in slight fear.

"Alright, let's go tour the other places!" I exclaimed as I jumped out of the chair.

"Wow, this place is amazing! A disco centre about the size of a football stadium, a huge arcade centre, a large arena for battles and best of all, a huge, infinitely replenishing buffet featuring all sorts of food and cuisines!" I exclaimed in delight as we re-enter the foyer.

"Good to hear that you like the place, but there is more. Let me show you." Johnathan said as he led me across the foyer.

Just as we where about to enter one of the many hallways, the doorbell rang.

"Holy Mary residences, how may I help you?" Johnathan spoke into a walkie-talkie.

"Johnathan! Are you going to let me in?" A high pitched, girly sounding voice came from the device.

"Oh, sure, forgive me for not noticing your arrival, Miss Mew." Johnathan spoke humbly into the device before disappearing.

A few moments later, A girl in a pink dress that looks about five years of age and a much older looking teenager wearing a purple shirt and blue jeans stepped into the foyer. A second later, a man carrying a huge pile of suitcases that looks about ready to burst open steps in.

"Is there anything you require, mdam?" Johnathan asked from behind the pile, seemingly unfazed by the size of the pile of suitcases.

"Introduce us to the woman here, I don't believe we have seen each other before." The teenager said as she pointed at me with an index finger.

"She is Shirley, the one Arkay talked about the last time he was here." Johnathan said as the suitcases disappeared, making me assume that he must have teleported them to their rooms.

"Ah, the soul he was forced to kill. A pleasure meeting you, I am Mewtwo and this is my mother, Mew." the purple haired teenager introduced themselves. "We are here for a little vacation before heading back, our world has become so boring."

"You- Your mother?! She looks like a kid!" I exclaimed in shock as well as fear, I had learnt not to mess around with these gods for they are very powerful.

"I am older than all of you! Even older than Time itself!" Mew screamed furiously.

"Heh… Heh… Sorry for that… Please don't kill me!" I screamed in fear.

"It is best that you don't anger her anymore…" Mewtwo warned shakily.

"Hey, I have a question, why do you say she is your mother? Aren't you a lab experiment?" I asked the purple wearing teenager.

"Oh, I was created when she said she wanted someone to play with, she was bored. Arceus thought it was a good idea, until I accidentally destroyed his pristine Hall when I went mega. Whoops." Mewtwo explained. "I have seen some humans try to recreate me, but they have failed miserably."

"Whatever, let's play!" Mew exclaimed happily, seemingly having forgotten that I accidentally offended her.

[Present day, Janice third-person POV]

"So that was how I met them. They were fun, I had thought that Mewtwo would be more matured, but she plays along just fine. Later, Arceus came to bring them back, saying something had happened that involves them, so they went back. I stayed there until Arkay came to take me back. A year later, you showed up." June said, ending her story.

"Wow, the other gods have a place on that world to go to as a place of relaxation. It sounds like a very good place to go, I wish I can…" Janice said longingly, imagining the pristine beaches of the mansion.

"You can always ask Akatosh…" June suggested.

"Why didn't he bring me there before! This is the first time I heard of such a place! It is so unfair that you, an insignificant dragonsoul can visit such a place that is normally reserved for the gods and I, the first born of Akatosh and the God of Destruction can't go!" Alduin shouted in anger.

"I'm sure he had his reasons." Janice said as she stood up. "Come on, I am having dinner with some nobles this evening, the Empress shouldn't be late."

[Next day, 10a.m. Throne room]

Without a warning, all the guards in the room fell over dead with an arrow in their back. Ragnos and Lydia quickly stepped in front of Janice and Derkeethus, ready to protect them.

"Do you really think you can escape your fate, vampire?" Isran's voice sounded from the doorway. "You tricked me! You wanted to join the Dawnguard but you convert to becoming a vampire instead! You also stole my quest to prevent the vampires from using Auriel's Bow, the very same bow you now posses! Have you tried using? Of course you had! No vampires can ever resist the lure of eternal night! Enough, you will die today, vampire!"

"Stop over-reacting, Isran. If she had used the bow, there would be news reports about the darkening of the sky, of which there was none. Now, are you going to just stand there and shout at her, or are you going to help me avenge my leaders' deaths caused by the dragon?" A man in a black cloak said as he strolled up to Isran.

"Who are you?! What do you want with the Empress?!" Lydia shouted.

"I got this." Janice said as she stood up. "Isran! What is all this about?"

"You will pay for your betrayal, vampire!" Isran screamed as he charged, clearly fueled by anger instead of logic.

"Hyah!" Lydia screamed as she trust her sword into the Dawnguard's leader's unguarded face, instantly killing him as the sword's tip emerged from the back of the skull.

_Luckily he did not ask his members to follow him here, they would quickly meet the same fate as well. I guess it is up to me now._ The man thought as he walks towards the throne, his cloak swaying around, but he made sure that his weapons are well hidden inside the opaque cloak.

"State your business here!" Ragnos shouted at the man.

"Ah, the leader of the new cult. Your members thought the Blades were gone for good. They never been so wrong." The man taunted as he stopped in front of the steps on which the throne stood. "Why, Dragonborn? Why? The Blades were only trying to help you."

"So was Paarthurnax! And they still want to kill him? What is wrong with you?!" Janice shouted as she drew her sword.

"The dragon can defend itself, amusing." The man said as he took out a dagger and threw it into Ragnos' head, killing him instantly. "You don't need that loser, hasn't Alduin's Dragon Cult taught you anything?"

"Hyah!" Lydia screamed as she charged in.

"Pathetic." The man said as he sidestepped the sword trust and trust another dagger into Lydia's abdomen, disabling her.

"Who are you?!" Janice shouted as Derkeethus retreats like a coward.

"The last Blade that you didn't kill! I have perfected the perfect enchantment to take down an undead dragon like yourself! That was why I was with Isran, we spent the last few weeks reverse engineering the poison you used to kill Esbern as well as trying to put the Dawnguard's secret undead killing enchantments and the dragonbane into one weapon. I have also made the dragonbane into a spell. Now, you will die, dragon!" The man screamed as he charged with a glowing Blades Sword and a purple spell globe in his hands towards Janice.

A/N: Some bad news, I will be gone for the next few weeks as I finish my assignments. Sorry it took so long, about 4 weeks at this point, but I have been rather busy with school.

Note 1: Going to make up addresses here, I don't want to bother to look for real ones :P.


End file.
